A Shocking Discovery
by birdie83earth
Summary: Modern TAANG! Toph is the rich girl at school who doesn't have any friends because she doesn't need any. Aang is the nerdy kid who's obssesed with Toph. Will 1 "kiss" have these two wanting more?
1. 60 degrees and you're still hot?

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any part of the Avatar, not even the characters **

**- (gasp!) **

**- I know. Sad isn't it?**

**(P.S. Toph can see! YAY!!)**

**Read on…**

****************************************************************************

**Toph**

I was sitting on my brown leather couch waiting for a turn on _my_ computer. Aang, this nerdy Asian kid from school that followed me everywhere, was using my computer because he didn't have one at home and our teacher, Iroh, had assigned us to work together on this project about some Mayala people. I, personally, thought that all Asians had the latest technology, but apparently not. _He is a disgrace to his nation_. I shook my head at the History book I was "reading".

Now, I was mad because well, first off:

My parents were being such bitches about having Aang over. I explained to them that I didn't like him at all, but the stupid hoe-s were all like, "He's not one of us" and blah-di-blah like that. I tried explaining that he was coming over to do a project that we were _both_ assigned to finish and that if I didn't do it with him then we'd be looking forward to a D for the semester.

They still wouldn't listen.

And I mean, I showed them a picture of Aang. He wasn't ugly or anything but he wasn't that much of a looker. I mean, if he took off the glasses messed his hair up a bit, then he'd be okay looking. His hair really annoyed me, I mean, dishevel it every now and then. What can it hurt?

Second:

My parents made me promise not to bring him over while they were out of town for the weekend. I promised while crossing my fingers behind my back. I was totally psyched about getting them back by racking up a bill on their credit card, but I couldn't get on the computer because the nerd was "searching for facts". Seriously, who does that?

Thirdly:

It was pouring cats and dogs outside. I hated the rain. It was wet and slippery; totally not my element. I liked being on the ground.

I was getting seriously ticked off because I was itching to look for that new Marc Jacobs bag before they were sold out. While thinking about an idea to get him off of the computer, I got an idea! Ironic, right?

I folded up the bottoms of my black v-neck t-shirt and tied it off just under my chest. Lowering the green shorts I was wearing down to just above my hips, I couldn't help but feel just a tiny twinge of guilt for what I was going to do, but a girl has to do what a girl has to do to get revenge on their overly prejudice parents. I took off the headband that held my hair up in my signature bun and let it fall over my shoulders.

"Hey, Aang?" I asked.

He turned around and his eyes widened in shock and his breathing hitched.

"Y-yeah, T-Toph," he managed to spit out. I could see it in his eyes that he was mentally reproaching himself for sounding so stupid. Especially when I looked the way I looked, which was hot.

_Okay, stop thinking about yourself and get that nerd off of that computer!_ screamed the all too impatient freak in my head.

"I was just wondering if you needed any…help. Because, I'll be glad to _help_ you with _any_thing," I said in a hopefully seductive voice. I've never really done anything like this and I was nervous but I was the Master of Masking Your Emotions, so I figured it wasn't really a problem.

He gulped.

"W-what's wrong with y-your shirt?"

I looked at myself. "Do you not like it?" I pouted.

He waved his hands nervously, "N-n-no, that's not it! It's just that it wasn't like that ten minutes ago."

I leaned back on the arm of the couch and fanned myself. He was staring at me with such wide eyes that I began feeling a bit self-conscious of myself but I brushed that thought aside. I _really_ wanted that bag.

"I was really, _really_ hot. You don't mind do you? You seem a little _hot_ yourself." One corner of my mouth lifted slightly into a lop-sided smile.

He pulled on the neck of his t-shirt.

"Temperature is a high. But I'm fine."

"Let me turn it down a little." I got up and swayed my hips a little more with every step I took. I could feel him staring at me as I got up one my toes to pretend to turn down the thermostat. It was sixty degrees in my house, was he really getting that heated up?

I turned around and expected him to keep looking at me but his back was turned and he was typing something into the computer. This just served to piss me off even more. Here I was trying to get him off my computer and he just ignores me!

No one does that to Toph Bei Fong.

I walked over to him as he pulled up a tab for something about the history of a Quetzachop. I put my hand on either side of him and pressed my chest into his back. He jumped a little.

"You know," I tapped my fingernails on the wooden desk. "When I said I'd 'help' you with anything." I got down to whisper in his ear, "I meant, _any_thing." I took my hands off of the desk and trailed them up his arm, which, much to my surprise, was really muscular. You wouldn't think that a guy like Aang would have muscle, but apparently I was wrong about that too. When I got to his shoulders I trailed them down his chest.

_How long has he been working out for? It's definitely paying off._

When I got to his waist, his breath was coming in short, shallow gasps and I could see that his hands were frozen in their position on the keyboard. I stuck my fingers through the little loopies of his pants and tugged on them just once. He shot up from the computer and began putting his stuff in his bag.

"You know what I'll just work on this at the library or at Sokka's house. I'll email you what you need to memorize. Bye, Toph," he said in one breath.

"Wait, Aang!" I hurried after him and tied my arm through his. "I'll walk you out." I smiled and tugged him along as he stammered an unheard reply.

I opened the door and automatically I wanted to recoil from the wet weather. Why my parents never put a tarp over the door, I'll never know. Aang had already walked outside and off the steps when I called out, "Wait!"

The little nagging voice in my head was reminding me what a bitch I was being, so I wanted to show him that I really _did_ appreciate all the work he was putting in this project. I mean, since I wasn't going to really do anything, he deserved to know that his work was being appreciated.

"What?" he yelled.

The rain was making it hard to continue with a decent conversation so I motioned for him to come towards me.

"Yeah?" he asked in better hearing range.

I put my hands on his shoulders and brought him down to where I was so I could say into his ear, "Thanks for all your hard work, man. I much appreciate it."

When I pulled away he put his hands on both sides of my face so that I'd look at him and said, "Your welcome. I don't really mind doing the work. No offense but if you did help…well, I don't want to fail."

He smiled and I felt really uncomfortable. Maybe I played it up a little too well.

He was about to pull away from me when all of a sudden some sort of spark went through my lips. Did he just kiss me? I saw his shoulders jerk (possibly from the electric shock?) and he let go of my face and practically flew off the porch.

Did he seriously just kiss me…

…HOW THE HELL DID I JUST MISS _THAT_!!

******************************************************************

**A/N:**

**The last part was a total "Kill John Tucker" moment. Don't worry, the next chapter will explain it, but if you've seen the movie then you can probably guess what's going to happen. **

**This was just some random idea I had and I wanted to write it down. And after writing this one, I got another idea! They just keep on coming. **

**Anywho, hope you guys like it. **

**And to answer the questions of Magic Eye: Toph can see because they are in the modern world and Fanfiction allows me to do what I want with the characters. (Whahahhahaha!). Aang is not the avatar in this story; he's just your run-of-the-mill nerd with a crush.**

**Hope that answered your questions. =]**

**Love: Lola of the Peaches.**

**=]**


	2. Speaking Your Thoughts Can Raise Hell

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any part of the Avatar, not even the characters **

**- (gasp!) **

**- I know. Sad isn't it?**

**(P.S. Toph can see! YAY!!)**

**Read on…**

****************************************************************************

**Aang**

I ran at the speed of lightning back to my house where I had some very angry guests waiting.

"Did you get it?" said one of the voices that attacked me as soon as I had closed the door. "How'd it go?" Jory asked eagerly.

"The camera was shocking me all the way home. I think it short-circuited. Sorry, but that's gonna cost you like 200 dollars."

"Whatever! But did you get the footage you promised me?"

"One: I never promised; you threatened. Two: everything got deleted from the video camera in my shirt pocket. Three: I told you that'd I'd need an umbrella."

Jory, the captain of the football team at our school, had wanted to get some revenge on Toph because she refused him a date. I couldn't help but to think what a sore loser this guy was. But when he cornered me at my locker with all his other steroid buddies I was back to being cowardly Aang. They threatened to stuff me in my locker for the rest of the year unless I helped them get some footage of Toph doing something (what that something was, I will never know).

I was glad that they were both too stupid to know that I was lying to them. I had never even wanted to do this in the first place. After the past week of following Toph around, I got sort of tired of it. She never did anything interesting and was always by herself. Suddenly, I was glad I lived in a run-down house with rickety windows; that way, no one knew that behind the paint peeling walls I held the latest technology.

A friend of my "dad's" got me started in technology when he first showed me his home-made blender. The blender was a disaster; it had actually caught on fire while we were making a smoothie. But it opened my mind to all the possibilities. Jory, being the know-it-all-on-the-school population, had decided to use me for his own selfish purposes.

In truth, I deleted the footage. After what Toph had pulled (and I'm not talking about my pant loops) I just realized that I couldn't do that to her, even if she was teasing me. No matter how pathetic I know I sounded, I couldn't help but wish that she'd do it again. Seriously, how much more pathetic can you get?

On some level, I could understand why Jory was obsessed with getting revenge. He was the coolest guy in school and he had gotten rejected by the most beautiful girl ever to live in a hundred years. What guy wouldn't want to start on some ego repairing after that kind of rejection?

"So you don't have the footage?"

"Look, I tried to salvage it but when it short circuited it fried the recordings."

He threw the sizzling camera against my wall. "Dammit! Now how am I supposed to get revenge on her?!" he yelled to his companions.

Why doesn't he just try embarrassing her himself and catch it on tape to show to everybody?

He pointed a meaty finger at me. "Good point nerd. Good point. Just for that idea, I think I'll stop stuffing you inside your locker. Thanks man," he patted me roughly on the back and I winced.

_Did I say that out loud? Nice going, Aang!_ I screamed in my head.

I was praying with all my heart and soul that they would keep their big mouths shut and not reveal to anyone who gave them the idea in the first place. Especially, Toph. I _really_ wanted her to like me. As a boyfriend: I wish; as a friend: I'll take what I can get. But if she found out about this…might as well start working on my funeral now.

They left my house and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty at what I had just caused. All I knew was: school was going to be hell on Monday.

***************************************************************

**A/N:**

**Stupid jocks! Can't they just leave Toph alone?**

**Oh dear, why did Aang have to give them that idea?**

**What will happen next? Oh, I know. I know!! (Gosh, that was such a bad joke). **

**Don't worry, I'll try to update soon. Promise! Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer. **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	3. Slave Time?

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any part of the Avatar. **

**Read on…**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Aang**

In homeroom I was shaking in my seat because I was so nervous. I've seen Jory around a couple of times and he had such a look of superiority on his face that it made me cringe.

_If only I could know what he was thinking. _

Around school I had been hoping to avoid Toph because I felt so guilty that I was the one who gave Jory the idea to humiliate her in the first place. How could I have been so stupid and naïve? Toph didn't deserve to be embarrassed and have Jory video tape it.

Turning the corner I bumped into someone and my books fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized and hurried to gather my books.

A voice I was wishing to avoid said, "It's cool, Aang. I didn't hear you coming."

_Does the universe just hate me?_

I looked at her. She had her bangs out of her eyes and pinned to the side of her head with a silver clip. Over her eyes she had black eyeliner on and it really outlined the shape of her huge animated sparkling emerald eyes. Her eyelashes seemed to touch her cheekbones when she blinked only to reveal a light sparkling green eye shadow. She really was beautiful. This would be a perfect moment for her soft lips to touch mine and –

"Aang? Aang? Hello, anybody home?" Toph's voice snapped me out of my little daydream.

"Huh – what?"

"Enjoy the sight?" she said with a grin.

I blushed realizing that I'd just been ogling at her for the last minute. She punched my arm.

"You're not so bad yourself, Romeo."

I blushed deeper at the compliment. _Say something, Aang. Don't just sit there looking like an idiot. Compliment her_, I urged myself to do.

We stood up and before she had the chance to turn away I said, "Your pretty!"

She blinked and I swear that a bit of pink colored her cheeks. At least it wasn't as noticeable as my beet red face. How stalkerish was "your pretty"? She's probably going to file a restraining order on me now.

After the initial shock of my outburst she chuckled and gave me a reassuring smile.

"I try, but thank you anyways." She flashed me another smile that stopped my heart before she walked away. When she was far enough away I smacked my head. Hard.

She probably thinks I'm an idiot who's obsessed with her. I _am_ an idiot and I _am_ sort of somewhat obsessed with her…but she didn't need to know that. I felt a stinging sensation coming from the spot I hit myself and I tried to ignore it as I made my way towards my next class.

At lunch Toph was sitting all alone at her usual table in the middle of lunch room as I sat two tables down from her, with my Sci-fi friends. I was all for the supernatural stuff and of course that labeled me as the nerd around school. But unlike my friends, I wasn't that obsessed with star wars or the Lord of the Rings trilogy, I mean, I liked them but why would I waste my time deciphering the meaning behind the characters and the words and actions. I was way too ADD for that.

I looked up from the book I was reading and I saw Jory leaning over Toph. My palms clenched into fists at the sight. But I quickly relaxed them because I had nothing to be mad over. I forced myself to stop looking at her and forced myself to read my book. Every so often I found myself looking her way but I tried to stop.

**Toph**

"So, did you reconsider my offer?"

I scoffed. "No. I don't want to be your girlfriend, so stop being a sore loser and beat it." I turned my attention back to the pictures that I was analyzing before I was interrupted by some strong smelling cologne that penetrated the air around me and was hurting my nose.

Why couldn't Jory just leave me alone?

"At least have lunch with me, darling. I hate the fact that you're sitting here all by yourself." He leaned in closer and I pulled back.

"First of all, brush your teeth if you want to talk to me. Second, what's with all the cologne? Are you shooting a "how suffocate someone with your smell" commercial? Thirdly, I've been doing just fine eating lunch by myself."

I looked down at my drawing of a sunset and analyzed every little detail to drown out what Jory was saying. After ten seconds I got fed up with him and I looked him right in the eyes when I said, "I said no. Now leave me alone. Plus, I already have a lunch date."

It was his turn to scoff at me. "With who?" he challenged.

I stuffed my pictures into the bag from the Marc Jacobs Collection that I had found on the internet (it was way better than the one I was originally looking for), picked up my tray and scanned the cafeteria for Aang.

Yep, that's right. I said Aang. He was the only name that popped into my head, but I figured that we could actually have a decent conversation. About the project if nothing else.

I caught Aang's neat hair and corrected Jory's grammar, "It's "with _whom_". And with Aang," I said as I made my way towards Aang's table. I gave him a desperate look and he cleared a space beside him. Jory was following me so I had to play it up.

"Hey, Aang. How's it going? Sorry about not accepting your invitation about sitting with you earlier but I needed to think about some things." I said with a smile as I sat down. He hadn't actually asked me to sit with him but it's not like Jory knew that. I nodded my head discretely in Jory's general direction while giving Aang a meaningful look that said, "Start talking before I kill you". Subtle.

"It's okay. Hey, I've been thinking about what we could do with our PowerPoint. Since, we're doing our project on the Mayan civilization I figured we could start with their beginning, throw in some of their rituals and Gods that they worshipped, and top it all off with their demise."

"That' a good idea. But I thought since – I'm sorry, but do you mind?" I turned my head towards Jory who was still standing there like an idiot. "Private conversation here."

"You'd rather sit with this _nerd_ than with _me_?"

"Aang is not a nerd and he invited me to sit with him first," I insisted.

Jory turned his short attention span towards Aang.

"Nerd, you think you can steal my girl from right under my nose like that and get away with it?"

Aang was stammering and I could see the eyes of other students looking at us.

"Uh, I – umm. Er, I – she's not – I mean I'm not trying to – she's all yours!"

I gaped at Aang before turning my anger towards Jory.

"What makes you think that I'm _your_ girl? I don't even know you! You're a pathetic loser who can't take rejection and you need to get a life. You don't own me. You have no right to stake a claim on me just because you think I'm pretty and you want me to be your girlfriend. Well – newsflash! I've rejected you twice already and I'm not relenting any time soon, so either get a new girl, or take a hike because Toph Bei Fong belongs to no one." I took my open milk carton and dumped strawberry flavored milk all over Jory's face. When I was done with him, I pointed an accusing finger in Aang's face and he cringed as if he was expecting a blow. "As for you: grow a spine and don't toss out words that could get you in trouble with me." I grabbed my bag and walked out of the lunchroom with my head up high.

I had history with Aang next but I figured that in the meantime I could do a little shopping from the library's computers. Usually, at lunch, I'd go to the library and eat a granola bar, but today I had skipped breakfast and was really hungry. Note to self: _don't skip breakfast unless you want to deal with a stupid guy again. _

I couldn't believe that Aang just threw me out like that. He had told Jory that I was all his. God, I can't believe the audacity that Aang had. How dare he just tell me who I belong to? I don't belong to anybody. I am my own person and that's all I want to be. What was that song? Independent by Webbie, Yeah, that was so me…well, not exactly me but he has me pinned down by the Independent thing. I didn't need a man to complete me. I didn't even have a need for friends. That's how independent I was.

Some people thought that it was the fact that I couldn't make friends is what kept me isolated but that wasn't true. I could make friends, I just didn't think that I really needed them. I got along fine by myself. Friends would only slow me down.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and I grudgingly made my way towards History.

"Wow, you're here early," Iroh exclaimed when I entered his empty classroom.

"Yeah, well, there's a first time for everything," I said as I sat down at the square table in the back of his classroom.

"Why don't you sit in the front of the classroom miss Bei Fong." Iroh was the only one I allowed to call me "miss" and he was just cool enough to let his students call him by his first name. He was my favorite teacher but he was teaching my worst subject.

"Because then the back of the room would feel empty."

He chuckled as others students began making their way into the classroom. I didn't look at any of them as I put my head down for a little nap but I snapped my head up when I felt the chair next to me slide on the linoleum floor. Aang was sitting next to me. I huffed and looked away from him.

"Okay class, today we are going to take some notes. Let me just set up the projector here and we'll get started momentarily."

Note day was my favorite day because I didn't have to do anything. Well, I didn't do anything in school period but this was a time where I could get some much needed sleep. When the lights went off my head went down and the headphones were plugged in.

I was just getting comfortable when I felt something being pushed towards me. I lifted my head and there was a piece of paper in front of my head.

_Toph: I really am sorry. __I didn't mean to say that. I got nervous and…I'm sorry._

I looked at the note and pushed it back towards him without writing anything down. He scribbled something down and pushed it back towards me.

_Toph: I'm really, really, really sorry. Forgive me? If you forgive me I promise to do our whole project and I'll make sure you get a hundred. =] ???_

I propped my face up with one hand and used the other to tap my fingernails on the wooden table.

_Toph: Please talk to me. How many times to I have to beg before you forgive me?_

This time I actually wrote something down.

_**At least 135 more times. **_

When Aang started writing down "I'm sorry" a bunch of times I stole the paper from him and wrote down:

_**Okay, that's enough. I didn't mean it for real. **_

_Am I forgiven then?_

_**I never said that.**_

_What will it take for you to forgive me? _

_**You have to be my slave for the rest of the week. Take it or leave it.**_

Something about that seemed to worry him but he agreed nonetheless. Oh, this was going to be a fun week.

__________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:**

**Sorry it took me so long. I had a hard time coming up with something. Anywho, I'll try to update more often.**

**Can't wait for New Year's!! haha **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	4. Car Talk and Dreams

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any part of the Avatar. **

**I have links to this story on my profile. **

**Read on…**

**

* * *

**

**Aang**

Being Toph's servant…for a week…. Not my idea of fun.

That Monday I had asked her, "Don't you already have servants? Why do _I_ have to be the one to serve your every whim?"

She had scoffed. "Because _my_ maids do whatever I say when I say it. You argue. Plus, you're a lot more fun to boss around." She smiled a devilish smile and I knew that I was in trouble.

"But–"

"Weren't _you_ the one who begged for my forgiveness?" She had laughed and abruptly turned serious. "This is what you get and you aren't going to back out of it," she commanded. "Don't you want me to forgive you?" she had asked in a sweet voice and a smile that made my knees go weak.

Luckily I hadn't fallen or I would've died of embarrassment.

"Well, what do I do now?"

She had tapped her finger on her chin and bit down on her bottom lip; I couldn't help thinking that she was really cute when she did that.

"Let me call you when I think of something, okay?"

Her smile had me thinking that it was a good thing to have her thinking about what I was to do, but I was wrong. Oh, was I wrong. She had called me the next day, Tuesday morning, and had ordered me to take _her_ to _my_ house. She didn't give me a reason but today she was angry as if someone had stuck her with a pin in her rear.

I tried to stay out of her way for fear of my life but we did have history class together. I had tried to stay our of her way so I took the long way around and almost ended up being late to Sir Iroh's class. The last seat in the whole classroom was next to her and I could swear that the universe really hated me. Why else would _they_ sit me near the most irritable person on the planet?

I tried to be nice. I figured that maybe she just needed some cheering up.

"Hi, Toph," I said cheerfully as the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

She responded by scooting away from my chair and turning away from me with an angry humph. Her hair was down and in front of her face which shielded her eyes from me but I could just feel the irate glare she was giving the table top. It made me cringe.

If she didn't want to talk, fine. Who am I to taunt the beast with bait?

Iroh was in the middle of putting on a movie he taped from the History Channel into the VCR when I heard a heavy sigh coming from Toph. I turned to look at her but she didn't do anything else. Her arms were in front of her and one hand was tapping the table impatiently while the other was cupping her cheek. She looked…tense. It looked like her muscles were about to explode from all the tension in her body.

Needless to say, I was scared of getting on her bad side so I didn't say anything. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. What if she hurt me? I mean, she already hurts me for no reason and here I'm giving her a reason to just pound me. No, thank you.

The lights went off and I tried to focus on the movie but Toph kept fidgeting in her seat and she was making it hard to concentrate.

I felt something being pushed against my arm and it was a piece of paper from Toph's damaged notebook filled with her thick handwriting.

_**Y**__** aren't u talking 2 me!?**_

_I didn't think you'd want to talk to me._

_**U r**__** stupid. **_

_We're watching a video. We can't really talk. _

_**Write notes.**_

_That's what we're doing. _

_**Don't be a smartass. **_

_Takes one to know one._

I looked at her from out of the corner of my eye and I saw her smile.

_**Ur rite about that but that doesn't give **__**u the rite 2 say it. By the way, ur also going to carry my books all the way over to ur house. **_

_Why do you want to come over to my house again?_

Toph crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the trashcan. She crossed her arms and glared at the small TV monitor. I turned around and continued watching the history of the Cherokees.

* * *

"I'm glad you don't read a whole lot," I commented to the small person next to me. Because she didn't really read then I had less books to carry.

"Ha…ha."

Toph still didn't feel like talking about the reason why she was coming over and I stopped trying to get her to talk about it in the classroom because she would close off and hit me. I had enough bruises for the week in one day.

"Just to warn you: my house isn't as chic and fabulous as your mansion so sorry if it's not up to your standards."

I hadn't noticed she had stopped walking until she suddenly grabbed my shoulders and spun me around making me drop her books in the process. I was nothing short of surprised to be faced with such a livid Toph.

"What did you say?" she asked in a clipped tone. Her jewel eyes were like an emerald fire that burned into my own gray eyes and made me cringe.

"Um. Uh…wh–what do you mean?" I stuttered.

She had crossed her arms and was leaning on one foot, glaring daggers at me.

"Did you think you were being funny?"

"Umm…."

"Well, did you!? I can't believe you. I thought you were different. But you're just like everyone else. You probably think that I'm a spoiled rotten brat, don't you?" She didn't even wait for my answer. "You think that just because your house doesn't have ten useless rooms that I won't like it? Does it really look like I care what your house looks like? I could care less if you lived in a tent. I won't be called a spoiled brat by the likes of you. And I'm not referring to your lack of a gold plated pool; I'm talking about you as a person."

She took a deep breath to continue yelling at me but I cut her off because she was so wrong.

"Toph, I'm not like that. I'm sorry if you thought that I was being a smart-aleck but I wasn't. I just thought that you should know what you're getting yourself into. My place…is what most people call the Poor House. And I wasn't really that ecstatic when you ordered me to bring you to my house because my dad's out of town until tomorrow and I haven't had time to clean it up. I'm sorry that I wasn't really good with my phrasing. Forgive me?" I gave her a hope-filled cheesy smile in hopes that she'd accept my apology. She didn't give me any indication as to if she forgave me or not by the unemotional look on her face and my smile wavered.

Toph didn't say a word as she walked brushed past me towards my house. I stood there with a grimace on my face until I heard her say something.

"Are you coming or what? I don't know which house is yours, idiot," she said in her usual heavy sarcasm.

I smiled widely as I turned around and began walking next to her towards my house. When I got done picking up the books that I had dropped I saw her bend down to help me.

"I got this."

She picked up the book I was going for before I could. "Excuse me for helping."

"You're excused."

She smirked at me amusingly and continued on her way. I looked at her for a moment, admiring her beautiful shape, before I went after her to show her the way.

* * *

When we finally made it to my house I was holding my breath for her reaction and fidgeting nervously with a string on the bottom of my shirt.

Finally, I got exasperated with her. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"How about: open the door, dimwit."

"Oh."

I got the keys from my front pocket and opened the door hastily. In my haste to just get inside already I tripped over the welcome mat but quickly regained my balance before I could embarrass myself. I dropped the books on the coffee table in the living room and turned right towards the kitchen.

"Um, you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Can I have some soda?"

Soda? I thought most girls only asked for water. I got her a Pepsi and I gestured for her to follow me into the living room.

"Your house is…quaint," Toph mused while she played with her soda bottle.

I guessed it was a compliment but I didn't know how to respond to that so I shrugged but she took my shrug as if I was offended.

"I–I don't mean it in a–a bad way. On the contrary, I meant it in a very _good_ way. I _like_ that your house is quaint. Quaint is a good thing. Your house doesn't even look like a Poor House; I actually thought that you were invested in the stock market with the way your house looked. I love the fact that your home feels lived in…unlike my house," her voice trailed off after that.

"Thanks, Toph, but why are you really here?"

She sighed but was finally ready to talk. "My parents might as well be on the other side of the world, Aang. See, my parents got home on Sunday night and totally ignored me for the whole day. My dad was busy with phone calls and files and finances while my mom was busy catching up with her new friend that's living in our house for the next couple of days. Most of the time, I would've been glad that they weren't paying attention to me but…I don't know. Look, can we just start on the project? I don't want to talk about this anymore."

I opened up the history book and commenced working on our project.

"The Maya writing system – also referred to as hieroglyphics due to a vague similarity to Egyptian writing, though not related – was a combination of…"

* * *

After five hours of research and six papers full of notes on the Mayan civilization I dropped the history book on the coffee table that was cluttered with papers and collapsed back on the couch next to Toph.

Toph had actually helped me for about an hour into the research and was also sprawled on the couch, but she was half asleep. I leaned against the arm of the couch and closed my eyes for a brief second before I continued working.

"Toph…you have to go…home," I said breathlessly as a powerful yawn overtook me. I could faintly feel the warmth of another human as they laid their head against my shoulder. Then sleep overtook me.

* * *

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder lightly and I tried to convey my disturbance.

"Five more minutes…please. I'll – _yawn_ – clean up later." I tried to swat the hand away but my hand fell limply to my side. I fidgeted in my seat and tried to get comfortable again.

"Aang, get up this instant. I need to talk to you."

I rubbed my eyes to try and get rid of the sleep as I got up. Well, I tried to get up but there was something on top of my chest that was pinning me down.

"Dad? What's going on? Are you mad or something?"

I looked up and I saw him giving me a hard stare. What did I do?

"Aang, just who is this girl?"

"Who?" I asked groggily, still half-asleep.

"The one who is sleeping on you," he clarified.

I opened my eyes then and really looked around for the first time this morning. On my chest I saw a mass of black hair and when I leaned up I saw the luscious body of Toph Bei Fong on top of mine.

My heart beat spiked and I turned red as I thought of what my dad was probably thinking about Toph and me.

I turned to him. "Dad, Toph is my friend from school. We were working on our school project and I guess we must have fallen asleep. Sorry. What time is it anyways?"

"5:30 in the morning. Wake her up and get her home. You and I are going to have a talk when you get home young man." With that he left the room to go upstairs. I sighed, thinking of what he could possibly talk to me about. I mean, we didn't do anything…I only wish. A feel of her lips on mine would totally satisfy me, but if Toph didn't even like me as a friend I doubted that she'd like me as her boyfriend.

Gently, I shook Toph for about a minute with the only response being her grumblings and the smacking of her lips. Oh, gosh her lips.

"Toph, wake up," I whispered in her ear. She moved her head away from my breath and seemed to shiver. I shook her a bit harder and a little louder I said, "Toph. Wake up."

She awoke with a start and punched the air as if she was under attack.

"She – who – what – pickles are taking over?" she mumbled groggily. After two huge yawns she was able to become coherent enough for me to understand what she was saying. "What's going on? Where am I…Oh my God!" she jumped up as she realized that she was still in my house. "I got to go. I got to go. I got to go." She jumped up and started putting her books in her bag when she looked at me. "What time is it?"

"Five thirty."

"In the morning? Damn! I got to get home. Wait! What does my hair look like? Is it tangled and unruly or what?"

I looked at her hair and she was just so beautiful. She did have a couple of hairs out of place though. I placed my hands on her head and threaded my fingers through her hair to try and get rid of the tangled mess. When I finished I looked down at her and a slight blush was coloring her ivory cheeks and I realized that my fingers were still in her hair. I quickly withdrew them and stuck them in my pockets while trying to hide the blush that was threatening to show itself.

"Sorry," I apologized.

She gave me a half smile and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's okay. Um, Aang, do you have a car? Driving would be a lot faster than walking that's for sure."

"Just because I'm Asian doesn't mean I can't drive," I smiled at her as she shook her head at my lame joke.

We went outside to the driveway which held two cars: one was mine, the other was my dad's. Toph went straight towards my dad's car but I was already opening mine. I called out to Toph.

"Toph, that's not my car."

She looked at me, my dad's car, and back at me again.

"I wasn't joking."

She turned red and walked towards my car and shyly opened the door and got in.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I just thought that–"

"That I wasn't the one who drove the beat up Camaro and that my car was the super cool, black Escalade?"

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I get that a lot." Okay, that was a lie but I didn't want her to feel bad about it. She probably got confused because she was too used to all the fancy cars that she drove to even consider the fact that someone owned a beat up car. Sure my car wasn't fancy on the outside but I liked it.

"How'd you get the car?" she asked as I pulled out of the driveway.

"Saw it on the side of the road and decided to fix it."

"For real?"

"Is it that hard to believe?"

"Not really. I just didn't think that the '69 – or maybe this is a '70 – Camaro RS Convertible was really the car for you. I could picture you in a 1970 – 72 Oldsmobile 442 but a convertible seems too much fun for you. Actually I can't even believe I even _thought_ that you owned a Cadillac Escalade."

"You like cars?"

"Oh yeah, all kinds of cars. Ever since I found out what a 1957 Roadster was, I've always wanted one so I did all my research and even presented it to my parents but they didn't think that a Thunderbird was a nice car and instead bought me a Porsche 911 turbo in silver. I mean, I love the speed but it wasn't the one I wanted, you know?"

I frowned at the road. "I actually don't know what you're talking about but I'm sorry you didn't get the car that you wanted. I don't mean to be rude to you, but don't you have enough money to buy one?"

"It's not my money; it's my parents. And I'm actually saving up for one."

This was news to me. "You have a job?"

She scoffed. "Don't act like it's not possible for me to actually get a job. Yes, I have a job. I told you that I wasn't spoiled. Contrary to what people think, I don't actually get everything I want because I have to work for what I want. My parents don't know about my job so don't go telling anybody."

"I think it's a good thing that you work. I have a job too. I work at Chick – fil – A as a cashier. I'm working tomorrow – well, actually today after school until seven if you want a place to hang out," I offered. I was actually hoping that she'd come. Just to hang out…as friends.

"Well, thanks. I'll see if I can. Wait! Stop the car. I'll get out here because I'm gonna have to go around the back to get in." she looked at me and smiled. "Thanks for the ride and I'm sorry that I fell asleep on your couch."

"It's fine. My dad wasn't too happy about it but I don't know why he was so mad; we just slept together."

I heard her laughing and I was wondering what was so funny. Her shoulders were shaking and she tried to stop laughing long enough to give me an explanation.

"So, sleeping together is fine, Aang? And I thought that my first time would be special."

Oh. "No, I didn't mean it like _that_. I mean – we didn't _do_ anything. We were just sleeping. And I tried to explain it to him but he reached the wrong conclusion and now I'm going to get a lecture when I get home and I need to stop talking and breathe." I took a deep breath.

"You talk a lot, but I _am_ sorry that I got you in trouble."

I shook my head at her and smiled. "It was worth it."

She didn't say anything but I could see the reddish tint in her cheeks in the scarce light coming from outside.

"So…" she began and I could feel some sort of tension fill the air.

"So…"

"I…guess I'll see you at school?"

"I guess you will."

"So, bye…I guess."

"Bye, Toph."

She didn't get out of the car just yet. And it looked like she had something to say to me but she was stalling. I turned off the engine.

"Aang, I need to ask you something." I waited for her to continue. "That night, when it was raining and you came over to my house to work on the project…and when I walked you out…. I _have_ to know, Aang: Did you kiss me? On the porch?"

Oh, did she have to ask that? What were my options? If I told her the truth: that it was just a wire that short circuited, what would she do? She'd kill me. If I told her that I really did kiss her, what would she do? Punch me and never talk to me again. Or maybe she'd kill me.

But if I told her that it was a wire she'd kill me and if Joryfound out he'd bring me back to life and kill me again.

"I'm sorry, Toph – "

"So you did kiss me?" Was it just me or did she sound happy?

I tried to deny it. "No, I just – "

This time I wasn't interrupted by her words but by her lips! Her heavenly lips were on mine! She was kissing me! I was too shocked to do anything but freeze. Toph Bei Fong was _kissing_ me! Me! Aang! I just died and went to heaven!

My mind was far gone but my lips were moving on their own accord. Now, I was kissing her back. Nothing in the world could compare to the feel of her lips on mine. I wished that this moment could last forever but I was only human and I had this crazy need for a thing called air.

When she let me go she whispered, "That kiss that you gave me on Saturday night was the best kiss of my life. I actually had a dream about it last night and I just had to know." She stretched her arms out in front of her and leaned back in her seat. "I guess I'll go now. See you at school." She bolted out of the car and ran towards the back side of her mansion and I did nothing.

I had to tell her how I felt about her. And soon. I started the car and peeled out of there to get ready for school and for a long lecture on respect.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Oooh. Yay, Taangy fluff! **

**Can't believe that Aang's dad thought that they were doing something inappropriate. How awful. Oh, well. **

**Please, read and review!**

**Reviews make me feel special! **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	5. Just Friends

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any part of the Avatar. **

**Read on…**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Toph**

I am stupid. I am so, so stupid. Why did I kiss him? Oh, because I _just had_ to know.

"This is what happens when I don't get the right amount of sleep," I whispered harshly to myself as I ran towards my backyard. "I end up going crazy and kiss random guys. _What's wrong with me_?"

When I finally made it up to my room through my window, I could hear the lock turning and I dived down into my bed and tucked my covers in around me.

"Wake up, miss Toph. You have a couple of minutes to get to school."

I mumbled and grumbled as if I was really asleep. "I'll be up in a minute." I heard the door close and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God that all the maids knew not to bother me when I'm just waking up," I whispered to myself.

I hurried to get ready for school all the while thinking about the kiss that I'd given Aang. Oh no, what if he thought I was just an easy target? _That_ I could definitely not have. Of course he'd think I was an easy target; I just kissed him after I slept _on_ him. In his house. With no parents around.

That's it. No more soda before bed for me. It, apparently, makes me crazy.

"What are you doing back here?" asked a girl that I had never met before.

"Umm…" I couldn't come up with a quick enough answer before she interrupted me.

"The bells' already rung," she informed me. "I was already late enough to begin with but I saw you crouching in this bush when I turned into the school parking lot, so it kinda made me wonder…anyways, I'm going inside. I'm late enough already." She ran off to get inside the school before she was too late, but I stayed behind.

My fingers twitched nervously and I kept rubbing the tips together. I sucked in a huge breath and let it out slowly, trying to settle my nerves.

_I didn't see Aang until lunch and the last class of the day_, I reminded myself, _and his classes are all the way on the other side of the school_. _It's not like he can just follow me around…then again, that's what he did for the last couple of weeks. Maybe…maybe I should just confront him about the kiss. That _stupid, stupid, stupid_ kiss_. _I'll tell him that it was a mistake or something…but I don't think that I can dismiss it so easily_. It was the best kiss I've ever had in my entire life…actually it was the only kiss I'd ever gotten in my life. And I was the one who took it from Aang. I could still feel it…_NO! Stop thinking about it Toph_, I yelled at myself.

I slapped my forehead so hard that I fell out of my crouching position.

"Oh, well, can't keep school waiting," I said out loud as I entered the building with my forged late note already in my hand.

Only four minutes till the lunch bell rang. I started nibbling on my nails in anxiousness. What was I going to do? I was still trying to mentally prepare myself for the confrontation that I swore I'd to. I banged my head on the desk and felt the stares of my classmates.

"Toph, are you okay?" asked Miss Frizzhead.

"I'm fine," I said without lifting my head up from the desk.

"Toph, could you see me after class?" she requested.

"Yes," I said dejectedly. The bell suddenly rang and my head snapped up but I stayed in my seat.

After everyone was gone Miss Frizzhead sat in the desk in front of mine and looked at me. "Toph, is everything okay?"

I was having a hard time not judging her appearance because I was in a bad mood and managed to answer her without a snide comment. "Not really, but I'm dealing with it. Is that all?" I asked as I gathered my stuff.

"I'm here if you ever want to talk," she offered completely out of the blue. .

I looked at her. No one has ever said those words to me and I felt something inside my chest fill up with happiness at hearing those reassuring words. But at the same time I couldn't help the suspicious feelings from making themselves known in my head. I gave her a small smile.

"Thank you so much. I'll be sure to remember that." I turned to walk away but not before I heard her say, "I wish you'd smile more during math class like that. You have a beautiful smile."

I turned back. "Thank you, Mrs. Fitzgerald. Honestly, I feel better now," and with that I turned away with a private smile on my face. If what she said was true, that she'd be there to hear me, then I'd definitely take her up on that. But my mind didn't want to believe it. In my mind, she was using this as a way to get closer to my parents or something.

I consider myself a pretty good judge of character and I could tell that she was honest when she offered to lend an ear. But my mind had a different notion than my heart.

**Wimp!** Is the word I wrote on the bathroom stall in a permanent black marker. I was currently standing in the bathroom, refusing to go to lunch. No matter how many words I wrote that would make me angry enough to leave the bathroom, I just couldn't do it.

And I wrote a lot of words.

**Stupid girl**

**Pathetic**

**Can't deal with reality**

**Slut **

**Wannabee **

**Bunny in training**

**ALBINO!**

I just couldn't leave. Lunch would be over in ten minutes then I'd see him in History. I couldn't escape from this. Inhaling a deep breath, I let it out slowly so I could get in the mindset of just telling him what I'd been trying to say this whole time. After a good three minutes I thought, _Okay, I'm as ready as I'll ever be so I might as well get this over with_. But before I went out there was one last word that I wrote down.

**Scared**_**…**_

I opened the door of the bathroom but I felt some resistance, like the bottom was stuck on something. I pushed harder but to no avail. This time I kicked the door because it was angering me and it opened but I heard something that sounded like a pain-filled grunt.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Toph?"

My breath caught in my throat.

"Aang? What are you doing?" I asked from the other side of the door, not willing to face him yet.

"I just got back from visiting Master Pakku about an essay I had to do when all of a sudden a door hit me in the face. Toph, why did a door hit me in the face?" he inquired.

"You have bad luck."

"Meeting you wasn't bad luck."

I didn't answer him.

_Why did he have to say such things to me? No, I mustn't let him get to me. _

"Aang." I closed the door behind me and faced him.

I didn't realize I was in a daze until he waved his hand in front of my face. "Toph? Did you want something?"

"Huh?" I shook my head. He looked so cute this morning but now, he was just so…hot. His hair wasn't neat and tidy like it had always been it was disheveled like I'd always wanted it to be. _No, I can't think about that now_.

I pushed myself into thinking of other things, _Just get it over with Toph. _

At the same time we said, "I need to say something…"

We turned away. I hadn't noticed that he was looking at me too.

"Let me go first," I ordered.

He nodded for me to continue after a moment's hesitation.

"Okay, umm…about this morning." I could tell that he really wanted to say something but he bit his tongue. "I just wanted to say…" the rest came in a rush. "It was a complete mistake. I wasn't fully awake yet and it was a really stupid thing for me to do. I'm sorry. It should have never happened. I understand if you won't forgive me. I shouldn't have played with your feelings. I just had to say it. I'd really like it if we could be friends…but if that's not possible…. So, I'm sorry…again."

His eyes were huge and filled with hurt but as soon as it showed on my face that I recognized his emotions, he hid them. After a moment of silence he sighed and became the overly cheery Aang that I knew.

"If you really want that, sure. We'll be friends. So, think you can take me to the nurse, buddy? My head is hurting."

I nodded my head absently. How could he forgive me so easily? I was prepared to defend myself but he just gave in so absolutely and without a fight.

"You coming or what?" he asked. I snapped out of my little trance in order to answer him.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

I followed behind him, wondering why he was acting this way.

"Toph? Toph? Earth to Toph? Are you even here today?"

I looked up and saw the amused face of Iroh looking down on me.

"You can see me, therefore, I must be here, right?"

He shook his head. "Always the comedian. Now, will you answer my question?"

"Can I take a rain check?"

I heard chuckles throughout the classroom. The bell rang, signaling the end of school. I took my time but Aang had already left.

"At least try and focus every once in a while," Iroh advised me, "And to answer your problem: killing two birds with one stone, will only end up killing you as well if the stone bounces back."

I looked at him. "Sure…I'll keep that in mind." What's with him and his proverbs? No matter how much I liked him, he was really hard to understand.

When I got outside I was about to get into my car when I looked up and saw Aang talking to Jory. And by the looks of it Jory was getting really mad and was waving around a photograph. I couldn't see what was on the photo but whatever it was it seemed really important if Aang was balling his fists. I decided to go check it out.

As soon as I got within ten feet of them, Jory turned his head and the yelling stopped. He stuck the photo in his back pocket and crossed his arms. Jory had a poker face on but Aang's eyes were wide and scared.

"So what's up guys?"

"Nothing. I have to go." Jory turned and wheeled around to head towards his truck but not before giving Aang a significant look.

A look for what? What had they been discussing?

I was sure I heard some words like, "every magazine", "the evening news", and "how could you do that" but I couldn't be sure because the wind had picked up and was blowing straight into my ears.

I glared at Jory's back until he drove out of school parking lot and turned to ask Aang what the fighting was all about but he wasn't around.

Did he just ditch me?

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the delay, homework load has been crazy. But I finally finished with this chapter, and I'll try to have the next one up like next week. We're having a six day weekend so I hope it's doable. **

**R&R **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	6. A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**Read on…**

* * *

**Aang's POV**

As I drove away from school I was feeling so angry but so scared.

I was angry and scared at Jory's words but also scared at what Toph would say when she caught up to me at school tomorrow since I just practically ditched her in the parking lot. I didn't mean to I just couldn't get my legs to stop long enough for her to catch up.

Faintly, I heard a strange sound coming from my engine and I decided that I'd go a little farther just to check if I was really hearing it. Sure enough, the sound was persistent and since I didn't know anything about cars I decided to go to the nearest auto station, Marty's Auto Shop.

* * *

"We'll get 'er done in less than hour. I'll get my best mechanic on it. Give your dad my regards and tell him that he has to stop by here every now and then," Marty said in his usual southern drawl. Him and my dad have been friends since high school so he was sort of like an uncle to me.

"I'll be sure to do that."

He passed me and shouted across a corner, "Hey, need you to check something! So when you're done with the oil changing go straight to that orange Camaro, keys are over here."

He came back and I couldn't help but to laugh at the grease in his white stubby beard.

"You have something right here," I put my finger on my chin.

He put his greasy fingers on his white beard which only caused his beard to turn black.

"Did I get it?"

A very familiar voice came from around the corner, "You don't get half the things anyone says to you. Sometimes I wonder how you ended up running your own business."

And around the corner came a girl with a dirty red rag in her hand and a mechanic's suit that was unzipped half way so that the top was around her waist. Her hair was as dark as the night and she had ebony eyes and an ivory face that showed the faintest sheen of sweat and grease. Toph.

"Instead of using that mouth to talk back why don't you use them hands to fix up these cars?"

"If you–" she looked up from her hands and her eyes widened when she saw me. "Aang? What are you doing here?"

I waved sheepishly. "My car is making weird noises."

"Ya'll know each other?"

Toph answered quickly, "He's my friend…from school. Keys?" she held out her hand for the keys to my car and I handed them to her.

"Just follow Toph, she'll tell you what's wrong with it."

Toph walked away and I hurried after her.

* * *

"Your belt's wacked."

I looked down at my pants. "No, my belt's intact."

She sighed. "I'm not talking about the one keeping your pants up. I'm talking about the on inside the engine."

"Oh."

I wasn't really paying attention because I was beside her and she was bending over and I couldn't help but to remember that kiss and that time I went over to her house and the way she dragged her hands down my arms…. But now we were friends…nothing more. I knew it was too good to be true. She'd never like me like _that_, so I might as well just give up now. No point in even trying: is what I thought.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I work here?" she asked.

"I didn't know if you wanted to talk about it or not. But, yeah…why are you working here? I'm pretty sure you don't need the money."

"On the contrary, Aang. I do need the money."

"Huh?"

She stood up and wiped her brow because it was getting really hot inside the garage.

"See, I don't like getting money from my parents because that means I have to talk to them, and I try to avoid that as much as possible. I earn my own money."

I looked at her in awe. She truly was an amazing person. I got lost in a day dream about her that was interrupted by her voice.

"You know, I appreciate that you're paying for my awesome mechanical skills but couldn't you fix this yourself?" She lifted the car with a jack and rolled under it.

I shook my head, not that she could see it, "No. I actually don't know much about cars."

She rolled back out and stared at me with a disbelieving face. "Wait a second–didn't you say that you fixed up _this_ car?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but with a friend. He did most of the work, I just did a thing here and there, not that much."

"Did you lie to me?" She rolled back under to hide her face.

"No. I said that I decided to fix it up but I never said I did it alone."

"Oh, I guess that's okay. Crap."

I bent down. "What's wrong?"

"You distracted me and I messed up."

"I wasn't the one who started this conversation."

"Same difference."

It was silent between the two of us for a couple of minutes before Toph spoke again.

"So, what were you talking to Jory about? It sounded like it was making you mad."

I balled my hands into fists and stood up to lean against a car without answering her. When she finished she stood up and stood to face me.

She had to talk a little louder because of the huge banging sounds that were happening all around us. "I thought we were friends? Why aren't you telling anything?"

"Because I'm late to work now."

Her face lit up with comprehension and she ran inside to get my bill so I could hurry up and get to work.

"Thanks Toph, I owe you one."

"Just pay me, but don't forget I'm still your master." Her devilish smile made me cringe.

"Oh yeah. See you later, Sensei."

"Buy me a sandwich and don't forget the fries. I'll be over at your house at six to work on the project."

I nodded and got in my car after paying her and getting my receipt. It was hard to leave but I had to get to work. But I didn't want to leave Toph without an explanation.

If she knew what Jory was threatening me about, she'd have my head.

_Flashback:_

I was walking to my car after school I could hurry up and get to my job but was stopped when Jory suddenly came out of his car and pinned me against the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" he spat in my face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked uneasily.

He put me down and shoved a picture in my face.

"I can't believe you! Forget about everything I said about your safety, because I'm going to hurt you right here, right now."

"Where did you get that picture?"

"I took it this morning. Why is she coming out of your house wearing the same clothes as yesterday!" he demanded to know.

I stuttered. "I-it's not wh-what you think."

He yelled, "How is that possible! She's _my_ girl and I won't allow you to steal her from me!"

"I'm not stealing her! We're just friends!" I balled my fists in rage.

"Stay away from her, because if you don't then I'll make sure that this photo is printed on the front page of _every_ magazine!"

"How could you do that? Do you think that in doing so she'd fall for you?"

He explained in an arrogant voice, "It's an ingenious plan, is it not? If this gets out it'll be on the evening news and then you'll be blamed for her family's problems. She'll hate you and when she needs a shoulder to cry on, I'll be right there for her." His arrogant smile was enough to make me want to hit him but I didn't because lurking in the background were his lackeys.

"You can't do this!"

"Well, there is something you can do for me…"

I took the bait, "What can _I_ do?"

"Never talk to her again and this picture won't make it to the media."

He started waving the picture around and I was getting so angry that my knuckles were turning white. Suddenly, Jory stopped waving the picture around and I stopped yelling to look where he was looking. I had never expected Toph to be the one to interrupt us and I tried to calm down.

_End Flashback _

If I was her slave then this wouldn't work out. I had to keep her safe or the picture of her coming out of my house in the morning would be all over the school and she wouldn't be able to live here anymore and it'd all be because of me. She didn't deserve that.

That's why, right then and there on my porch step, I decided that I'd use whatever means necessary to keep her away from me.

No matter how blatantly obvious it was that it was something I didn't want to do.

For Toph….

* * *

**A/N:**

**Dear me, stupid Jory. Can you believe him? **

**I haven't uploaded in forever. Sorry. **

**Anywho, don't worry, this story's about to get intense!**

**R&R**

**Love: Lola of the Peaches **

**=]**


	7. Planning A NonDate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**Read on…**

* * *

**Aang's POV**

I couldn't do it.

I had to be near Toph – but not just because we were working on a project together – I really liked her.

Sure, she had crushed my heart with her "Just Friends" speech but I had decided that if that's what she wanted then that's what she'll get.

"So _how_ did the Mayan civilization collapse exactly?" Toph asked me for the third time.

I answered her calmly, knowing that this was a confusing subject.

"There is no dominant cause for the demise of the Mayan civilization. There's the theory that it was due to economical problems which led their leader frantically increasing the number of sacrifices that they made. But they could have also been brought down by their own people, fearful that they were to be the next victims of the sacrifices and abandoned the belief system of sacrificing to the Gods and the city."

Toph pursed her lips.

"So…they basically ran away because they were scared?" I nodded. "That sounds familiar…" She glanced at me but turned back to the poster board we were working on to write down the title: Demise.

I shrank a bit into myself, knowing that she was talking about me.

I tried to turn it back to her. "Well, wouldn't you run away if they were trying to rip your heart out to sacrifice it to the Gods?"

She smirked at me. Suddenly, Toph was clutching my heart.

In a harsh tone she whispered, "It's time for the sacrifice! Mwahahaha!" She pretended to be holding my heart and held it up to the ceiling. "Oh Great Mayan Gods, accept this ceremonial sacrifice and grant me all the wishes in the world!" She laughed maniacally.

To play along I fell from the sofa to the carpet and clutched my heart in "agony".

"I'm happy to be of service…" I was able to say before my final breath on Earth.

Toph laughed maniacally again. "Call me Melon Lord! Lord of all things melon-y and Mayan-ese!"

With those words I came back to life and looked at her. When she noticed me staring, our eyes met and I fell back to the ground laughing until my ribs hurt and my chest was constricting.

Toph fumed.

"What's so funny? I have your heart you know." She put her hand in front of my face but that only made me laugh harder.

"I'm leaving."

I sobered up at those words.

"I'm…sorry." I cleared my throat and tried to get rid of the giggles in my throat. "But…Melon Lord?"

"You got a problem with my regal title, King Airhead?"

I chuckled.

"Of course not your majesty. I'm honored that you were able to grace me with your presence on this fine Wednesday."

She stuck her nose in the air.

"Of course you are, peasant. Now do as I command and write in your flowery handwriting the theories to the demise of your empire."

She waved her hand over the poster board. I looked at her.

"Excuse me, _my_ kingdom? I thought that you were the lord of all things _Mayan_-ese?"

"Oh, did I say _Mayan_-ese? I meant…may_onnaise_. I'm the lord of all things mayonnaise, so basically food in general. Oh, by the way, thanks for the fries."

She had devoured the food I bought her in only a matter of seconds, amazing me.

"You're such a pig," I said as I recalled that little incident.

"Oink."

My father's voice rang from the halls. "I don't remember ever keeping livestock in my living room."

We both looked towards the doorway and saw my dad standing there with his graying beard and the smile that never went away.

I smiled at him. "Welcome home. You're early. Oh, you remember, Toph?" I gestured towards Toph but was surprised when I saw Toph suddenly stand up and bow her head.

"I'm extremely sorry for the position you found me and Aang in. It truly was not my intention. I'm very sorry I fell asleep in your house."

The only thing I could do was stare at her. My dad however, found it funny.

"No, don't worry about it. Projects like this used to get me tired too." He smiled at her and I looked at him aghast. I had to have a lecture! But Toph got off like it was nothing. He noticed me staring. "Close your mouth unless you want flies inside." He turned to go into his study. "If you guys are hungry I'll fix you up some food. Nice to meet you, Toph."

Toph slumped to the couch when he was gone.

"Toph…I can't believe you excused yourself for a mistake but you won't even write down the information we need for our project?"

She shook her head, "Don't even, Aang. It's just that I felt so bad for sleeping in a house uninvited. I have manners; you know? Being a rich girl and all."

"It was a surprise for me."

I felt a sharp pain on my arm.

"Thank you for the bruise, Toph."

"My specialty," she answered with her heart stopping smile.

* * *

After three more hours of working on the project we were finally finished. With our PowerPoint of pictures, the poster board full of facts, and some copy-cat artifacts of their culture. All of that was finally done and it made me feel so sad. Right at that very moment Toph had to go back home.

I walked her to her car.

"So…we're done," she commented as she sat in her car with the door ajar.

"Yeah…so I guess we're done and ready to present next Monday."

Awkward silence.

She broke the silence, "Hey, Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have anything going on tomorrow?"

I looked at her in the milky twilight. She was so beautiful. Her porcelain face seemed to glow against her night dark hair. I wished I could kiss her, but I didn't have the courage to do that…oh and she was _just_ my friend. Yep.

But…was she asking me out on a date?

Nope. Surely my imagination.

"Um…not really. I don't have to work tomorrow if that's what you're asking. Why do you ask?"

She shifted the smooth gravel beneath her petite foot.

"Well…for nothing. I'll see you later." With that she swiveled in her seat, closed the car door and sped out of the drive way. I swear I could see tire marks left from where she zoomed off.

The mischievous smirk on her face before she had left told me that tomorrow might not be a necessarily good day for me.

**Toph's POV**

I wonder if Aang had ever held a gun before…probably not since he never liked to fight. That much I could tell about him.

Well, tomorrow that would change.

I got home to try and figure out the times at dates that the Arena was open.

But I also got a surprise when I entered my mansion.

"Toph!" screeched my mother. "Where were you? Do you have any idea what I've been through waiting for you?"

I composed my shocked face and looked at the trash can.

"About a half ton of cookies?" I was exaggerating of course but my mom didn't care.

"Are you calling me fat? I had an awful day at work today! It's like people don't understand what it takes to run a magazine."

"Oh no…" I said in monotone. "How awful." I grabbed a granola bar from the mini fridge in the far corner of the living room.

"I know-grab me a water, will you?"

"That's what we have maids for, Mother."

"I'll get it myself if it's too much trouble." She started getting up but I noticed that when she stood her foot sort of twitched. It did seem odd to me that it was red near her ankle. Maybe she hurt it from walking on it so much.

"Just sit mom. I'm already here and it'd be stupid to just waste your energy."

She sat down happily and I brought her a cold water bottle.

I turned to head on up to my room but she grabbed my wrist, detaining me.

"Thank you, sweetheart. But don't leave just yet. Stay. Chat. Eat a cookie."

I put my hand on her forehead. "Are you sick? Fever? Tuberculosis?" Her head did feel a little feverish.

"Oh, Toph. Always the kidder."

I sighed. "Where's dad?"

"Late business meeting."

"Oh."

This is how conversations between my parents usually happened. They told me things and I listened (for the most part) and then I'd leave because they would stop talking, noticing my boredom. The End. So it really surprised me when my mother continued talking.

"Tomorrow, I want you to come home early."

"Why?" What a strange request.

"I need to get your measurements taken."

"Measurements?"

"There's a ball happening on Saturday. You're coming."

"What?!" You don't just drop this kind of stuff on a person!

"Yes…your father's company has to host a ball for a very important client."

Her head lolled to the side as her eyes gently closed.

"But…mom! Mother? Mother!" I tried shaking her. Her arm came up halfway to try and swat me away but it came back down, heavy with sleep.

I slapped my forehead. Why did she choose to sleep at this very moment? Couldn't she have waited? I put my hand on her forehead. It was warmer than normal.

I called out. "Maria, Conch shell, whatever your name is can you please come here?"

A redheaded maid came in. "You called, miss Toph."

"Just get her some medicine for a fever and take it to her room, please. I'll carry her upstairs."

"Miss?" the redhead asked.

"Yep?" I lifted my mom up on my back, giving her a piggy back ride.

"Why don't we get one of the security guards to help?"

I shook my head.

"I can do it."

Slowly but surely I had finally gotten her to her room. I let the maids finish getting her in her pajamas and went to my room with a box of Oreos.

Munching on an Oreo, I pondered my options. Hang out with Aang, or my mom?

I could just skip the whole measurement thing, but then I'd have to deal with my parents.

I could go and then hurry to go get Aang, but then again, getting measurements was never a sure thing and it might take a while. And the ball is on Saturday…so the dress that my mother intends to make for me is going to be a rush delivery. I'd have to be home early every day and I don't like that.

I licked the filling in the Oreo.

Maybe I shouldn't be thinking of other people. Why don't I just think about what's good for me and me only. I don't live to please other people, I know that. So why is this decision so hard?

I think I'm just making it too hard on myself.

I put the box of Oreos down and went down to my basement to fit in a little bit of exercise before I went to bed.

After twenty minutes of pretending that the bag was Jory's face, I was getting tired. I went upstairs and passed my mom's open bedroom door. I stayed to watch her.

Her comforter was rising and falling with her even breathing. I could faintly hear her light snoring and now that I was reassured that she was breathing correctly I went up to my room to get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Well…not really proud of this chapter. Not at all. It's a filler. **

**Plus, I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update this whole week…or was it two weeks? Anyways, I've had a butt load of homework, projects, and essays so I haven't had much time to write. I swear all these teachers overload us with work before we have a break. And I took Saturday off because I've been so exhausted and I decided to sleep the entire day to replenish my energy. **

**I promise that I'll try my hardest to update frequently. I'm not going anywhere for spring break so I think I'll have time. **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	8. Losing Isn't So Bad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**Read on...**

* * *

**Aang's POV**

I woke up in a grouchy mood. Because of what Toph had said yesterday about today I hadn't gotten much sleep. I was tossing and turning over what could she mean – and if she meant that she wanted to go on a _date_ with me.

Date or hanging out? Trying to decide which one is the only thing that kept me from a proper night's sleep.

As I stepped into the kitchen I was surprised to find my dad near the stove baking pancakes.

"Aang, you're up early," he said cheerfully.

I looked at him through heavy lids and grunted. I grabbed my refillable water bottle and refilled it and drained it just as quickly.

"Up all night?"

"Tossing…turning…not sleeping." I filled it again and remind my mom go sleep.

He flipped a pancake up in the air, twirled and caught it in the pan. Then he turned to me and smiled. "Ta da!"

I wiped the sleep from my eyes and applauded him.

"Still tired?" he asked when I yawned as he gave me my pancakes.

"Yep." I poured syrup over my pancakes.

"What kept you up?" I felt him grab my hand and I realized that my hand was drowning my pancakes in syrup. I apologized.

"It's fine. What's wrong?"

I sighed heavily. "Toph asked me if I was doing anything today."

When I didn't continue he asked, "And…"

"That's it."

"That's it?" he asked incredulously. I almost fell out of my chair when he started guffawing practically in my face. "I had almost forgotten what it was like being a teenager! Always taking things out of proportion. Making everything harder than it has to be." He took a sip of water to calm down. "So let me guess, when she asked you if you were doing anything today you were panicked because you thought she was asking you out on a date?"

I choked on my pancake but nodded nonetheless.

"I thought you two were just friends?" he raised an eyebrow.

I rushed my explanation, "We are, we are but…we are."

"Look, Aang. Just don't think about it as a date and have fun. You wouldn't have any fun if you were so tense about everything right? Just go with the flow. Get jiggy with it. You dig?" His smile was so cheesy that I couldn't help but laugh my head off at those old-fashioned words.

"So what time are you going to work again?" I asked.

He got up and ruffled my hair.

"Love you, dad," I said as I gulped down my orange juice knowing I had to hurry

up if I wanted to get to school on time.

"Love you too son," he said as he made his way into his study with a coffee cup in one hand and a stack of papers in the other.

There were times when I think my dad is so far back in his time that it takes him a while to get back into mine. But I have to admit that he did give me some pretty great advice. Although _saying_ I'll be calm with Toph and _actually being_ calm are two totally different things.

I wonder just what is she planning…

* * *

I felt like a delinquent. I felt awful. I felt like everyone was watching me. I felt clammy. I was nauseated.

I felt like a naughty boy.

I turned around to get back inside Toph's Porsche but a slender hand grabbed the back of my shirt to pull me back next to the equally slender body.

"Oh no you don't, airhead."

I groaned. "Did we really have to skip the last hour of school just to get here?" I asked Toph.

"Quit your whining. Live on the edge every once in a while."

"I have a shirt that says 'Bite Me'. Isn't that edgy enough?"

"Did you buy it?" Toph asked.

"Present."

"Do you ever wear it?"

I scratched my head. "Once at a comic book convention."

"Oh," she said with heavy sarcasm. "You really know how to live on the edge, Twinkles."

She walked inside the doors to the Arena.

"Twinkles?" I asked myself.

* * *

After I was strapped in my vest and given a laser gun and briefed on the instructions I was able to follow in after Toph with my plastic gun.

I was very much against guns but Toph assured me that I didn't really shoot anything. No bullets, just an infrared light that you point to infrared-sensitive vests that counts the number of times you've been hit.

* * *

Panting hard I hid behind a pillar of black plastic that looked like a rock. Toph was somewhere in front of me in this dark, disco light cave.

I tried to calm my breath from all the running I'd been doing from Toph. She was a fast little thing, especially when she was holding a gun and pretending to be one of the _Charlie's Angel's_ or the one who _Kill_'s _Bill_.

"I know you're in here, Bill," Toph said in an eerie voice. So far it was only the both of us, five 20 year olds who were in another part of the cave and the people who worked here.

I could hear Toph's eerie voice echo throughout the cave. We had ten more minutes in here and it was almost a tie. I just needed to tag her two more times and I'd be in the lead. Then I could tease her like she teased me. I stuck my head out to the right carefully to see if I could shoot her but the sounds of laser firing had me hiding again. I turned to the left and saw a little niche I could fit in and quietly sneak up on her. Just as I was about to shoot she turned around and shot me five times before I yelled surrender and declared my stomach hungry.

"The Great Melon Lord wipes the scoreboard with Sir Airhead." She lifted her hands in the air as if people were cheering for her, which they were later on when we saw that she had beat the high score that had been there foe over a month.

I narrated to myself "And once again her Great Lord of Melonism one against Kind Airhead, King of all Airheads in the vicinity of my world."

She hugged my arm briefly in happiness with her win. Maybe losing wasn't so bad.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry for taking a couple weeks to update. I have a busy schedule and my lil sis kept taking the laptop.**


	9. Open up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**Read on…**

* * *

**Toph's POV**

After totally kicking Twinkle Toe's butt at Laser Tag, I had him treat me to some milkshakes at Dairy Queen.

"Haven't you had enough, Toph?" he asked after I slurped the bottom out of my fourth milkshake.

"Nope! Ha-ha-ha-ow! BRAINFREEZE!" I gripped my head in pain as the chills overpowered me.

Twinkle Toes sighed. "I told you that you've had enough."

His knee brushed mine under the table as he shifted and we both jumped.

I put my head down with exceeded force, faking that it was because of my brainfreeze.

"Something wrong Toph?" he asked when he heard the audible _thump_ of the table.

I mumbled into the table, "No. Nothing's wrong. Forget it." Why was my face heating up so much from that little brush? I could hear my own freaking pulse behind my ears. And, God, was it loud. I hoped he couldn't hear it.

_Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies_, I chanted in my head to reduce the blush.

I lifted up my head and avoided eye contact with Aang.

"Get me another milkshake but make it to go Twinkle Toes," I ordered. As he got up our knees brushed again and I blushed again. Why was this happening? Blushing was a stupid girly reaction for stupid girly girls. I was not a girly girl.

…so why was it still happening to me?

The mix CD I had blasted heavy metal through the speakers that would've made Aang's baby ears bleed. I listened to the music feeling it make my heart beat to its rhythm. The passenger door opened and Twinkle Toes came in carrying my milkshake in one hand and holding his delicate ear with the other.

He handed it to me so he could hurry and cover his other ear. But when he did that our fingers brushed and I felt a jolt of electricity run all the way through my body. We both let go of the cup and it took me only a fraction of a second to realize that if it fell it would stain. I used my other hand to grab it just before it hit the floor…but so did Aang. His hand grasped mine tightly as we both held on to–what seemed to me–the burning milkshake.

He let go and turned his head trying to hide the blush creeping up from his neck to his face. I put the milkshake in a cup holder and hurried to get out of the parking lot so I could just drop him off and rid both of us of this uncomfortable awkward blushing silence.

* * *

At home I was assaulted by mounds of colorful fabric and strangers with amazing style. But I wasn't freaked out. This usually happened whenever my dad had a party to entertain important clients or guests.

Though I wasn't freaked out every time this happened it was a smart idea to leave me alone for about a month or so.

"Miss Toph," Evian, a brainless fashion idiot called out to me. "You sure have grown up since I last saw you. You've probably got all the boys hanging off the end of your tail."

My afternoon with Twinkle Toes was still fresh in my mind and I fiercely fought the blush that threatened to show up. I punched Evian in his idiotic gut and stomped to my room, silently telling everybody to leave me alone if they knew what was good for them. For three hours they left me alone. After that they used me as their doll and played dress up for countless hours while I simply closed my eyes and endured it.

After all this is what being the daughter of the prestigious of the Bei Fong's meant. You had to be perfect, have no carbs, and most importantly: you can't be yourself.

"Oh my goodness you look simply gorgeous in this dress, Tophy!" Evian and his assistant, Daniella exclaimed together. They turned me towards the mirror.

I guess I looked okay. Dresses were never my thing. The only good thing about it was that it was in my favorite color. It was dark green and clung to my curves…I felt naked wearing this.

"You look gorgeous honey," my mother added, thinking it was helpful.

"Thanks…I guess."

"You look just like me when I was younger," she mused as she sipped her tea.

I gagged audibly. She whipped her head around to glare at me.

"Excuse me; I was quite the thing in my days."

"Forty years ago," I mumbled under my breath so she wouldn't hear me.

"Yes," she breathed looking at the mirror with foreign eyes. "Every guy wanted to be my boyfriend. As a result I suffered much heartache. I wasn't strong. But you know who saved me from my heartache?"

Evian and Daniella were at my mother's feet, engrossed in this romantic tale. I was wondering if I could sneak some Oreos from the kitchen again tonight.

"The geekiest, richest, smartest kid in school."

That phrase had me hearing the story with anxiousness. Who was that guy my mother was referring too?

"See after my last breakup with this boy, I was sitting in a café sipping my coffee when a finger lay under my cheek. I looked up and there was this boy I always copied off in math. He held his finger up to my eye and asked, 'Why are you crying?' I never even realized that I was crying until he said that to me. I invited him to sit down and we spent more than five hours just talking. It surprised me how much I enjoyed talking to him but he was an easy person to get along with. And the best part was that both of our parents came from wealthy families and there were no objections when two years after we graduated we were married."

She smiled a soft smile.

"Then we had a beautiful daughter and we couldn't be happier?"

My eyes opened in shock. "Do I have a sister I don't know about?"

My mom looked at me like I was crazy and started laughing. "Silly," she waved her hand at me. "You are the daughter."

I almost fell over. "So the geek…was DAD?"

She nodded. "He just never said anything because he wanted you to think he was the coolest man ever. You know how dads are."

Evian and Daniella nodded their heads.

"So…" I trailed off. "My father's a geek?"

My mom covered her giggles behind her manicured hand. "Don't tell him I ever told you. He'd never forgive me if he found out that you know. Men and their pride. Oh snap!" she looked at her clock with alarm. "I forgot to get someone to write the editor's note!" She pulled out her cell phone and dialed rapidly. She looked at Evian and Danielle. "I want that dress and don't forget to alter my dress."

She walked out of the room, her high heels clicking on the floor as she desperately tried to find someone to write the note that she was supposed to write.

"So…"Evian started in a sickly sweet voice. "Have you had your first kiss yet?"

Danielle covered her cherry mouth and let out a giggle. "Look at that tiny blush on her face, Evian. She probably has."

I suddenly remembered that kiss I took from Aang. I turned away from the mirrors, unfastening my dress as I made my way towards the closet that served as my dressing room. I changed into my silk pajamas and made sure to deliver a punch to both Evian and Danielle.

"Ow! Why do you always hit me twice?" Evian complained as he rubbed his arm.

Danielle hit his head. "Because you're twice as stupid." She nursed her own wound as well.

He pouted. "That's so not fair." He straightened up. "Here's the bill, we'll be back tomorrow to make some more additional changes and then the next day to fix your hair and makeup. So stop making plans with your boyfriend so that way you won't be late like you were today."

I pulled up my fist and both of them ran behind the couch.

"I do not have a boyfriend," I said through gritted teeth. "Stay out of my private life. Why do you care anyways? You're getting your money. Now hurry up and leave."

Both of them looked at me with hurt eyes.

"Toph," Evian said, his crystal blue eyes sad. "We don't just do this for the money. We do it because we enjoy designing and we enjoy people."

Danielle shook her blond head up and down, "He's right. We've actually come to enjoy your family. You're actually fun to be around when you don't hit us."

I chuckled at that.

Were they for real? I mean, I understand working for money – it's all my family ever does – but to do it because you enjoy the people? At my job the only person I enjoy is Marty and even he can get on my nerves.

"You should be more open to people Toph. I heard from my cousin that you sit all alone at the lunch tables."

I glared at Danielle.

"Who's your cousin?"

"Your teacher, Fitzgerald."

My eyes widened. Miss Frizzhead was Danielle's cousin?!

"Small world," I commented dryly.

"Try opening yourself up more. You may be able to find a rich geek to be your husband like your mom. You never know." Evian came closer and handed me a bracelet with the Bei Fong's family seal.

"What's this?" I asked. I've never seen it before in my life so I couldn't accuse them of stealing it from us.

Evian smiled at me and put the silk green fabric on my wrist. "Danielle and I designed it just for you. It comes with a matching necklace but we're gonna give that to you on your birthday."

Danielle brushed her fingers along the golden flying boar. "It's so you can remember where you come from…" she turned it over and it revealed a small gold outlined box. "But also who you truly are. We left it unfinished for you to put something inside that shows who you believe you are. It would mean nothing if we filled it in for you."

Their smiles were so warm that I felt guilty for silently accusing them of stealing this from our family. I've known them as long as I've lived but I still couldn't trust them…I remembered what I wrote on the restroom wall.

**Scared. **

For the second time in my life I felt truly grateful to them.

"Thank you…."

They smiled.

"You're welcome," they said together. I helped them pack up their stuff and saw them out the door.

In my room I laid down, staring up at the ceiling.

"Open up…huh?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Finished! This took me like four days to type – would've taken two but had a pretty busy week.**

**I just noticed…I'm always busy. I hate it. But I'm trying to do everything at once and it's not working out. I need to prioritize.**

**Anywhoo, I'm totally gonna do more fluff and the like. Sorry to keep you guys waiting but I think I'm getting sidetracked on the story so I need time to focus and tie everything together.**

**I'll do my best with the weekly updates.**

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	10. Confession?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Muse.**

**Read on...**

* * *

**Toph's POV**

I wandered around the streets afterschool searching for a way to get to Twinkle Toes' house. He hadn't been at school today and I needed somebody to get me my daily carbs.

Walking and looking up at the sky on the deserted sidewalk I began to wonder if he was okay. Even though I normally didn't care about things like people, Aang was different. I wasn't sure how to explain it but he just was. He made me feel completely different than when I am with my parents, Mrs. Fitzgerald or Evian and Danielle. He made me feel things that I swore I'd never feel in a million years.

I chuckled.

He made me want to dress up for him and look my best. But I'd never gotten the nerve to actually do that. Plus, the more I thought about it, wasn't it better to have someone love me for _who_ I am?

I stopped walking.

Did I really just say…love? I smacked my head and crossed my arms. How stupid is that? I don't need love. Heck, I don't even want _like_! But…somehow…when I thought of Aang not loving me but…liking me I couldn't help but get giddy – for lack of a better word. And although the sensations he'd given me by just brushing my knee against his were unwanted…I probably wouldn't mind them that much if it happened again.

And the kiss….

But it was weird. It made my stomach twist in a very uncomfortable way, then all the blood entered my cheeks and my throat would sort of close up but I could still speak – thank God.

It made me feel sort of vulnerable and I wasn't too sure that I liked that. I made a mental note to punch Twinkle toes the next time I saw him for making me feel so weak.

I looked around and noticed that I was just a block away from where his house was and I remembered why I had truly come to visit him.

Sure, I wanted my daily intake of calories and carbs that only Twinkle Toes could supply but I also came to ask him a favor. I walked a little faster towards his house. I just wanted to get this over with.

* * *

Two minutes on his front porch just staring at the door and I still hadn't knocked. I was beginning to have doubts about this. What if he said no, then what?

I growled mentally. Stupid Aang making me have doubts! I pressed the doorbell hard and fast, angry at myself for having doubts. I was Toph Bei Fong. A girl who knew what she wanted and exactly how she wanted it. If I told you to get me eggs–over–easy then you better bring me some damn eggs–over–easy. Anything else was unacceptable (though in the end I probably wouldn't care as long as I got something in my stomach). But still!

At the peak of my anger I barely noticed a small thud making its way to my sensitive ears from the inside of his house. What was taking him so long!? I twisted the doorknob and found that it was unlocked. Why the heck would he leave his door unlocked? Anyone could waltz up in there and shoot him if they felt like it.

I opened the door and the first thing I noticed was a blanket all crumpled up on the floor. When the blanket moved I got into a defensive position. I saw a messy mop of brown hair and let out a sigh.

"Twinkle Toes! Why weren't you at school today!?"

He groaned. The blanket fell away from his face as he tried to stand. Upon looking at his face I rushed to his side, holding him up with my arms.

"Whoa, are you sick or something?"

Meekly, he nodded.

"Then why in the world did you get out of bed?"

He looked at me.

"Oh," I said with realization, my mouth a wide 'O'. I smiled. "My bad."

His head hung low and he was sort of drooping and heavy in my arms. "Dear Lord, Twinkle Toes. Next time you're sick just stay in bed and let me rant!" I heaved and supported most of his weight on my arms and proceeded to carry him back up the stairs to his room so he could freaking rest. Honestly, did I have to do everything? First carrying my mom up the stairs when she passed out and then Twinkle Toes? Honestly, people needed to start thinking for themselves.

I finally made it up the stairs; with much difficulty may I add. Twinkle Toes wasn't as light as his nickname suggested. Underneath the geeky look he had muscle, and boy was it heavy.

I looked around and tried to figure out which room was his. I guess it was the only one that was open. Inside, I found a bed with light blue sheets with an even lighter arrows going straight down in a linear pattern on his bed. When I took a look at the blanket around his shoulders I noticed that it seemed to have the same kind of arrow the same color as the one on his sheets but this time it was just one.

_What a strange comforter set_, I thought.

With a grunt and a heave I dumped him on his bed, none too gently, and made sure he was at least covered. But before I raised the comforter completely I caught a glimpse of his abs underneath his rumpled shirt. I looked up at his face to make sure he couldn't see the blush. His eyes were shut and his mouth slightly parted. Like mine, his cheeks were stained red but what did he have to blush about. I touched his arm, ignoring the electricity in my fingers, and noticed that he was sort of cold. I put the back of my palm on his forehead and quickly removed it. He was slightly hot but the rings around his eyes showed that he didn't get much sleep last night which is probably why he had passed out. I looked around for a cold cloth, or an icepack but I found none.

What I did find was a note on his desk top.

_If you get worse don't hesitate to call me, Aang._

_- Love Dad _

Stupid Twinkle Toes. Why didn't he call his dad? Now I was stuck with taking care of him, seeing as he couldn't move and his dad hadn't written his phone number down. I could search through his room for it but something about searching for stuff in a boys room just screamed trouble.

I headed downstairs into the kitchen for an icepack and a towel. I was seriously kidding myself. When it came to curing sicknesses I knew nothing. But I figured that if I cooled him down it'd be fine…right? I went upstairs while trying to review what my nurse had done when I was little and sick.

I say nurse because my parents were too busy to take care of me. Not that they didn't care. I mean, they were protective and busy, not heartless. They would come into my room at night and just sort of stand there, unsure of what to do. My mom was afraid to hurt me in my condition and my dad was just completely clueless on how to deal with a sick child. But when the nurse came in for a midnight check up they would pester her with questions about my health. So, even though they didn't really care for me personally when I was sick, I knew that somewhere they cared. They just had a hard time showing it.

Growing up with a rich, prestigious family can do that to you. And I certainly was no exception to this trait.

I put the towel on his forehead and laid the icepack on top of it. I forgot to get another rag to wipe off his sweaty…innocent…cute…Ah! No! I did not just think he was cute! Especially when he's so sick! I felt…guilty almost. But I couldn't help but to admit that a sweaty Twinkle Toes was hot.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You suck," I said out loud, not caring if he heard or not. "What the hell are you doing to me? I h -." The word wouldn't come out so I tried again. "I ha –." It still wouldn't come out. In exasperation I yelled, "I strongly dislike you!"

I scooted up a chair and sat down next to his chest. His face showed no emotion and he seemed to be in the throes of sleep.

With my arms crossed I began talking, "Okay…I lied. I don't dislike you. In fact, believe it or not…I kinda want to be like you. But not in a creepy stalkerish way. I mean, you have a dad who shows you that he cares – he left you a note by the way. And to me, it seems like you have a lot of freedom. My parents…have their moments but I don't know…I guess I want more." I chuckled. "That's the spoiled rich girl talking. But I know that their busy so we can afford the lavish lifestyle…sometimes I wonder if it wouldn't be better to be living like you." I thought about that before I rushed for an explanation. "Not that I think you're poor or anything! It's just that, you know, you budget and spend wisely as to where I can buy five houses if I wanted to and have them demolished without blinking an eye at the dollar figures. You're life seems…nice. Except for maybe when you're sick." I looked down at his sleeping face.

It felt good to say these things. Normally, I'd wait till I was alone to yell out or punch what I felt but something about this moment seemed…right, for me to speak up, to get it all off of my chest.

I wasn't the kind of girl who used a diary, mostly because writing just takes up time. Why write when you can bottle it up and throw it all into a punching bag later? It certainly worked for me. It's how I got through life: on the fine line between sanity and insane asylum. It certainly made life a bit interesting.

I guess, in a wierd way, this was sort of like 'opening up'. Even though it was to Twinkle Toe's unconscience body, it was still something, right?

I looked down at him and saw a stray strand of hair was sticking to his face. I reached over to brush it off and I felt his hot breath smooth over my wrist. I jerked my hand back and shoved it underneath my other arm, as if I was afraid of an alien wanted it for experimentation.

I sighed and stared up at the ceiling. The hours dragged on and gradually his head cooled down, filling me with relief that was soon replaced by worry as to why he hadn't woken up yet. He was still breathing so I took that as a sign that I hadn't killed him with my poor nursing skills. I mean, I wasn't a complete numbskull when it came to stuff like this. But I barely even knew the basics so as the hours passed I became unsure of myself.

But Twinkle Toes wasn't burning up anymore and his temperature seemed to correspond to that of my forehead. I put on a half-melted icepack on top of the damp towel just to make sure it wouldn't flare up again. I found myself questioning myself constantly. Was I doing the right thing?

The setting sun cast dark shadows that played with Aang's face. His room seemed lively while he was asleep. I gazed at the bright yellow sun in the orange colored sky with stripes of dark purple and black.

All of the doubts in my mind weighed heavily on my body; on top of other things. School had been a drag and tired me out more than usual. I closed my eyes and a song came to my head.

Normally, I don't sing. At least, not in anyone's presence. I have a secret place for that. But Twinkle Toes wasn't waking up anytime soon, so I figured, what the hell?

It was sort of a fast song. Sort of techno-ish. But I sang it slow. I took my time hearing the lyrics as they rolled from my mouth.

_**Everything about you is how I wanna be  
Your freedom comes naturally  
Everything about you resonates happiness  
Now I won't settle for less**_

Give me all the peace and joy in your mind

Everything about you pains my envying  
Your soul can't hate anything  
Everything about you is so easy to love  
They're watching you from above

Give me all the peace and joy in your mind  
I want the peace and joy in your mind  
Give me the peace and joy in your mind

Everything about you resonates happiness  
Now I won't settle for less

Give me all the peace and joy in your mind  
I want the peace and joy in your mind  
Give me the peace and joy in your mind

During the song my head had been slowly falling down and my words had gotten softer near the end. Softly, it fell onto his chest. A yawn over came me and I closed my eyes.

Today was an exhausting day. First my little 'confession', if you could even call it that. I'd personally call it a tirade but I didn't really care at that moment if I was politically correct or not. Second, having to stay up and watch someone who was sleeping really was not the best remedy for staying awake.

Before I drifted off to sleep to the sounds of his deep and even breaths I glared at the comforter.

"You make me sleepy…."

Soon the sandman came and poured a truck load of his magic on top of me and I drifted off to sleep into a very strange dream.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Dear me. I hate busy weekends. But I managed to get out a chapter on Sunday, like I said. I wish I could have made it longer but I think this is fine. **

**Anywho, the next chapter will be up, hopefully by next Saturday or Sunday, hopefully earlier but this week seems to be full of homework for me. I can just feel it. Tuesday's the latest. **

**Please review with comments on how this chapter was, or what you would have liked to have seen, how the story is progressing…blah blah blah. Do with that what you will.**

**I'd like to know how I'm doing and there's nothing like constructive criticism to help with that! **

**Oh, and the song is Bliss by Muse. Great band. And I do not own the song or them...sadly.**

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	11. Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

**Read on.**

* * *

**Toph's POV**

Everything was echoing. Each step I took echoed so loudly, every breath seemed to come from all around me.

The place reminded me of a ball room. The floor was tiled gold and shimmered as the crystal candle chandeliers high above swung slightly from side to side, the red hot fire moving, swaying, almost like it was dancing. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a glamorous 1800th century style dress that seemed to shimmer in the light as it poofed out around me. Silk white gloves adorned my arms up to my elbows. Why was I wearing this?

I looked around for a door or anybody who would explain this to me. There was no door. Strange. Every archway held a window, but no door. When I looked at one to find the outside all I saw was blackness. I pushed on one, hoping to look outside to see where I was. The window wouldn't budge. I pushed it again, this time leaning my entire body against it. But the stupid thing just wouldn't budge. I turned around to try my luck with the other 20 or so windows only to stop short.

The room had dwindled down to only four archways. The room had shrunk width-wise but the height of the ceiling seemed to go on forever. The chandelier hung high above my head, just barely visible but its light seemed to radiate down to me. I could feel the heat from the candles just beating down on me as if it was just above my head.

I had to get out from this immense heat.

I took a step back, braced my shoulder and ran full speed towards the window opposite of me. The force of the rebound threw me back and I was falling to the ground. But I didn't hit the ground. I hit something solid but soft at the same time. Cold wind appeared around me and I welcomed the cooling sensation.

Arms in black sleeves were wrapped around my poofy waist. I had my hair in my eye so I couldn't see who it was. I raised my head.

"Holy crap," I deadpanned. "Who are you? Where'd you come from?"

There was a guy right in front of me just smirking. That smirk gave me a tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Suddenly he pushed me up and spun me around. My hair whipped around my face and I couldn't see. My stomach stretched as I was tossed forward my back sort of curling to gain some steadiness; I was turned around and I lost my balance ending up with my face smack-dab in the middle of his chest. His arms were around me; one pressing the small of my back to pull me closer to him and the other holding my white gloved hand in his white gloved hand.

A part of my brain was telling me to shove him away; he was too close! But my body just wanted him closer…and that scared me too much to do anything.

He picked me up unexpectedly and set my feet on top of his. I held on tighter to him as he began moving.

There was no music, but for some reason I felt like there was something flowing around us. We were making our own. A sweet, blissful, yet mysterious melody that surged through both our bodies heating us up and guiding us through the narrow space and made me feel like I was floating – and not just because I was on his feet.

I looked up. Looking past the smirk that tantalized me, I looked for his eyes. I looked for some sign that he was feeling the same elation as I was. But I found nothing. I hadn't noticed before but he was wearing a mask. It was bright blue with fluffy clouds imprinted on it. The holes for the eyes were covered in a piece of white lace that wouldn't let me see past it and into the man I so desperately wanted to see.

"Who…are…you," I asked slowly and softly for fear of disrupting our beautiful music that rang proudly in my ear.

That smirk again.

I frowned. "Tell me," I commanded in a strong tone yet still softly.

His smirk grew.

"Tell me or I'll stop dancing with you."

Now it was a full out smile. He had perfectly straight, white teeth that seemed to gleam at me and tease me. I could feel that he had a sort of playful nature.

I pulled away from him only to have him pull me back tighter. He leaned down and I turned my head. His hot breath was on my neck, sending shivers up and down my spine. The tingly feeling in my stomach intensified like millions of butterflies were trying to find their way out. His perfect nose nuzzled the crook of my neck; I froze like a statue. I'd never been touched that way before.

He pulled away, but not before giving me a slight kiss on the cheek.

I opened my mouth to say something – what I was going to say I really didn't know. But I didn't really have to worry about that. I shut it when he started twirling me around like I was the lightest thing there.

I wanted to hit him. My fists were clenched around his hand and on top of his shoulder. But they wouldn't move. He massaged my hands, relaxing them enough to wear they weren't straining against the silk. I lost my anger.

Lightly, my hand trailed up towards his face. If he noticed he didn't do anything. I can't explain it, but somehow I felt like I knew what would be under the mask. I knew but I didn't know at the same time.

Oh yeah, I'm making sense.

My gloved hands were barely a centimeter away from the mask before he spun me around. My feet were on the floor and twisted up with the sudden movement. I fell once again onto his chest for support.

When I straightened myself out I reached up again only to stop short. Where was he? I looked around for the masked man but I could not find him. I felt like I was spinning around and around and around, not just my body, but my mind. It was twirling and spinning. It was making me dizzy.

Echoes came.

"_Dance with me Toph…Toph…Toph."_

"_Twirl with me." _

"_No me." _

The kept coming at me. Hurling those same three phrases towards me. But they seemed to harbor some evil intent.

"Listen here!" I screamed at the ceiling. I didn't know where else to shout so why not? "I'm not dancing with any of you! So just shut up and go away! If you show your faces I won't hesitate to kick your ass!"

Laughter slowly ebbed away from the walls and I was alone. I sat down on the ground, my dress pooling out from under me, like an open mushroom. My legs touched the cold floor and I instantly felt hollowness in my heart.

There was no more heat. There was no more mystery.

Suddenly I was just a small, sad, girl in the middle of a spacious room feeling sorry for herself. There was no one to dance with…I was alone.

Something was rubbing my head, smoothing out my long hair. I was tempted to look up but I was so drowsy. My eyes felt like logs. I had to wake up. I had to see…

"Toph," a gentle voice called out to me. "Toph, wake up."

"What do you want…?" I drawled in a lazy, groggy tone.

There was a chuckle above my head.

* * *

**Aang's POV**

My eyes slowly opened. Not sluggish but feeling very refreshed. I felt newly invigorated. It was such a good feeling. Up until my stomach rumbled. I hadn't eaten since last night. Because last night I wasn't sick. I tried to move but stopped.

It was only then that I noticed my stomach felt heavy, not full, just like there was something weighing me down. I lifted my head up only to have something cold fall into my eyes. I jerked slightly and lifted the square watery thing from my eyes. It was an icepack. I put it on the desk beside my table. Finally I turned my head to look at my stomach.

My eyes practically bugged out of my head at the sight before me.

Toph…TOPH! – was lying down on my stomach. Her face was turned towards me. Her eyes were closed but held some tension in them. A small amount of drool was formed on the side of her lip. She was so cute. I just had to laugh.

She grunted and nuzzled deeper into my belly. Her hair spilled over her forehead. I couldn't help it. I had to pet her hair. It looked like it was just begging to be petted with its silky strands. Such a raven black color that it almost seemed to glow from the moonlight hitting it just right.

Wait…. It was dark. When I turned toward the alarm I was shocked to see that it was 9:45 pm.

_How long had she been here…on my stomach_, I asked myself.

I looked at the icepack. Now I know for sure that that was not on my forehead before I fell asleep.

I looked at the clock again and sighed. It was late. Way too late for Toph to be at my house…on my stomach. I had to wake her up.

I ran my fingers lightly through her silky strands. I marveled at the feel of it. It was thick and luscious. I brushed my fingers over her face, removing some strands from her pale face. I wanted to kiss her. So much.

My fingers brushed against her lips. She snuggled deeper into my stomach, her face turning into my stomach. I could feel her hot breath through my cotton pajamas and knew it was time to wake her up.

I gently ran my fingers through her hair. "Toph. Toph, wake up."

She groaned and mumbled, "What do you want…?" she drawled groggily.

She was just so cute I had to laugh.

"Toph…you have to go home," I told her.

"Too comfortable," she mumbled.

I sighed. Of course she'd be difficult. But I didn't say anything for a while. Hearing her voice just as she woke up was just humbling: she sounded like an innocent angel. Her voice was soft and quiet. It made me smile madly just to be able to hear her.

But she was far from innocent. That voice of hers could change drastically and have me cowering in fear if I rubbed her the wrong way.

"Toph. You have to go home. Wake up," I was getting desperate. What if she got in trouble with her family because of me? I couldn't have that.

I gently pushed her off me. But I didn't think that she was so sleepy she'd have no reflexes at all. She fell to the floor, hard.

"Ow!" she screamed, suddenly sober. I couldn't help it. I sniggered and tried to hide it behind my hand but it was too late. She'd seen me.

"What in the world gives you the idea that you can wake me up!? Huh Twinkle Toes?!"

She held her fist up and I knew I should be terrified but the drastic change just seemed hilarious to me. That and she had horrible bed head. I had to laugh.

I only stopped when she hit my arm as hard as she could.

"That's the thanks I get after I-" she stopped her tirade short. She shut her mouth and turned around.

I yawned. "After you what?"

"It's not important. I –"

A fuzzy memory came to me. I had stumbled down to the front door because there was an annoying chime in my ear. I opened the door and saw an angel. Suddenly I was on the floor but the angel picked me up…she was complaining. And then I fell asleep with a flaming head.

I touched my forehead, slightly damp with sweat and evaporated water. It felt cooler. "Did you take care of me?" I cut her off.

She crossed her arms. "Yeah right. What makes you think that?" Her head was staring pointedly at my window.

I missed touching her hair. It teased me as the moonlight shined its might onto her.

"I went downstairs and opened the door to see an angel standing there. It had to be you." I smiled softly at her.

I don't know if I saw correctly but it looked like she had a bit of a blush on her face, but the light from the moon was probably trying to trick me. Silly moon.

"OW! Toph! What was that for!?" I exclaimed. She had punched me so hard on the already bruised arm that I probably wouldn't be able to move it for a couple of days from the pain.

"Because that was such a sappy line. It's the equivalence to," she mocked me; "Did it hurt? _What_? When you fell from the sky because you must be an angel. Honestly. I'm reconsidering now."

I pouted. "Reconsidering what? Apologizing to me?"

She scoffed. "Nope." Her finger patted her chin. "On Saturday you're taking me to a ball. I'll make the limo arrangements. All you have to do is get ready before eight. Got it?"

I sniffled. "What?" Was she joking? She does that often. Joke, I mean.

"Listen. I'm only asking you…well, _telling_ you because at the party there's gonna be some guys and I don't want to dance with any of them. They're rude, obnoxious, and some are perverted. I'm so tired of people like that. So if I bring a…" she hesitated for a long while before continuing, "someone to dance with…they won't dare to ask me to dance."

I scratched my head. "Why don't you just threaten them like you do me?"

She flicked my forehead. "Because, idiot, it's a formal dance. I can't simply knock someone upside the head without raising a scandal. News Crews, Reporters, T.V Cameras – the whole nine yards – will be present. This is about my parent's reputation. My dad is the host of the evening and the whole family has to behave or it would mean no more money or company deals or whatever. I know they get on my nerves a lot but I actually kinda, sort of, maybe, care about them. Whatever. It's my duty as a Bei Fong. It pisses me off but someone's gotta do it. And since they have no other daughters – that I know of – I'm stuck with that job. Get it now?"

I scratched my head harder. "No. Not really. A dance, Toph? Why don't you just ask someone a little more…richer than me? I wouldn't even know where to start with manners."

She turned towards me. "Aang…please."

I hesitated. "I may have 'twinkle toes' but I'm no Prince Edward or Elvis. I can't."

I jumped when she yelled in frustration.

"OH MY GOD! You give me so much of a headache!" she yelled. Then she sighed, all the fire burning out. "You're the only one I trust, okay?" Really? My eyebrows shot so far up my face that I swear I felt them touch my hair line. Did she have to say the very thing that would make me agree without a moment's hesitation? "So suck it up and come with me on Saturday. If you're worried about manners or whatever just come home with me tomorrow and I'll give you a crash course. Right now you're barely fit enough to pass for a busboy."

I gave a slight cough – my throat still slightly sore. "I'll be glad to help you however I can. I trust you too. We're…_friends_…after all, huh?" I felt extremely uneasy at this sudden proposal but…Toph needed my help. I wasn't just going to abandon her.

"Right…friends."

My dark haired angel turned around without another word and left. Why didn't I kiss her? I had wanted to so badly but I restrained myself. What if she didn't want me to kiss her?

Well…it'd also be horrible of me to kiss her without her permission.

Of course…she had kissed me without _my_ permission but I wasn't complaining about that anytime soon.

Suddenly I felt like I was about to barf. I was nervous. What if I failed Toph? I knew nothing about attending a formal dance. This was high society we were talking about here! They'd smell a commoner coming from a mile away and have security just waiting to bust me. I'd never be able to do this.

Oh Spirits, God, anybody! – help me!

I grabbed the icepack and put in on my head. I noticed a damp sheet of paper directly under it. I turned on my lamp, wincing at its bright light.

_If you get worse don't hesitate to call me, Aang._

_- Love Dad _

I picked up the phone on the side of my desk. It rang four times before my father answered.

"Hello?"

I sighed. "Dad…I need your help."

* * *

**A/N: **

**I'm totally not liking chemistry right now. It takes up so much of my time. I apologize that I was not able to get this chapter out faster. I tried but homework does come first. **

**Anywho, a little note, I left the details of the dress in her dream sort of vague. It's up to you guys to figure out what color you want it to be. Be creative! Personally, for me, I was imagining Toph wearing a rich golden dress with intricate black lace flowers adorning the top and the hem. Either red or gold, I couldn't really decide on the color. Green would be nice but I think another color on Toph is a nice change of pace. **

**I'll do my best to keep it up with one chapter a week but please be patient with me. I like to proof-read and change around some stuff and that takes a while. Thanks. **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	12. Piranha's are pretty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

**Read on…**

* * *

**Aang's POV**

"Lower Twinkle Toes!" a small hand grabbed the hair on my head and pushed me towards the floor. I hit the cold tile with a smack. "If you're too high in your bows it shows disrespect! Get it right!"

"I know. I know," I grumbled.

Toph growled. "Then why aren't you doing it right?!" she yelled in my ear.

I yelled back. "Because we've been doing this for forty-five minutes! My back hurts."

"We're going to keep doing this until you get it right!"

"You are such a slave driver!"

"Technically you are my slave for a week Twinkle Toes! You are so stupid sometimes!"

I bowed, my head lower than her waist level and one hand around my front, the other around my back. "My apologies Miss Toph for my–" a hit on my head knocked me down onto the floor with another smack. I quickly jumped up. "What was that for!?"

She held up her fist and I shrank back for an instant before I tried to tower over her.

"Don't you ever, _ever_, call me Miss," she spat the word like it was a curse. "You can only use it when you are referring to me to other people."

I smiled inwardly to myself. Now I had something to hold over her.

"What are you getting so happy about Twinkle Toes?" Toph yelled. "We still aren't done with your lessons for the day!" she grabbed hold of my ear and pulled me towards another secret room in her basement, the only place where her parents wouldn't know I was there or hear our screams of anger.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, _OW_!" I screamed as my hearing appendage was being pulled out of my head.

She finally let go of me. As I rubbed my stinging ear I took a look around me. The room was brightly lit with a huge chandelier dangling down just a couple of feet above a small rectangular table. It was adorned with a green cloth, four plates stacked up inside each with a small bowl sitting neatly on top.

"Okay, now we're going to work on etiquette." Toph picked up a fork. "This is a salad fork…"

* * *

"Did you get all that Twinkle Toes?"

I snapped my head up from its slumped position and straightened out my body in the intricately cut wooden chair I was sitting in. across from me sat Toph, who looked a little more than annoyed.

"Yep," I exclaimed cheerfully.

_What was she talking about? _I thought panicky.

"Okay then," she said smugly, as if she knew that I wasn't paying attention. "Why don't you repeat everything I just said?"

"Um…" I picked up a random fork. "This is a salad fork…"

When she smiled I knew it was over.

Before I knew what happened there was a steak knife lodged just beside my head, cutting off a few hairs that flittered downwards very slowly. _Please, lord, let her have amazing aim_, I prayed.

I laughed slowly. "That was good aim Toph…hehehe." I reached up to pull out the steak knife when her words stopped me.

"What _are_ you talking about?" she stood up gracefully from her side of the table and came over to where I was just frozen with my hand in the air. She leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I missed."

My eyes almost bugged out of their sockets. I broke out in a cold sweat and I found myself not even breathing. Then all I could see was a sparkling emerald green. Toph was staring right at me. She was right in front of my face!

Immediately I jerked back but overshot it and ended up falling on my back, the chair clattering noisily to the floor. The fall stung and my heart was beating so hard it felt like it was about to burst from my chest and run out of here screaming 'I'M FREE!'. Then Toph would maybe bend down to hear my last request.

"A kiss, please. Before I die and float away to the stars above."

Her lips would dawn slowly upon mine and her soft breath would sweep over my face and then…

"You dummy!" Real Toph grabbed my shirt and lifted me up to my feet with her surprising strength. "When someone is in your space you can't just fall over! You have to politely excuse yourself or deal with it but don't just fall over like an idiot, Twinkle Toes! That shows that you're just an incompetent fool!"

I cried silently to myself. I missed dream Toph.

She groaned. "We're never going to get this right!" her hand went through her hair in frustration.

I thought back to my conversation with my dad the night before:

"_Hello?" _

"_Dad…I need your help," I had said. _

"_Are you feeling okay, Aang? I hope you can forgive me for leaving you but something urgent did come up at work…I should have stayed. I knew it. I'll come back right away. If they need me they can call me. Oh dear, I do hope you're okay. You did say you were okay right? You probably aren't. I'll leave right away–" _

_I finally interrupted his wordy worries, "Dad I'm okay. Stay where you are. I'm getting better. I think it was just a one day thing." I had coughed, my throat sore from talking before to Toph. "I'll be fine by tomorrow but I have a huge problem!" _

"_If you're not sick then what's the problem?" _

"_Toph told me to escort her to a big important ball hosted by her father and I have to learn everything Toph learned in a lifetime in not even a whole day!" I had to take a breath after I had rushed that out. _

_Dryly he had commented, "That does sound like a problem." _

_I had whined, not feeling up to his jokes, "Dad…I'm in big fickle pickle right now! It's so fickle the sour juices make plants want to curl up their toes and shrivel up." _

"_First of all: take a deep breath." I did what he asked. "Second of all: plants do not have toes. They have roots. Third of all: what's a fickle pickle?" _

"_Dad."_

"_Sorry, sorry. Listen, Aang, you have a tendency to take things a bit out of proportion. I'm sure this party isn't as big as you think." _

"_Dad, this is the Beifong's we're talking about. They're inviting several other companies and probably politicians. There are going to be reporters, T.V. News Crews – the whole nine yards! How am I blowing this all out of proportion?" _

"…_oh dear, this is a big deal!"_

"_I'm going to go throw up now, excuse me." _

"_Aang, listen. I won't say you are stupid when it comes to manners and etiquette–"_

"_Aren't they the same thing?" _

"_Heaven's no Aang. Manners are what's considered socially correct and apt. Etiquette is the rules of governing correct behavior in a specific social or professional situation. Manners are used for everyday common things and are considered the backbone of etiquette. Etiquette just gets to the finer details. Do you understand?" _

"_Um…yeah…sort of." _

"_Toph is going to be helping you, correct?" _

"_Yes, but…what if I mess up and can't understand a single thing?"_

_He had laughed. "Aang, you'll do just fine. You always do. But you have to realize that Toph's breaking a lot of rules by taking you. Rules of etiquette." _

"_What do you mean?" I had asked cautiously. _

"_I'll be blunt. You are not from her society, nor would I ever want you to be, but–though you are an extremely nice person–niceness will not get you accepted into the Beifong society. High class is all about dirty tricks, and lies. On rare occasions is it nice. And Toph knows this. It's been around her since birth. Taking someone who knows nothing of her world and placing him inside for one day is like picking your nose in public. You just don't do it." _

_I had paused. "So I'm like a booger on the face of society?"_

_Despite his serious tone before he chuckled. "A very nice booger." _

"_Why thank you. I've always sought to be compared to a booger. Now my life's work is complete." _

_He had sighed. "Aang. I know you'll do just fine if you pay attention. But I also want you to know that if Toph is willing to commit to this by teaching you the finer points of etiquette, be aware of her feelings. She's probably a wreck right now. Don't be surprised if she gets a bit too harsh during your training or whatever. Just be there for her. That's what a friend does." _

_And just like that, being a friend didn't sound so bad. _

I stood up and put my hand over hers which was ruffling her hair. She jerked a bit but otherwise let me intertwine my fingers through hers. Pulling her hand out of her hair, I smoothed the strands.

Neither of us said anything for a long time.

"Toph…." I let go of her hand and stepped away from her to pick up my mess. I lifted the chair up to its proper place, slightly turned so that I would have room to sit in before tucking it under the table. I escorted Toph to her side of the table, her hand resting elegantly atop my open palm. She sat down and I shifted the chair up under the table until only a quarter or so of thigh was showing – that's where she would put a napkin on to catch any stray bits of food. I stood up straight as I walked back to my side and sat down, feeling the edge of the chair with my calves so as to appear graceful.

I recited everything I had learned.

"The golden rule is to work from the outside, in. There will be two knives on the right and one spoon if needed, and three forks – salad fork, then dinner fork, and closest to your plate is the dessert fork – on the left. No soup will be served from your knowledge but if it is the soup spoon will be placed on the extreme right or second in from the right if it is being served as a second course as opposed to first. Since you know that the first entrée is going to already be placed in front of us the napkin is set on the left of the forks."

I picked up the napkin and folded it gently across my lap. "The first step as you sit down is to unfold your napkin in a refined manner and lay it across your lap. Then you cut small bites of food with your fork and knife. If you want bread you will have to cut it with your fingers and not the knife because that's just stupid. On the upper right side there will be two glasses. The first one, the largest, is a water goblet. It will wet the pallet when you have finished. The second is your drink. It's usually red wine but in our case it will be sparkling apple juice."

I looked up at Toph. "Did I get it right?"

She smirked at me, "Almost. The dessert cutlery is usually placed _above_ the place setting. And the napkin is set on the _extreme_ left."

I smiled apologetically.

"But…I think you'll do just fine Twinkle Toes."

I let out a huge gust of air, "Dear Lord, I hope so! I had no idea what I was saying back there."

She let out a huge laugh that soon had me joining in. When the laughs died down I realized she was looking at me. But I couldn't read the expression in her eyes. It was unfamiliar to me and made me feel a bit…weird.

"You know," she suddenly said. "You sure as hell aren't a Prince Edward or Elvis…" she was referring to my excuses from last night, "but that's a good thing. They had big heads."

"No, I think Elvis only looked like he had a big head because of his hair."

"Ah, true." She chuckled and looked at her watch. A grimace painted her sweet face. "We've been here for like an hour and a half. I have to go have another fitting on my dress or some other girly thing." She pushed herself up and I stood. "Okay, a few last things. When we get to the place you are to be the first one out of the limousine, and do it gracefully for Pete's sake. Then you offer your hand to me and help me out. We'll stand for five whole seconds in front of the reporters and then you'll take me, keeping a steady pace, towards the entrance. For the love of God do not step on my dress. If you do I will kill you. And don't say a word, just smile that toothy smile of yours and we'll somehow make it pass the reporters. We'll be entering all alone because my parents will have already gone. So if you mess up, I'll cover for you. And if I mess up, do not cover for me. I'll do it myself."

I gave her a frown. "Don't you trust me?"

"Reporters are like piranha, Twinkle Toes. Once they get a hold of your girly feet they will never let go. So if you mess up there's only one thing that will happen: you will die a social and extravagant death. If I mess up two things will happen: I'll pick myself back up gracefully or I'm going to have to bribe a couple of people to keep quiet. I have a way out…you don't."

Audibly, I gulped.

"Piranha are kinda pretty…"

She smirked. "They're also kinda deadly."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I apologize for not updating. I know it's been two weeks and I'm kicking myself for that. But the story isn't going to stop, no matter how busy I get. **

**Two reasons why it was late: **

**I lost my flash drive and only got it back four days ago. **

**I had writer's block for two of those days and only just managed to grab a laptop to continue yesterday. **

**So it's almost 2 am and I can't sleep so I finished this chapter. **

…

**I looked up and there's a roly-poly on my wall….I live in the attic…hmm. **

**This only get's curiouser and curiouser!**

**Actually it's kinda freaking me out but I find that it's best not to question these things and just go with the flow. Even if the flow is strange. **

**Anywho, I'll do my best to upload another chapter by Sunday but things don't always work out the way I want them to. It's Thanksgiving week people. **

…

**This roly-poly is really kinda fun to watch. **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	13. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

**Read on…**

* * *

**Aang's Pov **

I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't _breath_! My chest felt like it was constricting and contorting inside me. Oh the anxiety!

I see a light. It's so warm. My eyes watered.

"Aang," my father said, a bit of fear in his voice. "Stop staring directly at the lamp, you're going to hurt your eyes."

I looked away from the bright light and saw purple and blue-green spots everywhere. My head pounded and I still couldn't breathe. What was I doing before all this happened?

Oh right! My homework.

I looked down at the sheet and willed my eyes to focus on the black and white paper. Three more pages of Math to go, then I had a packet to do for English and a small essay to write for Social Studies. I looked at my completed pile…a lonely paper looked back at me. I gave it a sympathetic look. _I know how you feel._

"Aang?"

Was my father still in the room? I looked up and saw a gray beard and a bald head.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Are you that nervous? It's like you're not even here."

Nervous…that one word brought back the pain in my chest. I dropped my head on my desk; papers flew off and my head smarted. The pain was distracting and I was glad for it.

To answer his question: "Yes!" I drawled out in exasperation. There was only one more day. One more day until the party. That stupid party. What if I messed up? What would become of me? What would become of Toph? I ran my fingers back and forth through my hair frantically while letting out a groan.

A hand on my shoulder seemed to drain all the anxiety out of me. I slumped on my chair.

"How am I going to do this? They're going to eat me alive! Stupid pretty piranhas," I grumbled to myself.

My dad kneeled down next to me, holding onto my shoulder as if he was afraid I'd fall into darkness if he didn't.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about with the piranhas…but I can assure you that you're ready for this. Toph _made_ _sure_ that you'd be ready for this."

"But…but…I trip up stairs and when I drink water I almost always miss my mouth. I'm going to embarrass her! She's going to hate me."

His hand gripped me tighter. "Aang, Toph is probably nervous enough for the both of you. As I said before: she's breaking a lot of rules by asking you to escort her to the ball. If she sees you like this then she'll begin second guess herself and both of you will be making mistakes as the night progress. But if you can show her that you're calm in the face of pressure then the night will be sure to be a success."

I frowned at the table.

My dad was right. I had to show Toph that I was going to be there for her. I had to show her that I wasn't going to mess up. I frowned even more. Why does society have to judge so much?

"It's just the way people are Aang."

Did I say that out loud again!? Ugh. I'd also have to watch what I think around these people.

But if it was for Toph…I _did_ say I'd do anything, didn't I?

I smiled at my father and after picking up my dirty clothes–which is probably the only reason he had intended to come up here for–he left my room. It was 8 o' clock. Sigh. I'd have to hurry up and finish this homework.

As I sat there working diligently through the schoolwork, I wondered how Toph was doing? Hopefully better than me.

* * *

**Toph's Pov **

Back and forth. Back and forth. My hands were tensing; clenching into a fist and stretching as far they could go. My breathing was a bit erratic and I tried my hardest to calm it down.

If you haven't figured it out by now: I'm nervous.

Nervous, anxious, worried, uneasy, fretful – whatever you wanna call it: that's what I am.

I had my last fitting today. Daniella and Evian had announced that my dress just fit me so "fantastically" that there was no need to torture me anymore with fittings. Of course, today it lasted longer than usual since they had to just iron out all the details but other than that it went fine.

That is…until I got up to my room and actuality set in. The day after tomorrow was going to be the day that Twinkle Toes and I would attend the "biggest corporation party of the year"–as stated by tabloids. They had already started to spread the news across the nation about two months ago but steadily growing in numbers as the deadline reached its end.

Were we going to be okay with so many reporters around?

I mean, I could totally handle myself but Twinkle Toes has never had to deal with a hoard of reporters. They were vicious things that would rip you apart without a second thought to get a story. When I was younger I thought that maybe some weren't like that, but I have yet to meet one who wouldn't publish any juicy story they could get their hands on.

And if Twinkle Toes messed up it'd be on the cover of every magazine and news programs and the radio. I banged my head against the wall.

My fists clenched. I thought him well, didn't I? I covered all of the basics and a bit into the fine detail so he should be fine…right?

Yeah, he's an A double plus student. He's really intelligent! Okay, so he doesn't own a computer but that should just prove how smart of a person he is. He's just not that good of an Asian. Other than that he's just smart. If something happens maybe he can talk his way out of it.

No…I really can't see that happening.

He fumbles in his words over me. But around reporters who knows what could happen! He might get so fumbled that he'll just hand me over to them like he "handed" me over to Jory.

I paced back and forth. Clenching and unclenching my hands. My stomach churned tightly and I felt like I was going to throw up.

I jumped as my phone rang with Twinkle Toes ringtone.

_**Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!  
I wanna roll with-**_

I pushed aside the covers of my unmade bed. Not there. I looked under the bed. Not there either. Rummaging through the pile of clothes on the floor I couldn't find it either. Where was my phone!?

_**  
The gangsters  
But so far they all think  
I'm too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy**_

Finding that phone was just too much of an annoyance and I was about to give up. I reached for an Oreo that had fallen to the floor in my haste with the intention of eating it. As I approached eye level to my desk I wanted to face-palm. There was my phone.

I caught it on the last:

_**Think I'm just too white n' nerdy**_

"Hello?" I said, still a bit breathless from rummaging like a wild woman in my room.

"Toph? Hey, how are you?" he asked.

_I feel like throwing myself in a ditch filled with rusted needles. _"Great," I exclaimed.

"Toph…" he said softly. It was like he knew I was lying. But after a moment of silence he soon changed his tune. "Do you want to do something tomorrow, I mean, if you're not busy with…um…what was it again…fittings?"

"I'm not gonna be busy."

He sighed in relief. "That's great!"

"Yeah," I agreed. But I noticed that a bit of anxiousness seeped into my voice and I hoped he wouldn't notice.

"I was hoping that you'd come with me to–"

I cut him off, "Whatever it is. Yes! Just make it a surprise Twinkle Toes." I honestly didn't give a hoot anymore. Just as long as I can forget about the immense weight on my shoulders I'm okay doing whatever.

"Oh…okay. You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean it's not like we're going to a comic convention right?" Well, maybe not whatever. But anything but a comic book convention.

Silence.

"Twinkle Toes?"

I heard some rustling. "What? Sorry. I…uh…_lost_ you there for a second. Anyways a surprise it'll be then. We'll go straight after school, Kay?"

I smiled. Now I had an incentive to not commit suicide tonight. "Alrighty then. I'll see you later." Now to get my hand to press the button. I really didn't want this conversation to end.

"Toph, you still there?"

"Um…the person you are trying to reach is currently not available. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Yes I would," he said, playing along with my game.

"Proceed."

"Hey Toph, it's Aang, I guess you're not there right now huh? So, I just wanted to ask you…are you nervous?"

I gulped, not really feeling up to playing a game anymore. My nerves frazzled and frizzed at what he was referring too.

"Because," he continued. "You don't have to be. I'll be there with you…you trust me and I trust you. We'll be fine." He did a really fake and horrible Jamaican accent, "No worries man." I could just see his big goofy smile on the other side of the phone.

Something about him trying to comfort me warmed me inside. It was nice not to have to console _myself_ for a change. Sure made it a heck of a lot more believable if someone _else_ told you that it'd be okay.

How I ever came to trust this geek was a mystery to me. I counted back days since we had actually talked – and not just a "hello" here and there, but a real conversation –…had it really been only just six days? Tomorrow would make it a week. Even though I've only technically known him for just a short time; I honestly felt that I've known him for longer than that.

And I don't mean the fact that he was in my class since the beginning of the semester but it was something more. I don't believe in fate or any of that spiritual nonsense, but it was strange how this geek made me drop my guard so easily.

But we still didn't know much about each other; I hoped that we'd have a lot of time to get to know each other. But until then…

With a smirk on my face, I answered, "Since when does your master get nervous, slave?"

He played dumb, "Toph? When did you pick up the phone?"

"Just now."

"Wow, coin-ki-dink!"

I paused, pondering his chosen phrase. Then I shook my head, just letting it go. Adopting a sort of military tone to my voice I declared, "I never get nervous Twinkle Toes."

"Of course not Master."

"Now I just hope you're not getting cold feet on me now."

"Nope. Alls nice and toasty down there," he happily announced.

I smiled. "That's what I like to hear." I dropped the tone. "I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah."

I was about to hang up before his voice on the other line yelled out my name.

"What's up?"

"I didn't get to say something."

I arched an eyebrow. "Well, spit it out."

"Sweet dreams, Toph."

A fuzzy feeling entered my stomach and closed up my throat. I cleared it.

"Um…yeah. You too." I quickly hung up after that.

Gently, I tossed my phone onto my dresser and climbed into my bed – still dawning today's jeans and shirt, too lazy to change them. The covers pooled around my face, still giving me some room to breathe but making the rest of my body toasty warm.

I lay still for quite some time. Not moving, softly breathing. In a flash I leaned up, setting the covers down on my lap and thought out loud, "What kind of response was "you too"?" I grunted in exasperation and plopped back down, soon falling asleep into – would you believe it – a sweet dream.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I'm thinking of going back to re-upload some of the chapters I found mistakes in. Darn me and bad eyesight. **

**The song I was listening too for this chapter was: **_**Don't Worry Be Happy**_** by Bobby McFerrin**

**It's just such a good song. Good beat. **

**Hoped you enjoyed it. I'm missing sleep to get everything I need to do this weekend fit into a day and a half. Not an easy task. **

**Love: Lola and the Peaches**

**=]**


	14. Cinders! Cinders! Cinders!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. **

**Read on…**

* * *

**Toph's POV**

I sat down on my bed, my heart thumping loudly in my body. The sound was sort of like drums, loud drums played at a high beat in a club. I took a deep breath and shuddered as I exhaled. My entire body shivered with the aftermath of my afternoon. My eyes were tired but there was a lazy smile on my face. I wanted to…giggle.

No I'm not kidding.

Seriously, I'm not. I wanted to giggle. Just as it was about to bubble up, there was a knock on my door. I bolted from my bed and sat down in my desk, picked up my iPod and scrolled through songs and tried my best to look bored.

"Miss Toph," Conch shell came in and began picking up some dirty clothes that just littered my floor.

"Yep?"

"I don't like idea of you going somewhere and not even telling in advance that you were going. Young ladies like you shouldn't be out at all hours of the night. You should be doing something constructive…like play video games. We still have a rematch from last time."

Just because I couldn't remember her name didn't mean that I didn't enjoy her company every now and then. She was a video game addict. Easy to bribe, though. But only I could bribe her, she had nothing to gain getting bribed by another person. Heck, she was a live- in maid, got a good salary and got almost all the holidays off plus one weekend every month. She had it good. The health benefits weren't bad either. But sometimes, she was just so nosy.

"Or homework," she suggested slyly. A pause. I laughed hysterically.

"Yeah, right," I laughed. After a minute I calmed down. "Well, I didn't have any fittings and I just wanted to chill before the party. It was a good, chillin' afternoon."

This afternoon….sigh. My pulse started to climb back up again and I moved myself towards my window seat, turning my face away from her I stared out the window.

"You have paint in your hair. Now how did that get there?" her English suddenly improved, as it did when she suspected something.

"Maybe I'm becoming an artist." Okay, so not a believable lie, but I has said it forcefully enough that she wouldn't keep badgering me about it.

I mean, there's nothing wrong with being an artist. I could be one…but if it got too tedious I'd probably rip up whatever nonsense I had created and go downstairs to train.

"I don't mind you going out but try to tell me a bit more in advance. I had to make sure that your room was off limits to everyone else and add that to the cleaning I had been doing, you owe me." Her English also improved if she was complaining.

"You know I'm good for it," I handed her that game she'd been wanting for a while: _Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2._

She laughed lightly as she took her game with eagerness and didn't pry anymore – as expected. I bet she was tired. For some reason my mother had wanted the house spotless even though we weren't going to be anywhere near it tomorrow. The announcement she had made that morning really puzzled me, but I was too nervous to dwell on anything in particular.

I smiled to myself again. Wow. I had not felt the least bit of anxiety since I got home…well, tomorrow that'd be a different story but I'll cross that bridge when it comes. Tonight, I'd let myself relive this day in my sleep:

I was sitting on a bench outside, alone mind you – Twinkle Toes was no where to be found, when some geek just came up to me. Couldn't he even see how utterly stressed I was. I had been throughout the day. I was on edge and this stranger was about to push me over.

"Toph right? Please don't hurt me," he pleaded after the look of distaste I gave him, but he continued talking, "I need you to come with me…please don't hurt me." He was some kid with braces and thick, yet surprisingly stylish, glasses.

I wanted to punch him so that I could release some of this stress. And if he didn't move out of my way in thirty seconds, I was going to.

"What do you want? And depending on your answer I may or may not be obligated to hurt you." I cracked my knuckles for effect. His voice shook.

"Umm…well, Aang told me to come get you, he's in his car, said that he had someplace to take you. Please don't hurt me, I have a little sister."

_Can't kill him yet. I need more information…ugh, what a drag. Why would Twinkle Toes tell this geek_ _to come and talk to me?_

"Twinkle Toes is going to take me somewhere?" I paused. "Why?"

"Who's Twinkle Toes?" he asked.

"Aang."

"Oh," he said incredulity, but got back to business. "Come on please? He's behind the school two blocks away."

Is this for real? No. I was getting played. That has to be it. Twinkle Toes wouldn't take me anywhere. I didn't tell him to take me anywhere. And he was my slave until Sunday. But then again…why else would a geek be talking to me? They usually would avoid me as much as possible incase I would ever hit them out of spite…which was stupid. I mean, yeah I hit people but not for no good reason. If I'm going to hit them I want it to be satisfactory to me.

"Where's he taking me?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

I gave him a look like he was just plumb crazy.

"Boy what is wrong with you? You can't just come up to me and tell me that someone is waiting for me two blocks away from the school?" I silently appraised his eyes.

I always said that a person's fear can be seen in his eye. His eye told me he was terrified of me, slightly apprehensive, but he wasn't lying.

I checked. "Are you sure Twinkle Toes is out there waiting for me?"

He nodded so fast I swear I heard his neck crack. "Please just go."

I shrugged, not really believing him, but not really caring either way – I could just pound him if he was lying – and followed him outside.

Thinking about Twinkle Toes got me all nervous again.

The geek took me up to Twinkle Toe's Camaro that was purring like a kitten. I walked up and opened the door.

"Bye guys, have fun," the geek waved and walked away.

"Hey Toph," Twinkle Toes answered. He looked nice with a simple T-shirt that had a comic strip across it with a super hero beating up a bad guy. Hmm…it was dorky but I liked it. I'd have to steal it from him. Or maybe I could get him to just give it to me.

"I like your shirt, where'd you get it?"

"Oh, I bought it online."

Right. I hid my snicker behind my hand. "Oh. So where are we going?"

"I'll only tell you if you get in the car."

I raised my eyebrows. "Look at you trying to act bad A. What's up?" I jumped in the car and as soon as I shut the door he sped up. "Did you commit a robbery or something? Slow down."

"Sorry it's just that we're going to be late."

"Late for what?"

"Umm…" he scratched his head with one hand and quickly put it back on the wheel. But he slowed down. "It's kind of a surprise. You did say that you didn't have any fittings or anything today right? No last minute plans? Please stop looking at me."

He shifted very uneasily under my gaze and kept his eyes pinned on the road. I didn't say anything, just kept staring at him.

I'd definitely have to do something about his hair. It had to be combed, but not too much. I didn't want my…escort to look like he had plastic hair. His eyebrows needed a bit of plucking too. I'd have to arrive two hours early to his place with my Make-up team in tow. I had to make a call tonight. After whatever it is we were doing, of course.

"Do you…" his hand flexed around the steering wheel and he looked around. "Do you want…to go home?"

Hmmm…did I want that? Well, I'd have nothing to do at home and maybe…I'd like this surprise. But then again, I wasn't really one for surprises. On the other hand, the fact that Twinkle Toes went through the trouble to try and surprise me so maybe I should just try to go along with it. I had nothing to lose except a boring afternoon. If this wasn't worth my time, well, he'd pay for it, so I really had absolutely nothing to lose.

"Nah," I let him go from my unrelenting stare. "I'll bite." So now that I've agreed what else could I do but just go along with it.

"Ouch." He smirked.

I wagged my finger at him. "See, that only depends on where I choose to bite." His face turned bright red and to save him from embarrassment I quickly spoke, "I mean, I could take a bite out of your ego where it'd really hurt…if I felt like it." His face returned to normal after that. I could've added more but I was just too curious to found out about where in the world we were going. And a bit too nervous to be making jokes right now.

"So you haven't told me where we're going yet."

He shrugged. "Well, I did say it was a surprise after all."

I groaned and my stomach churned. "And I don't like surprises."

"Can you please just go along? If I told you I think you'd walk straight out of…"

"Out of what?" I asked. _Where were we going? _

"Uh-uh. Not telling."

"What if I pound it out of you?"

He laughed. He actually laughed at one of my threats. "If you did that right now then we'd both be dead."

Right now he was behind a big truck carrying millions of chickens. Feathers flew at the windshield and he tried to find a way to pass it.

"Lucky break."

For some reason – as he passed the truck – the chickens reminded me that I needed a cover. Quickly I turned on my phone and dialed.

"_Si, que quieres_?" Conch Shell spoke.

"Does anyone have your number besides me that can speak English?" She always answered in Spanish and it annoyed me. I didn't know the language.

"Oh, Miss Toph, how are you?" she asked, Latino accent thick but understandable.

"I'm fine, but listen. I need you to cover for me again. I'll be out for a while."

Suddenly, her Latino accent was gone. "You know what I want right?"

"You know I'm good for it."

"_Claro_," she said. That was a signal to me that someone was in the room with her. She mumbled some nonsense in Spanish and the most I could make out was a 'yes' and a 'pig'. Hm…made me wonder what she was saying sometimes. "Okay, you got it Miss."

I hung up.

"That sounded like you deal in pirated movies or something," Twinkle Toes observed.

I shrugged. "Tell anyone and I'll cut you," I said in a quite cheerful manner.

A shiver went up his spine.

* * *

"So where are we?" I asked as Twinkle Toes helped me up from the passenger's side. I would've gotten myself out but I was wearing a blind fold. Great. That added even more to my anxiousness. Not only could I not see where we were, but I'd have to rely on Twinkle Toes to get me there.

Hey, maybe that'd be good practice.

"Not yet," he said as he held my hand.

No, definitely not good. I felt vulnerable. Darn Twinkle Toes. I couldn't see but I could hear that it was a place with a whole bunch of people. There was yelling and shouting and a lot of laughing. At least it was a public place. Myself with Twinkle Toes in a private place…I can't even think about it.

Soon, we were surrounded by people in front of us and behind us. I knew because both loud sounds came from both directions.

"I'm serious: where are we? There are people in front of us and behind us but it seems like they're everywhere."

He chuckled. "Yeah…people get pretty rowdy at these things, I guess."

I lifted up the hand that was interlocked and lightly tapped his temple. "Won't it look a little weird if an Asian is bringing in a blind folded rich girl?"

"Hmm…. I did not think about that. Okay, I'll un-blind fold you but promise me you won't look up."

I pounded my chest twice with my fist and held up a peace sign. "A'ight."

I could feel his fingers in my hair and shivered slightly. He took his time in taking it off and let his fingers trail down my face as he removed the cloth. Thank goodness he told me not to look up. That helped to hide the slight blush across my face that I knew was on his.

Suddenly a roar came from behind us. I jumped at the same time he did.

"Cinders, Cinders, Cinders," a big burly guy was chanting behind us with a group of his friends.

I whispered to Twinkle Toes, "Cinders?" _Where the hell am I?_

"Um…Just turn around and ignore him," he whispered back to me quickly, as if he wanted to hide something.

_Was Cinders a clue of some sort? _

I wasn't good at solving complex things. If I tried I could but there wasn't enough information to go on at the moment besides the fact that Twinkle Toes was nervous and someone named Cinders was apparently the star.

Was he taking me to a play? If so then the big burly man had apparently been to too many and was now cheering for his favorite actress.

But if this was a play then people would be more appropriately dressed. The burly man was in a pair of white, stained shorts and a large blue T-shirt. No, not a play.

A sporting event? He did say something about 'rowdy' people. The people behind me were certainly very rowdy.

I couldn't be at a sporting event. At sporting events there were reports. Hence: the sport page in the morning paper. What if they saw us? What if one of them recognized me?

We moved up the line quickly and soon we were sitting in stands, waiting for something to start. A lot of people were as anxious as I was but for a different reason than mine. They were anxious to see whatever the hell there was to see; I was nervous because of too many thoughts that jumbled together in my head and made it sort of hard to concentrate. But something about this place gave me a sense of nostalgia.

"Somehow…" I trailed off.

"What?"

"I feel like I've seen this before." I was still looking down but from what I could see there were a lot of bleachers and a lot of feet. "Like on TV."

The entire place gave off the smell of sweat and excitement. And from what I could hear there were many people standing side by side, as if there wasn't enough room to accommodate them all. Thank goodness that there were seats.

"Um…well…psssh…nah!" he dismissed me.

_I really hope he doesn't use that kind of language at the party. _I blanched, just imaging it.

Suddenly, there was a black out. I looked up, a bit freaked out. Lights were on. All of a sudden blaring music came on with a whole bunch of screaming following soon after. If I'm not mistaken the song was Animal I Had Become by Three Days Grace but it was hard to listen when there were a billion people shouting in your ear.

"Where are we?" I yelled at Twinkle Toes. Lights were flashing everywhere and everyone was cheering, there were posters everywhere, some almost hitting me in the head.

"I got tickets to a kickboxing competition. I thought you'd like it," Twinkle Toes said with a shrug.

I couldn't say anything. My mouth was open and I was pretty sure that drool was going to be coming down any second but I couldn't believe it. Was this really happening? Did Twinkle Toes…the geek, seriously just bought tickets to a kickboxing competition?

_Are you flippin' kidding me!? _I thought.

"Oh, my God!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Announcements were going on and it was pretty loud but my scream sounded a bit loud for my section and there were many people staring at me and screaming back. But I didn't really pay any attention to them. I was too busy hugging Twinkle Toes to death. "This is the best thing that anyone's ever done for me. Thank you, so much Twinkle Toes. Oh my god!" I said quickly and loudly.

Everyone cheered and I turned to see what the excitement was.

* * *

"Holy crap, did you see that first match!" I asked as he drove away from Wal–Mart where I had bought Conch Shell's loyalty.

"Yeah, I was there," Twinkles commented dryly. He put the car in gear and began to drive off.

"Oh, man, that was the best." I gushed. "Cinders looked like she was out for blood on Victoria. She was throwin' her around before anything even started."

My blood was still pumping from all the adrenaline that the matches of the evening gave to me. We had to leave early, of course, to get back home alright, but what I was able to see was amazing.

"And that was an amateur competition!" I slumped back into my seat, listening to the mix CD I had brought with me. The volume was turned down considerably for Aang's baby ears but it helped calm me down. "Just think what a real competition with professionals would be like." I jabbed my fists in front of me quickly, imitating what I had seen. "Jab, jab, swoop around, BAM – _right in the face_."

"A bloodbath," Twinkle Toes shivered, imagining it like I was. "Promise me you won't ever enter one of those competitions." He said this as a joke, but for some reason I felt really offended. I couldn't even rationally explain. I had been having a good time, I was in a good mood, but apparently I was having mood swings now.

Immediately, I rose up in my seat and turned on him. "WHAT?!" I screeched. Now that I think about it, whose voice was that? I never screeched…well, okay, _once_ when a guard around my estate had told me that I wasn't allowed out after 6 p.m. Can you believe it? 6 p.m.? Crazy. But that's not why I was screeching right now.

"Well, I mean…" Twinkle Toes tried to find an explanation but as soon as he paused I stepped in, quite infuriated for no reason but I couldn't stop the flow of word vomit that spewed from my mouth angry and fast.

"Do you think I can't take care of myself? I could dance circles around those guys! I could KO them in two seconds flat! How could you even say that?" Around this time I had started to notice that he had been saying my name, deadpan and nonstop. But I couldn't let up now even if I wanted to. "And it's not even up to you to decide what I do. I can be whatever the hell I want to be! Whether I want to be a kick boxer, wrestler, a waitress or even if I go so far as to want to work at Hooters. You can't–"

"TOPH BEI FONG, would you just shut up for minute!?" We were at a stoplight, so he was able to turn to face me too. "I understand that I can't sway you from whatever you want to be. What I meant was that you should never enter one of those competitions for the safety of _the other competitors_! Think about it. You _are_ like Cinders but _five times worse_ and look at the condition Victoria ended up in!" He was referring to the ambulance they had sent for Victoria – she two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a broken nose, broken wrist, sprained ankle, and lots of bruises. It was a long match. "I could not be able to stand it – being so worried about you and if you ended up like her. It is a bit of a selfish thought and I'm sorry. I think you can do better. But if that is what you ultimately want I will back you up – my own feelings aside."

A horn honked, telling Twinkle Toes to drive. He turned away from me, a bit of regret etched on his face.

"That's what it means to be a friend. I'm just looking out for you," he finished softly.

"Well I can take care of myself," I said grudgingly, not willing to accept the fact that I had been out of line. Being nervous really didn't suit me. It made me jumpy and frayed my edges of sanity.

He laughed, not because what I said was funny but because he had nothing to say.

"I've certainly got the bruises to show it huh?" he asked, trying his best to lighten the mood.

"Damn right." I crossed my arms. "Did you at least enjoy the match?" I asked, trying to make up for my random outburst.

"Somehow. And you? How'd you like your surprise?"

I smiled the most genuine and biggest smile. "It was the best thing anyone has ever in a million years done for me." I paused. "You know, it's not like I'm into kickboxing because they beat people up."

That came as a surprise to him. "Really?"

I nodded. "Well, at first it was about that. But then as I started watching more of the matches on TV – secret from my parents – and began noticing how agile and swift and strong these people had to be to pull off something like that. I admired their form and sharp tactic. Because in fights, you never know what your opponent is going to do. Your only option is to come up with a plan in less than five seconds and execute it perfectly, with a few outliers of course. Nothing is set in stone. All you can think is 'block-block-punch-jab-jab-kick-let him have it'."

"It's the rush, right?"

I nodded. "Adrenaline makes everything fun." I laughed maniacally.

He shook his head. "Okay adrenaline junkie, let's just get you home."

It was 7:45 when he dropped me off at school. I had to retrieve my car that I had left there that morning. How was I going to get it into the garage without my parents noticing? More importantly, would anyone be looking for me? I hoped no one had checked, I mean, I did pay Conch Shell off. She better have done her job. He got out of the car to say goodbye to me.

"Thanks for fun head bashing, non-stop, violence Aang." I gave him a small punch to show my appreciation and a smile.

"You're welcome Toph. I'm glad you liked it. Now are you worried at all about tomorrow?"

I looked at him like he was spouting out some alien Asian gibberish.

"What do you mean tomo…oh." It dawned on me. Tomorrow was the day of the party wasn't it? I had been so freaked out this morning, when I woke up to the time I spent in Twinkle Toes' car. When the competition had first started I had still been thinking slightly about the party and if there were any reporters here, but that soon went away with the thrill of the fight.

Hmmm…wasn't that in a song? Anyways instead of being so nervous I had actually let go and have fun. The burly man had sat next to me and whenever Cinders totally knocked out Victoria, we would look at each other and scream our heads off. Then I'd look at Aang and he would awkwardly smile while providing a smallish scream of his own. When Cinders won the burly man and I went crazy. We were shaking anyone near us, practically ripping them out of their seats and screaming our heads off. We 'woofed'. Ah, good times. Even Aang joined in when we started chanting. Instead of being so concerned as to who he was he joined in.

Well, when you can beat 'em – or you really have no desire to try – join 'em.

"Actually no," I said, a bit surprised at myself, "I wasn't nervous – well, not counting today and the days preceding but…. Afterwards, I mean…I wasn't nervous." I looked around, a bit awkward with what I was about to do. But first to confirm something. "Did you really set this up? Was this evening supposed to get me to…you know – not be so nervous tomorrow?"

He smiled and my stomach did a flip. "Yes."

He did that for me? Oh. Wow. There was a really warm, fuzzy feeling settling into my stomach and right now I wanted nothing more than to hug him to death. I can't even believe that he'd been so concerned about me. He went through all the trouble just for that? My eyes softened and my heartbeat slowed to a gentler beat.

Now don't get crazy.

I wasn't about to jump him for being the best person in my life right now. Though that would be a pretty interesting option. But no.

"Thank you, Aang."

He smiled at me with the big goofy grin that seemed to light up the whole world and my stomach churned and burned with warmth – and it was not because I was nervous for once. I returned the grin.

"You seriously are the best slave a Master could ever have," I said, and I meant it.

He put his hands in his pocket. "Well, you're a good Master. Even when you're hitting me."

I smirked at him. Hitting was what I did best. We stood there for a while in each other's company. We didn't move but I knew I had to go, no matter how much I didn't want to.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." I began walking towards my car tossing a wave behind me.

I could still hear his soft, "Goodbye, Toph," and it sent shivers up my spine.

I didn't want to leave it like that. But I had to get home to make sure that my cover wasn't blown. And it wasn't a very good cover anyways. I wonder what Conch Shell had told everyone. Believe it or not she was pretty good with making up a cover story for me.

When I got home I learned that my mother had not been in the house and my father was still at his office. But she had called them both and told them that I had been having trouble with my car or some stupid thing like that and had been held up at the mechanics for a while. They believed it. The lie was simple and good.

So, now that I really had nothing to worry about as I pulled the covers of my comforter around closer to me. At the competition I had been so warm, surrounded by all those sweaty people, but now I was cold. I had no company. No Aang. I was alone. My parents weren't here and Conch Shell had gone to sleep with the rest of the maids.

I ran my fingers through my hair and found out that there had been a little paint in it. Wonder how that got there?

* * *

**A/N:**

**So it's not a very satisfying ending – to me – but I don't want to hold up anymore on updates. **

**Okay, I'm going to try to stop guessing when I'll be able to crank out an update because honestly, my laptop is like food stamps: it's for everybody. I try to write on the monster computer we have but I hate having people look over my shoulder so I lose my inspiration pretty quickly. **

**Anywho, I actually can't wait to write the party one, there's definitely going to be some drama and I'm excited about it. I have part of it formulated in my head, but it's gonna take a while to get it on paper. **

**Let me apologize ahead of time if it's late. **

**I mean, I'd been working on these 12 pages since Friday. I'd say that's a pretty good length of pages given the short amount of time and things I did with my family. **

**I'm kinda proud of myself. **

**Anywho, hope you guys liked it. I left most of the details about the match kind of up to your imagination. Toph is Toph and it's not that hard to imagine what she'd be like watching a kick butt competition. I'll explain how Aang got the tickets later too. Toph would have asked but that never really crossed her mind compared to other things. **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	15. After much work, pain, and patience

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

**Read on…**

* * *

**Toph's POV**

This morning when I woke up there was a moment of neutrality where I didn't feel anything, didn't remember anything. I had glanced at my alarm clock, not really caring what time it was or even registering it in my mind. Then I looked outside my window, watching the roses sway ever so slightly in our large garden in the chilly wind of morning. The air raised goosebumps on my skin where it lightly caressed it. I stretched, rather loudly, and let my arms hit my sides with a thump.

At the thump, I instantly felt the gears in my head move at hyper speed. Today was the day of the party. Oh crap. Suddenly, the time signified in bright red letters hit me. It was noon. I rushed out of my room, needing to find out where my parents were.

"Mom? Dad?" I yelled into the large house. Of course, if they weren't in this part of the house they wouldn't be able to hear me, but the servants did. They're freaking everywhere.

"Miss Toph," said a petite woman, about mid-forties, with graying brown hair that was pulled back into a neat bun. She had a nice face.

"Where are my parents?" I asked, not really caring that I didn't know her that well.

"Your parents are in their room. I'll announce you."

I pushed past her, "No thanks. I'll announce myself." I knew my parents disliked it when I came in unannounced, but they were just going to have to get over it.

Their door was adorned by a large seal of the flying boar on the other side of the house. I remember being entranced by it as a child. My mother had told me that her family's seal was an oval with clouds around the edges. When she married my father his family seal was combined with hers. Thus the winged boar among the clouds. It always looked majestic to me. But confining. I mean, the boar was flying, yes, but was it always surrounded by clouds? Did it never land? Could the flying boar have no place to call home? I had asked my mother these questions and she dismissed them, saying that I was reading too much into it. I think, that's around the time I stopped telling her my real thoughts and lied about what I was thinking.

Not that she minded. She never really made the effort to know what secrets her daughter kept deep inside her heart and I don't know if she ever would. If I were to die tomorrow, my parents would be sad for losing their only daughter…but not for losing me, Toph. I wasn't _just_ a figure living in their house that resembled a daughter; I had something that made me who I was. But they were too busy working to see that.

I tentatively reached up before pounding on their door. "Mom, Dad!" I yelled. There was shuffling coming near the door and my father opened it. He was in his traditional robes with an annoyed look to his face.

"Yes, Toph?" he asked, sort of impatiently. My mother was in the background getting her hair styled by Evian. Daniella was smoothing out any wrinkles in her dress. "Why aren't you dressed yet? Have you even showered?" he asked rapidly, raking over my just woken up look, which I have to say could definitely use some improvement.

"Dad what time are you and mom leaving?" I said, getting straight to business.

He shrugged on his robe. "At five. What do you need to know that for?" he thought I was going with him. Ah, what a sad parental he was.

"I'm taking the second limo, the smaller one, before you."

I turned around to go take a shower after informing my father of my plans–well, not all of them. He did not need to know the specifics. Alas, he picked today of all days to be a father to me.

"For what? Are you not coming with your mother and me? Poppy, did you know of this?" he asked my mother, not even waiting for a reply from me.

"No. What's going on? Where's my daughter going? Aren't you coming with us?" she asked. Evian scolded her lightly and told her that if she moved again her hair would look like a large hippo. Needless to say my mother did not move an inch from her vanity mirror.

Again, before I could answer, my father did, "She says she's taking the smaller limo before us. Do you think she has plans?"

An exasperated sigh left my mouth as I answered, not even bothering to turn around and look into his warm eyes. Yes, he had warm looking eyes, but when you really got to see them you would see that they were sort of distant, always focusing on something else. Work, most likely.

"Father, does it really matter? I'm going to be there around the same time as you. This is a conversation with a moot point, now if you'll excuse me; I'm going to go get ready."

"Toph," my mother's soft voice yelled out to me. "I'll send Evian and Daniella over to help you get ready in a bit."

"Whatever."

I hurried out of there before my father could ask my mother anymore questions about me that _I_ was never going to get to answer. Honestly, it aggravated me to no end when they did that. It was almost like they were ganging up on me, but in an indirect and roundabout way that just seemed to work perfectly against me. The only way out of that circle would be if I just let their conversation go on and leave or interrupt – the latter I tended to favor the most.

In my shower I waited till the water as almost scorching hot and entered. The effect was my nerves feeling cold as ice but hot like fire too. The combination relaxed me so well that all I wanted to do was just stay in there and never come out. But sadly I was a Bei Fong, and Bei Fong's don't keep anybody waiting. I invested about twenty minutes on my hair, knowing that it had to be completely free of dirt and grime if Evian was going to come up here. I rubbed the loofah roughly over my body, getting rid of a couple million skin cells in the process.

An extra ten minutes of cleaning my feet, behind my ears, belly button, last minute shaving, and washing my face and I was ready to get out of the, now, tepid water. There was a full body dryer in my bathroom as well, for occasions such as these. I wrapped the towel turban style around my head and stepped in. The dry air that hit me made me shiver. I stepped out, wrapping my body with the towel snuggly in place. After applying the product that Evian always enjoyed telling me about I began to blow-dry my hair. When I was done I stepped out, not caring that it was in a sort of afro around my head, and brushed it roughly with the brush in my hand, making it frizz up even more. I put on my undergarments and slid on the finished dress that I found hanging in my walk-in closet.

At that moment, a knock sounded at my door.

"Evian?" I asked.

"Who else, silly?"

I let him in and sat down in front of my vanity. He gasped aloud.

"What monstrosity is this?" he asked in horror. Conspicuously he shivered.

I looked at my clock. It was already 2:30. I was going to run out of time.

"Fix it," I ordered.

* * *

Forty minutes later he announced that my hair and make up were finished. I slipped on my shoes as he put on my ears long gold earrings and a flying boar in necklace form both in gold to compliment the jade dress with gold trimmings. After this was done I commanded him to pack up his stuff.

"Why are you in such a hurry Toph–Toph?" he asked since he saw me make a mad dash to my closet.

I emerged with a long pillow-case looking bag draped over my arm. From underneath my bed I grabbed a white box and tucked it under my arm. I opened the door and yelled for Conch Shell. Not a second later, she appeared.

"Did you need something Miss Toph?"

I shoved the items in her hands in my rush. "Would you please set these in the small limo and tell Vince to go ahead and bring it out front. I'll be using it."

"You are not riding with parents?" she asked.

Why was everybody asking that today? Didn't the house servants ever notice that I never went anywhere with my parents since I got my license? Honestly, what have they been seeing occur here for the past year.

"No. Please hurry."

Sensing my urgency, she bowed in respect and ran off as quick as she could towards the spacious garage where we kept our cars. I quickly closed my door and racked my memory to see if I was forgetting anything.

"Toph," Evian whined. He was taking his sweet time putting up his supplies and it took everything I had not to shove it all in his bag. But if Evian didn't have everything in a certain manner he'd freak and that would just take up even more of my time. "What's the hurry?" he repeated.

"You're as slow as a turtle. If you don't want me to shove it all in your bag then hurry up and stuff it yourself." I took a step towards him and he moved slightly faster at the threat. "I need your help."

He stopped as he was wrapping a cord around his special blow-dryer. "Oh," he said frivolously. "Is it _that_?"

I nodded. "We're bringing out the heavy guns for this. You sure you ready?" I asked solemnly, expecting a serious answer.

In a flash, everything was put back into its place inside his black briefcase.

"Honey," he put a hand on his chest. "I was born ready."

* * *

That stupid doorbell was probably going to break under all the strain I was putting on it. It had to be the hundredth time I pressed it in the last thirty seconds. Sweat was beginning to form along my brow; Evian wiped it away with an exasperated look, cursing my temper under his breath. Now could he really blame me for being a bit fidgety? He knew what I was trying to do. I smacked his hand away when I heard a voice yell, "Come in."

In the back of my head I wondered if Twinkle Toes was really so trusting as to allow anyone who knocked on his door or rang his doorbell inside his house without asking who they were. It worried me slightly, but I pushed it away. There were more pressing matters to attend too.

I pushed open the door with unnecessary force. "Twinkle Toes? Where are you?"

Before I had a chance to look around he came bounding down the stairs like a little rabbit. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and a pajama cap.

My eye twitched slightly. "Did you just wake up?" I asked, my voice taking on an underlying tone.

He shook his brown head and rubbed his eyes. "No. I woke up a couple of hours ago. I've been calling but you haven't been answering. I just now realized that I had no idea what to wear." He looked panicked and scared as he waited for me to blow up. Instead, I pushed Evian towards him.

"This is Evian, my hairstylist and whatnot. He'll help you." I gestured towards the items that my friend carried. "Don't worry about what to wear because I bought you a suit and new shoes to go with it. I paid one of my butler's to break them in so they wouldn't be so uncomfortable."

Evian stuck his hand out, always one for formalities. "I'm Evian, darling." He stage-whispered to me behind his other magnificently manicured hand, "He's cute!"

I punched his shoulder, not really in the mood for his comments. "Would you get going?" I barked.

His face turned into a pout and he pushed Twinkle Toes up the stairs. "Shoo, shoo, fly." He chanted as he swatted the pajama clad boy in the back of the head and upper shoulders. "Let's beautify you," he said with on going eagerness that would send a shiver up a drag queen's back.

At the tone Aang's voice took, I chuckled darkly to myself, "'Beautify?'" he searched for me but his sight was concealed because of Evian's face and extreme arm gestures.

I pulled up a stool from the kitchen, so as not to wrinkle my dress so much that Evian would have a heart attack, as I waited anxiously for this to be over and done with. Normally, I'd slouch like a happy gorilla, but I was actually so panicked that I couldn't even relax my body. Tense and solid as a concrete block was what my body resembled at the moment. The only sound that could be heard downstairs was the drumming of my manicured nails.

Silence can make a sound. Yeah, I was surprised when I first discovered it. But something about silence was so loud that it almost seemed to scream the truth at you.

As a child, the silence was painful and blinding. It would shriek that I'm alone, that no one wants me because I'm not a lady. Be a lady, it would shriek. When the silence came on, I would drown it out with noise from the television. I had landed on a talk show as a child and was about to change the channel when I heard the words, "Don't be afraid to be who you are". If you asked me, I couldn't tell you who uttered those words. It was so long ago, but I do remember that the smaller Toph had laughed had scoffed.

"I'm a Bei Fong," I had told myself. "Bei Fong's aren't scared to show who we are." I then proceeded to shut off the TV and went up to my room to play a CD.

About a month later, when I was receiving lessons from Madam LeCourdier, on how to be a proper lady, she would say, "Sit up straight and you'll become a lovely lady, worthy of the Bei Fong name."

That had got me to thinking, what would I be when I slouched? Would I become someone completely different based on posture? Surely that couldn't be. So I had started slouching in my free time when no one was around, as an experiment. My conclusion was that I was different. My teacher had been right, but I amended her statement.

"Sit up in public to be a Bei Fong, slouch to be Toph."

That was sort of what was driving me to sit up straight. I was to be a proud Bei Fong for the remainder of the afternoon and well into the night. _So maybe_, I mused, _that must be why my spines' as straight as a ruler right now_. My subconscious was directing my movements, and I allowed it. Because God knows that I want this night to stay in the back of my file memories to be shut away in a steel box with no key.

I glanced at the cat clock that ticked in the kitchen. We were currently staring at each other to show which one would blink first. Of course, I knew that this was childish, but I had nothing better to do for the past hour since Evian had gone up to Twinkle Toe's bedroom to craft him into a presentable gentleman. My thoughts wandered off into speculation on how he would look like when Evian finished with him.

His hair would be neat and combed, parted down the middle on both sides, possibly, as he would make his way downstairs in the new suit I bought him. The shoes, just buffed yesterday, would be gleaming in the light of the kitchen. The suit I had bought the afternoon after I told him that he would be accompanying me to this party was relatively high fashion. It wasn't something that anyone would ever picture Twinkle Toes wearing in a million years, and I hoped that it wouldn't seem out of place at the party. But that's why I bought it. He had to look like he was rich, even if he couldn't act like it.

A lurch in my stomach had me holding onto the counter with white-tipped knuckles. _Calm down before they come down_, I reminded myself. Glaring at the betraying hand I willed it to submit to my will. _Let go of the stupid counter_, was the mantra in my head. Slowly, one by one of my fingers began to submit and let go of the counter. The index finger was the last one and most stubborn of all. That is understandable, though. I used it many a time to strike fear in the hearts of those who would dare mess with me.

Loud footsteps sounded on the stairs and my hand wretched from the counter at hyper speed, accidentally backhanding my face. Mumbling an "ow" I stood up and wiped my dress from nonexistent dust. Evian burst through the doors, arms spread like he was about to fly, which wouldn't surprise me. "Tophy! He is _finite_!" he stood aside. "I introduce–after an enormous amount of work, pain, and patience–Aang!"


	16. Diplomatic Immunity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

**Read on…**

* * *

**Aang's POV**

This morning I had been feeling rather well about today. I woke up early, nine to be exact, and ran through my head a list of what I had planned for today.

1. Take a shower.

2. Get dressed.

3. Take Toph to party.

4. Don't mess up.

5. Be a gentleman.

6. …don't throw up.

Today was the day of the ball. My body had tingled with nervousness as I thought about all the manners that I had to remember. Though, I had taken the anxiety in strides. It did my body no good to let my nerves fully take over, but that certainly did not mean my body was not tingling with repressed emotions. For three hours I had cluttered my room with clothes both formal and informal that I had strewn about in my quest to find something to wear.

A suit was the obvious answer. However, it was already noon. What was bothering me was that I did not have a wide variety of formal clothes to choose from. I had a navy blue one, a black one, and a purple one that I had gotten for Halloween one year. Needless to say, the purple one was definitely not an option. On the other hand, it was the only one without a blemish seen on the surface and the option of wearing it seemed to weigh greater and greater in mind.

The blue one was nice, but it had a hole under one of the arms and on the back of the collar. Usually, this would not bother me but I did not know how to sew and had no time to learn. The black suit had a stain on one of the pants from a spill of avocado dip I gained at one of my dad's Christmas parties. The pants were clean but no matter how much I had tried to get the stain out, it was still present. The only thing I had left was the purple suit with a huge clock sewed onto the front complete with a fancy green handkerchief in the front pocket.

A strange feeling entered my body. It was a mixture of curiosity, frustration, dread, and want (as if I wanted something to happen at that very moment). I could feel my arms but I wasn't moving them. They seemed to be moving on their own as they slipped through the sleeves of the costume. I felt a bit detached from my body.

I could vaguely assess my reasons for doing this outlandish act. One reason was that I could have just used the entertainment. I knew I was truly frazzled at not being able to find a formidable suit to wear and that if I did not find something acceptable Toph would kill me. The other reason was that maybe I just wanted to have something to look back on when I was at the party that Toph seemed to find troublesome and potentially boring.

As I finished dressing myself, my legs moved my body to the mirror in my room, and I took a good long look at myself. The minutes ticked by as I took in my image.

A strangled sound came out of my mouth that was quickly followed by another and soon I was full out laughing at the image of myself. I looked ridiculous, absolutely ludicrous! The costume was supposed to be a pimp but I couldn't help but think that I looked like a fun fruit. I made faces at myself and tried to loosen up that feeling of anxiety that seemed to creep over me even as I laughed. It swept over my body starting from my toes and slowly made its way to my logical head. As soon as it was settled, with a small trace of a smile on my face, my eyes filled with anxiety. I took off the costume and set it back into the deep recess of my closet, hoping to never see it again until Halloween.

I was about to give up right there. I didn't know what the heck I was doing! I was pretty much wingin' it with no knowledge in my arsenal whatsoever. Yeah, not a smart thing to do. I had been sitting on my bed, back in my comfortable clothes and nightcap when I heard the doorbell ringing. I did not want to get out of bed so I yelled for them to come in.

A part of my brain thought that I should have probably gone to check just who it was before allowing them to enter my home. So I stood up. As my hand enclosed around the doorknob, the voice I heard made me stop.

"Twinkle Toes? Where are you?"

I threw my door open and bounded down the stairs with energy. My savior was here!

Now, if I had known that my savior could have turned into my torturer so easily I would not have ever let Toph and her make over assistant inside my house. Currently the hair was being pulled out of my head and my scalp was in the process of being scrubbed to death by Evian, the make-up assistant.

"Would you hold still?" Evian asked for the tenth time.

He was relentlessly scrubbing my head that I was sure was going to be bald by the time I got out from under the faucet.

"I would if you'd stop pulling my hair like a maniac!" I strained to get out. My vision was partly clouded by the pain and shampoo so I could not glare at this stranger causing me so much pain.

An exasperated sigh was heard. "If _you_ would just wash your hair better then _I_ wouldn't have to be doing this. Trust me, compared to all the looks and comments you'll be receiving at the ball you'd be wishing that you were here with me scrubbing the grime off your poor head."

I frowned, not in pain, but knowing full well that he was right. If I couldn't suck this up how was I going to suck up a whole bunch of razor sharp, toothed piranha? My male pride locked my jaw to keep any sound from escaping my lips besides the occasional exhale of my breath. It's weird. When my male pride comes out, I mean. It doesn't come out that often, only when I'm being challenged. But it always seemed to come out when it involved Toph. Guess she has always been one to challenge people and the idea of beating her did seem fun in my head…not that it really mattered in real life because I know she could kill me in her sleep.

By that I meant two things. She could kill me physically and mentally. Physically with her fists but mentally just by being herself. The latter was something that I knew very well. It was when I was over at her house and she…I do not know what came over her but I do know that I would not mind if it came over her again. I could still see her taut stomach that teased me, that long, silky, dark hair that always seemed out of reach of my fingers. Come to think of it, I hadn't really seen Toph's appearance when she burst through my door. I was just so happy to have someone around who knew what to do that it did not even occur to me that Toph would have been dressed up. And now she was in my house, probably wearing something cute.

A smack on the back of my head interrupted my fantasy.

"You are drooling all over my supplies. If I catch you doing that again I will shove this straightener where the sun doesn't shine, got it?" Evian was apparently very protective over his supplies.

I smiled apologetically–a bit frightened too–and tried to focus on something other than Toph in a cute dress.

* * *

"Do you use hairspray?" I asked Evian, just as he was adding the "finishing touches" as he frivolously put it. I thought some good nature conversation would help me to stay calm.

A sudden gasp of horror was heard behind me, followed by a voice full of shock. "Of course not! I work only with the natural; barely any products…except the ones that smell really pretty." I could just hear the smile in his voice.

"Then how do you get anything to stay down?" I asked. I mean, I used tons of hairspray to keep my frizzy hair down. I didn't care if my hair did not fit into the style of the year, as long as it was down and out of my mind I could care less. Though, that was sort of what had me labeled as a nerd for such a long time.

The label did not bother me. I knew who I was and that was all that really mattered to me. As long as I maintain my personal views and goals in sight, call me what you like. That's what my father taught me.

Evian was suddenly in front of me. He roughly grabbed my cheeks in one hand, sort of pursing my lips together as he inspected me with a very peculiar eye.

"You still have some of your baby fat do you not?" he asked, no longer a light tone of voice.

I tried to nod, but he was holding onto my head too tightly. "Yes," I struggled to get out a perfectly clear answer.

He sighed; minty fresh breath fanned my face. "You have such a cute face. Too bad." He let me go and went back to fixing a spot on the suit he ordered me to wear. It looked expensive and I was afraid of even moving with the thing on.

"Why?" I asked, my face scrunched up in confusion. That was the only part of my body I did allow to move. "Didn't you say that it makes me cute?"

He moved on to shining my shoes. "Yes, but people at this party are not looking for cute. What they want to see in _anyone_ escorting a _Bei Fong_ is mature features, calm attitude, and extensive knowledge on business. Tophy did not tell you this, correct?"

My face felt sort of tight and I could feel my eyebrows knit together, almost creating a shade in front of my eyes.

Evian covered his mouth with his hand. "Oops." Then he waved it dismissively. "Oh, well, it's nothing to get your feathers all ruffled over. If she chose you, someone clearly lacking in etiquette and high breeding, then she must have a lot of faith in you." He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and poked my forehead. "Now stop that frowning, I didn't bring the proper tools to fix wrinkles."

As he continued his last minute preparations, I wondered if Toph really did place that much trust in my abilities. Great…more pressure into being perfect.

I knew I should just calm down, but my stomach was in knots and I was kind of hungry. In my rampant search for clothes I had neglected my own needs because of the fear that I would throw up whatever I decided to introduce to my tummy. Said organ decided to betray me just then.

"You haven't eaten?" Evian asked.

I smiled sheepishly up at him. "Um…should I have?"

Evian motioned for me to stand up. I did so very carefully. It was surprising when the suit fit loosely, yet firmly enough to my body where I could feel comfortable in it. Evian twisted his finger around in a circle, gesturing me to turn around so he could get a good look.

"Since you're not used to waiting for food, then I will allow you to grab a quick snack." His deep pools of blue glinted very dangerously. "But if you so much as get one speck of a little crumb on that suit…"

I picked up quickly on the threat, "I know. Straightener where the sun doesn't shine. Got it."

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other and found the shoes to be a bit tight and slightly uncomfortable, but I could tolerate it for one night. Anything for Toph, right? I jumped when Evian began clapping in rapid succession.

"Oh," he exclaimed. "I have done it again! From the slums and bums to the rich and famous!" Slums and bums? I certainly didn't think I was that poor. "Oh, if only Danielle was here so I could rub it into her peachy face! How she would loath me." He said the last bit in a dark manner than had me taking a step back, but then he was back to his happy manner. He clasped his hands together. "Okay, let us go down to Tophy! You both have to get to the party on time after all."

"Are you riding with us?"

He put a hand on his hip. "Excuse me, honey. I have a little something called a business to attend to. I have a wedding gown to finish, and then make some major alterations on a couple of bridesmaid's dresses. I can not be babysitting a couple of teenagers. So be on your best behavior…. I know you like Toph." He said suddenly as he began putting his things away rather rapidly.

I have a sheepish and nervous grin and was about to run my fingers through my hair but a glare at my hand stopped me. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Like the fact that you should not take a shower after a perm," he said offhandedly.

I decided to not even ask. I probably would not understand it if he explained it anyways.

"Look…" his tone changed dramatically. He sounded harsh, not in a playful way either. He was really serious, so I gave him my full attention. "Toph, is actually a very sensitive person, and takes some things the wrong way. So, if you say something to hurt her, or do something, I will be on you like a pack of rabid dogs." The sound of the clasp on the briefcase was so loud and only added to the dramatics. I took a look at Evian and realized that there was probably more to this man than met the eyes. "I actually have diplomatic immunity in twenty–seven countries…I had a rather exciting life as a young adult, but that's neither here nor there. Just know that I have places and people who owe me favors. Especially in Italy. I _think_ you know where I am going with this correct?"

I figured it was a rhetorical question and decided not to justify that with an answer.

He twirled towards me, carrying his briefcase over his shoulder. "Well, enough of the dramatics! Let's go see Toph." His hand reached out to grab me and it was only then that I realized I had been glued to my spot by the same man who had just finished styling me for the part.

From then on, I made it a point to never anger the ladies or men at salons because they may also have diplomatic immunity and are owed favors from the mafia in Italy. Needless to say, you really do not want anyone with guns and a way to hide your body coming after you.

"Come down while I announce you, okay. I can not wait to see the look on her face!"

He bounded down the stairs, dropped his suitcase under the stairs, and blocked the doorway with wide arm movements.

""Tophy! He is finite!" he stood aside, my signal to start walking. "I introduce–after an enormous amount of work, pain, and patience–Aang!" He removed himself from the doorway and allowed me to step through.

* * *

For the longest time, which could not have been more than three seconds, I stood in the doorway with my eyes about to pop out of my head because in front of me was something that I was not going to even blink for, less she disappear before my eyes.

Toph was standing in a gorgeous dress with such an air around her that I could have mistaken her for a dainty, fragile lady. Her face looked so delicate and smooth with her bangs framing it. She seemed to be so out of place in my rinky–dink kitchen and immediately, for a reason yet unknown to me, I felt sad. Could it be perhaps, that I finally discovered my true worth? In any other day, any other time, Toph would have looked fine in my kitchen with her sweats, or jeans. Looking at her now, displaying her true name, I felt so small.

Later though, I told myself. Worry about such matters after the party. I had a responsibility to be a good friend to Toph, no matter how insignificant I really was. Being a friend to her, was the most important thing. Plus, if I backed out now Evian might kill me…if I was lucky.

"You." I cleared my throat as it came out hoarse and meek in front of this great beauty. "Toph," I tried again. "You look really pretty."

Beside me, I heard Evian scoff and mumble, "Oh, no he didn't." Why? I did not know, nor did I really care at the moment.

I stared into her sparkling jade eyes and almost lost myself. That is, until she spoke up in that voice I knew so well.

"Pretty?" she asked as if I had offended her. "Evian did not spend two hours on me for _pretty_. I'm flippin' gorgeous Twinkle Toes. Now, let's go, that cat clock is really freaking me out." She gave the wall beside me a glare before walking out of my kitchen.

"Hey," I said after her, "Don't make fun of Mr. Jingles. I've had him since I was a kid."

"Only you would name an inanimate object _Mr. Jingles_. I would _hate_ to see what you would name a live animal." Toph opened my front door for Evian.

Evian picked up his briefcase and headed towards the limo parked outside. "No fighting children!" he yelled back. "We have to get going–some of us actually have jobs to do."

"Shove it, Evian," Toph shot back as she opened the limo door. Hearing those harsh words from her mouth and the way she was dressed, I couldn't help but to laugh. She gave me a glare, almost as intense as the one she gave to Mr. Jingles. "Come on." I locked my front door and we were soon off to meet the pretty, sharp–toothed piranhas.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Sorry for the late update. It was really late wasn't it? Well, I've been extremely busy with homework. Luckily, it's snowing and we have a winter break. So I'll have time to write. At least, after I finish the homework I got over winter break. **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	17. Tinkerbell

******Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

**Read on…**

* * *

**Toph's POV**

"Who's Big Al?"

I almost fell out of the black leather seat next to Twinkle Toes from such a question. How could he sound so innocent and stupid at the same time?

See, Twinkle Toes and I were currently discussing some of our favorite movies and characters in order to distant our minds from the coming destination. Ten minutes into the once tense ride we were both perfectly comfortable once again and I found myself enjoying Twinkle Toes' insight. Surprisingly, he seemed to know a bunch about movies.

I thought would have thought him more the kind to play with light sabers and build spaceships out of legos, but I guess I was wrong. (Later on, he had indulged me with the knowledge that he in fact, did play with light sabers with his friends. I had laughed so hard that tears were coming out of my eyes because he had also showed me some of his 'signature moves').

"Big Al is…" I began as I straightened up in my seat, making sure to leave no wrinkles on the dress "Well, the name is pretty self-explanatory Tinkerbell."

He turned to me with a look of utter disdain. "Tinkerbell?" he asked with skepticism evident in his tone.

I snorted as I crossed both legs and arms. "Yeah. Tinkerbell."

Tinkerbell looked distracted for a bit before shaking himself out of it with a sigh.

"I'm scared to ask why," he admitted.

With a smile on my face, I happily answered him. "Your favorite movie of all time is _Pretty in Pink_." A sufficient pause for dramatic effect and I continued. "Face it. Twinkle Toes is too manly a name for you."

When he had told me that little tidbit of information I about died from laughter.

"It is a good movie!" he adamantly defended himself.

I smiled slyly and pulled his tie to bring him closer. For a brief second, I forgot what I was going to say. A subtle scent of cologne mixed with the fresh smell of salon styled hair invaded my senses. He smelled so amazingly good that it was hard to decide if I like his natural smell or this one. His natural aroma, from some of my close encounters with him, smelled of chilly fall air in the middle of a forest, and a slight musky scent that reminded me that he was indeed, a member of the male population.

An audible gulp from him had me panicked that I was holding onto his tie too tightly for him to even breathe. I released my hold, slightly but held him close.

It was strange to know how much information I could obtain in only three measly seconds.

In a low, conspiring voice, I whispered, "I actually kind of like _Pretty in Pink_." I pushed him away rather roughly.

"What?!"

I laughed at his reaction. "I mean, don't get me wrong. That movie is so cliché that it hurts watching sometimes! What I like about it is the fact that Andie pretty much takes care of herself without her father's money–mostly because he wasn't making any. Iona has to be my favorite character. If for nothing else, her outfit and style."

Tinkerbell smiled a lopsided smile. "I like Duckie. He's really funny."

"Gross."

"What do you mean?"

I turned my body towards him. "I mean that Duckie is my least favorite character. I like his name, but he's just so…. He doesn't stand up to anyone until the end of the movie and the fight he has with Blane is so crappy. Where was the blood?" I asked wistfully. "Also, he's been pining for Andie like all his life, but he never put himself out there. He never really confessed until later. Then he gets depressed because someone else got to her first? It's stupid and it makes me want to smack some sense into him."

"I think it's admirable that he protects Andie despite all that. Or at least he tries."

I shook my head, feeling the earrings dance across my skin much to my annoyance.

"I still disagree."

"He was scared."

"He should have sucked it up."

"He was afraid of ruining the friendship."

"Friendship wasn't what he was looking for."

"He was being used as Andie's security blanket."

"He let himself be used as Andie's security blanket. He could have stopped anytime but he didn't," I pointed out.

"It was in time where people born in lower classes would never have been accepted into a higher class without restraints. He was trying to protect her from heartache."

I narrowed my eyes slightly at the dark window in front of us where Evian and the driver sat beyond and unaffected by the sudden tensing atmosphere of the cabin.

"He loved her."

"He didn't do anything. He's comic relief."

"At least he put up a fight. Better late than never, right?"

"He should have stepped up long before Blane came into the picture instead of lying out on the sidewalk and being stepped on for the rest of his life like a pathetic wimp."

For some reason, it felt as if we weren't talking about the movie anymore. There was a weird feeling in the cabin of the stretch limo. The silence in the back only lasted a few minutes before Tinkerbell brought it back to a light conversation.

"You just didn't like the fight because there was no blood."

I smiled wickedly. "No duh."

* * *

We were here. Right outside the front steps that led towards the party of the year. I took a deep breath, turned down the music that I had blaring in the back in an effort to calm both of us down after our movie talk, and turned towards Aang.

"Okay," I said, my voice never betraying my true feelings. "My parents are already here, and so are a couple of guests. We have to be on our best behavior…you okay?"

Twinkle Toes looked okay, slightly nervous, but not in such a way that would make others notice. For that, I was glad.

"Yeah," he breathed out. He cleared his throat. "I'm fine. You?"

He reached up to scratch his head but I smacked it away. There was no way I was going to let him mess up that head of perfection. If I did Evian would kill me.

"I'm perfectly fine," I stated in a very matter of fact tone.

When he didn't move, I gave him a push on the shoulders and looked at the door.

"Oh!" he was out of the car in a flash and as soon as he closed the door I smacked my forehead. Smooth Tinkerbell. Some fairy you are.

I scooted towards the edge of my leather seat and darkened the lights in the cabin. For a moment I wondered if I could just stay there for the rest of the night. The click of the door sounded and my fantasy vanished. There it was; millions of lights flashing with no rhythm whatsoever. I turned gracefully and grabbed the soft, warm hand that was extended to me. Stepping my leg onto the red carpet I paused for a millisecond, to prepare myself to get out sophistically.

Finally standing in front of the flashing cameras I could feel myself detach. My movements were being made from memory of all the other times I've walked a red carpet and I really just ceased thinking about anything. The door shut behind me and the limo sped off with Evian in the front seat. Tinkerbell hooked my arm around his and we began walking towards the steps that led to the party.

"How am I doing?" he asked.

I smiled up at him. "Just fine. Leave the waving and smiling to me. And if someone tries to give you a handshake make sure it's firm but not too much," I whispered close to him so the microphones that some of the reporters used wouldn't catch it. It had to be firm to show that he thought of himself as important, but too hard and he might send someone to the hospital. The latter really wasn't a good step to start on when meeting a member of the upper class.

Many questions were hurled at me and Tinkerbell, but all I did was smile and averted eye contact with any of the pretty piranha. I vaguely heard a couple of them ask if I was going out with the guy on my right, who he was, what family he came from, was I in love.

After what seemed like ages, we finally made it up the steps, past the usher, and in front of my parents. They stood to the left of the open double copper doors that led the way into a spacious area that seemed to glow gold. Some of the light hit them in a way that made my parents seem more friendly and warm. My father, being precise in whatever he does, probably planned it this way.

"Hello, mother. Father." I nodded my head politely.

Immediately their friendly mien turned curious when they directed their attention towards Aang. Yet, the smiles were still on their face never faltered since they knew they were being photographed.

"Hello Mr. Bei Fong, Mrs. Bei Fong." He bowed very politely and low, just like I taught him and it sent a brief spurt of pride through me. _The student finally gets to strut his stuff_, I thought.

The glow seemed to fade from them as they took in my arm locked with Aang's. I could see the furrowing of my father's brow which meant 'get out of my face before I do something drastic, like disown you'. My mother's eyes widened in that way that said 'who in the world is he, Toph. Does he have a prominent family, and if so why haven't we heard of him?'. They were only going to be standing near the entrance for a few short minutes and I had that much time to get as far away from them as possible.

"We'll be inside," I said hastily. "I'll be sure to greet the guests."

My escort stumbled slightly as I pulled him in. As soon as we entered the fairly warm atmosphere he took that as his cue to look at his surroundings.

He seemed entranced by the fifteen foot high ceiling, as if he'd never seen one before in his life. It held about five large chandeliers that shone so brightly with gold light that it was hard to look at it for more than a minute. In that small minute I was pretty sure that everyone could see beautiful golden sculptures of angels high above in the middle of the chandeliers circling each other as if on a mechanism with their tiny wings spread out. Above the angels was a painting that stretched from corner to corner of the square interior.

A painting of the heavens would be my best guess as to what it was. It contained clouds, pearly gates, and golden feathers. For a moment, it took my breath away.

Just one moment because the next I had to redirect my sights towards Tinkerbell, who couldn't stop staring at everything. There were a few people who briefly glanced in his direction and it wasn't hard to miss the faces that said 'who invited this nincompoop'. Rich people have a lot of facial expressions that are fairly easy to read even to the most uneducated person. I pinched his arm.

"Ow," he hissed.

"Stop staring, Tinkerbell. You remind me of a tourist," I said with a bit of disgust in my voice.

"I kind of am."

"I hate tourists," I offered.

"Oh?" His tone was light. "Why is that? They're just visiting."

A tall man with snow white hair was coming towards me accompanied by his wife of fifty years. I poked Tinkerbell in the back and looked at the couple with a smile on my face.

"Toph? Is that you?" Yuri Ivanov, a long friend of my dad's, asked in his Russian accent.

He leaned in to give me a kiss on both of my cheeks and stepped aside for his wife to do the same.

"Yes. It's been a while Uncle Yuri, Aunt Vera."

They both looked over my appearance.

"You've grown into beautiful young lady," Yuri complimented.

"Thank you. You're looking as handsome as ever. Aunt Vera, as young as ever."

Vera grabbed my hand and tapped it lightly.

"Now. Didn't your parents teach you it's not nice to tell lies?" she said jokingly.

"I meant it. Have you seen the looks Rebecca Russell gives you? She's always been jealous of your beauty and you know it. You shouldn't be so modest. "

In my peripheral vision I saw Yuri look at Tinkerbell.

"Uncle, this is Aang…"

"Tōhō. Aang Tōhō," he filled in as he held out his hand. "I'm a good friend of Toph's."

They exchanged handshakes and the look from Yuri said 'I'll give this guy a chance'. Silently I prayed that nothing Tinkerbell did would change that. Tinkerbell moved towards Vera as she held up her hand daintily. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her hand.

"Toph is right. You should not be so modest about your incomparable beauty. If I may be so bold, you have the eyes of a saint. So pure in their hazel hue, I mean."

Okay, whoa. I didn't know that my escort was a smooth talker. Apparently, there were a lot of things I didn't know about Aang. How could I tell him I trusted him when I didn't even know his last name?

I decided to distract myself from my sudden realization by looking for reactions to the comment. The look on Vera's face meant that she was sold on Tinkerbell. Yuri looked amused and satisfied for some strange reason.

Vera turned to her husband with a light blush on her face. "What do you think of my eyes, Yuri? Are they pure?"

"They are nice." Before Vera could respond angrily he said, "Toph, I wish to say hello to my old friend."

I turned around. "Father's speaking to Madam Leboa."

"I should save him. After all I owe him a favor." His eyes crinkled up as he smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet you Aang. If you want to write down a couple of those lines, I would appreciate it."

Vera scoffed as he led her away. "It's supposed to come from the heart. Not a piece of paper."

"You wanted to marry politician. You never specified a smooth talking one."

The spacious room was filling up quite a lot and as far as I could see, smooth talker and I were the only teenagers here. The crowd surrounding us was hurting my eyes from so many different types of silk and satin gowns that glowed a bit too brightly for my taste. Many of the couples were dancing to the melodious music of the violin and piano near the stairwells.

I led Tinkerbell further into the throng of people to distance myself from my father. I stopped as we neared the dancing area and wondered whether or not to proceed. So, I continued our conversation from earlier.

"Tourists wear fanny packs. Need I say more?"

He poked my forehead and I pushed away his finger, rubbing the spot softly so as not to mess up my makeup. "I wore one once when I went to Miami. Convenient storage place."

"Now I know you really deserve the name Tinkerbell." Noise from the rest of the guests who were commenting on the painfully detailed architecture let our conversation have a bit of privacy so I was able to say without anyone listening in, "Tourists should just go away."

"Or fanny packs should be outlawed since they're such an offence against society."

"What kind of person came up with the idea of the fanny pack? Actually, who in the world came up with the, oh, so flattering name?"

Tinkerbell did something much unexpected then. He led me out onto the dance floor and held one of my hands in his. I put the other one on his shoulder as his free one settled firmly on my waist. We began to sway to the music and continued our conversation privately.

"Not sure. So what's this party even for anyways?" he asked as he twirled us once.

I never noticed how tall he was. In my heels he was only about two or three inches taller than me, but without them he was easily five inches taller. I didn't really know how I felt about him being taller than me. Then again, I had always had a short stature compared to other kids. What I lacked in height I definitely made up for in attitude.

Once more, his scent invaded my nose and calmed me.

"My dad's owns Bei Fong: First Class Architecture, among other things. This building has been in the making for three years and my best guess is that it's finally finished. It's going to be a museum of arts and is for one of my dad's best clients. I guess the client wanted an opening party so my dad's hosting one. Haven't you noticed the paintings on the walls or were you too busy looking at the ceiling?"

I had just noticed the various paintings on the wall and put two and two together, but Tinkerbell didn't need to know that. Plus, I remembered over hearing a conversation that my dad was having on the phone about a new art museum that will be worthy enough to please the Gods. Well, I didn't know about the Gods, but the people seemed to be enjoying it.

Most rich people did seem to enjoy the shiny stuff after all.

"Hmm," he hummed, strictly avoiding my question. "They aren't your aunt and uncle, are they?"

"Who? Vera and Yuri?" he nodded. "No. I'm not Russian. It's just that they like it when I call them that and he's been my dad's best friend since college. It makes them feel like family."

"You don't like calling them that do you?"

I furrowed my brow at him. "I don't really mind."

"You don't like addressing people by a name that you haven't given them. You feel like they haven't earned it."

My eyes narrowed and there was a feeling of fear and uncertainty inside me that triggered an angry front.

"I didn't know you were a psychologist." My tone was clipped.

He smiled. "I'm not. I can tell though. Did you know that your eye twitched when you said 'aunt' and 'uncle'?"

Raising an eyebrow in suspicion I gave him the look that said 'oh did I now? Prove it'. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Just an observation."

"You really should take on a new interest." We twirled again before swaying around the other dancing couples.

"What if I ask?"

"Ask what?"

In the distance Vera was chatting with another group of people and I couldn't see my parents anywhere near her. My muscles tensed in anxiousness and I felt like hitting my forehead.

I was spending so much time looking at Tinkerbell and relishing the warmth of his arm around my waist and holding my hand that I had forgotten to keep a look out for my parents in case they wanted to ask me any questions. Or, in my father's case, yell at both of us until our ears fell off for deceiving him or something stupid like that. Actually, he'd probably call security to escort Tinkerbell off the grounds first, and then yell at me for bringing someone he didn't approve of first to the party.

"May I admire you?"

My frown turned into a small smile at the quote from Pretty in Pink.

"Only if I can do the same to you."

A smile of epic proportion spread across his slightly tanned face and seemed to reach the tip of his oversized ears.

"If you wish, but first you have to tell me how you knew my sizes in shoes and clothes."

The smile vanished and was replaced with a look that told me he was really freaked out about that. But, it's not like I took one of his shirts and pants home and gotten the size there. I didn't even look at the size of his shirts that time I took care of him. I mean, those are the beginnings of a stalker; Toph Bei Fong is no stalker.

"I got it from your dad."

His eyes widened at my words. "Why didn't he tell me?" he cried to himself.

He pushed me away and twirled me with one hand and then quickly brought me back.

"Speaking of your dad," I said lightly but with a slight edge to my voice. "You never told me that your last name was Tōhō."

He faltered slightly and almost bumped into a couple that I recognized to be very condescending at anyone who even grazed their clothes. I pulled him back just before he could touch the silk of the young woman's gown and began dancing again.

"T-that's…."

I nodded for him to continue.

He looked down and his new bangs created a shadow across his eyes. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Sorry," I apologized.

He looked up and the brightness returned to his baby face. "It's fine. So, what do you think of my dancing skills?"

While he twirled us around I answered, "I'm going to have to give you back the name Twinkle Toes. After that smooth talkin' I saw back there I had to upgrade you. I mean, Tinkerbell couldn't even talk in the movies." I cocked my head to the side. "That's probably what I liked about her."

He sneered but couldn't stop the smile from pushing up the corners of his mouth. The smile, though, fell suddenly and a look of dread spread across his face. And, was it just me, or did he look a little green in the face? He halted our movements and I looked up at him curiously with the thought of berating him for stopping ungracefully in mind.

Before I could do anything though, there was a tap on my shoulder.

Over and over I berated myself for not paying attention to the last name of the stinkin' client for whom this party was for as I turned around.

"Do you mind if I cut in, Aang?" Jory asked.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry about the long, long wait. Major case of writer's block on this story and my other Avatar one, plus I just got through a rough work and midterm filled month that left me drained of any inspiration. **

**I'm trying to catch up on my updates but I promise nothing for right now. **

**As for my other avatar story, that update might be a little longer delayed because I really only worked on this story. But I will try my best to update soon. **

**I'm trying to get into the habit of writing these stories for a little everyday, even if just for thirty minutes. Hopefully I'll stick to it. **

**If you please R&R.**

**Oh, and I am starting a new story (for Naruto) and I don't want you guys to get the wrong idea. I'm not putting off these Avatar stories. The Naruto one I wrote a while ago and I'm just posting it every week, of course it's not finished but I have like five chapters done and I know what I want to do, but I'm going to try and finish these Avatar ones first. I've finally found my inspiration–even if I don't really remember where it came from.**

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	18. Bats Smeared With Green Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. **

**I'm not promoting underage drinking. That's just how the story goes. Okay.**

**Read on…**

* * *

**Aang's POV**

Dancing with Toph had to be a real honor. I mean, a dance with Toph was like a dance with the Queen of England. Next to impossible. Or, so I thought, from all the guests staring at us–me in particular–in amazement that that was what it meant.

I didn't even know why they were staring at me. I was not a good looking guy. Toph was the one that looked…well, beautiful. Though, looking at her now I knew there was really no way that the word did her justice. She was elegant, refined, yet still managed an air of that kick butt attitude that I liked. Being around her gave me a high that I really couldn't compare to anything.

Currently, we were eating some fancy kind of steak, complete with a little leaf on top. Though, I had long forgotten the name of it–I think it was French–when it was announced. I was really hungry and wanted nothing more than to just dig in, but if I did I'd no doubt get thrown out. Sophistication and I really didn't mix, but for Toph, I'd try.

"You're not from around here are you?" a soft voice asked beside me.

A woman was sitting straight as a pin in her chair beside me. I wasn't sitting with Toph, because she was sitting at the head of the table with the client and her family. When Jory had asked Toph for a dance some announcer told us to begin filling in the next room for food. I was giddy about that because that meant that she didn't have to dance with him. Toph and I could just sneak away from him and go sit by ourselves. Yet, somehow in the process of relocating, Jory's father, a tall, slim man, came to tell Toph that she would have to sit at the head of the table with her family. He didn't even bother to look at me while he escorted Toph–who went grudgingly–to her parents. I was left to my own devices and ultimately decided to just follow the crowd, which is why I sat far away from Toph.

For the better part of the dinner portion of the evening, I'd been trying to be a wallflower. There were a couple of stares that followed me when I reached for my drink–which was creepier than words can describe–but I thought I'd been doing a very good attempt at hiding in plain sight. To aid in my boredom that I had began to suffer from, I concocted and lost myself in a dream where I was a James Bond type of character infiltrating a presidential ball for access to some important documents that could potentially alter the fate of the world as we know it! I was quiet, unnoticeable and forgettable. At least that's what I soon referred to as my short lived success. My silent cover wasn't working as well as I had thought for someone was actually trying their hand at a civil conversation with me.

"You got guts coming to a party like this," the woman continued as she nonchalantly picked at her plate.

"What makes you say that?" I didn't want to give away that I didn't come from a rich family. How much trouble would Toph get in if that kind of news got out?

She shrugged. "I know everyone around here and I've never seen you before."

I took a rather large bite from my small steak and choked it down.

Her strawberry blond hair was down, unlike everyone else's, and had two strands that were pinned away from her face by fancy clips. She didn't look at me, yet I could feel her gaze.

"Maybe you've just never seen my face before," I hedged.

Her blue eyes rolled. "You're slouching. You ate way more than a forkful of that steak–trust me, that's never done. You're here with Toph Bei Fong…figures she'd do something like this." Her lips held an amused smile that reached her blue eyes.

Other conversations were louder around us so our soft spoken tones weren't audible. Even with that knowledge, I really wanted to just impede talking all together. What if somebody decided to tune into my conversation? I was at a table with a bunch of unfamiliar faces around me, and maybe a piranha or two, for God's sake. I can't recall ever feeling so terrified in my life.

"Something like what?" I asked with affected casualness.

"Bring someone from the lower classes here. No offense to you, I mean. It's just that if anyone ever found out…no one's hide is made of iron. Plus, I saw how you were dancing." She was talking so casually that it was almost surreal that I was having a conversation with a girl this pretty. Much less that she was criticizing me without openly accusing me in front of her peers.

I frowned as I sipped my drink. I put it down to ask, "What about my dancing?"

"I'm a dancer and I've been to these kinds of events too long not to pick out the subtle changes in dance style. You dance well, but not that well. If you want the truth, its sloppy compared to Victor's." She looked away from me and I followed her gaze. A little ways down the table sat an elderly man with white hair, speckled here and there with gray. The skin on his face looked worn and weary, almost sickly, and his hands looked thick as leather. Resting on the red table beside him was a black cane with a fancy gold top. "He has a prosthetic leg." She took a sip of her red juice–or at least I think it was juice. "What's your name?"

Her fork danced around the food. She alternated between poking and sinking the metal into the meat before pulling it out again. I felt nervous. For all I knew, she was a gossiper and anything that I say would end up plastered on the cover of every newspaper in the country.

"You don't have to tell me, but I must say that it's extremely rude to purposely not answer someone's innocent question."

Putting her fork down, she turned her head and rested her chin on her delicately intertwined fingers. My first thought was that she looked really pretty and that if she told a complete stranger that she was a dancer, it wouldn't really surprise them. There was a delicate air about her, but a peculiar one as well. An abnormal gleam–that's the only way to describe it–seemed to shine in her eyes, as if she was always having an amusing time.

"It's also considered rude to not introduce yourself when first meeting someone," I countered.

She cracked a full smile, revealing metal braces. This surprised me a lot. I didn't know that rich people could get braces. Not to sound ignorant or anything but I had always believed that they grew up with perfect teeth and good genetics. All the beautiful faces here–except for this one woman who looked a bit like a rat and a man that had the appearance of a shrew directly in front of us–would be a testament to that.

"You're funny." She chuckled. Her eyes looked up as if recalling a memory before settling back on my face. "Call me Melody."

"Aang." I smiled at her.

We were in silence for a while. She picked at the food and I tried to keep my bites under a forkful.

"How long have you had the braces?" The silence was nice but after overhearing three types of conversation over profitable projects, inescapable inheritances and one stagnant ski trip, I welcomed a change.

Her lips curled over her teeth in an attempt to hide the metal. "Three days." Oh, so that's why she was picking at her food.

"You know," I noted. "You shouldn't try to hide them. They look good on you. Not dorky in any way whatsoever."

For some reason, that quieted her down. Though, the ghost of a smile could be traced on her pretty face. Her gentle, elegant fingers disentangled as she reached for her drink.

"Is that juice?" I asked.

Her face showed disbelief. "No, it's red wine."

I frowned and looked at her again. She didn't look old enough to be twenty-one. And it's not like I could ask for her ID card. How creepy would that be? The last thing I wanted was to create a creepy vibe around these people. I wanted to look–because there was no way that I was going to genuinely feel–confident and cool.

Did all rich people have a code or something that allowed minors to drink alcohol?

No one at the table even batted an eyelash at the girl beside me, but if I reached for my drink–watch out! Scandal!

She tilted her drink towards me. "Do you want to try some?"

I shook my head and looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm above the influence."

I jumped in my seat when she let out a laugh. It wasn't loud enough to echo throughout the room, but among all the soft conversation that's what it seemed like. She covered her mouth elegantly in an attempt to stifle her chortles. The way people glanced at her made it seem like she had just kicked their puppies and shaved off their heads. Did they have to look at her so ugly? It didn't seem to bother Melody as she smiled innocently at them.

The ones around us continued their conversations but the harsh change in their tones sounded like they were talking bad about her. She swirled the red liquid around and around as she grinned at me, seeming to almost purposefully hide her braces. I honestly didn't think that she looked bad with braces. On her, they seemed like the most natural thing in the world. Yeah, slightly weird because of the contrast of the metal against her white teeth, but nothing major. In fact, I didn't even know why she would need braces. Her teeth looked perfectly straight to me.

"Sorry about that," Melody softly said. "It's just that most people would say yes to me or politely decline. You just outright refused." Her eyes looked distant, recalling another memory no doubt. "I'm French," she offered. "I've been drinking wine ever since I was thirteen, thanks to Grand-pere. He used to shove two whole bottles at me during dinnertime and it was considered rude to refuse, so I drank. Let me tell you: don't go to France to visit anyone above the age of thirty. They will never let you go!" she hissed as if she was sharing a special secret with me.

We both laughed, but we tried to keep it down as more and more people began noticing us.

After the last bite of my meal, I replied with a question of my own. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen. You?"

"Sixteen."

"Are you in any of Toph's classes? She's the same age as you."

I nodded. Servers dressed in elegant black and white took all of the finished–and in Melody's case, unfinished–plates on the table simultaneously and replaced them with a fancy glass filled not nearly full enough with a green looking ice cream. The way they executed this made me think that they were robots. Nice looking robots with black bow ties.

"We have a couple of classes together and we both recently worked on a presentation of the Mayan civilization–for history."

She looked behind her, silently signaling a waiter to serve her more red wine since her glass was almost empty. After the server had poured the wine in an elegant flourish she opened her mouth to say something but I interrupted.

"How many glasses of wine have you had?" I hadn't been paying attention before when I was trying to just blend into the background but I wasn't about to let this girl get drunk at such an elegant party.

She looked behind her and I couldn't see her face. A waiter came over with a glass of what looked to be mineral water. After a rather large gulp of it her eyes glanced at me and her eyebrow was raised.

"Better?"

"It was just a question."

"But if I kept on drinking it would have bothered you."

I smiled sheepishly and took a sip of my juice.

"So, it seems to me that both you and Toph are quite cozy together." Her smile was mischievous and begged for me to ask to be let into her weird little world.

Then her words sank in and I gulped down my juice that was threatening to choke me. I put a hand on my chest and tried to focus on something other than the sting in my throat.

"Why do you say that?" I asked hoarsely.

A waiter magically appeared beside me with a glass of water. I nodded my thanks and drank it slowly, feeling it cool my throat. Thankfully, she had the decency to wait until I finished with my drink this time before divulging any more information that I might find surprising.

"I saw you guys come in. Her dad looked absolutely dumbfounded when you guys left. I thought I was going to pee in my pants."

At this, a couple of people around looked over at her with wide eyes. They whispered among themselves while looking at Melody like she didn't belong at their perfect table. Melody seemed to pay it no mind, however, as she continued talking.

"If looks could kill," she continued cryptically. She laughed at my expression of fear that, despite my efforts, managed to break through.

I choked down my fear, though I suddenly felt very small and could swear that someone was staring holes into my back. However, I was just being paranoid and Lao Bei Fong wasn't really looking at me...well, I didn't turn to find out anyways.

"I didn't think he would be that mad," I confessed.

She looked at me as if I had told her that shrew-man and rat-lady were my parents and we belonged to a pantomime troupe that traveled all over the world with a large greyhound named Dumbo.

"I wasn't talking about Lao Bei Fong." She said with that odd gleam in her eyes. I expected her to say more or to at least elaborate but she moved on to another venue of topics. "Have you ever seen an old bat slathered in ice cream?"

How that was relevant to whatever we were discussing before was beyond me. Slowly, I shook my head.

"Would you like to?"

"Um…where are we going to find a bat in this new place? They probably haven't had time to nest or build their colony."

She scoffed but the amusement never left her face.

"Oh, they've had plenty of time to flock." I was about to correct her on a bats' group term when she turned her upper body in my direction and I caught that mischievous look in her eyes. She whispered conspiratorially, "Just look at me but be aware of your peripheral vision, got it?" I nodded. "Have you ever been skiing, Aang?" she asked with a dramatic curiosity.

"Yeah, once on a class field trip. It was actually kind of–" the words died on my lip as I saw the woman who had the aspect of a rat squeal rather loudly. All conversations ceased to a muted halt as we all looked at her.

Her ears and cheeks were bright red that contrasted quite comically with the green ice cream smothering her nose. She looked around with beady eyes, surprised that she was the center of attention. I wouldn't have thought it possible but apparently an entire face can turn red from embarrassment. She quickly scooted her chair back and left with after squeaking an "excuse me" and practically sprinting out of the room with a waiter trailing behind her.

The atmosphere was awkward after that, with no one able to break the silence. That is, until my favorite rich girl spoke up.

"Guess the ice cream's really good, everyone." I saw Toph grab a large spoonful and shove it in her mouth. She gulped it down and smiled. "Dig in."

Melody was the first to laugh, and soon after I followed and the awkwardness just seemed to dissipate into an airy atmosphere. Everyone laughed, though not as loudly as Melody. It was easy to see that some two or three of the people at the table were laughing out of politeness, but more than half were laughing genuinely. Even the mole-man was laughing.

All the ice cream was devoured rather quickly and a couple of people stood up to go and dance to the soft sounds of the piano and violin fusing together with such eloquence that it was hard to distinguish where one began and the other ended but it was all so beautiful that I didn't want it to end.

Melody asked me to dance and I was about to refuse to go find Toph but I saw her dancing, reluctantly, with Jory who looked like he just one first prize at the county fair. So, I danced with Melody. She led and I was under no need to argue.

As we danced and the night drew on, I couldn't help my eyes wander towards Jory and Toph. Their dance looked so elegant, refined. It made my face burn a bit with shame at how my dance with Toph must have looked. Melody said it herself. It was sloppy. I probably made a huge fool of myself and Toph. Jade eyes caught my own but I couldn't make out what she was conveying. She was either apologizing or in pain. Neither really appealed to me.

Melody sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Her steps were slowing down and lost their grace.

"It's about time…" she trailed off, never finishing her thought.

I was going to try to lead her into giving me an answer when she spoke again. Her tone, instead of being lighthearted and mystical, seemed to transform into something poles apart from what I've been hearing for most of the night. Her tenor changed towards a more resolute and direct manner.

"Anyways." Her strange eyes flitted around the dance floor, desiring to gaze at anything other than me. "I should probably warn you."

"About what?"

Her blue eyes had yet to look at me as they, instead, focused on my tie. Through my eyes I hoped to convey just how much I wanted her to look at me and say whatever caused this abrupt change in her mood. Her small shoulders looked to hold the weight of undesirable news. I frowned, a bit more confused that I was before about this anomalous woman.

"Jory is dead-set on getting Toph to be his girlfriend. Jory has trouble with humility but he honestly does like Toph and wants to be with her. Basically, because she's been the only girl he's ever encountered that would blow him off on purpose…to his face…in front of his family…anytime, any place, at any event. His father certainly isn't complaining that much and neither is Lao Bei Fong. Both of their families combined would create major bank. As you are right now, you don't stand a chance with her."

I was floored. All their families cared about was how much money they could accumulate between themselves? I couldn't even begin describing the repulse I felt for that kind of mentality that was acquired by this wealthy group.

Suddenly, everyone didn't look so glamorous. The women wore too much makeup and the men looked like they could smell better with their noses in the air. How I wished for rain. Most of the older women were bird-like and their feet contained unsightly veins from their tight shoes. The older men looked pale, like the life had been sucked out of their cheeks and into their bellies. Their clothes were too stiff and they were over accessorized. I looked down at my black suit and saw various traces of lint here and there, a stain that I'd apparently obtained at dinner, and it was too tight. I felt suffocated and restricted. I looked down at Melody. She had laugh lines around her mouth and her makeup looked runny from the heat of so many unpleasant bodies. From all the dancing we'd been doing her hair was wispy and parts of it–when I twirled her–were dampened and plastered on her neck. Her eyes held a ghost of that mysterious gleam that had entranced me before, but I could no longer find it vibrant and alive.

The place looked gaudy. The lights were too bright and reflected off of every metal and diamond surface in the room, which were in a cornucopias amount from all the ladies wishing to flaunt their wealth. The paintings looked safe, traditional, yet also marred a bit with age. The wondrous atmosphere that had also captivated me before was now tainted with too much familiarity and arrogance from the crowd that occupied the unsightly building.

I looked up to see if the angels were still rotating and beautiful, but they had stopped and looked down on me with antagonistic faces.

That was the one thing that I really hadn't wanted to hear, especially not from someone who came from an upper society. I could feel my heart clench. It seemed to be trying its best to shrink and shrivel up. My face felt tight and my blood ran cold.

Melody was no longer looking at my tie but at something beyond me. It was only in the moment of my revelation that I had missed the muted silence that overtook the room. Then I saw what everyone was looking at with earnest, sadness, joy, and–in Melody's expression–disappointment.

I wanted to vomit at the sight that repulsed my eyes and stirred the hot blood in my veins. Before I could run out of the doors and scream, Melody grabbed hold of my hand and directed me through the crowd with ease. They seemed to part for us if only to get us out of the way so they could continue viewing the nauseating performance.

Cheers followed us and burned my ears as she led me through what was being used as a kitchen, towards a back door that led out into an alleyway. Cold air hit me hard and fast. I inhaled a huge gulp of it, almost choking from the intensity. I hadn't realized that I had stopped breathing.

"I'm sorry Aang," her voice sounded strangled with some emotion that I couldn't place at the moment.

The door behind me closed with a loud _click_ and I shoved myself away from the woman.

"I'm going home," my voice sounded alien. I thought it surely couldn't be my own, but when I opened it to speak again I found with dread that it was. "Tell Toph that I had a great time but I'm an hour behind curfew." I was about to turn away when I caught myself. I held up Melody's pale palm and gave it a light kiss. "Thank you for keeping me company tonight. I enjoyed talking to you. Hopefully, we'll never have to meet again."

As I walked away onto the unfamiliar street, I heard a pathetic sigh of sympathy.

* * *

I was lying on a desolate sidewalk in a desolate street underneath a flickering light bulb. Here was a brown and neutral hue coming from all the gothic, modern, and classical architecture around me. For a long moment, I wondered if someone would yell at me to get up. Or advise me to get out of their way. The more I thought about it, the more ridiculous it seemed to me that I should care what they think.

Ten more minutes I lay there, just staring at the stupid moths, gnats and brown beetles trying to burrow their way into the warm light. Hard clinks sounded as they only reached the glass. I wanted to laugh at them. I wanted to cry for them. Forevermore, it would seem that they would be stuck in that same pattern, never hoping or wanting anything other than to go and cuddle with the unattainable light. One beetle hit the glass extremely hard and was flung downwards, towards me. It landed on my chest and poked around a little bit before hearing the soft hum of the light and once more returning to its ridiculous routine with its foolish friends. I stood up, brushed my jacket off and walked down the unfamiliar street towards a pay phone.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Okay, so major twist here. Which of course had to happen because this is a fancy rich party, and what kind of fancy rich party can be successfully concluded without some sort of frivolous drama stuck in there. **

**I think this is probably one of my most favorite chapters, if only for the symbolism. Sucks that I didn't write this sooner, but, once again, I've been sick and extremely fatigued. Strangely it's past 11:30 and I'm not tired. But school is tomorrow so I'm going to sleep. I just had to finish writing this chapter. I got on such a creative flow that it's giving me a little bit of a high but that'll wear down with the effects of night time medicine. **

**By the way, Melody is not a real staple character, she's just there to help out! Poor Aang, I feel terrible about what I'm going to do to them, but without mistakes there's not growth…right? Someone say yes!**

**And sorry for leaving you guys guessing about why Aang's acting this way. Trust me that I'll reveal all before the conclusion of this story. Hmm…when am I going to conclude it? Food for the writers' mind, I guess. **

**Read and review, por favor. **

**Tell me what you think, like it, hate it, excited for the next chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	19. Snapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. **

**Read on...**

* * *

**Toph's POV**

It's been three months since I've spoken to Twinkle Toes.

And it's not for lack of trying. His house was the only sure place I knew he'd be so I often went and visited him. Or rather I tried to visit him. His dad all but physically kicked me out. According to him, Twinkles wasn't feeling well. When he told me that my jaw hurt from where I had it set tightly. Sick my fists, he was not! Then again, he might as well have been for all I knew, which wasn't a whole lot.

After trying his house and failing miserably, I tried to catch him at school. Sadly, the effects of my quest didn't change all that much. He wasn't anywhere to be found at lunch and I hadn't seen him earlier in the day so I settled for finding him in Iroh's class. Every day for a whole month I arrived early. Me! Toph Bei Fong arrived early to class for some stupid guy who just ditched me at that party.

He didn't show his face in Iroh's class for a week, and when he finally came back–late to class actually–there was definitely something different about him. When class let out I had walked up beside him and greeted him. This is how the conversation played out.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes."

"Hi, Toph."

"So, where've you been?"

"Excuse me, but I have to go."

Seven words to his face in three months were all I could ever get out. He maneuvered his way through the crowded hallway so that this rather large kid and his millions of friends jumped in between the space like a cattle drive.

After the first month I stopped visiting his house. After the second I held only a sliver of hope that he would come out and talk to me. By the third month I stopped caring. At least, that's what I told myself so I could achieve some semblance of mental and emotional stability.

* * *

Today I was going over to Marty's garage, a place that I frequented more often now. Marty and the boys kept my mind away from any problems. The noise of the shop offered much peace and quiet in my mind as I worked meticulously on car after car after car. It became a routine, one that I was good at.

When I got to my locker where I kept my suit, I found that it was empty.

"Funny, Marty," I said to the locker.

He was a nice guy but didn't really have that great of a brain when it came to pulling pranks. Last year he stole my overalls and put them on his pet llama that he had out back in a field in retaliation for losing him a customer. Apparently he didn't like his employees to practically tear his customers a new one. Marty had him prancing around the front of the store to show them off. All the guys in the garage got a good laugh at me chasing around the llama and then Marty. It was funny in a way but instead of pulling them off of Herbert the llama I found another pair.

The last time I saw them, Herbert was eating them. Needless to say, don't put clothing articles on llamas unless you never want to see them again.

So I immediately went out back to see if Herbert was sporting the latest and greatest styles of garage wear. He wasn't. I looked around for Marty and found his large steel-toe boots hanging out from underneath a car.

There were a lot of noises going on as per usual so yelling at him for attention would do no good. I nudged his shin to let him know that someone was there and wanted to find out where their stuff was.

He rolled out wearing a stained, white t-shirt and jean overalls. He took one look at me and rolled back under. That was odd. Usually he'd be jumping up and engulfing me in a hug or a handshake at my presence.

I nudged him again and this time he only rolled out part of the way. He lifted up a chubby finger signaling one minute and pointed over to the general area of a bench where he wanted me to sit. As I waited for him to come and talk to me I wondered if my hours were getting docked.

Finally, Marty shuffled his way over to where I sat. He stood in front of me and asked me to come and talk in his office. There were still the occasional noises heard through the walls but it was a lot easier to understand him now.

"Hey, Marty. Where'd you put my uniform? I already checked Herbert."

He sat down on his old, worn blue rolling chair with a great sigh.

"How are ya?" he asked.

I hesitated. "I'm fine. I just kinda want to find my uniform so that I could get back to work."

"'fraid that's where we run into a little problem," he said.

I frowned, not understanding what he meant. "Pardon?"

"Your parents' bodyguards, lawyers or some nonsense in a suit dropped by a couple of days before and turned in a quit notice for you. It had your signature on it so I had no choice but to accept it."

I looked at him with a disbelieving face. Then I shook my head as I tried to twist his words into something that made sense.

I finally said, "W-what?"

He groaned like he was in pain. "Please don't make me say it again. It was hard 'nuff the first time."

My mouth felt dry and I couldn't breathe. When my lungs started protesting I finally gulped in some air.

"Did you…I mean you…and the…apssshh huh?" I managed to stutter out some sort of gibberish before I pulled it together. "A-and you accepted it? Just like that?" My blood began to simmer beneath me, making the cool temperature of the room spike.

He shook his head. "Nah. I rejected 'em clear out the water. But…I had to make a decision."

I stood up from my chair. It scraped harshly across the tile.

"I'm your best mechanic here and you know it. You've even said so yourself. How could you accept it without even first discussing it with me?"

He leaned forward and put a hand to play with his white beard. "Toph, sit down."

Reluctantly, I sat. I had a lot of respect for the guy and I wasn't going to go out like some ungrateful teen.

"I had to make a decision. That decision was between you…or the business."

My breath caught. "What do you–"

Why was I even asking? I knew why it all came down between me or the business. My father. His lackeys probably threatened Marty to let me go. I've witnessed him threaten businesses small and big if they got in his way. He wasn't ruthless. Usually he'd pay them off but if they were too stubborn he'd have to find a better way to deal with it. Much like it seemed he had with Marty.

"Like I says, I out right refused 'em. But then one of 'em nasty fellers threatened my business and I had to make a choice. Your family is well known for keeping its promises. If I chose you, there'd be no business and no nothing for nobody to do. So I had to go with the other one." He sighed. "I understand if you hate me. Hell, I don't particularly like myself that much right now anyhow. But it's done."

Bracing his hands on his knees he pulled himself up. I still hadn't moved.

"You don't work here no more, Toph. I got your stuff in a bag in the corner of the room." He stood in front of me with his large body and put a hand on my shoulder. His voice sounded miserable. "I'm gonna miss ya. If your parents ever let ya, come by and visit me. The boys'll be wanting to say goodbye as well." He squeezed my shoulder with his large palm and walked out of the office with heavy footfalls.

After what seemed like hours I stood up. As soon as my hand touched the plastic bag I felt something else inside me break. It hurt so bad that I had the feeling of wanting to vomit creep up on me. But I held it down.

I ran out of there and back into my car as if it were a sanctuary. Then I drove home, not bothering with goodbyes. I didn't care. They weren't my friends. Marty was just an employer and the boys were just my fellow employees. I chanted that mantra as I resigned myself to choking back my sobs and holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

* * *

"Toph, dear," my mother said. "Eat up. See, Jory is enjoying his food. You are enjoying it, right, dear?"

"Oh, yes. Very much. You have an excellent cook and I send her compliments."

My eyes narrowed at my plate of untouched food. I wasn't hungry, especially not now. Haven't been for a while. The mere mention of Jory got my blood boiling and killed my appetite.

"Toph," my father said in a stern voice. "Do as your mother says."

I waited a while before I picked up my silver fork. I balanced it loosely in my hand and debated whether or not to just drop the thing and leave. My muscles moved robotically: picking up the food on the plate and putting it in my mouth. The piece of steak sat in my mouth for a while before I conjured up the strength to chew it. When I did, I chewed that piece of steak like a starving dog. Any sort of taste that this steak should have had went immediately over my head and shot towards the moon.

There was a sound of pleasant conversation going on around me but I paid it no mind. I wasn't feeling up to carrying on conversation since I was still having problems chewing my food without choking. When I heard obnoxious laughter every noise around me seemed amplified. Jory was laughing at something that my father said–the suck up. My fingertips tingled with anger. It was all because of him that I was in this mess in the first place.

Right now I wanted nothing more than to shove that large, browned steak down his throat in the hopes that he'd choke and get out of my life. Or maybe I could walk up to him and dump the pitcher of lemonade we were having on his head like I had with the milk carton.

In the end I did neither, because it would have been pointless anyhow. If I did offend him he wouldn't get mad. No, he'd probably just say it's our thing or something equally sickening as that.

Why he couldn't just eat at his own damn house was beyond me. I mean, what more do I have to do to show him that I'm not putting on an act–I'm really not interested? When he showed up today I slammed the door in his face. The week before that I keyed his car–a liquid blue Lotus Elise–which probably hurt me more than him. It was a really great sports car, horrible mileage but really cool looking. Unfortunately, it had the dumbest owner on the face of the planet. When I keyed it up a little too well he didn't even care. He called his dealer and got them to haul it away and fix it. He even said not to worry about the dollar amount.

If someone had dared to touch my car they'd be in a coma for years. While it wasn't the car of my dreams, I still liked it.

I've tried so many things to get rid of him. I out right refused him, faked sick, shut doors in his face, mocked him for all he's worth, I was even more cynical than usual with a harsh edge to my voice and actions. I dumped pudding on him for God's sake. For three months I kept this up. Nothing worked. He simply dismissed my actions as a part of who I was. The only thing left to do was to beat his ass in a fight. But I couldn't do that.

My parents would disown me at the drop of a coin if I ever hurt him physically. My mother adored him and my father adored his money and fame.

That was the reason he was having lunch with us. Well, that and the fact that after lunch he'd be taking me on a date completely against my will. According to my mother I had been very moody lately and all I needed to get me out of my slump was a date with my future husband.

Yeah. I didn't stutter. My bombshell engagement was dropped at the party courtesy of a huge banner and Jory getting down on one knee. My father explained to me later in the safety of our own home that we would, quote, "Forge an empire like nothing the world has ever seen." To which I answered, "I refuse to become some sort of power hungry, money producing, baby making machine!" and proceeded to stomp my way downstairs to let off some steam on the now tattered to pieces punching bag.

* * *

Jory drove me home after a wonderful–note sarcasm–day of movie watching in his own private theatre of his house. His house was like every other insanely rich person's: spacious, echo-y, rare pieces of art work hanging on every inch of wall and gold illuminating everything. I hated it. I mean, why the hell did he need a fountain inside his house. Were the trillion out in the garden and on the lawn not enough? Was collecting various fountains and placing them in superfluous spaces like beside his couch a hobby of his? Or did he have moments when he'd get out of bed and, instead of using the bathroom, he would use a fountain for all his hygienic needs? It honestly wouldn't surprise me if his bathtub was a fountain.

I sat next to him in the theatre because whenever I would move away he'd follow me like a starved puppy. As the movies started I was ready to throw his body over the seat should his arm start moving anywhere near my bubble of privacy. Luckily for him he didn't move it anywhere near my shoulders. It was unlucky for me because I didn't have an excuse to hit him.

"Toph. Are you there?"

"Unfortunately."

"You looked like you spaced out."

"I wish I was out of this car," I retorted coldly.

He didn't seem fazed. "Did you like the movie?"

"No." Actually, I hadn't even paid much attention to it. After seeing that there was no chance of a fight scene popping up in the first movie, I drifted off to La La Land and made up my own movie in my mind, one with a lot of fights.

"Oh. Not any of them?"

"Actually, Jory, I wasn't even paying attention," I forced out.

He smirked and I felt that tingle of anger come up.

"Oh, was I that distracting?"

"As if." I crossed my arms and glared at the street in front of us. A minivan passed us on the street while honking its horn. I looked at his speedometer. "Gee, I didn't realize I was driving with Grandma," I taunted.

He didn't speed up and I got the sense that he was trying to get a little more time with me. _Well, good luck with that because I don't give a crap about you and your stupid- _

"There's no use in trying to avoid me, Toph. We're going to get married."

Over my dead body.

"After college," I stated adamantly.

That was a clear condition of our engagement. Both of us would finish college for our business degrees and get married and have a billion kids to become heirs. Just thinking about it made my skin crawl and cold sweat bead on my neck. For three months I've listened to nothing but talk about heirs and money. It was nauseating.

"So you will marry me," he was evidently happy about my little slip up.

I turned to glare at him. "No, I won't," I assured.

"Your parents won't let you break it off so easily," he said smugly.

"And I don't really care. I have my own plans for my life that don't include you."

He chuckled. "Well, that's not really working to well for you right now is it?"

_Burst into flames! Burst into flames! Burst into flames!_

"All the times we've been outside of this house and done something–those weren't dates. It was more like a hostage situation but with no gun involved. _This_ isn't a date," I clipped.

He smiled. "Not yet."

He pulled into my driveway and I could see a light on in my mom's study. Ugh, she'd want details. Ever since this whole engagement crap she's been acting so girly that it suffocates the air I breathe when I'm around her. My father actually seemed to enjoy my presence more knowing that I was going to be gone after college.

I pulled on the handle to get out as quickly as I could but the door was locked. When I looked at him accusingly he looked deep in thought. Then he looked directly into my eyes.

In a voice that I could only describe as sincere he said, "I really like you, Toph. I want to marry you. For you to bear my children is like a dream come true. I transferred to public school just so I could see you every day. I know that you don't like me that much, but I think that could change. I'll make you see that I'm the best guy out there for you. You'll be supported financially. Your face would be on every newspaper in the world. And I could take you on my private jet to see for yourself. I want to be with you Toph and I won't let you go."

He leaned in as if he was going to kiss me.

Now, there are really only two things that should be done in this situation.

One–my personal favorite–was to beat him to a bloody, unrecognizable pulp.

Two–which was okay in its own right, I guess–was to stop him with words on a slightly threatening level.

I went with the latter grudgingly.

"If you so much as get one inch closer I will tear your lips off your face, buy a dog–preferably a Doberman Pinscher or a Rottweiler–and feed it to him."

He didn't move back but he did stop.

"Why won't you just accept it?"

A vein in my forehead was ready to pop. After three months of being _forced_ to go on dates with him, to be with him every second of the day, to call him, I had had enough. My life had been nothing but a living hell for the past three months and instead of greeting everything with silence and letting my parents run my life, I was finally taking a stand. I was finally going to have a say in the things I did.

I spoke calmly which made it all the more deadly. There was so much underlying venom in my words I could see them slip into his smug little face and crumble it up to shattered pieces. "Because I don't need financial support. I don't need to have my face plastered on the front page. I don't need a million fountains and I don't_ need _you. So you can take your private jet and shove it up your ass."

My own voice sounded alien to me but I disregarded it. There were more pressing matters. I pushed him roughly out of the way and unlocked the door from his side. I opened it and slammed it shut so hard that the sound actually echoed around me. Leaving nothing but smoke, I stormed towards my house. Before I reached the door I heard him yell.

"You have no choice but to marry me Toph. Underneath that brave face is a little caged birdie. You have no choice so you better get used to me now because I'm going to be around for a long, long time."

I got to my door, threw it open and slammed it shut. That driveway was really too long for my liking.

* * *

When my mother asked me how my date went I didn't answer. She then proceeded to follow me up the stairs to ask what happened. I still didn't answer. Even after I slammed the door to my room in her face she followed in after me, asking me what was wrong.

I kicked my bed frame so hard that it left a dent in the metal.

My voice remained calm and deadly and alien as I spoke with my back turned to my mother. "There have been so many times in my life when I wanted your comfort but you were never there. Now, the first time I actually don't want to talk to you or even see your face is the time you care? Way to be a hypocrite, Mom."

My ears picked up a sharp intake of breath as a result from my words. Surprisingly, I didn't feel bad at causing my mother pain. Although I couldn't say much for how I'd feel about it tomorrow.

But just when I thought she was about to leave me alone, my father–the man of perfect timing–spoke up. I hadn't even realized he followed my mother. Actually, I never realized that he was even in the house. Ever since I walked into the house I had tunnel vision.

"Toph Bei Fong! How dare you speak that way to your mother?"

"All I did," my mother explained, "was ask her how her date with Jory went."

My father grunted. "Apologize to her because you are way out of line young lady. Where do you get the gall to talk to the woman who bore you that way? Have you no respect?"

A strange sound cut through the air and a moment later I realized the bitter laugh came from me.

"Do you honestly believed that you've gained any sort of authority over me?" I asked. "Dad, you haven't been involved in my life for years and all of a sudden you start acting like a parent? Now, for the first time in my life that I have an unbridled desire to be left alone is when you guys start caring?" That laugh came out again, harsher than before. "By the way, Mom, you may have given birth to me but you never raised me. Neither of you did. My earliest memories are of maids feeding me, clothing me, rocking me to sleep. All you guys have done is kept me cooped up in a box where I'm not free to make my own decisions."

Oh, good God. Where was this coming from? Was I really saying all these things?

"We've given you everything you've wanted," my mother said in a shocked tone as if she couldn't believe that we were really having this conversation. I couldn't believe it either, and I couldn't stop. It was like a floodgate had been opened.

"We gave you the necessary education you need to survive in this world, so don't you dare tell us that we did not do our jobs as parents," my dad raised his voice.

"You've given me a lot," I assented. "But not the one thing that I really wanted. All I've wanted was the freedom to make my own choices and live my life like I want to live it."

"Where is this coming from?" my mother wailed. "What happened Toph?"

Sharply, I turned around to look at them. "This has actually been a long time coming, Mom." My voice was losing control. "What happened was that you guys decided to marry me off to somebody I hate because you couldn't handle me anymore! I've never fit in to this society as easily as you guys and I know that that's frustrated you to the point where you want to start pulling out your teeth. I'm not a princess; I'm a fighter. I'm not dainty; I'm cynical and blunt like a rock. I like boxing matches instead of spa days. I liked working in Marty's garage where I got dirty. But that's one other thing that you guys took away. I cannot and will never be you. I was born to be different much to your disappointment. So, sorry, if I haven't met up to your expectations because that's not who I am."

My father took a step closer. There was a pressure in my face, particularly around my eyes, that alerted me to oncoming tears. I held them back because there was no way I was showing weakness in front of my father. My voice was wavering but still strong as I rushed through my words.

"That's enough, Toph," my father said with harsh eyes that I wasn't used to seeing. "You are grounded until I say so. I'm pulling you out of that horrid public school and I'm taking away your car. Tomorrow I'll have the servants remove your game console, iPod, phone, cell phone, T.V., and stereo. There will be guards stationed around your room and you are not to leave this room until I say so. This has gone on long enough. You are out of control. Think about your actions and I expect an apology to both myself and your mother."

"Gee, would you look at that. You're tightening the cage on me again, keeping me from freedom. Oh, well, I should be used to it by now right?" I said condescendingly.

"Everything we've done is for your own good, Toph," my mother said as tears smeared her make up and dripped down her face.

"Do you want me to bring the maid thing up again? You don't know what's good for me because you don't know who I am."

"I said that's enough Toph Bei Fong! Stop acting like an insolent child who's not getting their way," my father yelled harshly.

"Look who's talking. When things don't go your way at work you start intimidate people or pay them off or do anything you can to crush them. And you call me the insolent child? That's the second hypocrisy in the last thirty minutes. I wonder how many more we can get. I know, let's set a goal for ten. Can we do that, Dad?"

My father took another step toward me and raised his hand. Oh…crap. This was never part of the scenario in my head when I finally confessed my feeling to my parents. I expected them both to cry and hold on to me. Not this.

But I didn't look away. I met his irate gaze easily. He stopped and searched my face. I didn't know what he saw in it but it was enough to make him put his hand down and walk away briskly. He tugged my wailing mother along and slammed my door.

For the first time in what had to be years, I locked my door, sat on my bed with the covers over my face, and cried. No, not cry. That's a bit of an understatement. I sobbed my heart out.

I sobbed for the three months of hell. I sobbed because I lost my job. I sobbed because I was never going to get out of this life. I sobbed because I was going to marry Jory. I sobbed because I hurt my parents. I sobbed because there were more things that I had wanted to say. I sobbed because Aang hated me and I was probably never going to see him again. And I sobbed because I hated the fact that I was sobbing.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Kind of a fast moving chapter and a little angst-y. No fluff either, because they are obviously not speaking to each other at the moment. **

**The hardest part with this chapter was trying to show just how much hell Toph has been through. Controlling parents, delusional fanboy, no sense of freedom whatsoever, and the loss of a best friend all in the short–or long if you're Toph which I doubt any of you are–three month time period. I think I captured her pain okay…but it could probably use improvements. If you feel the need to help me out on this point I'd much appreciate it. Whether it's more descriptions or whatever. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed and no worries, there'll be happiness…hopefully, later in the story. ;p**

**R&R por favor. **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	20. Rolling Waves Part 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Avatar or its characters. Though, I do use them for my personal amusement.**

* * *

**Aang's pov**

It was the weekend and my dad decided to surprise me by announcing a weekend trip, just us boys. Who else? I had thought to myself but I kept it inside. After all, my dad was really trying to cheer me up after these past couple of months of personal hell. Who was I to rain on his parade?

Though I tried not to rain on his parade, I couldn't help but grudgingly make my way down my stairs, down the porch steps, and into the Escalade.

We had been on the road for about a while with old 50's music on the radio. I'd been in a strange haze for a couple of months and whenever music was playing I'd managed to shut it out and go about whatever dreary task I had been set to do. My manager had even commented on my extreme lack of motivation and set me up on stock and mop duty so as not to infect the customers. I tried my best to cheer up but it always came out sounding posed. My co-workers, some were kids from school, were starting to get concerned but I'd just shrug them off.

"Grin and bear it," one of them had told me. "Don't drag your personal life into this job. I mean, you pown employee of the month, but with this attitude even Janet seems like a good candidate."

Janet was this strange girl who was the niece of the owners and always managed to do a good job at displaying condiments on her shirt when she refilled.

That comment hadn't changed my mood like my co-worker had hoped for but I didn't care. I went through the motions of politeness with the customers and made my way back to cashier fairly easily, but I wasn't happy about it.

My friends were also concerned. I told them that I was tired from working so much–which I was actually doing. I took every shift available so as to distract myself as much as possible. When I wasn't working I cleaned the house…twice. When that wasn't enough for me I started to repair things. It started out small like fixing the leg of a broken chair but it soon escalated into replacing the worn shutters on the window and even painting my entire house.

I knew that my dad was concerned, but he let me do as I pleased. I couldn't shake off the feeling that he was happy that the house was being fixed up, but worried nonetheless about his son.

Today, I had planned on sanding the porch to make it nice and smooth so I could lay my misery upon it without worrying about splinters. This surprise had put an effective stop to that plan.

But, though I tried to block out the music, I found it impossible. There was a soft spot in my heart for this kind of music. The upbeat feel was intoxicating and did lighten my mood enough for me to make good conversation.

"So…where are we going Dad?"

"I already told you it was a surprise!" he exclaimed, obviously giddy about our prospective destination.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He could be such a child sometimes.

"Yeah," I replied. "That would explain the blindfold."

He had refused to move the car if I didn't put on the blindfold. At the time the idea of having my eyes covered really didn't sit well with me. If my eyes were blindfolded then I'd spend most of my time thinking about a certain someone instead of focusing on something else. But I humored him and, luckily, he didn't stop making conversation the entire way so I was able to focus on him more than a certain someone.

"But I know that you're going to like it!"

"You're yelling too much."

"Remember when we'd take long trips when you were little?" Nostalgia seeped into his voice, dragging me along with him. "And the only way to keep you awake was to randomly yell the first thing that popped into my head?"

I smiled fondly. Whenever we'd take long trips, I had wanted to stay awake with my father. I used to think that if I missed out on a single moment that that was the moment a space cow or something equally amazing would pop up and do amazing things. But it wasn't healthy for a child to develop sleep deprivation so my dad had humored me until I was too tired to even open my mouth.

However, it must not have been strange for a teenager to experience insomnia because my father never commented on the hours I'd spent awake, doing chores or homework. I was sure there were bags under my eyes, I could feel them. But I never looked in the mirror. Or rather, I did, but the image never registered in my brain.

"You always came up with the most random things Dad. Honestly, where did you get 'purple nurple people eater' from?"

He had yelled out that at the same time I yelled out "cookie." Needless to say there was quite a long awkward silence that followed his statement before we both busted out laughing. Hmm…I hadn't thought I even remembered that word anymore: laughing. It's been so long since the action spilled from my lips.

"I'm like a magician: I don't reveal my secrets."

"Otherwise they'd have no talent. I mean, think about it. If everyone could do the tricks, who'd come to see them anymore? They're not being egotistical. They're just trying to make a living. Funny bunnies." My tone, for the most part, actually sounded focused on the conversation.

"Sour socks! Well," he continued in a normal, albeit laughing tone, "that's true. It also adds an air of mystery to their act. Now, their assistants however, there's nothing hidden about them."

I put my hands on my slightly red cheeks. "Dad, could you not?"

"What?" he asked, clearly perplexed.

I shook my head. "There were just too many things implied there. It's weird to think about you liking…you know."

He chuckled. "Any human male is appreciative of their outfits. The more impractical the more we admire."

This time I pushed his shoulder slightly. There were barely any secrets between me and my dad but sometimes I really didn't need to know what went on in his head.

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Oh," I felt the car jerk to a stop. "We are here."

"Jumping noodles!" I exclaimed as I reached for the knot on my blindfold.

"Pip pip cheerio!"

And with those wise words, I could feel a bit of the shell I'd been wrapped in chip away.

* * *

We had spent the better part of the morning and afternoon playing among the inhabitants of Big Rock beach. That wasn't what it was really called but it was what I had first named it when we came here a long time ago and the name just sort of stuck. We used to come to this beach all the time when I was little, before my dad got promoted. It was only an hour away, give or take time added from traffic. It was where my dad first taught me how to swim. I also remembered burying my dad in the sand when he fell asleep. My first encounter with sand fleas happened here too. Well, some memories were fonder than others.

My dad had packed all the essentials for a day at the beach, like my swim trunks, towels, buckets and sandwiches. We were going to stay the night at a small beach house that he secured and leave in the morning. After I put on my swim trunks I met up with my dad and on the count of three we tore through the sand and body slammed into the water.

It was freezing! Which I should have suspected because when we ran towards it my waterproof watch had just struck ten o'clock. I was a bit surprised, however, when I lifted my head out of the water and looked at my surroundings.

The small tent underneath a large, ancient tree where they had sold concessions was replaced with a large wooden house tricked out with many appliances and a cardboard cut out of a slushy dog. Clear blue-green waters and wide sandy shores were replaced with darker, slightly murkier blue green and smaller sandy shores. Instead of a few sparse beach houses the beach looked like it was in the throes of becoming a subdivision.

My mood was almost at an all time low when my eyes spotted a gray dot in the distance. Some things don't change after all. I left my dad for a while. Not that he'd miss me that much. A couple of kids had decided to play princess and knight and recruited my dad into being a fairy godfather. It suited him, I supposed.

Sand was sticking to my legs and accumulating between my toes but I paid it no mind. The sand was the same as I remembered it: an antique white with heaps of brightly colored shells embedded in it. On my way, I hit a particularly large shell causing my toe to turn red. It was a conch shell. I picked it up and held it securely in my hands.

When I made it to my destination I let out a breath I hadn't known my lungs were keeping. The old lounge chair was still here. It wasn't so much a chair as a large rock, but it had long ago been weathered into looking like one. I couldn't believe it was still here, after sixteen years. The Lounging Rock–my name for it–was still embedded into the same old sandy hillside, just behind the beach house that my dad had secured.

I jumped up to put my conch shell on a small shelf near the top of the rock. The sand on the bottom of my feet helped me keep my grip on the rock as I began to climb it. It had smooth sides that made it easier to slip and more difficult to grip. After three failed attempts, I had somehow managed to jump on it and roll towards the little dip meant for my bottom. I sat down, feeling accomplish and amusement for the first time in months. I watched as the sun danced among the waves and for a moment its bright light filtered the murky water into what it used to look like. Then a wave rolled and brought with it the reminder that this beach wasn't what it used to be.

Once the conch shell was situated near my ear and roar of oceans filled my mind I looked up towards the sky, watching the fluffy clouds leisurely strolling their way through the blue highway. Before I knew it months of sleep deprivation had caught up to me. My eyelids grew heavy and my brain sluggish. To the soft lulling of ocean sounds, I fell asleep.

* * *

"Psst," something hissed in my ear.

Panicked, I threw the conch shell in the general direction of the hiss. My eyes shot open, adrenaline ran through my veins and when I tried to stand up, I fell. Where was I again?

"God," hissed a voice. "Why does everyone throw things at me!"

I stood up, feeling some sand in my shorts and squinted my eyes. The position of the sun signaled that it was at least three o' clock in the afternoon. I blinked several times to try and determine my surroundings.

"Geez, you aren't even going to apologize? I actually thought you had more class than that."

When my eyes adjusted to the bright sun I looked down at the fallen figure of a girl. But not just any girl. It was one that I hoped to never see again. Melody.

"Sorry," I offered her my hand. "I thought you were a snake."

Her small hand wrapped around mine and she pulled herself up. She let go of my hand a moment later than should have been appropriate. Her braces gleamed in the light and blinded me whenever she turned her head a certain way. What was in those things? Diamonds?

"Well I know I'm not wearing any makeup but I didn't think I looked that bad."

When I didn't laugh her smile broke.

"Can I help you with anything?" I asked politely.

She bent down with a frown and picked up my discarded conch shell. The opening was placed near her ears as she talked to me.

"Actually, I hoped to help you with something."

I shook my head. "What is your interest in me? Why couldn't you just leave me alone? I don't belong to your fancy world."

Her face showed no signs that my words affected her the way I was hoping. Actually, she seemed amused.

"Everyone is throwing things at me. Pointy knives, shells and words. When will the onslaught stop?"

I didn't know if she was talking to me, but I answered anyways.

"When you leave people who want to be left alone, alone," I grumbled.

She smiled, the laugh lines around her face showing. "You guys are more alike than I originally thought. No wonder you're attracted to each other."

I frowned. "Who are you talking about? Why are you here?"

My neck craned around her to look for my dad's bright yellow shirt and trunks but I couldn't see him. The kids he had been playing with started to scuttle back to their parents who were packing up to leave. The only people left were a married couple, and a few teenagers who were hanging out near the slushy dog.

"Who else would I be talking about?" she asked with a laugh in her voice. "Toph Bei Fong, of course."

I felt something inside me squeeze painfully, making me cringe.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Finito with part 1 of Aang's dilemma. Part 2 will delve more into what he's feeling behind that shell. **

**Now, I've run into a little bit of a problem. I know how I want the story to end...however, as we all should know, happy endings don't end when our heroes/heroines get together. They have so much nonsense to deal with afterwards. So this story is going to possibly contain a sequal. I really love these characters and exploring just who they are (yes, I know they're fictional but I'm a writer. And in my strange and twisted world I envision my characters as real people in order to keep them true to that insanity which is human.) **

**So, I'm probably going to try and wrap up this story with a few more chapters and then start on the sequal. However, my mind is racing at like a million miles per minute and giving me ideas. Instead of a full-scale sequal, I'll possibly do a short epilogue. **

**Tell me what you guys think of that. (Although, either way I'll still do it because in this website I have a bit of creative license.) **

**I'll try to do like, two more chapters by tomorrow because I'm really inspired now...for some reason. **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	21. Chat With A NonFriend Friend

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Avatar or its characters. Though, I do use them for my personal amusement.**

* * *

**Toph's pov**

I'd never been grounded before. The past week felt like prison because I wasn't allowed my usual distractions that came along with a usual grounding. It was strange not being able to listen to my music at full blast or have the video games on while my parents fumed. Being in a silent room staring at the ceiling had to be the cruelest punishment my parents had ever given me. Because of that I had conflicting feelings.

On the one hand, my parents were finally taking me seriously enough that they felt the urgent need to restrain me.

On the other hand they were restraining me.

They posted guards at my door to make sure I didn't get out. In the yard, guards constantly rotated to ensure that every inch underneath my window was covered should I plan to escape. I found that out the hard way.

This morning I had woken up at five a.m. and opened my window to try and climb down the flat fence where vines intertwined to create a sort of Romeo and Juliet type of feel. When I made it on the ground one of the guards decided to tilt their head my way and just like that, I was caught. _Dang it_, I had thought, _shouldn't they be sleeping or something?_

Apparently my father hired insomniatic humans because they were still down there, rotating robotically and scanning the grounds with beady eyes. I knew that they probably switched shifts, but they all looked alike to me so it was hard to tell.

I sighed when I heard footsteps come up to my door. I had a feeling it would be my father to give me another disapproving glare, but it was my mother back from work.

"Toph, dear."

My body was flat against my bed and my gaze was fixed on the ceiling.

"Your father told me that you tried to run away." _Of course he did_, I replied sarcastically in my mind. I'd been doing kind of thing a lot lately.

From my peripheral vision I watched her sit down on the edge of my bed. Discomfort prickled at my skin. Did she not get that I didn't want to talk to her?

"Why did you try to run away? Where did you think you were going to go?" she asked softly.

"I don't know mother," I deadpanned. _Away from here, that's for sure_.

"Toph, please look at me when I talk to you."

I didn't. She sighed.

"Toph. We're only trying to do what's best for you. But if you keep acting out like this we're going to have no choice but to restrict you to house arrest."

"You mean until you marry me off." Anger seeped into my voice and I lashed out by glaring daggers at the ceiling.

"Toph, dear, it's not so bad. Jory is a very nice young man." She paused and I took that opportunity for a snarky answer.

"You mean delusional and controlling." My voice was condescending and for a brief moment I wondered why I couldn't stop openly mocking whatever anyone said to me. I was losing control of my emotions and I knew I'd pay dearly if I couldn't hold them at bay.

She ignored me. "And he'll take care of you."

"Before or after the beating starts?" Alright, that one came out simple because I wanted it to.

She drew in a shocked breath. "Toph Bei Fong you take that back. Jory is a wonderful young man. He would never hit you. He is incapable of hurting a fly. He is well groomed, smart, fashionable and cares greatly about you."

I snorted. "And he's rich."

"He'll take care of you."

"He can't even take care of himself!" I exclaimed. I shot out of my bed and stood with my back towards her, arms crossed over my chest.

"Of course he can."

She didn't get it so I decided to elaborate.

"Whenever he gets in trouble his dad is always there to fix it. His dad magically makes all traffic tickets disappear. Jory does nothing but create trouble for everyone he meets. There is not a speck of moral fiber in that kid and he's got the intelligence of a plant. I was going to say monkeys but monkeys are smarter than he'll ever hope to be."

Her perfectly smooth face frowned when I turned to look at her. "Why are you spouting lies about him, Toph? Has he hit you?"

I frowned. "No."

"Has he demeaned you in any way?"

Shock was written all over my face. "He told me he wants to have my babies! If that's not a sign that he's mentally disturbed strap a pointy hat on my head and call me Dunce."

One look at my mother and I knew that she wasn't taking my words to heart and was instead frowning at my attitude.

"He loves you Toph. He wants to be with you for the long term and you should feel grateful to have someone like that."

I almost fell over. "Mom, are you even listening to yourself right now? I am _sixteen_. I've only been alive for sixteen years and already I have to worry about a wedding and becoming a mass baby producing machine? No, thank you. I'd rather choke on an eel." If I was lucky the electrical shocks would send me into a coma for the rest of my life.

"There's nothing wrong with having a baby. Although I'd rather you wait after you get married to consummate. If anyone finds out that you've been fooling about before holy matrimony, the press would have a field day."

"Oh my-!" I couldn't even finish my sentence. I was so flabbergasted. Yes, Toph Bei Fong was flabber-flippin'-gasted. Was she even listening to what she was saying? I wasn't an object. I wasn't her doll–or anyone's for that matter–to play Barbie Dream House with.

"Now Toph, you got me all off the subject." Her hand fanned the air as if erasing our previous conversation. "Why were you trying to run away? Do you…not love your parents? Is that it?" her voice grew thick with tears and I had to detach myself before I got sucked in to her emotional turmoil.

Again, that mocking tone appeared in my voice. "I was just trying to get some fresh air."

Her face scrunched up in confusion. "All you had to do was open a window."

I gave her a tight smile. "I'll be sure to do that next time. Anything else, mother?"

A large grin appeared on her face and I grew wary.

"You have a visitor."

"I'm grounded. Dad said no visitors. Tell whoever it was that I'm terribly sorry." I gave her a fake pout followed by a real frown.

"Oh, it's okay. You're father won't mind."

She stood up and closed the door behind her. I was rapidly losing patience with her–both my parents for that matter. What more could I say to make them understand? What more did I have to do? They, apparently, weren't going to listen to reason. The only thing they'd listen to is Jory but I'd never get him on my side. I didn't even want him twenty feet from me.

I reached into my nightstand and held my throwing knife at the ready. I kept it there for security reasons, but it worked great for other things. If my visitor was Jory, I was going to cut off a certain part of his anatomy and then maybe he'd get the message.

The door opened. I felt the knife leave my hand swiftly and precisely. It embedded itself into the wall with a _thunk_.

Standing in the doorway was a very wide-eyed Melody. What was she doing here?

"Well," she said. "That's one way to greet an old friend."

I scowled. "We were never friends Melody. I don't recall ever calling you up in the middle of the night whining about my unfair childhood."

She grabbed the knife and closed the door. "You didn't have to. I lived it with you."

"Hand that back."

She looked at the knife in her hand and shook her head with an expression on her face that said I must have been crazy to ask that of her.

"I like my head on my body. I'm just gonna put it right here for my own protection." She put it on top of my bookcase.

I shrugged, not caring one way or the other. Then again, it was probably a good thing that I didn't have it in my hand. I might have attempted murder.

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood for you or your cousin."

"He's not here," she said from her place near my bookcase.

"Good for him. Sadly, that means that only one of you gets thrown out, courtesy of me."

She smiled at me and I got a glimpse of her metal braces. About time she got those.

"You won't throw me out. Not yet anyways." She shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"Then to what do I owe the pleasure." Sarcasm dripped from every word.

"I just wanted to talk," she answered cheerily.

I narrowed my eyes at her. She didn't look threatening. In fact she looked a little bored.

"Did my mother put you up to this?" I gave her a dangerous look. If she answered incorrectly I'd have no problem grabbing her by her blond head and throwing her out my door.

She shook her head. "No one prompts me to do what I don't want."

That was true enough. Well, now that she was a legal adult it was.

"Then what do you want?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about Aang."

All thoughts seemed to cease as I mechanically shut myself off. Instead, I relied on my ever trusting friends, mock and anger.

"Elephant ears? What about him?" I asked between gritted teeth.

"He's not your friend?"

"No," I answered curtly.

"Well, I heard otherwise."

"You heard wrong brace face."

She groaned. "I knew that was coming."

I crossed my arms. "If you have nothing important to say then leave. I have a whole day of staring at walls ahead of me and I'd like to get started."

"Listen kid," she said, no longer playing. "I just want you to know something about my stupid cousin."

"Other than the fact that he's stupid? What other wonders does he hold?"

She ignored my mocking words. "He actually likes and cares about you…for some reason that I will never fathom. But he's new to rejection and has no idea how to deal with it. Like every other rich kid on the planet, he's used to getting what he wants. Jory has no idea what to do with you so he comes across as being a bit…forward."

"Understatement of the century. He said he wants to have my babies."

She shivered. "That's creepy."

My lips lifted up into a rueful smile. "No kidding."

I sat down on my messy bed, cross legged and without any prompting, or wanting, from me Melody followed suit. Though, she maintained a good amount of distance between us. She was older which meant she was smart. Smarter than her harebrained cousin anyways.

"But I had a talk with him and told him to tone things down a little."

"My knight in shining armor," I deadpanned as I picked my toes. "Don't you have dance rehearsals or something to get to?"

She was a pretty amazing dancer but I'd never tell her that to her face. No need to inflate egos around here. Anymore and the mansion would implode from the strain of containing them.

Her strawberry blond hair was pulled into a braid and shook slightly with her head.

"Nah, I canceled them."

"Bet your mom wasn't happy." I wiggled my toes when I was done picking them.

"Are you kidding? She almost had an aneurism."

I couldn't help the smile that forced its way onto my face to mimic hers. We weren't the best of friends, not by a long shot. When we were little my mother had involved me in play dates with other rich kids. I remembered that she was the only one who wanted to make mudpies, everyone else was worried that their parents would get mad at them if they ruined their clothes. She was older than me and fearless. I looked up to her for more than the fact that she was taller.

As we grew older we developed a distant friendship. We never shared deep or humiliating secrets. It wasn't that kind of friendship. All we really did was manage to make each other laugh at stuffy parties. We had been partners in crimes for a while, playing pranks on stuck up rich folk and I could never forget that.

Before I begged my parents to transfer to public school we had attended private school together. I never saw her much, since she was in another grade, but we'd acknowledge each other. When I left the private school in my last year of elementary I lost contact with her and because of that we'd grown apart.

She had always been able to fit in to high society fairly easy. Yet, like me, she was shunned in the eyes of my parents' friends. She didn't know when enough was enough and because of that she'd become sort of the black sheep of her family. I was more of a gray color but I could hide it with a cloak of white. She couldn't.

"Again?"

Melody shrugged. "What can I say? The woman is a medical anomaly."

"If you're not dancing then shouldn't you be in college?"

She waved my question off much like my mom had my accusations. "I'm not smart enough. In fact, I was looking for a tutor."

I laughed. "And you came to me?"

Her head was cocked to the side. "You kind of cackle when you laugh. It's a little freaky. I feel like a black cauldron bubbling with green smoke should pop up in the middle of your room."

"It's being repaired."

Her mouth formed an O and we both laughed a bit again. I was still wary of her but my mood was lifted slightly.

"Anyways, to answer your question, no I did not want you to tutor me. I'll call you when I want to fail."

My foot stretched to kick her in the shin. She rubbed the area while muttering "that's the Toph I know."

"Then what do you want from me?" Yes, we'd been friends before but there was almost always an alternative reason for her visits. It seemed her entire family was cursed with that. I should have been prepared for what she wanted but she had completely caught me off guard. I had expected her to say she wanted me to help pull a prank or something we were both familiar with. But she completely threw me for a spin so it took a moment for her words to actually process themselves in my head.

Distracted, I answered, "What?"

Her gaze never strayed from my face as she repeated herself. "I want Aang's number. I want to ask him to be my tutor."

I crossed my arms as if in doing so I was creating a shield between the two of us.

"What makes you think I have his number?"

"You went to the party with him so I assumed you knew him."

"How do you know him?" I watched her face and listened intently to her words, trying to discern whether or not she was lying to me.

She shrugged. "When you sat down next to your future husband I sat down next to your date. You saw us together, didn't you Toph?" Her tone was amused. It was almost as if she had a secret too funny to keep to herself.

I recalled that moment when ice cream was served and I had finally found Twinkle Toes. He was talking to Melody and seemed to be enjoying her conversation. For some reason, my fingers started tapping nervously against my leg and I couldn't help but to drill holes into the back of his head. Melody wasn't a snitch, but it never hurt to be too careful. She was notorious for shoving her nose in everyone's business–though she did so slyly–and there was no doubt in my mind that she was digging for information. When she noticed my look I held her gaze before my mother so subtly nudged me to focus on my dad's conversation.

"What were you talking to him about?"

I had tried to corner her for the remainder of the night so I could see if I had to do damage control from anything she might have said, but she eluded my grasp like the cat she was.

"You have his number. Don't you Tick-tock?"

I mentally winced at the nickname and openly frowned. Once, at private school I had blown up on one of the stuck up students because, frankly, they were getting on my last nerve. Melody later started calling me that, claiming that I was like a time bomb. I didn't like it and showed her through effective means the consequences of spouting the title.

Right now I was too confused to even want to hit her. She had something up her sleeves, I could feel it, but whatever it was she was doing a good job at keeping it from me.

"Yes I do brace face. Get my cell from my dad. Now, get out of my room." I didn't want to talk to her anymore. If I did, I would have undoubtedly played into whatever trap she was planning and I wasn't going down that easily. "Door's over there. Hope it hits you on the way out."

"Thanks Toph," she said as she jumped lithely up like the dancer she was. "You know," she leaned on one foot and put her hands on her hips oh so casually. "It is so hard to find cheap help these days. You're really doing me a solid."

Before she could take a step towards the door I scrambled towards the empty spot she had vacated and thrust my finger in her face.

"Aang isn't cheap," I said, my tone severe.

Melody didn't seem affected. "Well, excuse me. Compared to us he's like a half eaten hotdog. All he has going for him is intelligence and well all know that intelligence amounts to nada in our world."

My free hand fisted and I shifted my weight from one knee to the other, feeling my bed sink with the movement.

"He's worth more than your whole delusional family combined." My snarky attitude came back with more force than originally intended. "He's smart, funny and can look good when he wants to. If all you're going to do is take advantage of his kindness then you better leave right now before I kick your ass." It wasn't unusual for me to threaten anybody. I'd usually threaten someone for absolutely no good reason at all. But I meant this threat with every fiber of my being.

Her feet planted themselves more firmly on my carpet. "You aren't even friends with him. Why does it matter if I take advantage of him or not?"

"I don't want him around the likes of you," I spat.

She laughed and I could feel my agitation growing.

"You know if I call up Aang he'll do whatever I request."

"I'll buy you a tutor. Just stay away from him."

She sneered. "Why?"

"I already told you. He doesn't deserve to be taken advantage of by your family."

A Cheshire cat smile lit up her face. "Don't act like you're any better Toph. You are just as bad as me."

My mouth opened in shock. "No I'm-"

She went on, disregarding my protest. "You knew that Aang would never be accepted with open arms in this stuck up society, yet you brought him along for the ride. Was it a game to you? An experiment?"

As much as I hated to admit it, her words were having an effect on me. I tried to start a mantra that said I was smarter and stronger than her. Her words shouldn't affect me. Unfortunately, I couldn't come up with a rhyme to keep the mantra in my head like one of those catchy cat food jingles.

"No." My tone lost a notch of ferocity and I hoped she couldn't hear it. "It wasn't anything like that."

She continued relentlessly. "You knew that sooner or later you two would have been split up so why even start anything?"

"I don't…"

"And now you won't even apologize to him?" With every word she grew closer to my face until deep blue was all I could see. I panicked and pushed her roughly away.

For a moment, I wished that the maids hadn't cleaned my room yesterday so that Melody would have something to trip over. She may have been a great dancer, but off the stage she was as clumsy as the rest of the world. Her butt landed noisily on the carpet and I took advantage of her silence to make my case.

"He won't talk to me! I've tried to talk to him but he refuses to talk to me."

I swung my legs out from under me and sat down on my bed, my toes digging into the carpet as I explained. Again, she managed to surprise me.

"Boo hoo," she exclaimed from her spot on the floor. "Are you just going to give up because it's too hard? That sounds doesn't sound very Toph like."

"What more could I do? I'm not enrolled in that school anymore and he won't talk to me." Despite my wishes, my voice grew desperate.

"Children," she scoffed. "If he won't talk to you then talk to him."

I ran my hands though my hair in agitation. "Have you not been listening to a word I've said? He won't talk to me," I said slowly for her slow brain to understand.

She shook her head. "He may not talk to you at first, but he'll undoubtedly be listening. Isn't it better for him to listen to what you're saying than have him talk and mess everything up as most men tend to do?" I stayed silent. "Besides, why do you care if he talks to you or not?"

I sighed and quickly brushed away a couple of tears at the corner of my eyes.

"Because I actually care about him," I said softly. I paused a moment to collect my thoughts. "I mean, it's not like I'm in love or even like-like him. But I do care about him and what he thinks of me." My face darkened as memories washed over me.

"You didn't know about the banner," she stated as if coming to a conclusion herself.

I gave her an incredulous look. "Of course I didn't. If I had your cousin wouldn't be able to walk straight for the rest of his life."

"Jory said that he was going to tell you about it. I made him promise."

"Why?"

Her face dissipated into amusement. "Because I know how much you'd hate that surprise. I told him to watch out or tick-tock would go boom."

"Well he's stupid."

She nodded vigorously. "His side of the family didn't get the brains."

"Neither did yours," I grumbled.

"You should talk to him about the party," Melody said in all seriousness.

I opened my mouth to retort that all I'd be doing to her cousin was dismembering him limb from limb but quickly closed it. She wasn't talking about Jory.

I sighed and fell back on my bed, feeling extremely fatigued. I hadn't slept much these past few months and I was willing to bet that I looked like hell froze over.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm grounded."

My guard was down and she took the opportunity to stand up and sit by my side. The extra weight on the bed was comforting albeit a bit strange. In this whole mess, at least someone understood.

She patted my stomach. "Is Toph Bei Fong seriously giving up? I wouldn't have thought surrender was in your vocabulary."

My arm made its way across my eyes, blackening my vision.

"No, but house arrest is."

She snorted. "They only word that should be in your vocabulary is mercy, but you conveniently forget that one when it suits you. Why is it different for house arrest?" the mattress lifted up slightly now that her weight was gone. From a distance, possibly my door, I heard her say, "Find some balls and do what needs to be done."

"I'll just use your extra pair," I retorted.

She gave a small laugh. "Sorry, those are reserved for my stupid cousin for when he finally gets a clue."

"In eighty years I'll be dead and by then they won't be good for anybody."

Her goodbye was the soft click of my door as she closed it behind her.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Well, this chapter was longer than I originally planned so it took longer to post it. **

**I wanted to show Toph's frustration with her parents and her confusion over the situation with Aang. Though, I think this was a bit of mediocre job compared to when she snapped. Let's just hope that something Melody said stuck with our persistant and stubborn girl. (that was foreshadowing right there)**

**By the way, there's a Super duper update on my profile that you guys should read. I'd relay the message here but I'm busy starting on the next chapter. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	22. Rolling Waves Part 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Avatar but I use the characters for my own entertainment. o_0**

* * *

**Aang's POV**

_"Who else would I be talking about?" she asked with a laugh in her voice. "Toph Bei Fong, of course."_

_I felt something inside me squeeze painfully, making me cringe._

~::::~::::~::::~::::

I didn't want to talk about her. My mind couldn't handle thinking about her. But Melody wasn't about to let it go. That determined albeit amused look on her face showed just how serious she was. If I was a different man I would have pushed her away, but because she was Melody I would never even think about doing that. The whole conch shell throwing thing had just been a reflex. However, that didn't stop me from feeling bad about it. That was probably why I didn't walk away when I should have. She took my staying as a sign that I wanted to listen to her so she continued speaking.

"You know," she smiled as her elegant hands clasped behind her back. "I've always loved coming to this beach." Her body swiveled to face the vast ocean. "It's always been…so natural."

"It's starting to get polluted."

She _tsk_ed. "Damn industrial America. Why must we build things?" she asked lightly, trying to get a reaction out of me. "It's like we're trying to advance or something."

The only thing I had to offer was confusion and bitterness.

"How did you find me?"

She shrugged. "I certainly didn't stalk you if that's what you're thinking. It was merely a coincidence."

"A coincidence?" I asked in blunt disbelief.

It sounded like she was lying, if the minute curve of her lips was anything to go by. If she was lying then the only thing I had to wonder was how exactly she got a hold of me. After that dreadful night I cut off all contact–the little I had–with the upper class. For months none of those people bothered to contact me, not even Jory. Yet, here Melody stood. I didn't know her well enough to establish a reason for my suspicion. However, after knowing Jory for a short time, I was beginning to think that everyone had ulterior motives. Now all I had to do was figure out hers.

"You said you wanted to help me. How exactly would you do that?" I stood far from her, not wanting to be near her intimidating presence. It was probably because she was older that I felt the need to shy away from her, after all I'd never been a very outgoing person.

Her blue eyes glanced down at my swim trunks before looking at my face with amusement. "Orange. Nice. It's actually a good color on you. Which is epic, because not many can pull off that color," she noted. I held a steady gaze with her, waiting for her to answer my previous question.

Her toes wiggled the sand from in between them and she began walking away from the public area of the beach, instead choosing to walk the narrow path beyond my Lounging Rock. A tilt of her head gave the message for me to follow her. I did so reluctantly.

"Well…" she began with her tone anything but serious. "You can't help anyone who doesn't want to help himself–or herself for that matter." Her eyes grew distant for a moment before focusing back. "Do you know if you want help or not?" A sparkling blue eye glanced at me.

I put my hands in my pocket. _I wish I had a shirt on_, I silently fumed. The afternoon was beginning to chill ever so slowly, but I'd rather be prepared than be caught freezing cold. I found myself jealous of her pull-over and jeans. _Maybe I should just ditch her. It's too cold out here for any serious conversation and I never asked for it_. Since I had no idea how to answer her, I entertained my thoughts for a moment before dismissing them.

"Can I be honest for a moment?" she asked.

I sighed. "Is it necessary?"

Her porcelain face turned profile to flash me another metal smile.

"The worst kind of person is one who is inexperienced, young, and confused. That can pretty much sum up most teenagers in the world. No matter how confident that person acts and no matter how strong they seem it's easy to unravel them if you know their weak points."

My brow creased. "You sound more like a secret agent training program than someone who wants to help a friend."

Her shoulders shrugged and again I found myself wanting a jacket.

"The only way to help them," she continued, "is to knock some sense into them. Especially if they don't know that it's time to seek help. To knock some sense into people, there are only two options: mental or physical." She pounded a fist into her hand for emphasis before settling it back behind her.

"What are you using on me?"

"Right now?" When she turned this time her smile was smug. "Mental. Though, continue leaving my questions unanswered and I'll be forced to use physical."

I twirled a lazy finger in the air. "I'm so lucky."

"You'd be even luckier if you had the gall to talk to Toph about what you're thinking," she answered back.

When a breeze whipped around me I stopped.

"How would you know what I'm thinking?" I asked in a voice that didn't seem like my own. It was filled with muffled, raw emotions. The emotions I'd tried to keep down ever since that night. They were threatening to come back up and I had no idea if I could keep them down.

She shrugged, uncaringly. Her footsteps stopped as well a bit in front of me but she didn't turn back. "I don't," she agreed easily. "But I can tell that you're insecure. How? Because you're a nice, young man Aang. I doubt you've ever had to deal with anything remotely close to this situation and you don't know how to handle it." She took a deep breath, no doubt tasting salt on her tongue from the air. "Toph has suffered emotionally all her life, while I would venture to guess that you haven't. She knows what she has to do, but you're still in a pickle over such a simple solution that you're overlooking."

In the fading light I hoped she wouldn't turn to see my eyes rimming with tears. My body was tired, too tired to wipe them away. The tears blurred my vision of everything and I looked up at the orange sky, trying to hold them back.

Melody's voice suddenly grew fierce. "I won't tell you what the solution is, but I can tell you that by not doing anything you're making the situation worse."

The sudden tone tore at my shell, scarring it. I feared that any more reasonable words would end up leaving me bare and vulnerable. So I shouted at her, just barely keeping the dam of emotions from bursting out of my mouth.

"Why do you even care?"

Melody turned around then, her eyes shadowed by her strawberry blond hair. Her tone was determined, laced with frustration.

"I'm not going to let you guys go years giving each other the cold shoulder over something so stupid." My face expressed the pain her words brought and she backtracked. "Not that your feelings are stupid. It's just the situation that's stupid since it all could have been avoided had it not been for one little stupid man." Her tone savored of bitterness but left me with nothing but confusion.

"We wouldn't even be having this conversation had _someone_ bothered to tell me what that "opening party" was really for," I retorted.

She shook her head. "I can't say anything about that, other than I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

My mouth opened in shock. "You…knew. The whole time we were talking…you knew?" my voice began to rise. "You knew all along and you didn't tell me? How could you sit there and look me in the eye and not tell me that Toph was getting–!" I couldn't say the word. The thought brought bile rising up and a tight coil to settle around my stomach. "How could you not tell me?" I forced out. Her sorry in the alley way had confused me but now it was clear.

Her face twisted up into a "are you crazy" look. "How could I? Toph and I aren't close, not by a long shot. Yet, I still consider her to be the little sister I never had. When I saw you two together…she was happy with you. That much was obvious. I sort of guessed that you didn't know about the…arrangement." She had paused in search of the right word and frowned as she said it. "If you had there would have been rejection written all over your face. In fact, you probably wouldn't have even been there. That's why I said I was sorry in that alley way. You deserved to know but I didn't have the heart to tell you."

I crossed my arms. "If I remember correctly you also told me that I don't stand a chance with her as I am right now. So why are you contradicting yourself like this? What changed?" I fumed.

First she tells me that I'm not good enough for Toph. Now she wants me to get back with her. All she seemed to be doing was furthering my confusion. I had enough confusion on my shoulders at the moment to last me a lifetime.

I wanted to talk to Toph. So badly. But what would I say? I had no apologies to offer her so I waited patiently for her to come to me. When she did, that day in the hall, I couldn't do it. My lungs constricted, allowing no air to move as quickly as it should have. It choked the words from my mouth. I realized I must have looked like an idiot to her so I ran. Then, I grew angry at her. All she had to say to me was "Hi Twinkle Toes?" That was it? Where was her apology? There should have been sorry's streaming from her lips until they grew numb.

Worst part of all was her voice. That voice made me want to pull her up into a bone crushing hug and push her away, all at the same time. I feared what I would do if I heard it again so I avoided her. In class, when she spoke, though I tried to fight it, my ears opened their passageways to let her voice glide on in. It then would proceed to spin around and around my brain, taunting me with its tune.

At night, I'd see her smile, sleepy as it was that day we fell asleep on my couch, drooling from when I was sick, pulled into a full out grin that day she won at laser tag, smirking when she managed to make me blush and gentle when I said something that hit her close to her heart. In my dreams, every time I'd see the smile my eyes would shift slowly up her face. Her button nose would appear next. Then, when it was time to reveal her gorgeous eyes, the dream would stop. In the very worst occasions I would end up seeing that banner splashed across my mind and wake up in a cold sweat. The words wouldn't be clear, but the designs on the banner were enough reminder.

Melody's voice broke me out of my thoughts. Good thing too, because I could feel myself starting to unravel. My fingers shook with restrained emotion and I no longer felt the cold. Intense heat burned my body.

"What changed was that I saw how much Toph actually cared about you. Do you think that you're the only one who's had it bad these past few months? While I admit you've had it a little–just a tiny bit–tougher than Toph, she's still suffering."

I snorted and turned away. "Then have Jory console her since apparently they'll be together until death do them part." The words left a bitter feeling in my mouth and I spat at the ground as I walked away trying to get rid of it. It was still there.

My Lounging Rock was just a few feet away from me. If I could reach that all I had to do was walk over the hill and into the backyard. Then it'd be smooth sailing into the beach house and up to my temporary room. If only things really worked out that way.

"Aang," Melody yelled in a tone so fierce it had me cringe. All resemblance she may have had as a dancer was gone in a flash. "Don't you dare think that you can even begin to walk away from this. That's all you've done is run away. At that party, I may have pulled you outside, but you were the one that didn't come back. Even now, these past three months you have done nothing but run away every time someone resurrects that memory."

"Are you stalking me?" I asked.

"It's written all over your face. Why don't you," her words dripped with taunt, "and I know this is a radical suggestion–be a man? Face your problems head on and stop running like a little girl. If that's all you can do now, that's all you'll ever be able to do in the future. Deal with the problem, Aang. If not, you will lose everything you once held dear. You will be miserable the rest of your life, and trust me, it's not worth it." She stopped talking and I hoped she was done. Apparently, Melody loved to hear herself talk. "Her parents took her out of your public school and put her under house arrest. They took her job away from her. That job meant so much to her, Aang. She's losing everything she cares about." Another pause. "From the look on your face that night I knew you genuinely cared for her. If that's still true then do something about it and save the self-pity for when Toph's heart isn't on the line."

I left then, trudging over the hill, ignoring the small cuts from shells broken beneath my feet. The sun still hadn't fully set and cast a luminous light over the cabin. There was a glare in the windows from the light but I could see a shadow moving inside. I entered the house through a door that led to the living room. It was dark, but there was a light from the kitchen that had made the shadow before.

"Aang? Is that you?" my father's tone carried over to me.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah. I fell asleep on the rock."

My father chuckled. The sound was comforting but I doubted my father had the air capacity to keep it up for my benefit.

"Nice nap?"

It took a few moments to answer him. "Not really. I almost got attacked by a snake."

"Are you okay?" he asked, truly concerned. "There's a first aid kit in the bathroom down the hall."

I closed my eyes, feeling so tired. "No…I'm fine. It bit me but I don't think it was poisonous."

"We should still disinfect the wound," he replied.

The lights to the living room were flicked on. The light was bright behind my eyelids but when I opened them they grew dull and blurry.

"You can try," I said with the first remnants of tears showing up in my voice. "But I don't think the scar will go away."

My father was wearing a pink apron around his waist, holding a bowl of something. He turned and I heard cluttering come from the kitchen. When he came back out he held a spoon and a tub of ice cream. These he set down on the coffee table before grabbing my hand and leading me to the couch.

"Is this about your friend?" he asked softly.

I thanked the Lord for the fact that he didn't mention her name. I had enough of hearing it in one night. My hands reached for the ice cream and I set it on my lap. The first bite was cold and froze my teeth, distracting me. So I went in for more.

"Yeah," I said pathetically with my mouth still full of ice cream. "I just don't know what I'm feeling anymore Dad."

His soft eyes tore at my shell more harshly than Melody's words had. Why he had to have been blessed with those penetrating eyes, I will never know. They were comforting as well as damaging.

"It's alright." He tucked me into his chest, like he used to do after I had had a nightmare. If he kept this up my shell would break to pieces and I didn't want that yet. "You can tell me anything, Aang. I'll listen."

I sniffed up the mucus that was beginning to drip along with hot, fat tears.

With those tears came the release I'd been longing for. I told him all about the first time I had met her. Just how scared and insecure I was. I even told him about Jory and what I had done for him and how I regretted it with every fiber of my being. I told him about the slave time, how it wasn't really all that bad. I told him about the talk we had had about cars and our dreams. I laughed a little when I told him about my belt being out of whack. I told him about the kisses we had shared and if that had ever really meant anything at all. We were both still young. I didn't want commitment, not right now at least. So, for her, I let it go.

I told him about the crash course in etiquette and her wicked aim. When I described her in our house in that dress, it was getting harder to breathe. My fingers were trembling and my head was aching from all the tears. He set the ice cream on the coffee table and held me tighter. When I got to that party that started all of this I had stopped crying long enough to form coherent sentences. I was pretty sure that he'd only heard about 60% of what I'd just said, but he never interrupted. He let me go on like a heartsick idiot.

Outside, the rolling waves refused to stop. I could hear them lap the shore, taking away grains of sand and depositing them back. I heard waves crash into each other as the tide grew higher. Saw it gulp and swallow the blazing sun, one inch at a time.

My shell was soft when I finished telling him about the conversation I had had earlier. It was soft and malleable. When I drifted off to sleep from fatigue, I folded it into a small square and tossed it away.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Well, I'm definitely not to sure about this chapter. I feel like it turned out well. After all, Aang is a much more sentimental person than tough Toph so their experiences with pain would be different. **

**Also, I wanted to say thank you to all those who've reviewed. I'm past a hundred reviews and that's just plain awesome. I'm glad that you guys have loved the story, even though I haven't been very good at keeping my updating promises. **

**I have major plans for the next chapter! Although, I'm not sure if I'll be able to post it before I leave. **

**I would probably update this one today (seeing as how it's past midnight) as well but I'm going to be busy working on summer projects. Yay! (note sarcasm). If I had it my way I'd work on my stories all day long. Sadly, life turns us for a whirl sometimes. Well, that and procrastination always seems to be present around my household. **

**Oh, and the FIFA world cup has also kept me pretty busy. The games are so intense and just a great joy to watch. **

**Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews you've given me. They've really inspired me to go on in order to make this story exceptional. **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	23. A Father's Love

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Avatar but I use the characters for my own entertainment. o_0**

* * *

**Lao Bei Fong's pov**

I heard once in my younger days a saying that seemed to resonate with me at the oddest moments. It would come when my chauffer was passing a park, the construction site of my newest client, and it would come most often when I was meeting with my clients family–if they cared to show them off, which most did.

"_There's something like a line of gold thread running through a man's words when he talks to his daughter, and gradually over the years it gets to be long enough for you to pick up in your hands and weave into a cloth that feels like love itself_." _(John Gregory Brown)_

Very few times I have witnessed a father speak to his daughter in a caring, familiar way. It is usually with great difficulty that the father snares the courage to ask his daughter a question about her life, or to simply ask her opinion on something. The daughter usually replies: "Everything's fine," "Whatever you think is best." There's not a trace of real thought or even a hint as to that daughters personality.

That's when I think of my Toph. At times she will be vague, but I can always count on her for her honest opinion. Although, she could stand to say her opinions a bit more tactfully, I know that what I am getting is the truth.

I both admire and despise that quality of hers. But I do take great pride in the fact that in public my daughter knows how to answer so the truth doesn't come out so harsh to the sensitive ears of my friends. I do not, however, enjoy that she feels she can speak to us, her parents, in such a disrespectful way.

That day all the chaos happened I came home early to surprise my only daughter, my pride and joy, with a trip to Indonesia. I hoped it would bring Poppy and Toph closer together, for I would be out meeting with contractors and getting certain necessary building permits and other papers in order. They would then have all the time in the world to do things of a more feminine nature.

Poppy had been complaining about how Toph just didn't seem to want to simply "hang out" with her. If Poppy invited Toph to an outing to a new café in town, Toph would decline. I told her that I had not noticed but would think of something to help. She was my wife and I hated to see her unhappy.

From the moment I first met her I decided that she would only live her life in happiness, that there'd be no more tears shed for my angel. But I was making a promise that wasn't mine to keep. There were a lot of tears in the early stages of our marriage. Just thinking about those days made my chest tighten. My hand twitched for a pen so I could bury myself in my work. My work was the only reason I was still sane today.

When I married Poppy, I knew what was expected of me. I knew what was expected of me long _before_ I even met Poppy. I was to produce an heir to my family's' fortune. My ancestors had made a fortune in mining, then from that came the plantations, and from that the Bei Fong Bank and lastly Bei Fong: First Class Architecture. The heir I was expected to produce was a male, not a female.

But Poppy had some complications with her first pregnancy and we lost the child. It tore our hearts but we would keep trying. After the third miscarriage she was already showing signs of depression. She confided in me as we lay outside in the garden and looked up at the stars, that she wanted nothing more that to have a child to nurture and care for. Suddenly, I tore myself away from her dark swirling pools that seemed to hold such a mysterious power over me, to see a shooting star pass over our heads. I told Poppy to make a wish.

My wish was for my wife to get her wish.

A year later Toph was conceived. We treaded carefully with this pregnancy. We followed every instruction from the doctors to a T and I can't even begin to count how many books I read and how many sleepless nights I passed just watching my wife sleep peacefully with a hand cradling her stomach.

For nine months I refused to work and took time off my job. I knew that I needed someone to help me run the company while I took care of my wife and unborn child, but I didn't trust anyone to take the reins. It was then at the grocery store buying my wife some pomegranates (she insisted that I go myself) that I ran into my old pal Yuri Ivanov (he had always loved to venture into forbidden places undisguised while I donned a disguise James Bond would be jealous of). We had been friends all throughout college when he first moved to this country from Russia. He also majored in Architect. And he was looking for a job. He had money, old money from ancient Russia, but he wanted a job to get a feel for the environment, so he claimed.

I knew he had big plans of his own and had the strength to carry them out. All he needed was the experience, so I hired him as my replacement. It was one of the most defining moments of my life. My company was still in its early stages and we lacked some important clientele that would praise and raise awareness of my company. Yuri Ivanov took care of that. Somehow, and I am down on my hands and knees when I speak of this moment, he managed to recruit a prince on his second day.

He was my saving grace, and soon my best friend. He was also the Godfather to my daughter. It was to him that I came with tears in my eyes when I told him that my wife could have no more babies. If she did, it would most likely result in her death. It was to him that I told all my troubles to.

However, as most things are in life, we went our separate ways when he built his own company in Russia. But I owed him much more than I could give for his help. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have the joy of experiencing my wife in a new light.

We were finally going to have a baby. I was finally going to have an heir and that burden would be lifted from my shoulders at the time of his birth. But when my wife gave birth to a female…I did not know how to feel about it. I was overjoyed at the fact that my wife would have a baby to nurture and care for, but it wasn't a male. All my life I had been taught that heirs were males, nothing more nothing less. Yet, as I took the little bundle of seven and a half pounds, and looked into her dark blue eyes–I learned from the doctor that all babies were born with blue eyes that would later change as they grew or stay the same–I knew that I loved her with all my heart and I would never let her go.

But Poppy wasn't able to care for our child the way she wished. After the birth she wasn't herself. She was extremely tired, threw fits of rage, cried rivers, didn't sleep for more than an hour and lost so much weight. I had no idea how to care for a child so I turned her over to Constance, our maid who was experienced in rearing children. With therapy, it took my wife months to come back, during which time I threw myself into my work as a distraction from the pain it caused me to see my wife in pain. I was eternally grateful when she did. However, Toph had developed a relationship with Constance and, fearing that that would send my wife spiraling back down into that dark abyss, I fired Constance.

It was clear, though, that my wife was anxious about raising a child by herself, so I rehired Constance to help her. I went back to my job and was scared to get in the way of my wife's duties. The depression she suffered hit me hard and I didn't ever want to revisit that dark past. I treaded carefully with my wife now. I grew more protective over her.

There were times when Toph would crawl into my lap and demand a story – she'd always been a demanding toddler – but I didn't know what to read to her so I would always end up reading one of my books on architecture. When she fell asleep after the first paragraph I felt a bit ashamed of myself. Shouldn't a child ask questions about the story? My own parents never read me stories so I didn't know how this practice was supposedly done. After a few days of this, I thought that she wasn't interested and stopped reading to her.

Maybe this entire rebelliousness showing in Toph was a result of my own rejection of her from before she was born. Or maybe it was my incompetence as a father that I could never connect with my child as so many of these ABC Family fathers did to their own.

I never meant to raise my hand to her. The thought had never crossed my mind until I felt my hand in the air and no longer at my side. But when she began to attack her mother, my Poppy, in that way, I couldn't allow it. Cold fear crept up my spine and tightened my throat. My only thoughts were to get Toph to stop saying such hurtful things to Poppy for otherwise, my wife's weak body might succumb to the icky tendrils of depression once more.

But when I looked into the deep green eyes of my daughter, my flesh and blood, all the time in the world seemed to have stopped. How ashamed I was of myself. This was my daughter. Like her father she was hardheaded and at times seemed to develop a one track mind. But unlike her father, she didn't know about any of the complications, the tears, the depression. I didn't want her to know.

She was only saying these things because she didn't know any better. I hadn't taught her any better and I wasn't going to. It hurt too much to bring up the subject of the early days of our marriage. But, maybe that secret was what was keeping Toph and me from seeing eye to eye.

I found out about her job years ago. I didn't see any harm in my daughter learning skills that she would indefinitely need in this life. I myself didn't know how to change the oil. I left that to George, our mechanic.

My daughter was going to be privileged and the sooner she knew about the real world the sooner she could take over my business, or start one of her own. I wanted my daughter to defy the category this high society put women in. Lord knows she had the strength to do it. My own wife has a job because it makes her happy to run a magazine. It was something she'd always wanted to do. I wanted my daughter to find her true passion as well.

But when Edmund, Jory's father, had proposed the idea of my daughter and his son marrying, I had felt much relief and equal shame.

After treading carefully around my daughter, believing her as fragile as her mother, I was being granted an opportunity to pass the baton off, in a way. It didn't make me happy to think of it that way but it was basically what I was doing. My wife was happy that our daughter was going to be well cared for.

"It is a gift," Poppy said that night when we returned home from visiting their large estate, ironically the same night I found a huge bill on my credit card racked by Toph "to be able to breathe again without an anxious thought flooding my mind about the future of our child. Toph will be fine…" she said softly before falling asleep.

Those words made me happy enough to shout and scream for joy. However, Toph was still my daughter. Though we hadn't talked much as she grew up (for I had no idea what to say to her) I knew that she wouldn't like the idea of being tied down to someone. But it was for her own good. Jory loved my daughter enough to follow her to public school for goodness sake's.

The one decision I ever regretted. But she asked and put up an argument so I allowed her to join a public school. Through Melody, a bright young soul, my daughter was acquainted with Jory. He fell in love with her and, though I knew he would take care of my daughter financially, I secretly thought that no man would ever be good enough for my daughter. Just because I didn't shower her with affection every day, didn't mean I didn't hold it in my heart.

Although, if I tried to measure that golden thread made up of all the words I ever spoke to my daughter, it would not weave into a cloth of love, but more of a glove of love. It wasn't long, not by a long shot. But the words I spoke were filled with the best intentions, as were my actions. If that counted as a golden thread, then Toph would have a whole blanket around her, twice.

I allowed the marriage to appease my wife's slightly frazzled, anxious mind. If it would allow my wife to sleep in peace, then that was good enough for me.

I found a way to rid Toph of her job because after the announcement, there would be countless reporters wanting Toph's version of the story. If they found out that she could be so easily tracked, they would hound her until she came home in tears. I couldn't allow that so I took the job away for her protection. It was all for her protection.

But maybe it was time to finally tell Toph the truth. She said, or rather screamed, that she was a disappointment to us. That she hadn't met our expectations. That she was trapped.

That wasn't true. She was my pride, my daughter, my life. She exceeded all my expectations. As for trapped…I didn't know how to answer to that. We only tried to keep her safe. For years, Poppy would secretly cry that she was a bad mother, that she wasn't good enough for Toph. If Toph went outside for the briefest of moments, Poppy would believe that Toph didn't love her anymore (these thoughts would only come to her if she was in one of her fits that came without warning). To keep my wife sane, I ordered Toph inside.

Poppy was never very strong, in both body and heart. She had too much heart, I thought. She was always thinking of Toph. As was I, even if I didn't show it. I suppose I just expected Toph to know that we cared for her without having to lavish her with jewels and money. But affections, I learned recently, are a bit like building a hotel.

First comes the foundation. The part that will hold all the other pieces in place. If the foundation is rocky, the building will fall in a few years. If it is strong, it could hold out for a thousand. I call myself a builder, others call me an architect. But I enjoy building things. I am a builder. However, building relationships is much harder than building a hotel. I had a rocky foundation with my daughter. I knew that something like this would happen. I just didn't expect it to be so soon. Now, all production on our family building would come to a standstill, until someone was strong enough to tear it down and start over again.

So, I resolved to talk to my daughter tonight.

I pushed away from my desk of cluttered papers, not bothering to put them in order. I wouldn't have a mind to organize them knowing that I'm about to tear down the rigid walls of Toph's mind and transform them into a new substance. I could finally understand a bit of the frustration Alchemists faced when they could not make impure metals into gold.

When I made it to Toph's room, my hands were sweating, something that hasn't happened in years. My legs trembled as if recovering from a marathon. I knocked on the door, not really expecting an answer. And I received none. I knocked harder, buying me some time to think about how I was going to tell her this. Again, no answer.

"Toph." I cleared my throat, for it seemed to have lost its power on the walk over here. "Toph, open the door. I need to speak with you."

I had already spoken to her earlier today about her escape attempt. It was going to be a secret between the two of us but word got around and my wife eventually found out. I bit my nails, again something I had not done in years, when she went to speak to our daughter. When I found out that Melody was here too I almost sung Hallelujah. Melody could surely convince Toph to apologize and think our way. Jory was her cousin after all. Melody knew just how much affection he held for our Toph. She'd fix things.

However, according to Melody, Toph rarely spoke to her.

I knocked again.

"Toph Bei Fong answer me." I didn't wait for an answer and turned the knob to push open her door. But a peculiar thing happened, the door wouldn't budge. "Toph?" I pushed on the door with more force but stopped, fearing my legs would give out. A bit of cold fear was beginning to creep unto my neck. "Open this door!" I demanded.

When she didn't I ordered the guards to open the door. They apparently had a hearing problem because not only did they open the door, they tore it down as well. I'd definitely be collecting damages out of their paychecks.

I barely even registered the chair that had been shattered into a million splinters lying on the floor that had been trying to keep us out. All I could see was water. Clear water was seeping out from under the crack of Toph's bathroom door. I heard the faucet and showerhead on but no other sound other than that of rushing water. My throat closed up and I could feel my asthma returning. Without any prompting from me, the guards began work on that door as well.

Oh God, please let my daughter be okay. Please.

After calming my asthma I couldn't stand to do nothing. With a strange, wild yell that I only later realized tore from my lips, I threw my shoulder and all my weight into the door, hearing it creak and bang as it finally gave way.

* * *

**A/N:**

**For those of you who think that Toph's parents are greedy, money grabbers, who don't give a rip either way, I just wanted to say that that wasn't the image I was trying to convey at all. There's a reason behind everything they do – everything parents do – and I hope that you guys understand them a little more with this chapter. **

**Let me just say that I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I wasn't even thinking about putting this in but I put my hands to the keyboard and it seemed like this just started writing itself. **

**It's 3:36 in the morning and I'm still in post writing bliss so I'm not tired but I should probably get to sleep. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well. **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	24. Work With Me Moon God!

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Avatar but I use the characters for my own entertainment. o_0**

**Please read the bottom note! (When you're done with the chapter, of course)**

* * *

**Toph's pov **

It was really too easy to break out of my room. Yes, I tried it before and got caught in the act but I wasn't thinking clearly then. I was mad and acting rashly. In order to escape this high security my parents had me under, there had to be a certain sensibility to my thoughts. I had to maintain a clear head.

That's what I set out to do after Melody left. An amazingly good plan just came to me when I was in my bathroom washing my face from the traitor tears that fell while Melody was here. I needed a distraction. That was what failed in my first escape attempt. The guards had nothing to distract them from their duty in guarding me.

It took only ten minutes to pack provisions. Most of the stuff went into my black jean pockets (it was the only pair of jeans I owned that had an insane amount of pockets.) I packed a flashlight, a lighter, my knife, an umbrella (miniature size), a water bottle, a baseball cap and money that I kept hidden inside the pages of a book on my bookcase.

I didn't have many books in my room, a few comic books, and a few on Chinese philosophies that Iroh had insisted I take home. I read one of them a few days ago, finally growing tired of staring at walls. It was on Confucius and his religion. He preached about five relationships any human being must establish. The first was ruler, to ruled. Father to son. Husband to wife. Elder brother to younger brother. And lastly, friend to friend.

Obviously the first and third and fourth rule didn't apply to me so I didn't read any more about them. But the second (replacing the son with daughter of course) and the last one really seemed to resonate with me. The father and daughter relationship made me huff a bitter laugh. Confucius made me laugh. Here was this man preaching about forming these relationships but he didn't even explain how to attain the perfect relationship. In order for my parents and me to salvage our relationship, someone somewhere should really be inventing a manual.

I had no idea how to talk to them anymore because my mother would either blow off what I was saying or twist it around on me. My father and I barely spoke even when we weren't mad at each other. If we did speak it wasn't for very long.

When I was younger, Melody told me that Jory (I didn't despise him _so_ _much_ back then) would constantly beg her to read him stories. When I came home that evening I went into my father's study and demanded him to read to me.

Melody told me that most of the stuff she read was about princesses and dragons and knights. So that's what I expected him to begin reading. But when he started out with: "_At a time when private-sector commercial work is way down, Uncle Sam is still building things. But the U.S. government's fenestration requirements are far stricter than those for the corner store, and the architects it hires must be confident that the products they're specing meet General Services Administration, Department of Defense, or Department of State standards. The SRC helps ensure just that_." Well, was it any wonder that I fell asleep after the first couple of sentences?

But I didn't mind it at all. My dad's business was just starting to get busier and we didn't get to spend much time together. So when he'd read things about _"aluminum flooring embedded with shards of glass"_ I'd listen to it just to be able to hear his voice rumbling though his chest. I still remember his soft hands holding the back of my knees so that I wouldn't fall off his lap. What I remember most was his smell. He smelled like chamomile tea and the smell, accompanied by his soft voice would lull me to sleep almost instantly.

One day he stopped reading to me. Just like that. The sudden change puzzled me but when I asked him why he stopped he simply told me he was busy. At that young an age I began to feel a bit of resentment towards my father. Because he was always "busy" we never had a real opportunity to talk. Even if we did, I'm sure we'd both be at a loss for words. It didn't keep me from trying though.

Sometimes, when I'd come home from private school I had some complaint or other about the kids or teachers. I instantly walked to my father's study and would find him hurriedly writing or sketching whatever new building he decided to take on. I'd begin to speak but my father politely asked if I could wait outside until he finished. After the fifth time of being instructed to wait, I decided not to visit him anymore for any personal chats.

My mom constantly talked and is probably the only reason my family isn't mute. At times, however, my mother would start on one subject and end up in a whole other realm. Over the years I learned to either follow it through its ups and downs or just ignore some of the more inane phrases. She was a bit scatterbrained with us but in front of others she'd be the picture of elegance and poise.

It always made my lips curved into a small frown when I thought of that part of her personality. In public her face was composed. In private she'd show her true colors. It was probably from her that I learned how to do the same. She didn't seem to mind it but I couldn't stand it. All I wanted was to be myself. If someone slyly insulted me I wanted to be able to say what I wanted right back. But I couldn't. A little voice in the back of my head forced me to hush or reply with an equally veiled insult

Friend to friend…Aang. I sighed. I didn't even want to think about how that relationship turned out. It hurt too much and made me feel vulnerable. I didn't need that right now.

My thoughts drifted to a blond brace face. With Melody, I wasn't afraid to show my true colors. It was just known that in public we both had to put a face on. We called it "Dressing up the Cat." Cats by nature don't enjoy being handled very much. We once put a bow on her cat and the meows of anger almost shattered my eardrum. It was sort of our inspiration for the phrase.

I supposed we had a good relationship, Melody and I. She was sort of like my big sister–not that I'd tell her that. I may say rude things to her, but it's only because I trust her not to go blabbing to the press about my foul mouth. The public image of me was the same as my parents: an angel. My parents didn't acknowledge my brutish attitude and the piranhas weren't aware it even existed.

Well, I'd show them: my parents and everyone else who thought of me as weak. I wasn't going to sit in my room any longer and let them run my life. I put my backpack on and took a quick look at myself in the mirror. I had donned a black shirt, black jacket, black jeans and black sneakers. I made sure to hide most of my fluorescent, pale skin. Then I had pulled my hair into a bun so it wouldn't get in my way. I opened up my window so that I'd have my escape all ready.

Then, I turned on the faucet and the showerhead. After which, I grabbed my old desk chair and pushed it up silently against the doorknob. I waited behind my dark green curtains whose length touched the floor. It wasn't long before someone knocked on my door. My heart decided at that moment to lodge itself in my throat as a small tremble of excitement trailed down from my head to my toes.

I heard my father's voice and rolled my eyes. It was probably another lecture about scaring them like I had – I stopped that train of thought before I second guessed myself. Instead I thought of that rock that would be the hardest to move. It was about three feet tall and pretty heavy. My parents ordered it there when a crazy man decided to infiltrate our estate. I heard he escaped and the police were still trying to find out where he was. But it was thanks to him that I now had an escape plan.

I tuned back in when I heard my dad telling them to break down the door. I tried not to jump from the sudden loud, creaking noise of my door giving in under their weight.

One of the men came towards me, their footsteps thundering towards the window. I couldn't breathe.

"_Suelta! __Suelta!_" his deep voice boomed.

The men in the garden began yelling that word to one another, getting the word out. The large man left quickly to help my father break down the bathroom door (which was actually unlocked, but I wasn't going to share that information with them right now). As soon as he was gone I chanced a glance from my peripheral vision to look at the situation down there.

Quickly, I grew frustrated. I couldn't see a thing down there. However, my time was running out so it was now or never. I swung my legs out of my window then twisted my body so that my stomach was touching the wall of the house. There were a couple of niches in the wall that I had made when I was younger and in the habit of throwing rocks for fun. I grabbed onto them with practiced ease and was down the twenty foot wall in a matter of seconds.

It did occur to me that maybe running away wasn't the best way to salvage my relationship with my parents. It also occurred to me that maybe this could really hurt them. Especially my mom. She seemed so fragile at times and so strong others. I hoped she wouldn't break. But those thoughts were causing me to doubt my actions. And once I allowed myself a "what if they come around on their own time", I couldn't go through with this.

They couldn't or wouldn't come to terms with who I was and what I wanted and, without a push in the right direction, they probably wouldn't. I was doing this for them just as much as I was for me. Confucius never said exactly how to have a relationship with your parents or a friend, so I made my own rules. I shoved the thoughts of my parents behind and any guilt I felt would have to wait till later for me to care.

I stuck to the bushes. Or at least, that was my plan before I noticed some dark figures pilfering around in said bushes. I resisted the urge to growl. Did the night have to be so dark?_ Work with me Moon God_. I could barely even see my own hands in front of me!

I tried to think back to a night that was as dark as this one but none, besides those nights of a new moon, came to mind. This night wasn't a new moon, though. The moon was flippin' full, or partly full, and shining its light down upon the lawn. I didn't have time to ponder that irony when a large, unwelcome man began snooping through the bushes on my right.

Stealthily I darted out of the bushes and began running across the open field. Granted, this seemed pretty reckless. But come on, give me some credit. All the guards, four of them I think, were sticking to the bushes and not really giving a crap to what was happening behind them, thinking that someone else would catch any suspicious activity. My blood ran cold just praying that they didn't decide to turn around. Finally, I made it behind the bush that marked the location of the rock.

Bad news was that I saw a dark figure coming closer. He was about fifteen feet away, and too close for my liking. It would have taken too much time to pull the rock, so instead I pushed. I pushed it from the bottom and with all the strength I held. It gave way, but I wasn't going to cry for joy. The rock scraped against the sides of wall, alerting those in the otherwise quiet night that something was going down. Frantically, I pushed and followed in after the rock. Goosebumps overtook my arms when I felt a hand graze my calf. I pulled myself up from the other side and ran like a bat out of hell.

* * *

**A/N: **

**So first and foremost I need to tell you guys that updating is going to be really hard to do now that school's started. Because I suffer from a mental disease, I took TWO AP classes this semester and TWO AP classes next semester. I'm going to be pretty busy with the crapload of homework our lovely teachers grant us so updates are going to be few and fare between. **

**For that, I'm sorry. **

**But if you guys will just be patient with me, I figured out how to continue updating. I just have to wake up two hours earlier everyday and write until I have to leave. So, that's what I'm going to do and what I am actually doing right now. **

**Other than that sad excuse for news, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	25. Finding Out

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Avatar but I use the characters for my own entertainment. O_0**

* * *

**Aang's pov**

I woke up with crust around my eyes and dried snot under my nose. My head was pounding and my body ached. When I opened my eyes partially, the first thing I noticed was the blinding light, and then the blinding pain tore through my head. I groaned and turned away from it only to greet the cold floor with my face. My first impression was that I didn't want to meet it again any time soon.

"Ow," I muttered to myself.

My body felt too heavy so I just lay on the floor, wishing that I was somewhere else. Wait…_where_ was I? I pressed my cheek to the floor and looked around, squinting from the light. I didn't think I was in my room because my room had carpet. From somewhere footsteps sounded but I couldn't tell where they were coming from.

"Dad?" I called out.

"Just a second!" he answered back from somewhere. Then I heard a sizzle the smell of bacon filled the air. For some reason it made me really nauseous.

"Dad," I called out again.

"Yes?" he answered from a closer perspective. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Can I have cereal? I'm not in the mood for meat. Actually, I think I'm gonna become a vegetarian. Meat isn't a pretty word." I'd never been much of a meat-eater and it had never really appealed to me much before so it was probably the next best step to become a vegetarian. It didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Alright…so why are you on the floor?"

"Because I'm not on the couch," I muttered, a bit put out.

Tired of being on the floor, I pushed myself up and dumped my body unceremoniously on the couch. My muscles tingled with the sudden movement, expecting exercise or some stimulation, but when I gave it none they just fell like lead.

"Here," his soft voice sounded from above me. I could smell the herby smell of fresh tea calling to me. I pushed myself up, my body still tingly, and gracefully accepted the steaming cup.

I blew on the top and breathed deeply the vibrant scent of what I recognized as lemon tea. I could already feel myself starting to wake up. But that didn't mean I wanted to get up.

"Thanks," I croaked. I set it down on the coffee table and slumped. My head was between my legs and my arms hung limp with the back of my fists resting on the cold floor.

"I take it you're not feeling better," my dad said mildly.

He sat down and my body skewed a bit to my right from his weight. I shook my head limply. He sighed heavily.

"Well," he said, "after all that I heard last night I couldn't expect you to. You fell asleep before I even got to give you any advice," he complained but I could hear the smile in his voice. His arm encircled my shoulders and he brought me close.

"Thanks for listening," I said, truly meaning it. "Oh, and the ice cream. That was a nice touch."

As he chuckled his chest moved up and down, moving me with him.

"Look, why don't we get some breakfast and talk this over," he offered. I looked up to him only to see his eyes narrow and his mouth purse. "But clean up your face first. You look unhealthy."

He stood up and fast-walked to the kitchen, muttering about his burnt bacon.

"Thanks Dad," I said to his back as I got up to use the bathroom and clean myself up.

"Only here to help son!"

* * *

"So, you never told me what you thought about…everything." I was playing around with my cereal, eating bits and pieces but not really into it. Last night felt really good. It was just a great relief that I didn't have to carry this burden alone. I could share it.

I mean, I knew my dad was always going to be there for me. But I didn't bother him with my troubles because I didn't want him worrying about me when he had his job to worry about. He had adult troubles to worry about and I didn't need him to think anything was wrong. I hated having him think that there was something wrong. I knew this was irrational but I wanted to protect my dad from bad. I wanted to prove that I could take care of myself, which is exactly what I told him when he asked, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

He answered to my pathetic explanation by saying, "I am your dad Aang. I love you and I accept you and your faults. If you have a problem…I don't want you to protect me from anything. That's my job, not yours. If you have a problem, come to me."

"If _you_ had a problem would you come to me about it?"

He paused. "If it was a big enough problem to interfere with the time I spend with you, then yes, I would come and talk to you about it. I see no need to hide things from you."

I looked down, a bit ashamed of myself, but looked up when he came around and hugged me. I hugged him back fiercely.

"I'm sorry dad. I–it was stupid not coming to you when I had a problem."

"It's fine. The important thing is that you _did_ come to me. Granted, you were an emotional volcano erupting in my lap... But I love you just the same."

"Volcanoes and all?" I asked quietly.

"Volcanoes and all."

He let me go and I wiped some falling tears from my eyes as he sat down on the chair next to me. He was really great with words and he always managed to make me think objectively about things in order to get a good perspective about the situation and not freak out.

"Now look, I am disappointed in you because you continued with a plan to basically sabotage your friend. That was a bad decision," he began another of his long lectures.

I scoffed. "No kidding?"

He frowned at my lame attempt to dig myself out of the sinkhole I was currently drowning in.

"And the fact that you didn't tell her about it after you stopped helping that kid–Jory–was procrastination and bad judgment on your part. The next time you see her I want you to make me a promise that you will tell her everything. She deserves to know." I was thankful that he didn't say her name. I still wasn't ready for it.

I cringed. "Are you sure? She might kill me."

He laughed at that. "I'm sure she wouldn't if you explain it rationally to her."

I gave him a dry look. "She doesn't do _rational_."

"Either way she deserves to know. Women are irrational but in time she'll forgive you. You have to trust her."

Immediately I felt an intense, furious anger course through my veins. I slammed my fist on the table.

"Trust her? Dad, I told you what happened at that party. How could I trust here when she didn't even trust me? How could she not tell me! I can't believe I was stupid enough to think that she was different. She's probably laughing right now with her parents and drinking tea and crumpets." More tears fell as I thought of that humiliating, heart-wrenching moment. And it was salt and lemon in my wounds when I thought about her having a laugh at my expense.

"Calm down."

I flexed my hand, feeling a slight dull throb going through it.

"Now," he said, "you don't know the whole story. You _think_ she might have known. And if she did there was probably a reason that she couldn't tell you. What you two need is to talk things out. There are too many unknowns here and you've always been a creative kid. I mean, my company doesn't make a decision without knowing every single little detail and percentage of a product or idea."

He was right. Or at least, I hoped he was right. Melody said the same thing too. That I wasn't the only one suffering. But I could hardly see Toph suffering from anything other than Jory's incessant "I'm number one" talk. Actually, now that I thought about it that could be considered a form of torture.

"Okay," I resigned myself and felt the anger fading. "I'll try to talk to her and tell her."

I probably should have done that before, but I was too scared that she wouldn't accept me, or that she'd kill me if she found out. So I didn't tell her. In fact, my stomach coiled just _thinking_ about tell her. For some reason, disappointing her was worse than disappointing my own father. But I promised my dad and I don't break promises. I try not to.

"It'll all work out."

I gave him a small smile. "That sounds nice, but it's hard. How could I face her about this? About what I've done?"

Even from inside the kitchen I could hear the rolling waves crashing on the shore. Seagulls cried loudly in the morning calm. I glanced at the ship steering-wheel looking clock on top of the door and it said it was only nine in the morning.

"There's nothing worth having if it's given to you."

I sighed and slumped back in my chair, exhausted from last night and my angry outburst. I wanted nothing more than to fall asleep but I understood where he was coming from.

"You mean I have to fight for what I want because otherwise there's no sense of reward."

He stood up and clapped me on the back. "That's right. Now finish your meal, you can't afford to lose weight because I might get sued for underfeeding you."

I waved him off. "I have muscle, dad. Those weights down in our basement are getting put to good use. Maybe you should do the same. I think I'm starting to see some flab under your chin."

He stuck his tongue out at me as he dumped his plastic plate in the trash.

"It's not flab. My skin is sagging with age. There's a difference," he said indignantly.

I smiled. "Yeah…that doesn't sound too good either. I think you're better off going with the flab story."

Then there was this tense silence, where I knew he was going to keep going with his lecture. I ate my cereal as I waited for him to continue.

"Now, about this other girl. Melody. There's something you should say to her if you see her again. And by "if' I mean, find her and tell her you're sorry. I'm sure she was only trying to help."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Yeah, I know. But if she was trying to help did she have to do it in such a contradicting way?"

"Women," was my dad's smart answer.

"Yeah, they really screw us up." I chugged down the remaining milk and licked off the milk moustache on my upper lip.

"And just think," Dad added cheerfully, "you have your whole life to deal with women."

After I pushed away the bowl I slammed my head down on the table. "Thanks dad. Like I'm not confused enough."

"Well," he said. "That's exactly what you're going to do when we get back to our house and you go back to school. You're going to un-confuse yourself because I can't afford to be known as the father of the confused."

I lifted my head to show him my rolling eyes. "Wouldn't want to destroy your street cred. But I guess all this would be so much easier to deal with if I wasn't so confused." Then I paused. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that she'll forgive me for being such a jerk to her? I mean…I've never really talked to girls enough to have any problems with them. There's this one girl at school I greet sometimes but that's because her locker's next to mine. Everything was so much easier when I didn't talk to them. I don't know what they think…will she forgive me?"

But while it was much easier to just not speak to anyone, now that I have I had no idea how I could go back to just not speaking to that green eyed girl. I couldn't see it.

At that he chuckled. "Which one?"

Well, glad he was getting a laugh out of this. "Both."

"I think," he said, coming to sit back down with me, "that they will both be very angry and wouldn't want to speak to you for a while but they'll come around. The important thing is that you're taking a big step in the right direction."

I sighed heavily. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get that."

"Oh, by the way Aang. Have you packed yet? We should be leaving soon."

"Um…I'll finish packing in a bit."

"Thanks!" he cried.

I could hear my dad washing something in the sink as I opened the door. The face that greeted me was not one that I was expecting to see soon.

"Melody?"

"Aang–" she said rapidly, but I cut her off.

"Melody, please, listen to me. I'm so sorry about everything I said to you. I'm so sorry for being a jerk. I'm sorry for spitting. I usually don't do that because it's kind of gross but it was just a thing of the moment and–"

"Aang!" she screamed. It was then that I noticed the look in her eyes. She looked tired, fidgeted a lot, and her hair wasn't as put together as it usually was. Silly me, but I thought she just woke up with it beautiful.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "Toph ran away."

I felt like I had just jumped off a swing at high velocity. Time stopped and I was moving slowly towards the ground, bits of dirt and gnats gliding by my head sluggishly. I wondered for a moment if I had fallen but I knew I hadn't. Her words finally sank into my brain and I was able to form a coherent phrase.

"Uh…what?" Well, partially coherent.

"She ran away. I mean that's pretty cut and dry isn't it?"

Immediately my mind flew a million miles a minute. "She ran away? Have you gone to the police? We should go to the police. Why are we still standing here? Let's go. I'll take the car. No, we're about to leave for home in a few minutes. Oh man. Oh man. Why aren't we looking for her right now? Why are you laughing? What's so funny?"

"Whoa," she said. "Slow down Aang you're going to have a panic attack."

I looked at her in utter confusion. Girls. Women. I didn't understand the female gender in general!

"Aren't you worried at all?" My voice sounded hysterical.

I was so worried that my mind, although I knew it wasn't logical, was beginning to see Toph in the most horrible situation imaginable. And having had a creative mind since childhood was really catching up to me now. I could just see her in an abandoned subway tunnel – no, at an abandoned warehouse – with rats scurrying along the floor, squeaking at her whenever she stepped on their tails, and a leaky roof and creaky windows. Everything would be all dark because there would be no light, and she'd be huddled in a corner freezing because she forgot to bring a jacket.

If I was ever tortured for information, anything they do to me would be nothing compared to what I could come up with inside my mind. Why must I torture myself? I shook my head and closed my eyes tight to get rid of that pathetic image. But I still couldn't stop worrying like crazy. Until I saw her with my own eyes healthy and sarcastic again. I'd been too long without seeing her and hearing that she'd run away wasn't helping my hysterical mind much. If they didn't find her...when would I see her again? I didn't think that I could handle that.

I mean, it was easy ignoring her when I knew where she was because I knew she was safe. Now, I had no idea where she was or any idea if she was safe or not. I couldn't ignore her after this. It seemed like only yesterday that we were working on our Mayan project and she was maniacally laughing as she dubbed herself Melon Lord. A strong pain stirred in my chest at the thought of her silky hair gliding over my fingers, the feel of her hands in mine as we danced. And now she was just gone, her presence suddenly diminished into a ghost-like echo that scared me like nothing before. I didn't want to lose her. Suddenly, my second thoughts about telling her everything were gone. I wanted to tell her everything. But first I had to get off the steps and find her.

"Of course not."

My God this woman was confusing. I was about to call her out on all her sister crap that she was talking about yesterday but I stopped thinking at all when she said, "I know where she is."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, sorry I've been absent for weeks. I've had no time to work on anything. But luckily, or unfortunately depending on how you see it, I was sick on Thursday night so I missed school on Friday and spent the day working on this story. I proofread it today so I hope there are no grammatical errors. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed, the next chapter is going to be cra-a-azy! **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	26. Bad Luck Jack Pot

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Avatar but I use the characters for my own entertainment. O_0**

* * *

**Aang's pov**

I leaned heavily against the door to steady myself but I forgot that I had left the door open and instead I fell with a sharp yell and flailing limbs. Harsh pain rolled through my body as it hit and intensifying when my head met the wooden floor. I reached for the spot, covering it lightly with my hands but being very careful not to touch it.

I heard footsteps rapidly coming towards me while Melody cocked her head to the side and asked, "Are you okay?" as if I had planned to have my head meet the ground for the second time that morning!

"Aang!" my father exclaimed, very concerned by the fact that his son was lying in pain on the ground. But then he must have caught sight of Melody – not that she was hard to miss. "Oh, hello Ms. Parkins, how are you?"

"I'm doing well. Please, call me Melody. I've been…pretty busy." She said vaguely. "How are you? I hear business is going well."

I saw my dad sheepishly rub the back of his head. "Oh, well, it's a team effort. We've been working really hard on finishing this new project."

"Oh, nonsense." She flicked her wrist. "Don't be so modest. I've heard great things about you. Actually, I have been meaning to speak to your boss about an idea I have, but maybe I could run it by you first? I mean, if that's okay. I don't mean to take you away from your son."

"Yeah," I butt in, "because he's really concerned for me right now." My hiss of pain from where my palm ghosted over the inflamed skin alerted them to the fact that there was a body curled up in the fetal position right between them.

Both of them started in at the same time, furthering my frustration because I only wanted to hear one voice right now. Well, not really a voice. In this situation Toph would most likely laugh at my gracelessness. But it was a sound I missed more than anything at the moment.

"I'm fine!" I said with great force. Well, it got them to hush for a minute while I began the treacherous ascent to my feet.

I turned to look at Melody with my face turned into a frown because of the pain. I didn't want her to think I was angry at her, but I had something more pressing on my mind than her feelings at the moment.

"You said you knew where she is."

She nodded slowly, wary of my suddenly detached tone of voice. I didn't mean for that to happen but I couldn't help it. I was just so exasperated with her and everything!

"Then why in the world," I said slowly, a dangerous undertone settling in my voice, "did you come all the way here to tell me that she ran away if you already knew where she was," my voice grew louder by the end of the sentence. Then my head decided to register pain and I cringed, cupping my wound.

"I'll go get something for that Aang," dad informed me after having lifted my hands to inspect it. "But you need to sit down." He looked pointedly at Melody and me. "Both of you."

I hobbled over to the couch because of an intense pressure around my derriere. When I sat down I wiped a few tears that came forth almost automatically from the pain I had felt when I hit the floor. Melody sat down next to me, but she kept her distance, which was probably a good thing because I was feeling very unfavorable towards here right now.

"Well…." She began but trailed off. I sighed impatiently as I waited for her rational and my dad to come and fix this throbbing pain.

It felt like being repeatedly jack hammered by a 10 foot tall muscular man named Leslie who didn't give a lick one way or the other about causing pain because he was cursed to wear ladies underwear for the rest of his life while also having to endure the name Leslie.

It was that painful.

So when my dad brought some ice in a bag filled with a bit of water and gently rested it on the back of my head (I cried out a bit because the bump was really sensitive apparently) the cold, soothing relief it brought to my aching mind calmed me down considerably.

"I'll leave you two to discuss…things," my dad said quickly. "Oh, but call my office and ask for me and I'll gladly schedule you in so we could look into that idea of yours."

"Thank you very much Mr. Toho. I hope to not disappoint you."

My dad gave a small wave and hurriedly walked out of sight, though he might have stuck around to listen. That man was unpredictable at times.

"Aang…" she blew out a breath and when she looked at me she seemed even more aged than before. My frustrated demeanor diminished into the background from the sound of her heavy, slightly desperate tone. "First of all, I'd like to say that I didn't mean to say it like that. It was the first thing that popped into my mind because I had so much to say to you and I was wondering what and how would be the appropriate way to say it so it just came out sounding…it was my bad."

I flinched when I added more pressure than intended to my wound.

"Yeah, I figured it was your bad." I sighed. She wasn't the only one at fault for contributing to my almost panic-attack. "Sorry I didn't let you finish and that I kind of, slightly freaked out on you."

Her lips titled faintly to one side in a smile but her apparent exhaustion didn't keep it there long.

"I was coming over here to drag you to where I found her because I thought it was a good opportunity for you two to speak." She rubbed her forehead. "Lord knows I had problems communicating with her. I thought you'd fair better."

I was silent for a long time. There was nothing really going on through my mind for some reason. Lately, it had seemed that I couldn't get my mind to leave me along, even while I slept. But now…everything seemed so clear. There was nothing else to say to her except, "Well, why are we still here?"

* * *

**Toph's pov (a day earlier)**

The thing about running away is that is that it's not as easy as it sounds. Well, the running part is but after the adrenaline fades out your body's left in a sort of heavy buzz that leaves your muscles aching and breathing difficult. My heart was still racing and blood was pumping vigorously throughout my body but I was getting tired.

I had muscle. Of that I had no doubt. I trained to develop muscle just because it gave me an ego boost to kick a football player's ass if they got too close to me. (Back in private school I had used it to keep me sane and away from all the senseless chatter that would just drive me up the wall.) I always pushed myself to become stronger, better.

But I knew my limits. I wasn't a marathon runner. My stamina could only last me for about five to six miles or seven if I was walking briskly towards the end. If my parents ever accepted me back into the house I'd have to start using the treadmill to work on the whole stamina thing.

When I was far away enough to feel slightly at ease the first thing I did was walk. That's all I did for a very long time in the dark. From my surroundings I could only guess that I had reached the subdivision located right below mine, separated by a huge hill. The scattered trees offered no protection from seeking eyes so I was constantly looking behind to see if any of the guards my father had undoubtedly dispatched were on my tail.

What's more is that I had no idea what time it was because I had left my cell behind. I wasn't an idiot; I knew police, FBI, CIA or NASA–depending on who my dad felt like calling–could track it. From my previous escape attempts as a kid I had always wondered why I was quickly found. It became clear to me when I overheard an officer say "signal's over here." My right pocket felt empty without it but I didn't want to be found.

I walked past the subdivision, being careful to stick to the shadows created by the houses. I almost screamed when a cat–black, of course, because that's my luck (no pun intended)–crossed my path right over my toes. Then, again when someone opened a door to take out the trash. Without knowing if there were any residents still awake in the houses, I ran from shadow to shadow in search of a sage haven.

Looking back, I like to think that I knew exactly where I was going but at the time, I am embarrassed to say, I didn't have a plan other than get the hell out and run. Panic began to set in. What would I do out here? How long was I going to be out here? What time was it? When was morning going to set in?

In my frustration I kicked a tree. Then I took a deep breath and began to focus on nothing but how the cold air brushed against my skin, how the night was filled with hoots of owls and chirping from crickets. The panic ebbed away as I actually took in my situation.

I was free, finally able to think for myself. I could be my own person. A huge smile bloomed on my face as I walked with a bit more gait to my steps.

It was strange how everything looked different at night. It was kind of like when you lose a picture and when you find it, years later, it looks different than you remember. I knew I should have known where I was but night-time was playing games with me. When I would look up at a sign I could see it somewhat clearly out of my left eye but it was really blurry in my right. I constantly rubbed it but that only made it worse.

I didn't really pay this much attention though. I had always had problems with my right eye but I never told anyone because it didn't seem like such a big deal. But now both eyes were kind of bothering me. I let out a small growl and stomped my foot. Then I decided not to care anymore and kept walking.

Not long after my little episode I had wandered down a rough path in the forest and found a little concave in a hill surrounded by overgrown kudzu. Ever since I was younger I had always wondered what lay behind kudzu plants. They were like a curtain on nature, covering something worth protecting. Once, while I was in the backseat of the car after my dad had picked me up at the school after I had pushed a kid for pinching me after I had yelled at them. My Red Flag alert came up when his body came to pick me up instead of the limo.

While inside the building he had acted very apologetic with the principal, almost wooing her. My dad could be suave when he needed to be. But in the car, all hell broke loose. He began yelling about proper conduct, disrupting his work, how I'm ungrateful for my privileged education, etc. I tuned him out, imagining a dense wall of green kudzu in between him and me. It muffled his tone and shielded me from the words that made me feel inferior. Now, it would provide me with shelter that I desperately needed.

I dropped my pack, granted a little time to think about all the bugs that would probably be underneath me before dismissing it, and sat down. I wedged my pack on the back of my neck and let my buzzing body rest. Whether it took hours or minutes, I didn't know, but I soon fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up with a sharp gasp when something akin to a snapped branch sounded harshly in my ears. There was something tickling my hand and when I looked down I silently freaked out as a cockroach skittered across the back of my hand. I flung it away and stood up quickly. I shook my entire body and brushed every inch that I could reach to make sure that no bug decided to call me its new home. Then I heard some leaves crunching a few feet in front of me and I crouched low, hiding behind the kudzu curtain.

I had been free for less than twenty-four hours and decided to made necessary provisions as soon as I saw the dark night lighten up. It was probably five in the morning when I marked a path with my knife, leaving little niches in trees to make sure I'd make it back to the same spot, donned my baseball cap and hit the nearest fast-food restaurant for some breakfast.

I came back, ate among the noises of the forests, and then decided to take a little nap since I really had nothing more to do. Then, I can only guess that maybe an hour had passed before I was scared half out of my mind.

A very familiar voice in a very uncertain tone said so quietly I had to strain to hear, "Toph?" Then they went on in a mutter about how stupid they sounded talking into the forest. Melody sighed and tried again a little louder. "Toph? Please tell me I'm speaking to you and not some hobo named Jasper whose best friend is a rat." She looked around while whining to herself.

I debated for a while if I should say something, but what could I say? "Hello, wow, I can't believe you actually found me. Runaway? No I'm not a runaway, I was just playing hide and seek by myself but it looks like I lost anyways. Bummer. So, how's life?" just didn't seem to cut it.

Plus, if I did say something she'd probably turn me in to my parents or decide to stay with me for a while, both of which I was not in favor of. But apparently I didn't have to worry so much about saying anything when she caught sight of my discarded rapper.

"Toph, where are you? I know it's you…you left the L and T off of the BLT. Just come out."

I didn't. Part of me was hoping she'd get tired and leave but the second part of me, the one that knew Melody all too well, knew that she was relentless and stubborn when she wanted to be.

She threw her arms out in exasperation, looking at her surroundings but never quite finding me behind the curtain.

"Fine! I'll just sit here until you come out." She made a big show of sitting down on the ground, but the determined look on her face told me it wasn't an act. She would really stay out there until I decided to show my face or until we both died from starvation, whichever came first. Well, two could play at that game.

For the first ten minutes no sound was parted between us. Nature decided to fill in that void as squirrels, bugs, big birds and small birds squeaked, scurried, and chirped. Then, a dreadful thing happened.

Melody started to talk.

"So yesterday at my dance class I walked in all normal like, you know, like I owned the place. Then Janet has the gall to tell me that there's something wrong with my face. I was all like 'what do you mean' and she was like 'it exists.' Then I was like 'uh-uh, no she didn't.' But I didn't get to tell her off 'cause Madam Madam called us over so we could start rehearsing for the winter recital. Janet's only jealous that I get to be the lead, but seriously! it's not my fault I'm so much better than her and her duck feet. To allow that woman to dance is a crime against humanity and I'm appalled that someone hasn't arrested her for suspicion of being a terrorist. Anyways, I totally showed her up when I was doing my tip-toeing and the twirly twirls. Remember? That's what you used to call my sweet moves when we were kids."

I couldn't believe what she was trying to do. She was going to run me out by babbling like those kids in private school. I had to give it to her, the girl knew me. If I wasn't so worried about her alerting others as to my location I would have popped her one in the jaw already to shut her up. Not literally; I'd probably just punch her arm or something. But I didn't want to blow my cover so I couldn't do any of that.

"Hey, I was thinking about starting like a non-profit organization for underprivileged kids you know? It'd be like a free dance program or maybe I'd even extend it to include all the arts and music stuff. But it'd be where kids could get out of their homes and learn to do something awesome just to pass the time or to pursue as a career. Wonder where'd I'd get sponsors–because Lord knows that my parents aren't going to finance anything of mine forever, you know.

"But if I ever have a Janice among those kids I will personally beat the snot out of them as a favor to the world. Just kidding. I'd probably just talk to their parents or something equally mediocre. I think a bug just crawled into my pants…" she stood up and shook and twisted and pulled to try to get whatever was in her pants out. High up, she jumped and landed hard over and over and over…and over again.

She shook one pant leg vigorously, and then the other and I had to practically suffocate myself from laughing out loud at this hilarious sight. It was just strange how such a graceful dancer was just so silly off stage. When she was satisfied that the bug was gone she sat back down and opened her mouth to continue her inane babble. I didn't give her a chance to say anything as I popped out of my hiding spot.

"Please, for the love of God, don't speak anymore woman!" My mind couldn't handle it if she started gossiping again.

Lately, like in the past couple of months or so, it seemed to me that my right eye was just growing worse. Now, in the light, I tried to remember what Melody looked like because looking at her now was like looking through a waterfall. I squinted my eyes against the bright sun that just made my vision worse, wishing that I had been smart enough to pack my sunglasses.

"Hey…what's up with the squinting? Can you not see me?"

I shook my head as I shielded my eyes from the sun with my arm. "The sun is way too bright."

There was a heavy silence coming from her before she said, "The sun is like only inches above the horizon Toph." When I shrugged in response she sneered, "So, you've decided to become a runaway."

"Walk away whore, no one wants to talk to you. No wonder Janet hates you."

"That was uncalled for, man."

I hoped the bitchy approach would work on her and drive her away but it was just making her defensive enough to stay her ground. I had to turn it up a notch.

"Does it look like I care? Look, I don't want to speak to you or anyone for that matter so just go back to your fancy mansion so you can drink some tea and eat some crumpets."

I lowered my arm, deciding to put up with the slight pain the light gave to my eyes, to give her my best death glare. She looked at me for a long while before seeming to come to a decision.

"You're on your period aren't you?"

I kicked up some leaves and twigs towards her. "Walk away!" I shouted through gritted teeth. "I don't want to talk to you." And should it be necessary, I was ready to use force.

She placed her hands on her hips. _Great, now she'll never leave_.

"Tough luck sweetheart, you don't own the forest."

I rolled my eyes and was getting ready to either run or push her when I decided against either plan (well, actually I just put them in the back of my head as backup plans). Now that she was here, I had to know if anyone else had followed her.

"Did anyone follow you?" I asked fiercely, hoping it would hide my slight panic.

She shook her head and let out a small laugh. "Of course not. Who cares about little ol' me when Toph Bei flippin' Fong is missing? Well, actually no one really knows yet. Your parents are keeping it all on the DL. But they got police, FBI, CIA and PI's coming out their wazoos just looking for you. They are sparing literally no expense."

I didn't like this turn of conversation so I was going to try to direct her attention to something else but she beat me to the punch.

"What happened?"

I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest. "How about you ask what didn't happen; it's a much shorter list." She gave me a small sympathetic smile. "We had a falling out."

"And you couldn't handle it anymore so you ran away."

I nodded. "Pretty much."

Immediately, her entire demeanor seemed to flip a switch. Her face was hard and her eyes were blazing pools of blue death as she let her emotions take over. I may have been looking through a waterfall but even I didn't miss this.

"You are so stupid! NO, you're more than stupid, you are so naïve and foolish, just plumb foolish!"

I gave her a strange look. "Duly noted. Now go away."

My nonchalant answer seemed to egg her on even more.

"Did you even think about where you would go?"

I lifted my hands, palm up and gestured to our surroundings. "Here."

"And food, just what are you going to do about that?"

I pointed to the ground where my wrapper lay. I made a mental note to pick it up; I was a runaway not a litterer.

She gave a heartless laugh. "You plan living on fast-food for the rest of your life? That costs money, money that you'll run out of soon enough."

I shrugged. Thinking on my feet I answered, "I'll get a job."

To this she vigorously shook her head, almost as if she was disappointed in my answer. I for one thought it was a pretty good solution, but no one had asked me.

"If you get a job you'll have to give your employers certain information, information that I know you don't want out."

I noticed she was really getting a kick out of repeating the same word twice.

"I'll change my name to Scarlet Helluva BadA."

"How long do you think it will take them to figure out that you're a Bei Fong after the news finishes brandishing your face on the cover of every magazine?"

I sighed. Agitation grew in me from her cheerful visit mostly because everything she said were thoughts I hadn't allowed myself to entertain. It was just too painful. Now, she dared to taunt me, to hurt me so deeply and expect to get away with it? _Oh no she won't_.

"Then I'll sell my body! I'd be rich by the end of a week."

"Who would buy it?"

"I'm gorgeous. Not my fault you're ugly."

I thought we would continue throwing around insults like we usually would, but apparently my answer snapped something in Melody. In a voice I'd never heard so serious before she said in a low tone, "You wouldn't last a second in the streets as whatever. Don't delude yourself. You've had it easy as the only daughter of the richest family in the entire damn world. You may be brash, nasty, sarcastic, and not very lady-like but deep down all you are is a spoiled brat. You don't know how to survive on the streets and you shouldn't have to. But instead of throwing building blocks because you didn't get your way, you decide to run away."

My defenses pulled themselves up and fought back against her words.

"Just go away. I don't want to hear your voice anymore. It shatters glass," I said lamely. The damage had already been done but it was her next choice of words that broke the dam I had spent most of my life building up.

"Oh can the baby not handle the truth? Does the baby need a _maid _to clean up her mess?" she taunted, knowing exactly what buttons to push to make me break.

I clamped my eyes shut and my hands over my ears. My legs, sore from yesterday lost their strength and I collapsed to my knees.

"Just shut up! _Shut up!_ You never know when to shut up! Truth is I don't know what the hell I'm going to do now! I ran away and I'm still not happy. Even though I'm rich nothing has ever come as easy to me as it had to you. You were the most beautiful, the most intelligent. You could dance as well as you could handle an entire company. You can sing, play, read, and make music. People adored you and you made friends everywhere you went. You've never had it as hard as me. I never had any friends I could really count on without worrying that they were after my money. And what's worse the moment I started letting people in I got them ripped away! You have no idea what that feels like," I whispered the last part, my voice having loss its strength as I bared my soul for the second time in front of her.

This time, I couldn't hide the tears. I didn't even care anymore. My entire body was just so tired. These past few months flew around and around my mind in fast forward with no chance for me to press stop.

Melody couldn't understand the overwhelming pain that crippled me when I thought of Marty and the boys. The feeling that I lost part of my soul when that stupid _stupid_ banner came down at the party was something that I myself didn't understand so how could she possibly understand.

When her hand rested on my shoulder I brushed it off. A few minutes later she tried again and I brushed it off harder. Then she came down and hugged me with all her might even after I struggled against it. It hurt my pride enough that I was crying. The hug was definitely pushing the limits, but when she didn't let go I noticed that she was really warm, and despite my sweater, I was really cold. I let her hug me, not having enough strength in my arms to hug her back. All I could do was cry on her shoulders and pray that she'd develop amnesia.

After a while of this I sniffled, finally done with crying. But I didn't let go and neither did she. We stayed like this for some time, even after I developed a crick in my neck.

I wasn't one for touchy-feeling things. Considering my home life it really wasn't that much of a surprise. So it astonished me that such a simple thing could bring me so much comfort and clarity.

It wasn't fair of me to blame Melody for my problems. A part of me had been jealous of just how easily everything came to her, but the other part of me, the bigger part, was so incredibly happy for her. Of course, I wouldn't tell her that. The hug was already stepping over many lines I'd drawn between me and my own feelings. Plus, handing out compliments was just weird.

"Toph, I love you like a little sister," she told me, having absolutely no problem handing out her thoughts. "I'm saying this because I care, not matter how hard that is to accept. Reality is that you aren't ready for this kind of branching out on your own."

"I thought," my tone was small so I cleared my throat to make it sound normal, "I thought you said to get some balls and do what needs to get done."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I meant locking your parents in a closet until they agreed to listen to you, not this."

"Specify next time."

Her chest expanded from a deep breath and I waited for a lecture or another reprimand to come.

It didn't. "You can't take care of yourself…at least not now. You're young but I know that you know that this–running away–isn't the way to get–not what you want–but what you need. Before you ask, yes, there is a definite difference between the two. Getting what you want will only satisfy you for so long. It won't heal you." She paused for a moment, then in a nostalgic tone she said softly, "Hey, remember when we were little and you'd come over for play dates and I forced you to play House?"

_Oh, did I ever_. Melody always seemed to make me play with her dolls just to get a kick out of watching me do something other than make mud pies. Of course, after like an hour of playing House with her we went outside to make mud pies and bring a new meaning to the term "food-fight" after which our parents would dole out mediocre punishments.

She continued, "You were always the child and I was the mommy. Whenever you spilled your imaginary milk out of spite we would both clean it up because we didn't have any maids. I taught you to dance and sing and whether you knew or not you taught me compassion and patience. Well, now we're playing House and I'm the mom. And mommy wants you to sit here ant think about what I've said. I'll be back later with a present."

Melody gently detached herself from me. Her hand found mine and she gave it a gentle squeeze. I didn't have to look up at her face to know that she was giving me a brace face smile.

Lightly, she added, "Don't die of starvation while I'm gone. Oh, and don't worry, this is our little secret."

That was kind of unnecessary to add. I already knew that she wouldn't bring anybody here more than she'd tell anyone of my location…wherever that was.

But before she completely walked away I asked, "How did you find me? Were you stalking me or something?"

"Actually," she said sheepishly. "I was roaming town looking for you when I noticed a couple of paths in the forest. I went down each and every one of them in the dark with a flashlight to see if you had used any of them. If only I had my bloodhounds, it would have made tracking you a lot easier."

She waved and walked away, the sound of crunching leaves fading as she left. Soon, it was getting pretty quiet and I didn't like it. It reminded me too much of my house. I seriously wanted some Metallica right about now.

I settled on the next best thing: recreating the entire CD in my mind. I knew the songs better than I knew myself so it wasn't long until I lost myself in the serenity of screaming music. I liked metal and grunge because it seemed all the artists were just letting go of their frustration with it. To me, it was the most expressive music out there.

However, if I had known at the time would happen after I lost myself in my music, I would have definitely put more stock into noticing my surroundings.

In the middle of the second song, I was interrupted by large, calloused hands yanking my arms backwards and quickly tying them in a plastic feeling strip.

"What the-!" whoever it was didn't even let me finish my sentence as they gagged my mouth with a rag that smelled horrendous.

I cursed myself for staying kneeled long after Melody was gone. I mentally gasped. Melody, did they get her too?

With all my strength and the added help of new adrenaline, I struggled to free myself from the man's vice-like grip. I say man because no woman I had ever encountered had hands this big and hairy. I managed to wiggle out of their grasp and I deftly made a run for it. However, the waterfall was back again and it blocked my vision of the forest. The man's grunts as he tried to keep up with my random weaving sounded heavily, showing his frustration.

When my shoulder knocked into a tree it knocked me off balance and he took that opportunity to throw his thick arm around my neck, inflaming the skin there. He held it tightly, but not enough to choke me.

"I'll kick your ass to hell and back if you don't let go of me right now!" I yelled, hoping he'd hear me through the gag. I cursed at him and spat a million threats as he easily lifted my body off the ground and headed back towards my campsite. "Get off right now or I swear I will shove your head down your–" my muffled, vulgar speech was cut off short when he held a wet cloth was placed over my nose.

I cursed myself for inhaling the damn thing, but I had no other choice if I wanted to breathe. As soon as I did I was sucked into a fake calm that resulted in my loss of consciousness. I felt a tear escape my right eye before I completely submitted to the numbness.


	27. Finally, a fight!

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Avatar but I use the characters for my own entertainment. O_0**

* * *

**Toph's pov**

I woke up feeling as if I had just been ejected from a runaway marry-go-round at high velocity. My mind was spinning, making me feel a bit lightheaded. My immediate thought was that I wanted to go back to sleep. Yet, no matter what I tried, I couldn't go back to sleep so I had to make due with being awake. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was the blinding light. I quickly shut them, wishing I hadn't woken up.

Ugh, if blinding light was all the forest had to offer I was in the wrong place. Maybe I should have taken my chances and checked into a motel or something. At least there I'd have a mattress instead of a hard, cold rock against my back.

As I actually started to wake up something pricked at the back of my mind. It was kind of like when you forget something important but you know what it is but the more you thought of it the more it faded. Something…wasn't right.

It had always been windy in our area, day and night. However, I couldn't feel any wind or smell nature. But that couldn't have been possible. I was in the forest where earth made up 98% of the area; the other 2% being the smell of animal crap. But I could smell neither.

Then, I could hear some soft murmuring voices that definitely weren't there before.

"…too strong," a gruff tone said. "You should have diluted it more–"

"What do I look like," hissed a man with a slight Chinese accent, "a chemist?"

"Being a scientist is practically required to be part of your race," the gruff tone dismissed easily.

They lapsed into silence but I could hear a clicking sound that sounded familiar, yet I just couldn't place it.

Had I been caught by my dad's bodyguards, I wondered. If that had been the case then I'd already be home with a thousand different punishments ringing in my ears. The atmosphere of my current location didn't feel like the forest or of home. It was different.

"Hey–" I attempted to say. The word was muffled, and I realized that there was something over my mouth. I pressed against it with my tongue and it felt like a rag and tasted like motor oil.

And then it hit me, I'd been kidnapped. Or taken hostage, but they sounded way too calm for this to be like one of the hostage situations I'd seen on TV.

The sweet smell that knocked me out was so fresh in my memory that I swore I could smell it in the air. I remembered the feel of heavy arms gripping me tightly against a hard chest. Although I wish I didn't remember the fact that I had escaped only to be captured again so easily. That was a memory my pride could live without.

After a few moments of silence, I was fairly certain that they hadn't heard me move. I took the moment to take notice of my situation.

The first thing I noticed was that my hands were tied behind my back, my ankles bound together, and the gag. The next thing I noticed was just how cold the entire room was. I was sure I felt it even more since whatever they had placed me in was made of metal. The only way light could illuminate my area was from four half-inch slits near the top of the five foot by three foot enclosure.

Not that I would personally know, but, from the inside, my cage seemed to be some sort of huge locker, or at least what I envisioned a locker from the inside to look like. I'd always been the stuffer instead of the stuffee.

I resisted the urge to bang my head against the walls because I might not have stopped until I reached a concussion, which would have been my goal in the first place. Just how could I have been so vulnerable? In reflex, I blamed Melody. She was the one who poked at the dam of my heart in the hopes of getting it to burst. If it was an accident then I probably wouldn't be as mad as I was right then. But I knew it wasn't an accident.

Everything Melody did had a purpose. The purpose of her grabbing the biggest branch in the forest and ramming into the dam of my emotions was because she wanted me to see that my way–running away–wasn't what had to be done. Now her suggestion of locking my parents away in a closet until _they_ agreed to listen to me was a pretty good idea that I tucked away for later. Her point was that I wasn't ready to survive on my own, and though blocked by my own delusions, I knew she was right.

I had no idea what in the world I would do after I ran away. Everyone knew my face, my family. It'd only be a matter of time until I was found and dragged back to my parents. Once back, the whole "not listening to the only child" thing might rear its ugly head again, leading to another act of rebellion on my part. It was a vicious, lethargic, ridiculously redundant cycle that I wasn't about to take lying down.

"Check her again. The chloroform should have worn off by now."

So I decided to do what I do best: fight.

However, I decided that there was a time where fighting would be appropriate. Now was not the time. Resuming my previous position (well, as close as I could remember prior to waking up), I slumped against the metal. From the very tips of my toes to my face, I relaxed all my muscles, which wasn't that hard to do. My legs felt like I'd just climbed up and down Mnt. Everest in a single day.

It would be tricky, but I'd have to keep my face relaxed enough to feign being under the influence of chloroform. I wasn't that worried, though, since I was the master of the poker face.

From behind my eyelids the world grew a bright yellow as the door opened. Thoughts of getting up and showing these guys whose boss arose again but I quelled them. I couldn't afford a distraction right now.

I felt something kick my shoes pretty hard. Then they kicked me again. My head banged against the metal but I didn't cry out or flinch. It was difficult but I focused on nothing but keeping the air flowing into my lungs even and slow.

A sharp whistle tore through my ear and I almost gave myself away. My hands, which I thanked God were tied behind my back, tensed, but I kept my face passively composed.

"Still knocked out," the Chinese man hollered back to his partner.

I heard a sigh. "Seriously, pick up a chemistry book and do it right next time," he grunted.

I heard a click and most of the light faded into shadows. "Who says there will be next time?" the Chinese man asked dryly. "This was one time deal."

"Well if we get screwed over like we did we might have to do it again. I mean, it's working well," he said seriously but with an undertone of mock.

I heard a huff. "Count me out. If I wanted to get hit in the ribs I'd rather have Han do it with his plastic bat," Chinese man muttered grumpily.

"Come on," Mr. Gruff teased, "I can't believe that that little thing in there would give you so much trouble."

I couldn't help a smirk from making its way to my lips.

Chinese man laughed a bitter laugh. "Then next time you can hold her and see if you wouldn't rather wish for a truck to run you over."

Mr. Gruff must have looked at a clock right about then because he said, "It's almost time. You finished?"

"It wasn't like I was building a house."

"Right. That shits tougher than dirt."

They continued with their work in silence with an occasional comment tossed in. I, on the other hand, searched my pockets for any sign of my trusty knife. Obviously, they didn't throw me in here with my pack. They, apparently, weren't that stupid.

However, they did fall under the definition of carelessness. They hadn't checked my pockets. The weight of the items I stashed in there gave rise to some confidence.

Using a skill I learned in public school gym, I squatted in order to pull my tied wrists underneath my rear and positioned them near the back of my knees. I sat back down and pulled my hands over my feet and soon had them in front of me. I pulled down the gag to my neck and sat on my knees, not feeling at all comfortable with sitting down in a foreign place occupied by two idiots.

"Here," Mr. Gruff said suddenly.

"What's this?"

"This is going to wake her up long enough for this whole thing to work."

I panicked. I patted my pockets in order to quickly find the familiar shape of my knife. It was on the pocket of my left leg. I opened it and quickly tore through the rope bindings. My blade was sharp enough that with a couple of rigorous tugs and pulls the rope began pulling apart. Heavy footsteps influenced the speeding of my hand. He kept coming closer and my heart jumped in my throat.

I was in a really vulnerable position right now and if I was found like this there'd be very little chance of me escaping. Mentally, I cursed the rope and my sore arms. The door latch clicked and I almost peed myself.

_Crap! Stop it! Don't come in, please! Trip over a banana or join a traveling side-show just please don't open this door!_ I pleaded frantically in my mind.

Just as soon as the door opened a crack I jumped and rammed the door at full force with my body.

A pained scream sounded in my ears, like music. He was down. One more to go. Now, despite the fact that Mr. Gruff sounded like a geek, I hadn't thought he'd also be as muscular as his partner claimed to be.

He was actually kind of cute. A strong, square jaw with scruff all around, a nice narrow nose and toned arm muscles made for a very handsome man. Unfortunately, he was my kidnapper so any kind of relationship would be sort of awkward afterwards.

He wasted no time in coming towards me. In a split second I took a picture of the surroundings with my eyes. The room they were in was medium in size and looked to be an office of some sort. And what is every office equipped with?

A door!

The path to the door was cluttered with a variety of items, I noticed as I jumped over them. I think I even saw a troll doll.

"Gang, get up!" Mr. Gruff yelled and as my hands reached the door I paled. He had a gang? The image of twenty bodybuilders came into mind and I hoped they weren't behind the door. Practically ripping the door off its hinges, I flung it open and tore through the empty hallway it led to.

Heavy pounding behind me had my heart rate climbing to its breaking point. Cold sweat ran over my skin. I felt frantic and uncoordinated as I ran. My legs were shaking so badly that it took all of my concentration not to trip over them. My whole body shook with cold fear as I neared the dead end of the hallway. _Crap, there was no way out_.

I looked all around me, thankful that my bun kept any distracting hair away from my face, and saw another hallway. But I wasn't relieved because it seemed to be a dead end too. I was trapped.

I noticed that the adjacent hallway had a door slightly ajar and I quickly ran to it, pulled it closed, and attempted to lock it. However, it appeared that the only way this would lock was with a key. But it was dark, so I had to make due with what I had. I held my hands out in front of me as I followed the rooms' edge, trying to get away from this door as quickly as possible. My hands hit something rough made of wood. I followed its outline and hid behind it.

I could have run all the way to the back of the room through the middle, but I had no idea what would be blocking my path and couldn't risk the noise. The edge just seemed safer.

The smell of dust and mold made it into my nose and I had to cover it with my sleeves so that I wouldn't sneeze. My heart was pounding loudly in my ear but everything grew eerily quiet. When the door burst open with a bang, the drum pounding increased as more cold fear gripped my every nerve. I repressed my shaking body, fearing that it would start making rattling noises all of a sudden.

The lights flicked on and I mentally cursed. Apparently the electricity in this place still worked.

Mr. Gruff's next words made my skin burst out in a million goose bumps, "Toph? Come on out. We really aren't going to hurt you."

I almost snapped back at him. I bit my lip harshly, focusing on the pain instead of his voice.

"Look, we need you're help with something–"

_You could have asked_.

"- and I'm afraid that you're the only one who can help us."

_Sucks for you because I don't want to help you. _

"Just please come out and we'll explain it all to you."

_Explain it to my fist. _

"We won't put you under the chloroform again, if that's what you're worried about."

_Damn right you won't. Yeah, of all the things that could possibly happen to a girl kidnapped by two men its chloroform I'm worried about. _

Actually, I did begin to worry about it. At least if I was awake I could fight back, but if they put me back to sleep I'd be helpless. And helplessness really wasn't my style. A shiver rolled through my body when I heard his voice much closer than it was before.

"We'll get you something to eat. I bet you're hungry huh? You've been asleep for almost the entire day."

_A day? Just how strong_ was _that stuff?_ _Well, I'm definitely not sticking around long enough to find out._

I held my fists in front of me, ready to attack should the need arise. His voice was way too close for comfort and I steeled myself for the slightest change in my environment.

"We can't get you and pâtés or caviar, but will you settle for some tacos?" The top of his blond head came into view on my right side and I felt like screaming. This was getting way too real for me. "We know this really good place–" that's when I struck. As soon as his handsome face came into view I punched him so hard in between his eyes that I actually hurt myself doing it. However, I couldn't even register the pain. The box I had hid behind wasn't at all big so I grabbed the top edge and pulled myself up and over it.

Just as I made my way out the door and possible freedom, large, thick hands grabbed my shoulders. It was the Chinese man. He pushed me back into the room, my legs stumbling and tripping.

Bile rose in my throat and my hands felt clammy. Shit, I'd been caught. I decided that now was the time for fighting. I gripped his wrists for a better hold and taking advantage of the space he'd created between us, I jumped up and kicked his chin with my heel as I back flipped out of his hands.

He cursed. I put some space between us and swallowed the bile that had arisen in my throat from pure fear. I got into a solid stance as I faced my two opponents, both having risen from their defeated poses and looking furious and slightly amused. Well, I'd definitely have to give them something to laugh about.

"Toph, just come with us. We don't want to hurt you," Mr. Gruff, still playing peace-maker said.

The Chinese man raised an eyebrow in his direction but kept his thoughts silent.

"If you want me," spoke a voice so deadly it sent a shiver down my soul, "then you're going to have to kill me before I willingly submit."

For a moment, I allowed a thought to enter my head: _holy shit. Was that really me saying those things_?"

Mr. Gruff shook his head. "We have no desire to kill you."

I didn't even let myself feel relief. "Then you must not need me bad enough."

I almost slapped myself for having the audacity to egg them on. It was like I was trying to get them to turn into killers, which believe you me that was not my intention at all!

The Chinese man smiled. "You are not like other rich girls. You'd actually put up a fight."

I said nothing as I steadied my death glare upon them.

The Chinese man walked closer and I tensed.

"I admire that about you. But please, what Kyle is saying is true: our true intentions are not to hurt you. But if you want to fight…" he trailed off, getting into a different stance than mine. "Then I would be happy to be opponent."

I narrowed my eyes. His face seemed sort of familiar, but for the life of me I couldn't place it. No matter. I'd kick his butt whether or not I knew him.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" he asked.

I smirked, feeling my confidence bar fill up with every passing moment. "Do you?"

He smiled but quickly grew serious. His stance surprised me. It was the same as mine.

"Hung gar?" I asked.

"You recognize the stance."

"It's pretty unique."

"Yes, it works for me. Let's see if it works for you."

Long ago, like when I was seven, I asked my parents to enroll me in karate classes. At first they were like "hell no, my baby isn't going to be learning any sort of dangerous stunts." However, when I cried my mom immediately searched the phone book for any type of classes offered to minors. Surprisingly, it was my dad that did me one better than karate. He enrolled me in Hung Gar martial arts classes.

After my first class the teacher, an old Chinese man with a ridiculously long white beard, came up to me and told me that I had a lot of potential. Over the next course of classes, he called me a prodigy. I didn't know what the word meant back then, but I was glad to be getting praise from this man. He constantly pushed me to become better and I wasted no time in meeting his expectations. Even after my class, I would be down in the basement going over the forms we had been learning over the week.

There were a few times when I would completely screw up and just wanted to cry because I couldn't get it right. But my frustration only fueled my determination. At the age of twelve I was surpassing the older kids who had been in this class longer than I had been alive. I went to his studio over the summers and practiced until my body couldn't take it anymore. Training was just a great way for me to occupy myself from the boredom rich life had to offer me. I had never been one for parties, or yacht rides. I wanted action and this class offered me just that.

I competed in a few tournaments and won every one. Eventually, the tournament bosses told me to frankly stop enrolling so that other kids could have a chance at winning. I told them that if they wanted to win they'd just have to be better than me. My dad, who later had been hired to build a new martial arts complex down in Mexico by one of the tournament bosses, wouldn't let me compete anymore after the fifteenth phone call to our house begging for his daughter to be removed because she was too good. Now if that wasn't messed up I had no idea what was.

I stopped competing professionally, but didn't stop training. Even after my mother pulled me out of the class (claming I wasn't spending any time with her) I never stopped training. It was because of that fact that I was so confident in taking on this hugely muscled man.

We were really close to each other, since martial arts didn't allow much space between opponents. He stuck first.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Man, two chapters in one day. I was on a role! **

**Tell me what you think because I've never written anything like this before.**

**Love: Lola of the Peachs**

**=]**


	28. Stockholm syndrome?

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Avatar but I use the characters for my own entertainment. O_0**

* * *

**Toph's pov**

Hung gar forms are slow, but the slowness is compensated by the power behind it. They can also be used in combination like the Tiger Crane, which I was currently using. It involved the power of the tiger with the swiftness of a crane. Using the crane form, I dodged and blocked many of his blows that would have otherwise hindered me. When his palm struck my abdomen I was pushed back about five feet. Spit came up from the back of my mouth and I spit it out.

I ran towards him, feigning to jump. When it looked like my leg was coming up to strike him again under his jaw, he quickly sidestepped it, instead getting hit by my other leg that was aimed to his ribs.

In Hung Gar, one would build up so much tension in a single part of the body that when it was released it was the equivalence of getting hit by a car doing 70.

His footing faltered for a brief moment, probably not expecting such force out of me and I took that moment of vulnerability to strike him with my tiger claw. The only hit I was able to land on him was on his chest. As I attacked he blocked. When our forearms would hit, blocking each other, it sent vibrations all the way to my bones from the power that we were both exerting.

The air was filled with our grunts and battle cries. There was just no way I was letting them take me alive. Okay, that was dramatic. Give me a break! These people had kidnapped me and I had no idea what their plan for me was. Whatever it was, I wasn't going to submit so easily.

As we traded blows, I noticed something. No, there wasn't a cop or something coming to rescue me–it was much better than that. He was protecting his right leg more than his left. I couldn't help the smile that lit my face when we broke apart.

"You are good," he said, his breath only just now picking up.

I gave him a triumphant smile. "And I'm about to get a lot better."

Because he was much taller than the average Asian, he didn't have the luxury of blocking my low blows fast enough. So that's what I did. I kicked, punched, and constantly tried to sweep his feet out from underneath him. It was working! He kept faltering and wincing as I delivered blow, after agonizing blow to his right leg.

I went in for one last combo attack. My fist was going to connect with his face while my foot was going to deliver an excruciating blow to his knee. I wish I could say it went as planned and I was able to kick the other guy, Kyle, and run like a bat out of hell again, but it didn't happen that way. Suddenly, I could feel my tense muscles relax in my arms as I delivered the hit. He didn't even try to block it. It wouldn't have mattered because the punch which I knew would have been very powerful was weak. I tried to kick him in his knee but my leg wasn't cooperating.

I started to feel all…light. Bubbly. My once aching muscles felt as sluggish as my mind. My fist relaxed no matter how hard I told it not too. It was like someone else was controlling my body. My will apparently meant nothing.

My breathing, fairly controlled before, was becoming ragged and shallow. I slumped against him.

"What the…hell did you…do?" I was getting tired again, but it wasn't exhaustion so I didn't have to worry about falling asleep. "You…when?" I asked. He had drugged me! Bastard.

But _when _was my question? He opened his palm and revealed a very small needle attached to a small tube where the tranquilizing liquid had been.

"While we fought," he said, his voice sounding funny to me as I felt it reverberate against my cheek. "It wasn't much so you no go to sleep, but it's enough to make you stop fighting."

"Son of…a bitch," I strained to yell. It came out loudly, but not as loud as I wished.

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Yep. Now, let's go, we're late."

_Then put me down and go do what you gotta do. I'll gladly man the fort_, I wanted to say.

It came out: "Gotta…fort."

He groaned disgustedly. "Not in my face. Kyle, take her if she's going to fart."

"Oh," Kyle dismissed. "Don't be such a baby." The Chinese man pulled me off of his shoulder and put me in the arms of Kyle. "Go out and get something to eat. Wallet's on the table."

"Next time she tries to escape," the Chinese man warned, "you're fighting her." I tilted my head to the side and watched the Chinese man limp away towards the office.

I almost cried. Damn it all! I had been so close! So close to freedom. Then something like this had to happen.

That was the downside to fights. You don't feel the blows,or needles in my case, as much until everything's over.

Even though I was tired and could possibly just sleep for the next hundred years, my anger and frustration ignited a fire in my heart.

I shouted obscenities that even the scurviest of pirates would cringe at. If these pathetic excuses for men thought I'd be the poor, helpless damsel in distress, they had another thing coming. Even if they had the advantage, I wouldn't let them take what they wanted.

"Well," Kyle said offhandedly, as if my cussing didn't bother him. "You've got quite the potty mouth. Stop that," he said a little harshly when I started the profanities once more, "it's really unflattering you know."

"I don't give a damn if it's (censored) unflattering (censored). I'm not trying to (censored)(censored) appeal to you!"

"Well, you should probably still do what I say, after all I'm the one with the upper hand here."

I guffawed. In retrospect, I probably should have been quieter and not so wordy but I was outraged at their massive levels of audacity and stupidity. How could they even think they stood a chance against me? I'd take them on with my hands behind my back if I wasn't drugged.

"You little girls wouldn't stand a chance," I taunted. "But I do have to commend you both for putting me in a cage, it's safer for you."

"Shut up."

Those two words enraged me but I knew when enough was enough. This man exuded an undercurrent of deadly intent and I wondered how he was able to sound so gentle, yet be so deadly. Maybe he had double personalities.

"What? Are you afraid I'd kick your ass?" Okay, apparently I knew when enough was enough but my body didn't.

Once inside the office, he set me down on a wooden chair. I tried to get up but only managed to rise and fall. Stupid body. My lips would gladly taunt my captors but my legs would refuse to get up and run away.

"Just be quiet Toph and no one will get hurt," gruff man said as he returned with five plastic ties.

I took a moment to ponder his suggestion. "How about no? Okay? Great! So how's about you little boys untie me and I'll just be on my merry way. I'll buy you some ice cream…," I said as if I was speaking to a child.

"Lactose intolerant," he offered. I winced when he pulled the tie tight against my ankle.

"Is that why you're so angry?" I said with mock pity. "No ice cream as a little boy?"

He smiled at me and cold fear began twisting my insides.

"You got guts kid. But you got to learn when the shut up."

He pulled my arms behind the back of the chair and I winced. Man was I going to hurt in the morning.

"Later," I said. My eyes closed but I knew I wasn't going to sleep. Even though I couldn't see, I was very aware of my surroundings.

Taking this free time I had I began compiling a list of what I knew about my captors based on their behavior.

Kyle either had two personalities or I'd brought out the worst in him. I was willing to bet it was the latter since I've had the gift of making people snap since birth.

I felt his hands begin to check my pockets and I almost hit myself again! I could have used my knife in the fight against the Chinese man but I didn't. I'd been too fascinated at his skill in Hung Gar to even think about using a weapon. Well, apparently Kyle was the smart one since he was checking my pockets rather thoroughly. I grimaced when I felt him check my back pocket.

"Hey," I warned.

"I'm not trying to cop a feel if that's what you're thinking. I'm making sure you don't have any other means of escaping. You cut through the rope with this right?" he pressed the side of my knife against my skin.

My heart jumped in my throat. "Yes."

"Resourceful," he praised as a father would when their child accomplished something. Not that I'd know, personally. The cold knife was gone from my skin but I could still feel its impression. "Ooh, a lighter!" he squealed like a kid. "This'll come in handy."

I paled, hoping they weren't planning on burning down the building with me still inside.

It was his child-like, playful behavior that made me underestimate him, which is probably what he wanted me to do. But there was no mistaking that tone I'd heard from him earlier. He wasn't a guy to mess with. Too bad that, even though I was scared for my life, I didn't have it in me to give up without a fight.

He walked off after pulling out all the pins in my hair, making it tumble down. I opened my eyes just enough to see him sticking all of my belongings, minus my lighter, in a toolbox. When he locked it, and put the key in his pocket, I closed my eyes.

Kyle had to be the leader. He probably played off of the Chinese man's weakness to enroll him as his accomplice. But they seemed to have a pretty good relationship. So good, that I'd venture to say they were friends. He was also a pretty muscular fellow if his tight shirt said anything (and yeah, it said a lot about this man). But he hadn't even tried to restrain me himself, almost as if he relied on the Chinese man to do his dirty work for him. He probably could, but he couldn't be bothered to restrain a firecracker like me.

The Chinese man was primarily controlled by his emotions, which meant that he was unstable. He was smart, though. And damn good at Hung Gar style martial arts. He didn't mind doing the dirty work, but I had a feeling that if I teased him too much he'd go berserk. He knew a thing or two about sedatives, which meant he was probably a doctor before, but that didn't seem right. Apparently, he knocked me out with too much chloroform. He probably wasn't a doctor but maybe he knew one. He also had some sort of relationship with a kid named Han with plastic bat.

It could have been his son but I had a hard time thinking that anyone would procreate with him. He wasn't horrendously deformed. It's just that his head was not proportional to the rest of his body. The name pin-head came to mind. He probably got mocked a lot as a kid. He also had a bowl cut…not the most flattering hairstyle for this man. If he ever came back I'd be sure to tell him.

* * *

"You ready?" Kyle asked me.

I was still strapped to the chair but luckily they had forgone the gag. I'd been with them for about two days and surprisingly, we'd sort of been getting along. At first the Chinese man was very reserved about his life, but it's not like I could tell anyone. Turns out he did have a kid named Han and a pretty hot wife (he showed me pictures). His wife was currently pregnant with triplets and he was struggling to make ends meet in order to provide them with a better life. They lived in a trailer and while they made the best of it, he wanted more for his wife.

They had had money, but most of it had gone to hospital bills after he fell off a roof during a construction job (that was the reason he had been protecting his right leg) and was unemployed for months. Turns out, his boss had to fire him because he had been one of those "extra" people that could be spared. His wife was now working double shifts while he stayed home with his son and looked for a job. His son was also enrolled in Hung Gar martial arts classes.

Kyle had a sister who had accumulated some major debt. But she had died about two years ago and he was visited by a couple of her acquaintances. He was pretty scared for his life and agreed to pay it off in her place. Unfortunately, he got hooked into the same thing that led to her debt crisis and was now under the bus himself. He had worked with Chinese man and they were pretty good friends but they were "extras" and were laid off.

They were both angry with my father, who had been the big man in charge who ordered them and about five other people to be laid off, and wanted to get some revenge. Kyle had been working at the fast-food place I visited the morning of the kidnapping and ordered Chinese man to take me back to an abandoned place. We were apparently in an old storage warehouse.

A few days ago, when Han came back with my food, Kyle, using a voice disguiser, contacted my parents and played the part of the bad guy. Although how much of it was play and how much of it was pretend I didn't know. They said that my parents had two days to accumulate 1.4 million dollars.

Now, they were calling them to tell them where to drop it.

He asked me again if I was ready to talk to them because apparently they had demanded proof that I was alive.

I grimaced.

"I'll call back in five minutes." He hung up and turned to me.

"What's wrong?"

I bit my lip. "Well…I'm kind of afraid to talk to them."

He furrowed his brow. "Why?"

Chinese man leaned forward, ready to offer any advice. To an outsider this would probably be a very strange situation: me telling my captors all of my secrets. But the only reason I felt like I could was because they had also suffered and would know what I was talking about.

"We didn't really leave off on the right foot, you know."

"What happened?" Chinese man wanted to know.

"They set up a prearranged marriage for me to this guy that I really don't like. He's…an ass but he's a rich one. For three months I had been going on forced dates with him and he's just got to be the strangest human being I have ever met in my life. I don't like him and I don't want to marry him. I refuse. But my parents," I sighed, "just don't get it. They don't understand me. They don't understand why I like fighting instead of tea parties," I added bitterly.

"You are a woman of action," Chinese man noted. "I felt it right here," he pointed to the spot on his chest that I had tried to hit before he drugged me. We chuckled.

"Exactly. So when they both came into my room demanding to know what the hell was my problem…I said some pretty mean things to them. I just think that they're angry with me. They have to be. I said some nasty things that I shouldn't have."

Kyle patted my knee sympathetically. "I know what you mean. I yelled at my dad when I was eight years old and he still won't talk to me. It hurts to know that we couldn't have a good relationship, but it's not like I ever tried to do anything to fix it. I still don't think I can. Talk to them, they'll probably be happy to hear your voice."

"Especially after you ran away," Chinese man added. "They probably miss you. Even if they weren't the best of parents they can't ignore the fact that you are their daughter."

I smiled sadly. After a small silence I turned to Kyle. "I'll talk to my parents if you swear you'll talk to your dad."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You don't know my dad. He's…well, he was a veteran of two wars. Completely changed him."

"Doesn't mean he's not the same underneath the layers of skin toughened from war. Just try it, don't give up."

"Yes," Chinese man inputted, "What will you do if he dies and you still haven't spoken?"

"You'd feel a hell of a lot of regret," I added bluntly. Chinese man nodded at me.

Kyle crossed his arms and looked at both me and the Chinese man with narrowed eyes.

"Well," he announced, "this has got to be the strangest scene in American history."

I shook my head. "What would make it stranger was if Chinese man here had his kid playing in a corner with a puppy. _That _would be strange."

They both chuckled. Kyle looked at his clock. "You ready?"

I hesitated for a few moments but finally nodded. Nervous butterflies tickled my insides. These butterflies were apparently the mean ones because they twisted my stomach into a tight coil that I wasn't sure would ever untangle.

I had said some pretty mean things to my parents. Despite appearances, I really did love them. They just brought out the worst in me when they completely disregarded me. I had actually started to miss the sound of their voices, but only slightly. Because I knew that Kyle and Chinese man didn't want to kill me, it never occurred to me that I could lose them forever. They were still going to be there while I was here, and they were still going to be there while the limo picked me up to take me home.

Absently, I wondered how the FBI was doing dealing with my emotional mother. I hoped they hadn't had to slap her out of being hysterical.

I had to hold back my tears for a second. There was no doubt in my mind that I had caused them a whole mess of trouble. The guilt built up in my heart and tear ducts, threatening to blow. I was afraid that if I did talk to them I'd just break down.

"Here she is," Kyle said. He handed the phone to Chinese man to hold against my ear.

In a way, the phone helped me make sense of my situation. They were my kidnappers. They had caught me in the woods for ransom. But they were good people. They really were. I was completely torn.

I mean, if it hadn't been for my parents I would never have run away. If I never run away maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe, if my parents were different people I wouldn't be feeling such guilt and anger at them.

Chinese man put the phone to my ear. I waited for a bit longer trying to get my vocal chords to work before I spoke.

"Hello," I greeted carefully.

I heard a sigh of relief and tears in my mother's voice. "Tophy! Are you okay? They haven't hurt you have they? I love you so much Toph! I love you–"

"I'm fine," I said quickly, not wanted to make her go on rambling. We would have been there for a while if I let her go on.

"Oh…it's good to hear your voice." She turned away from the phone and whispered to my father that he should talk to me, he didn't. She got back on, her voice insisting, "Your dad wants you to know that he misses you dearly. Are you sure you're okay?"

Great. My own father didn't want to talk to me. Just what was his problem? Maybe…he was still angry at me. I could never tell with that man. But when he refused to take the phone I drew up my walls of kudzu again to protect myself from the pain his inaction caused.

"Did I stutter? I said I was fine mom." I didn't like the way I phrased that but I couldn't help it. I softened my voice with the knowledge that it wasn't my mom I was angry with at the moment. "Sorry…for worrying you," I confessed.

Tears welled up in my eyes and because my hands were still tied behind my back I couldn't wipe them. Kyle stood up and revealed a white handkerchief from his jeans to dab my eyes with. I gave him a small smile and he nodded.

"No, dear," she said softly, her voice wobbling, "you have nothing to be sorry about. Now put me back on the phone with one of the men," she said after a pause, her voice gaining strength. It caught me off guard that her voice could sound so strong when it was usually silly and weak. "I'll see you later, Tophy."

"See ya," I breathed, still in awe of the sudden change of tone.

Chinese man handed the phone back to Kyle who gave her instructions on where to drop the cash.

"And when will I get my daughter back?" I heard her demand.

"When I call you," he said before he hung up.

He turned to look at me.

"You have one hell of a woman for a mom," he said. "She kind of scared me. If I ever met her in an alley way I'd run for my life," he joked.

Chinese man nodded. "She's scarier than my wife, and that's saying something."

As they laughed I just looked at the phone, dazed.

I still couldn't wrap my head around the sound of her voice. She was always so silly. Always making up the stupidest things and forgetting the most obvious ones. I knew there had always been two sides of her. She'd always dress up her silly side in public to replace it with a sophisticated air. I had inherited that from her. But I seriously thought that was all there was to my mom.

Apparently, I didn't know her as well as I thought. A sense of regret filled my body. If only I'd talked to her more like she'd always wanted me to. I'd definitely have to fix that when they released me.

"Yeah," I muttered after a while. "She is."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh dear, I hope Toph isn't developing Stockholm syndrome.**

**Tell me what you guys think.**

**Hope you enjoyed these two chapters as much as I like writing them. Make 'em last because I probably won't write as quickly as you would like me to.**

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	29. A Mother's Resolve

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Avatar but I use the characters for my own entertainment. O_0**

* * *

**Poppy's POV**

Fourteen years ago, when Toph had just turned two, Lao and I had decided to go Christmas shopping together. (This was before Lao discovered that public shopping centers and rich "celebrities" don't mix.)

In a way, we were celebrating my recovery from the cold pit of depression I had suffered after Toph's complicated birth. I had felt like I was back to normal, but there was a hollow hole remaining in my heart. It was as if I was completely naked and should my emotional ship tip towards the darkness, it would crash into my heart without a second thought. I was being careful to stay afloat. Lao was helpful during my blue period, always waiting on me hand and foot, chiding me and restoring my fate whenever I started talking about how ugly I'd become and that he'd be much better off with another, younger, lively wife.

Lately, we hadn't been getting into so many arguments, and my mood swings were all but nonexistent. I even made a joke that morning. Everything was filled with bubbly happiness that I thought there was no way for the ship to fall into obscurity.

It was also my first outing with my child.

Even though we thought of Toph as a gift from above and that no amount of presents would compensate her worth, we decided nonetheless to buy her a cute Christmas costume and her very first Barbie. Toph, alluding to her current personality, had been making a fuss in the store when we tried to steer her away from the shiny, red, miniature truck that children were supposed to be able to ride.

It said on the box that she was not old enough for such a toy, but Toph would not stop grasping the air with her pudgy, alabaster fingers for the display and spouting nonsensical baby gibberish. It was around that moment that I had a hint as to the fact that she was different from other girls her age (if the mud covered dresses she came home with after play dates meant anything).

Lao wanted to give in and buy his dark-haired angel what she wanted, but I refused to concede. She was simply not mature enough for the toy. There was always the danger that Tophy, being the curious girl she was, would pick up a fallen piece, stick it in her mouth, and begin to choke. Or she would drive uncontrollably and crash headfirst into a tree or a wall and get a concussion. There were too many variables for me to feel safe with having my child riding such a death trap.

I felt like a horrible mother when the manager asked us to please "take the kid outside" because she was causing "a scene." During the car ride I had been suffering from a mild headache due to such an immense bust of light from the sun shining in my eyes, and the frustration at not being able to keep my own flesh and blood quiet had snapped a small bit of my sanity. I can still remember the words I spat at the red-faced, surprisingly handsome manager, with humility.

"She is not a kid; she is a baby. Do you have any babies of your own?" I asked, with a loaded voice.

"No ma'am, I'm not married," the manager answered, his tone telling me that he was just playing along with me. It made me angrier.

"Do you know what babies do?"

It was at this moment that Lao covered his face with one hand because a small crowd had begun to gather. The manager shook his head.

"They cry! That's what babies do! That's what you did when you were a baby twenty years ago, and that is what my child is doing now. If you can not stand the noise then I suggest _you_ get out of the store. I have been trying to calm my child down but do you know how difficult it is to hush a baby – _no!_ You do not, because _you don't have one_! If you'd like to take my child and calm her down then I'd be happy to give her to you, but the fact of the matter is that I am trying my best and I don't need someone like _you_ to _tell me_ what to do with _my child_."

Huffing and shaking slightly from released anger, I stood my ground, staring into the manager's slightly terrified eyes and daring him to say something else.

Normally, I would have obliged him and gone out of the store to try and calm my little spitfire. However, I felt such frustration that, being the emotional woman I am, I had to let it out. It irked me that the nannies and maids in our household could easily quiet Tophy, yet I, her _mother_, couldn't.

A few of the women smiled ruefully, as if they'd been through the same speech either aloud or in their minds. Yet, more than a few looked upon me as if deeming me demented, shrill, and nonsensical. From these looks I recoiled. Then a thought occurred to me: these women had no right to judge me. They didn't know me.

A small laugh chimed in my ears. I looked down at the fragile child in my arms and saw a sparkle in her emerald eyes. Toph was pointing at the manager and laughing. The manager gave her a strange look and cringed uncomfortably at the thought of being laughed at by a baby. Her melodious laugh, combined with the pride that came with being from a rich family caused me to hold up my chin as I'd been taught to do since I was a young girl.

"Stop laughing at the idiotic man, Toph dear," I lightly scolded Toph who in turn laughed harder as if she could truly understand sarcasm. I turned swiftly on my red heels and walked away with an air of dignity, but not before tossing a nonchalant, "I'll meet you in the car when you're finished, sweetheart," at my husband.

Lao, when I passed him, I noticed had a bit of a strange look to his eyes. He seemed almost surprised that such words had come out of me and, if I had been willing to entertain him, I would have told him that it had come as a surprise to me too. Was I starting to tip? I wondered.

As I walked out into the nippy air, I took a shuddering breath that brought me back to the reality of who I was.

What in the world had I just done? I wondered in horror. I'd just made a complete fool of myself in public–something that I'd never allowed myself to do even as young as five years old. I'd always been expected to be composed–not my own person–in public (and in private when I visited my parents) and I had not met my expectations, I had exceeded them. Yet here I was, yelling and embarrassing my husband like some inconsiderate, negligent wife all because I couldn't get a hold on my emotions.

I felt an echo of the depression come back, such vulnerability that it almost knocked me to my knees. I walked frantically back to our car and quickly put Tophy in the back seat with her stuffed, deformed badger that usually kept her quiet and entertained, got into the passenger seat and hung my head between my knees trying to find a way to excuse my rash actions.

Lao came back not too long after the episode. After putting up the gifts in the trunk, he sat in the drivers' seat in silence. I just wanted to cry. He must not be thinking graciously towards me and I knew I deserved it. Just what in the world had possessed me to yell at that man? I thought back to what he said: "that kid"

My daughter, the baby I almost died for, was not just some "kid." She was _my_ kid and dagnabbit if I was going to let anyone think less of her. A bit of my old fighting spirit came back for a brief moment.

"I'm not apologizing," I informed Lao.

He turned to look at me, his handsome face looking puzzled. "I didn't ask you to," he finally said after a long silence. His dark eyes were looking at me, but for the life of me I had no idea what he found. I hoped it wasn't bad.

Lao had always been kind to me, ever since that day in the coffee shop when he wiped my eyes from the tears shed for an old boyfriend. Later, he had to wipe the tears that I shed from his jokes. It was always easy for him to make me laugh. Likewise it was for me. I just had to be myself and he'd start laughing. After Toph was born I had yet to hear him laugh.

"Then why do you keep looking at me?" I asked.

His demeanor changed from unreadable to amused, a hint of his playful nature teasing me.

"Are husbands not allowed to look at their beautiful wives?"

I blushed. "Just how many wives do you think you have?"

"Just one."

"And what's she like? Surely better than me."

A small smile played at the corner of his lips. "She's kindhearted, soft spoken, impeccably well put together, and between you me," he leaned in to whisper in my ear, his breath fanning my neck, "she's a little crazy," he whispered conspiratorially.

I tried pushing him away with my left hand for such a silly comment, but he captured it.

I turned to look at him, wanting to keep playing, but one look into his eyes told me he was finished playing. Radiating off of him in waves was his love for me. It knocked me breathless.

"Poppy, what you did in there was admirable. You were defending yourself and for that I can't denounce you. You have to have one of the strongest wills I've ever seen, yet you have such a weak body. I was worried about you, darling. I didn't want you to overexert yourself so quickly." His grip loosened and traveled down to hold my hand firmly in his warm grip. "Flower…I hope Toph takes after you."

At those words I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks. He kissed my forehead, a gesture he did to show his love, and drove us out of there.

Toph had, for once, slept during the car ride home. With soft jazz sounding from the speakers, it was peaceful in the car. I had even just begun to drift away on the notes of soft jazz when it occurred.

Lao, who had never once in his life looked away from the road, hadn't seen a thin, black sheet of ice. As the car glided uncontrollably, my heart lodged itself in my throat and I didn't even have time to cry out. I couldn't think. Everything was just happening so fast. In slow motion, I saw him take his hands off the wheel in surprise and hold his hands up, as if in prayer. The car skidded to a stop a few feet away on a strip of dirt and gravel. We both took a moment to gain our breaths, almost as if waiting for something else to happen.

A thought crossed our minds at the same time and we whipped around to look at Toph. Her small fingers were holding her deformed badger against her chest. Her eyes were closed and a bit of drool had escaped the corner of her mouth. She was asleep.

I cried in relief that no other cars had been near us and that we–Toph, especially–was safe. Realistically the moment had lasted for a few brief milliseconds, but to both Lao and I it had seemed to last an eternity. Lao had cried, too, in joy that we were all safe. The soft sounds of jazz were constantly interrupted by the harsh sound our soft cries made in the otherwise quiet cabin.

After we had composed ourselves from such a terrifying, sudden ordeal, we both made a promise to always look after each other, and especially our daughter.

I snapped myself out of the memory when the agent in charge of our case came into my study where I had retreated to after the first negotiations with our daughters' captures. I prayed that she was unharmed.

"Ma'am, it's almost time for them to call back," he said in a professional tone that just made me angry.

Would it kill him to show some emotion? Would it kill any one of the agents here to act like they were affected? The air of professionalism was stifling and, though it was selfish, I wished I could be alone and wrapped up in my self-pity.

I nodded stiffly and followed him out of the room to the living room where they had set up some sort of contraption. They told me what it was for, but I'd been too distraught to listen. All I knew was that it would help Toph, and that was good enough for me.

"Flower…" Lao trailed off.

I managed to hide my surprise from his sudden use of his special name for me. He has never said it in front of others, much less our daughter. It had always been our own little secret. He must have been feeling insecure…scared, to feel the need to use that name. He sat in a chair beside me and was once again looking at me with strange eyes. "I'll talk to them," he said, but I know he didn't mean it.

Out of the two of us, he was the most terrified of talking to Toph. He hadn't told me this of course, but I've been his wife for the past twenty years. He didn't have to say a thing.

Lao was worried about my health, of that I had no doubt. When the call from the kidnappers came to inform us our Toph was in their hands, he immediately began assembling a team of his closest friends like the head of the FBI and CIA to quickly begin work on the case.

When he told me what had happened, I hadn't said a word. No doubt he expected me to be hysterical but I could not believe it. When the boxes of equipment started filling up our living room, it still hadn't seemed real. But when I heard the disguised voice of one of the men, this whole thing started making its way into my warped reality. In the middle of the lead agents' instructions, I had gone towards the basement. After rummaging through boxes and boxes of old toys (and sustaining a nasty cut from a random sharp object) that we have been planning to give to charity, I found it.

It was Toph's deformed badger named Mole. I held it in my hands and looked at the tattered thing. Its light brown coat had been stained a variety of colors from a younger Toph's inability to contain food particles in her mouth. One of its marble eyes had been replaced with a green button, and its slender, tan tail was coming off, frayed at the end.

Toph had lost it about four years ago and begged us to help her find it. We hadn't listened to her, both Lao and I too wrapped up in running our businesses than in taking care of our daughter.

I wanted to cry. How desperately I wanted to cry! But as I stood in the loneliness of the basement, I realized that I didn't need to cry. Not now. What I needed to do was get my daughter back. The daughter I almost died for and the same one I swore to protect.

I held the ragged Mole in my hands, willing the deformed badger to somehow give me the strength to not break down. Lao had gone to the bank and taken out 1.4 million dollars, most of it from stocks. The kidnappers wanted it in cash and that had taken longer than expected.

I stayed home with the raggedy Mole as my sole companion. Sure, the FBI personal were trying to make me feel better (one had even patched me up), but I barely heard any of the consoling words, too wrapped up in my own thoughts.

When Lao finally came home with a duffel bag of money, the kidnappers called. They informed us of where to drop it and were about to hang up when I grabbed the phone from my husband.

"Can I speak to her?" I asked in a carefully detached voice.

"I don't think you're in a position to negotiate," that despicable man said. I wanted nothing more than to punch him in the gut and claw his face.

Calmly, I replied, "I'd like to hear her voice to confirm that it is truly my daughter that you have and not some other girl. If I don't hear her, you won't get your money."

There was a pause on the line. The agents were all looking at me as I had just spelled her doom, and I hoped I didn't. The word "sorry" made it up my throat before dying on my lips. I had always said sorry whenever I did something out of the ordinary like wearing heels and the latest designer dress to one of Toph's martial arts competitions she had when she was younger. We only conceded because she had way too much energy to burn, and because I couldn't stand to see her cry. I hoped and prayed with all my heart that she was okay in the hands of these vile, cowardly men.

"I'll call back in five minutes," he said. When the line clicked a gust of exasperation leaked from the agents.

"Ma'am," spoke a tall, male redhead, "you cannot deviate from our directions. Had this man really harbored ill will towards your family then whatever girl they have has very little chance of survival." He looked angry and annoyed at my actions.

I felt guilt, but I held my ground. In my defense, I hadn't even heard what his instructions were so how was I supposed to follow them? Plus, I needed to speak to Toph. That's it. That's all there was to it. I wanted to speak to my daughter. I wanted to hear my only daughter's voice that I hadn't heard in over two days. I was literally going to go hysterical if someone did not get my daughter on the phone.

"Now," said a small brunette, "are you sure you guys can't think of anyone who'd do this sort of thing?"

Someone snorted and it took me a while to figure out it was me. "Only everyone who's ever heard of the name Bei Fong," I replied bitterly.

"Flower…" Lao said softly.

"Don't you dare "Flower" me, McGeek," I spat, resorting to using his old nickname in high school, "Do you even remember our promise? To protect Toph? Well, we're doing a bloody good job of that don't you think?" Hysterical anger heightened my voice and it took all of my years of self-control to keep it under a tight leash.

"Poppy…I'm trying–"

"Not hard enough," I said through grated teeth. "Why do you think she ran away Lao? Have you even given that a thought? If you haven't, I suggest you do..." I swore I could hear a shatter and I had no doubt that it was my heart, "before you lose both us." A dark feeling settled at the bottom of my stomach. I hated it. I hated speaking to him like this. But there was a sort of deep, unwavering pride inside Lao's soul that would refuse to acknowledge his own daughter's running away as his fault. It was involuntary on his part, so that was why he needed a wakeup call that spoke aloud his own fears.

Lao retreated into the next room with pained eyes and a haunted face that told me I had just confirmed his worst nightmare–losing his family. His best friend, the redhead, was on his tail, wanting to ask him questions and console him. Before the brunette could speak I cut her off.

"We thrust onto Toph our hopes that she'd marry this nice, young man whom she's known since she was a toddler. He loves her. But Toph's never been one to comply with our wishes. She began hanging out with this other young man. We had him checked out and found out that he'd never gotten into trouble, never missed a day of school in his life, and will probably graduate first in his class. He was the kind of young man every parent wishes their daughter brought home. But we refused to allow Toph to hang out with him because he didn't come from a _prominent_ family," I laughed bitterly at our stupid actions before continuing.

"I mean, if she was friends with him and a photo of theirs got out, the press would have a field day. We were trying to protect her." After a brief pause I added, "She had a job, you know. As a mechanic. She thought we didn't know but when it comes to our daughter we know almost everything she does. Yet…we still don't know _who_ she is.

"She's always been different," I informed her with a nostalgic tone. "She's always loved roughhousing and dirt, she _really_ loved dirt. But in our society we can't afford to have _them_ think of our daughter an outsider because she prefers kung fu to ballroom dancing. She'd be shunned and then her chances for a good life would go down the drain. That's why we pushed her to be with the man who'd take away our worries.

"I've always thought she'd grow out of it, but…I don't think I could truly see her any other way."

It was our fault she ran away. She was finally fed up with us because we had not been listening to her. And that was undoubtedly my fault. I'd been so worried about her future that I had begun fantasizing Toph. I imagined everything she would ever do to a T. But life–Toph–wasn't like that. She was unpredictable at best and at her worst. She knew what she wanted and would do whatever it took to accomplish it.

She was my daughter. I loved her for better and for worse. Lao loved her for better or for worse, but his idea of protection for Toph was financial stability.

The phone rang again and when I heard her voice I couldn't help but to act silly. I asked Lao, who had been escorted back to the room with a stone face, if he wanted to talk to her even though I knew he wouldn't want to. Big, scary Lao Bei Fong was scared to talk to his own daughter for the same reason I grew determined and, despite the agent's warnings, demanded to know details and _commanded_ that my daughter be brought to me in pristine condition.

Lao and I had to right our wrongs against Toph. What we didn't know was how exactly we would go about doing that.

But that didn't matter. Lao caught my eyes and we both nodded. He forgave me for my cruel words and I silently told him it was okay to be scared. We'd try our best to salvage the tatters of our family relationship that had begun to brittle with age. That was all we could do.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So this was a closer look at the woman we call Poppy. Well, at least what I imagine her to be. **

**I know it's a filler but it really explains why Poppy suddenly grew a backbone in the last chapter. Honestly, what mother would sit back and do nothing while her daughter was being held by two strangers? Not even Poppy could take that lying down. **

**Surprisingly I had no real homework today so I was able to finish this. It made me so happy. Tell me what you guys thought!**

**Oh, and BTW to KCT (anonymous reviewer) I'm really glad you like my stories. You have no idea how much your review meant to me. It literally got me through the tough couple of days (especially today because we took a writing test). But I'll have you know that I feel like that too sometimes, like my writing is pathetic compared to someone else's. All I can say (and I'm not an expert) is that you should focus on a style that suits you. If you can find that style then you're set for gold. But I think that all writers feel like that at times. When I read my friends' poetry I instantly fall in love with it because the style really shows off who she is. But once again, thanks for your review. Truly. **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	30. Chilled Poker and Meltdowns

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Avatar but I use the characters for my own entertainment. O_0**

* * *

**Toph's POV**

I poked at my mac&cheese, not feeling up to eating. It just seemed like such a pointless process. Pick up the food, place food in mouth, move jaw up and down, swallow. It would be better for everyone if we could just absorb our food. It would definitely have its advantages. Like, after a serious Hung Gar battle who really wants to keep working the overexerted muscles? Not me. All I'd have to do is face plant into the mac&cheese and let science do the rest.

The reason I was able to poke at the mac&cheese with a plastic fork was because Kyle and I had reached an understanding. He would untie me and I wouldn't kick his ass. My muscles were still sore from the hung gar battle and the morphine in my system, so there were no worries about me running away again. If I was being honest, I didn't want to run away. I wanted these guys to get some money for all their expenses, but at the same time I was torn because it was my own family they were taking money from.

And the fact that the way they were doing it was illegal. The logical part of me wanted to scold them for not finding a desk job or something to cover the expenses, or hold a fundraiser, but I wasn't going to share these thoughts with Chinese man or Kyle – it seemed too cruel. They had their own family to take care of.

Unlike mine. We'd never been a real family, like the ones on ABC Family. We never talked about personal issues. We were always just…there. And then suddenly they're laying down the law? Uh-uh.

For a brief moment, I gave a small laugh from a thought that just flashed like the streets of Vegas in my mind. Before the whole Revolutionary war happened and America was all up in battle, there was this thing the British had implemented with the colonists called salutary neglect, which was a nice way of saying "we're gonna ignore you now, but please continue to send all your raw materials our way. Cool? Cool." Well, suddenly they repealed it and started taxing the colonists. Of course, the colonists were pissed and BAM revolution happened.

I could seriously understand just how the colonists felt when Britain started laying down the law, just like my parents had done. They took away my belongings and my job, which were the only reasons I hadn't gone completely nutso on them beforehand. Then, they had the audacity to take away my personal life by forcing me on dates? It was way too much, too fast.

I just couldn't understand why and how my parents could be such strict overlords and expect me to be the subservient wench who had no brain of her own. After living with me for 16 years you'd think that they'd understand me a little better. I guess that just shows how much they've been paying attention.

"Whoa," Kyle said suddenly, "What'd the table ever do to you? Poor fork," he said dejectedly.

I looked down and noticed that I'd completely broken my fork in half, but not after tearing my plate with it. Fake yellow cheese was everywhere and I was more than disgusted.

"Hey," Kyle said a little softer, "You okay?"

I dumped the broken fork on my plate and leaned back in my chair with my hands crossed over my chest.

I shrugged. "Kinda tired. When's this thing going down?" I asked casually as if I was talking about the weather.

He shrugged, finally past the whole "strange situation" we found ourselves in.

"In a few hours. You want to get some sleep? We got a cot in the back."

I shook my head. "Nah, it's cool. I'm just kinda bored. You got any video games around here?" I asked earnestly. Some electronic fighting (preferably with guns) would definitely take me out of the rut my angry thoughts had created somewhere in the vicinity of my chest.

Kyle chuckled. "No, we don't. But how about we kick it old school?"

I raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. "Okay…what does that mean? I may be the most awesome person in the universe, but I'm not a mind reader."

"See, back when dinosaurs roamed the earth us kids didn't have any sort of electronics, so to speak, to play with. So we had to find constructive outlets that unfortunately led some of us down the spiral of debt. Debt or no, it is still a fun game to play when one finds themselves reaching unprecedented levels of boredom," Kyle announced with a newscaster's voice.

If this whole _shtick_ didn't work out for him he should definitely look into becoming Channel 7's new telecaster.

Smirking, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pack of cards. With a mischievous look he pulled out the cards and shuffled them professionally.

"How about a nice friendly game of poker? Know how to play?" he taunted.

Feeling my mood lift (and glad for any sort of distraction from my previous thoughts), I interlocked my fingers and pushed them out casually in front of me.

"The question is not whether I know how to play, but whether or not you are prepared to lose."

* * *

**Aang's pov**

There should really be a limit to the number of emotional breakdowns a healthy teenager should be allowed to suffer a day. Almost every hour on the hour I had been experiencing these breakdowns and I had only been up for four hours.

The reason for my emotional breakdowns that could rival a middle-aged woman on menopause…why none other than Toph Bei Fong. That little ball of pixie cuteness and Jet Lee fierceness was going to be the death of me. C.O.D. (cause of death to those of you who don't spend their free time watching CSI, NCIS, and all the other awesome detective shows) would be self-pulverization from the wall meeting my forehead repeatedly.

Yesterday, after Melody had taken me out to go see Toph, lo and behold that little bugger to not be there when we arrived.

"Maybe she took off," Melody had reasoned. "She wasn't in the best state when I left to get you."

I nodded, her words barely blocked by the filter of my mind. No…something just didn't feel right. Even if Toph had left because of whatever Melody had said, she wouldn't go far. Though Melody and Toph didn't have the best relationship, I would think that Toph would still be around if for nothing else to scream at Melody.

"You didn't tell her I was coming right?" I asked as my eye caught a big lump of blackness underneath the kudzu covering every inch of this humongous boulder that could probably have been the meteorite that knocked out all of the dinosaurs during the Cretaceous period.

"Yeah, she'd probably knock me out in the hopes I'd gain amnesia if I had," Melody agreed. She'd taken to leaning on her right side, crossing her arms, and shaking her strawberry blonde head in irritation.

I kept creeping closer to the black shape, praying that it wasn't some rabid wolf or, worse, a raccoon. I reached out to it and promptly stepped on something round and hard and when flying backwards, landing on my back for the second time that day! The first was when Melody had surprised me at the beach house…two hours before. So if I hadn't already been suffering from a concussion, this would most definitely insure that.

"Gah…" I groaned as I pushed myself up on my elbows.

"…Are you okay?" Melody asked apprehensively.

"Peachy," I groaned. I reached underneath me to dislodge whatever I had tripped on and was surprised to find a plastic water bottle. It had music notes, splatter paint, and skulls on it; I could only guess that it was Toph's.

If she left this, my rational mind deliberated, then she should probably still be around here.

"Honestly," Melody giggled, keeping her distance in case she fell over too. "That's the second time today you've fallen."

Gripping the water bottle in my hands I pushed myself up, not bothering to dust myself off.

"Really?" I said a bit sarcastically. "Glad to know someone's keeping count, I had almost forgotten." Falling down in less than two hours, and possibly receiving a double concussion, was not doing much for my social skills.

Especially since I had no known social skills prior to this moment because the only people I had ever associated with before were also in a deep, taboo relationship with anything electronic.

Just how I ever managed to get involved with a graceful ballerina with a strange sense of humor, a rich boy who seriously didn't understand the meaning of 'walk away' and a petite girl who could nonetheless kick me to Timbuktu and back without breaking a sweat (or a nail) was beyond me. But I probably wouldn't have done anything different (other than try to avert the concussions).

These people, in their own messed up way, had sort of become my friends. Well, ix-nay Jory. He wasn't making it onto my list of favorite people anytime soon. Melody and especially Toph made me see that the world is more than putting together a hard drive. Real relationships took work.

Which was why I now found myself using the water bottle as a sort of blind man's cane to poke the black lump. In my mind I hoped that it contained a clue as to where Toph had gone, but I was prepared for anything. After a sufficient amount of prodding it still hadn't moved so I carefully reached for it with my hand.

This was probably the moment in a SciFi movie where the black blob of horror jumps out and attaches to the unsuspecting, albeit handsome, boy in an attempt to eat his face off with its ridiculously long incisors, so needless to say I was more than a little apprehensive about reaching in there without some sort of police shield.

When I grabbed it, I was ready to drop it at a moment's notice. When it didn't attack me I allowed it to be brought into view.

It was a very small, scruffy looking, black backpack. I opened it up, half expecting a ravenous mutant to come snarling out of there but my luck seemed to be turning around for only a millipede decided to pop up and greet me on this pip pip cheerio day.

"Is that…" I heard Melody mumble before I heard her footsteps crunch the leaves underneath her.

I opened it up even further (after setting Milly the millipede down on the ground, of course) and noticed a small umbrella, a flashlight, and a scrunched up baseball cap. Now if the bag had been filled with canned food then I would have immediately wondered if I had stumbled upon a homeless man or woman's nation treasure, but because it contained a strange assortment of materials, I could only assume that this was Toph's.

Melody gasped and when I looked over her sparkling blue eyes seemed to be set in that strange way when people suddenly get a clue.

"Let me see the water bottle Aang." She held out her delicate hand and I could just barely see it shaking. I handed it to her slowly, afraid that any faster and she'd erupt into hives.

She inspected it closely, her eyes narrowing and darkening her eyes. Then her eyes widened with further realization and she promptly turned on her heels. I hung back a second, wondering if I should really follow her but seeing as she was my only ride home (and I had no money for a cab) I jogged to catch up with her. As soon as my body was in the car she sped out of there like a maniac, not even waiting for me to finish closing the door.

"I need to drop you off at your house okay Aang?" she asked, distractedly, looking very intensely at the road that I wondered how it didn't spontaneously combust.

"Um…is everything okay?"

"Of course," she dismissed easily. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh, well it's not like you're driving fifteen miles above the speed limit or the fact that you have yet to slow down to the recommended complete stop for any of those big, red hexagons."

She looked over at me to show me she was rolling her eyes and slowed down by about 10 miles and did fully stop when we came to the next stop sign.

"Sorry…" she said softly. Her eyes looked troubled and my experience with the opposite sex (especially when they were having what looked to be a meltdown) was a little limited so I decided to trek carefully.

"What's wrong? Did you forget something or miss an appointment?"

"Y-yeah…I forgot that I have a huge show today in the next city and I haven't been practicing so I'm pretty much just gonna wing it and hope I don't choke."

Oh, that was all.

I looked back behind us. "Um, aren't we going to wait on Toph? Or attempt calling her."

"She doesn't have her cell phone with her and I'd like to be able to enjoy the golden years of my life. There's no way Toph is going to come back around any time soon…"

The way she sort of left that sentence hanging didn't comfort me at all but I guess Melody had a point. She dropped me off at home and told me that she'd call me later with an update on the situation.

"What can I do?" I asked, feeling that I really needed to get involved in this search for my friend. There was no way I was going to leave Toph hanging, angry at her or not.

Melody smiled a sad smile and said, "There isn't much you can do."

Except for freak out. Yeah, she left that part out.

It had only been a day but there was no development yet on Toph's wherabouts (if Melody not even bothering to call me meant anything). My dad had come home later that night and asked me what had happened to my friend which resulted in my first meltdown of that day. He had asked about Toph in the past tense! She wasn't dead but the whole past tense verb usage served as a catalyst for the previous four I had suffered since I had woken up this morning.

What if they never found her and I ended up a graying, 99 year old man without a clue as to where my only best friend was. Or what if I had started my own search and ended up shelling out tens of thousands of dollars I didn't have only to have Toph, once recovered, never look my way and I ended up in debt. Or maybe a deranged psycho killer decided to make her his next victim and her entire life would end up crammed into a box along with hundreds of others in the basement of the police station as a Cold Case.

After my dad had come in from work today, I assaulted him in the kitchen.

When I told my dad about all of these plausible theories, he stood up, grabbed the Lucky Charms, threw them out and said, "No more sugar for breakfast."

I then proceeded to throw my hands up in the air and fall over the backrest of the couch without grace.

My dad patted my back consolingly and threw himself over the couch too.

"You know," he said, his voice muffled by the cushioned seats, "all of these 'what ifs' are just going to make you crazy."

I turned my head to give him a dry look.

"Crazier," he amended. "Instead on focusing on the things you can't change, focus on the ones you can."

I raised an eyebrow. My brain was still slightly in meltdown mode so I asked him to elaborate.

"Well, you can't fix the fact that she ran away. You can't fix what her choices are going to be now that she's all alone. But you can try to find her and restore everyone's peace of mind – mostly yours."

He reached his arm out into this awkward angle to give me an equally awkward one-armed hug. I shoved my face into the couch after giving him a smile and said, "Okay."

I felt him pull up from the couch and heard his footstep's receding into the direction of his office but not before he said, "You know, I've never seen you act this way over one person. You've really changed into a responsible, sensitive, caring, albeit crazy, young man. I'm proud of you."

I buried my face further into the couch, not wanting him to see the next flood of tears his words gave me.

Had I really changed?

I was much more emotionally unstable, that much was for sure. And I'd always been sort of the softie of the playground. But, I guess I really had been coming out of my shell recently. Before when I'd usually hole myself up in my room, working on designing the new electronic gadget or fidgeting around with the computer, I'd been hanging out with my friends a lot more.

Well, I really had no way of electronically gauging just how much a person could grow over the course of a couple of months, so all I could really do was just take it one day at a time. Starting bright and early tomorrow with a visit to the Bei Fong's.

* * *

**A/N: **

…**don't hate me. Before I start listing off my valid excuses for not updating when I said I would, I would like to say that I'm so sorry for not updating sooner and that I definitely haven't given up on my story. **

**Now for the excuses: school, is of course the obvious one. I've had crazy assignments and projects and I made a pledge to myself that school comes first (becomes I'm a major geek) and so my stories had to be put on the backburner where they've been smoldering for attention for quite some time now. The second is that I've been sick for the past week and a half and when I wasn't working on homework I was sleeping it off. The third is that I've had some charity projects that I've participated in that also left me feeling like nonsense. **

**But I'm on thanksgiving break and managed to write the rest of this chapter in a few hours (give or take a couple of coughing breaks). This was the end result. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this little filler because the next chapter is hopefully going to conclude this little exciting scenario of Toph's kidnapping. **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches **

**=]**


	31. Decade of Broken Hearts

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Avatar but I use the characters for my own entertainment. O_0**

* * *

**Aang's pov**

At six o' clock in the morning I started my car, being sure to leave a note in the kitchen with Mr. Jingles, my cat clock that I knew my dad would be sure to spot.

I drove a bit sporadically, a product of my insomnia which I had acquired last night. When I tried to sleep all I could manage to do was think about Toph. Toph in an alleyway eating out of the dumpster behind a restaurant, Toph walking around aimlessly without being able to find shelter, and many more images physically hurt. So I had lied on my bed drifting in that realm of half-awake half-asleep where my nightmares ran rampant.

I almost missed a stop sign but I caught myself before I passed it. One deep breath later and I was on my way.

When I arrived in front of the Bei Fong's large drive way, I was rather surprised at the copious amount of sleek black cars in the driveway, effectively blocking my entrance. For a moment I wondered if they were having a party, but then I reminded myself that the sun wasn't even fully up in the sky so that ruled a party out. Well, unless rich people always had parties at dawn (not that I'd know). I parked a little ways away from the entrance and proceeded to walk the rest of the way.

To say I was nervous was an understatement. To say that I would have much rather been holding a self-detonating bomb in a minefield was an accurate statement.

I just knew that her parents were not…favorable (if you want to be polite) towards me, and probably much less since Toph ran away. They probably blamed me–heck I blamed myself for her absence.

Had I only put away my stubborn pride and talked to Toph, tried to reconcile our friendship, maybe she wouldn't have run away. Yeah, I was hurt beyond anything I care to imagine when new of Toph's…engage–…situation was dropped on me like the atomic bomb on Hiroshima, but unlike those civilians who would suffer mass death and radiation I was still alive. I could do something to change my situation that wouldn't result in a world war.

I pressed the little button on the call box and almost immediately from the other side of the gate there were these large, well dressed figures, pointing guns at me. My hands immediately lifted up in a sign of surrender and sweat formed on my brow.

"State your name," an authoritative voice commanded.

"Aang Toho," I replied with an uncertain smile, trying to show them that I'm not all bad. Okay, maybe I should have showered before coming here but I didn't know I was going to be assaulted with guns!

"Your business?"

"I–I–I," I cleared my throat in an attempt to stop sounding like an idiot, "I…um…wanted to see Mr. Bei Fong," I finished lamely.

"For what purpose?"

Okay, maybe coming here without my own pair of bodyguards had been a bad idea, but seriously! It wasn't like I was planning to be held at gunpoint in my friend's driveway. When I looked the dark figures over, I saw a shiny, golden badge attached to their hips. They were cops! Thank goodness because I was beginning to think I stumbled upon a robbery or something worse. _I should have really called before I came_.

"I'm a friend of Toph's. I was hoping to help find her because, I mean, I can't just sit around doing nothing," I added a small smile, hoping to placate them into putting their guns down.

When they signaled to open the gates I thought I was in the clear. Then three of the well dressed cops tackled me to the ground. My face was pushed up against concrete driveway, bits of random gravel dug into my face and heavy bodies on top of me made it really hard to breathe. _Maybe I should have approached this whole thing differently_, I thought.

"You're coming with us," one of them said as I was hauled up from the ground by my shirt. I tried to hold my hands up in surrender again but cold metal on my wrists told me that I was not going to be able to do that any time soon.

I didn't argue as they led me towards the house, I didn't argue when I was pushed rather roughly into what appeared to be a parlor, and I didn't argue when I was forced into an uncomfortable chair purely meant for decoration than for any sort of practical use.

"Now," said one of the cops, sitting down across from me as I stretched my sore jaw. "How is it that you know that Miss Bei Fong has gone missing?"

"It's Toph," I corrected him. I elaborated when his face showed no signs of understanding. "Her name is Toph. She'd kill you if you called her Miss."

I smiled a private smile, remembering Toph's manner lessons when she'd shown off her unbelievable skill with a knife.

He nodded, probably just choosing to ignore my comment and asked again what I was doing at their house so early in the morning asking to help search for Toph.

I flushed slightly. I had told my dad all about Toph and how I was feeling but that was different than telling a stranger all about my depression. But the emotional pain probably wasn't as bad as the physical pain I had experienced just moments before.

"Melody told me Toph had run away but that she found her and when we went back to the place she wasn't there anymore so Melody told me to go home but I had to do something. So I came to offer my assistance. I can't just do nothing like Melody told me to. Toph's my friend and friends are supposed to help each other. Especially in situations when the friend runs away."

The police officer looked at me for a long time. I had no idea what he was searching for but I was afraid to break his gaze less he find me guilty of something when I did. I thought back to what I had just said and it made absolutely no sense to me, so maybe he was looking for a simpler version? After a few minutes he smiled at me and I paled. Was that a good smile? Or a sadistic smile? I wondered.

"Okay, you're free to go. Sorry about the whole rough treatment before and the guns, we were just being careful, you know."

No, actually, I didn't know. But that was something I was keeping to myself.

"It's okay," I said. Another police officer reached behind me and unlocked my wrists as the main man in charge stood up to tend to probably terrorize some other kid. I called out for him before he had a chance to leave. "Um…sir, as I said before I want to help."

He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Trust me kid, this is something you can't help with. Just…keep what you know on the down low, got it?"

I nodded dejectedly, and followed him out trying not to let my disappointment show too much. At the front door, I turned around to say a final goodbye and apologize for intruding when I caught sight of Mrs. Bei Fong. She looked at me for only a minute then the large police man decided that it was time for me to go.

That was the last I saw of the Bei Fongs for 9 and a half years and counting. During that time I had searched for Toph on my own. I tried many times to contact her only to learn that her home phone and cell phone had been disconnected and were no longer in service. I tried to go up to the house myself only to be turned away at the gate and threatened with police action. Since my run in with the police, I wasn't looking forward to that sort of action anytime soon. I scoured magazines, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. I spent many nights awake trying to find her but my searches were always futile.

She didn't even come to graduation. I mean, I knew her parents had taken her out of my school but I thought she would have come back to graduate with the rest of us. I was mistaken.

Then it was time for me to go to college. My major would be in political science. I knew what I wanted to be in life. I wanted to be a governor, or senator, or even congressman. I wanted to make this world a better place by implementing bills that would help everyone. I volunteered at soup kitchens, animal shelters, and sponsored two families every Christmas.

But even with my busy schedule…I still couldn't get her out of my mind. Yeah, I made friends in college and even dated for a bit, but I had to break it off because I wasn't giving her the attention she deserved.

"Aang?" my secretary, an impeccably organized woman who was practically the spokesperson for goth, came in and dropped some papers on my desk.

"Are these the budget summaries for the year?" I asked.

She nodded and gave me a sympathetic look. "We are going to have to cut back on a few programs…"

I sighed, not looking forward to cutting anything. Before she offered to help look the numbers over, as she always did, I cut her off, "I'll look these over this weekend. Why don't you take off early?"

She had told me a week ago that she needed to be home this Friday to take care of her sister's brats because her sister was going on a romantic night with her husband.

"Are you sure? We could get a head start on it if you want so there's not much work to do this weekend," she offered.

I shook my head. She had too much to worry about than my job. She had kids of her own and a husband I know she's been neglecting during this hectic week.

"I'm sure. Fly away little birdie," I sung, accompanied with shooing motions.

She rolled her heavy eyelined eyes at me and threw me a peace sign. "Don't hesitate to call," she yelled out before closing my door.

Yeah, my office wasn't very strict on dress codes or formal when it came to greetings. I wanted my office to be a place where serious matters were handled in a non-back-breaking way. If people were feeling pressured, then they would probably do a mediocre job. If no one felt pressured then we would all be able to do our job efficiently and effectively.

Although, because my office wasn't very strict then it made it sort of difficult for me to deal with other governors and with people of the community because they didn't believe I took the job seriously. Of course, I was always able to prove them wrong but it didn't stop my office's reputation from prejudicing others.

I piled up all the stuff I would need to approve or disapprove this weekend into a cardboard box. Then I proceeded to walk out of my office, waving goodbye to a couple of people who had their feet up on the desk and were staying late to finish some paperwork.

"Adios guv'nah!" one of my associates felt compelled to say.

Although I was starting to feel the onslaught of a crappy day pile on my shoulders, I managed a wave and a smile before I left to go down to the parking lot. I shoved all of my stuff into my car and left to go my favorite diner, Cool Blue.

They served basic diner food but it was the homey atmosphere that really made it one of the most sought after places to dine. Immediately I was greeted when I walked in, but they did that to everyone. That's how great a place it was. Even if you walked in and asked for the restroom, you got a big greeting and a huge farewell.

I took my burger, fries, and milkshake and sat on the hood of my car in the back of the diner, watching the sky darken and the stars pop out. I stayed till after closing, just thinking about one thing, or rather person.

It started out as a small hole in the middle of my heart since that day at the Bei Fong house where I had been pummeled into the ground by cops. Then, as I went on with my life, as I went on nightly searches, daily searches for her with no response…well the hole grew until it collapsed my lungs along with it.

I'm 25, the youngest governor ever elected in the history of governors, heartbroken, and bald.

Instead of shoving my head through a paper shredder I decided to drown my sorrows in a milkshake. I loosened my tie, unbuttoned my shirt, untucked it and was about to loosen my belt but I figured that wouldn't be the right thing to do in such a public place, me being a public figure and whatnot.

It's funny. Back when Toph and I had been discussing her imprisonment in her own house by a set of society rules…I just figured if she wanted to do something outlandish and outrageous, who was anyone to judge. Now that I was in that position myself, well I could see how I possibly came off as insensitive and hoped that she either didn't notice or was willing to forgive my ignorance.

Then my phone vibrated. I was tempted to just shut it off but the curiosity always killed me.

It was a text message from an unknown number. I opened it up and it said:

**Meet me at Marty's. **

The first thing that popped into my head was that this was obviously a wrong number. I didn't know who Marty was or where to even begin finding him. And I didn't want to deal with a case of mistaken identity while the hole in my chest decided to find its way into my soul.

**Do I know you?**

There was a long pause where I hoped that the person had given up, but alas, wishful thinking was not in the universe's plan for me.

**Okay, I know almost 10 years is a long time but I didn't think you'd forget about me. **

I didn't really know how to respond to that. But it turns out I didn't have to.

**Twinkle Toes don't fail me now.**

No way. No way! Well, only one way to find out.

I grabbed my mess from the hood of my car, shoved it into my car (not even freaking out when the milkshake toppled over) and sped out of the parking lot. I wish I could say I sped out onto the highway at breakneck speed but I wasn't down for getting a ticket and letting even more time lapse between me and my friend that I haven't seen in years.

My heart pounded with every stop light. I willed for everything to just be green! I pushed the limits on the speed limits but I made sure not to go over too much. My palms grew sweaty and sweat formed on my brow.

This was it. I'd finally be able to see my best friend face to face! This was the moment I had been waiting for.

_Then why do I feel like I want to puke?_

* * *

**A/N: **

**Okay, I know you guys didn't expect that! **

**Well tell me what you think! I'm trying to wrap up this story and I like this chapter but I would love – let me rephrase that – flippin' love it if you guys reviewed and told me what you thought of this. **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	32. Urge to Drop Kick a Cop

**Disclaimer:**

** I don't own Avatar but I use the characters for my own entertainment. O_0**

**

* * *

**

**Toph's pov**

"…wanna just trash it?" I heard Kyle ask. For a moment I thought he was talking to me but then it occurred to me that I couldn't even see him.

Without meaning to, I must have fallen asleep while playing poker with Kyle. I mean, one moment I'm trying hard to keep a poker face because I had a flippin' royal flush that would have won our neck and neck game and the next…nothing.

"It would save us from even more trouble no?" Chinese asked contemplatively.

I'm afraid to admit that I pretended to be asleep while this conversation was going down. They were whispering in a way that wasn't really secretive but I wasn't about to burst their bubble. Plus, I was slightly curious. I mean, it had always amazed me how much people would let down their defenses when they thought no one was listening. Needless to say I have, over the years, acquired some very useful information over most all the elite in the world that I could probably use for something productive like world domination. I wasn't going to use it for that specific purpose, but the possibilities are said to be endless.

"Yeah but…I think there's a point of no return and we might have already crossed that."

"Might, being the operative word."

"I don't enjoy you."

"Doesn't matter, you in for it or are you voting out?"

"Out."

"Out."

"Up," I interjected. If they were going to stage whisper then they might as well just talk normally. "So, what are you two trying to whisper about?"

Kyle and Chinese man looked at each other and sighed. They both stood up and came around me.

"I'm sorry," Chinese man said.

I scrunched my face up in confusion but it all became perfectly clear when my mouth and nose were covered up with a sweet smelling cloth.

Without missing a beat, I grabbed onto Chinese man's strong arms that were around me and (with the grace of a Chinese contortionist) I pulled my lower body up and trapped his neck between my knees and squeezed, choking him.

His hand loosened on my face but when Kyle's hands pried my knees from crushing Chinese man's neck, I knew I'd been beaten. Well, actually there were a lot of strategies buzzing through my head where I could have taken them both down, but if I was being truthful…I didn't want to hurt them. They were just so…well our relationship over these past few days had been very complex. There was no mistaking that I seriously felt for these guys. But the fighter in me reflexively began to twitch.

While my body fought my mind, the chloroform was making its way to my brain, making everything dizzy and my muscles tired, effectively settling the argument.

I don't even remember when I closed my eyes and succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

When I woke up it was dark. I wondered for a moment if Kyle had shut off the lights but I couldn't hear them anywhere. For a split moment, worry came over me. _Just_ _where the hell am I?_

I was slightly nauseated but I held it down, better prepared for the aftermath of chloroform this time (which probably should have worried me but this was no time for questioning my tolerance to sleeping meds). My vision was really bothering me this time. I put my hands in front of me but all I saw was a faint outline. Now if I was in a dark room this would have probably been considered a feat but I wasn't in a dark room. Outlines began getting brighter and I quickly put two and two together as I looked around. I was in a car. I was outside.

I searched around the backseat of the car, squinting so hard I thought my eyes were permanently going to look like slits, trying to ignore the fuzziness around me to try to find the handle. I groaned aloud and finally just shut my eyes. Using touch, I located the handle and I pulled hoping that the door wasn't locked. I smiled and pushed open the door…right into someone's gut.

For a second I wondered if the trade had been made already. Well, nice to know my dollar value I guess.

I opened my eyes and a bright light was immediately shown in my face, making me recoil and shut my eyes again.

"Alright, nice and slow get out of the car," a woman's voice sounded with authority, which struck me as odd. If she was the one retrieving me then wouldn't she be a little nicer? Instead of slow and steady she'd be hauling my ass out of there and immediately begin the Spanish inquisition.

"Well, it wasn't my first choice to even be in the car," I grumbled as I stepped out of the car and shut the door.

"Who are you?" the female asked (behind my eyelids I saw that she still had the freaking light shining in my face).

"Who are you?" I countered.

"The owner of the car."

"And I'm annoyed. Would you get that freaking light out of my face?"

She lowered the light and I waited a few seconds before opening my eyes. What I saw beyond the blonde shocked me enough to completely zone out on what she was saying.

"Toph Bei Fong?" she asked, shock laced in her voice too.

I was in front of my house. My mind reeled with questions as to how in the world I had gotten here but I shoved those to the back of my mind and took up a defensive front.

"And if I am? What the hell is it to you?" my words were heavy with a calm anger that deepened my voice but flowed through my lips as a ballerina graces across the stage. I crossed my arms in front of me, wondering if I could make a break for it.

She put something gold in front of my face and, even though the fuzziness was still there, I managed to get the picture.

"Let's get you back to your parents," the cop offered kindly, thinking that I was probably terrified out of my mind. She reached out for my arm and I sidestepped it. She withdrew her hand. "Toph?"

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

Even though I knew she was just trying to help, it seemed to me that she was patronizing me. Her expression riled up some anger in me but I repressed it. I knew I wasn't angry at her. I was angry at myself for my constant failures of trying to convert my parents to my way of thinking ever since I discovered I didn't fit into their mold for a perfect daughter. I was too oddly shaped, my thoughts were too strange as well as my interests. If I went back now I was probably going to have to endure another couple of months of forced dates, no electronics, and no…Aang.

I wondered if he even knew I had run away, much less been kidnapped. _Well_, I figured, _it's probably better he didn't. I only need one mother._ Knowing him he'd probably reprimand me for even thinking about running away, the goody-two-shoes. He was a nice guy but there were just some things he could never understand.

"Well," I said, using the same patronizing tone, "in case you didn't know: when I ran away, that meant that I didn't want to be found."

I turned to walk away when her hand closed on my shoulder. I resisted the urge to flip her on her back.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk. I'll be right back," I said, actually meaning it. I shrugged out of her grip only to find the weight of her hand on my shoulder once more.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

My hands formed a fist to keep from shoving the cop's face into the ground. Gah! I was so sick and tired of people telling me what I could and couldn't do! Why couldn't everyone just leave me alone? Wasn't I old enough to make my own decisions? I could drive a car and hold down a job, those two requirements alone should have been enough to consider me a responsible adult, but, oh no, that's not enough for everyone is it? Do all adults get a stamp on their hands to announce that they're old enough to make their own decisions? If so then I'd love it if someone could direct me to that tattoo parlor!

"And I'm afraid that if you don't take your hand off of my shoulder your face will be meeting the ground in 2.3 seconds. Fair warning."

Her hand twitched but she kept it on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Toph but I need you to come with me. Your parents have been worried sick about you. We are going to catch the guys who did this to you–"

At that point I twisted her arm around her back and pushed her away from me as I ran towards my house. There was no point in running away again since the cops were in my house it would probably only be a matter of minutes before they caught me. Why waste my energy? Instead, I ran towards the gate, smashed the pass code into the security box, and as soon as the gates began open I shoved myself through the narrowest hole. I ran through the maze of black and blue suits, ignoring the delayed shouts of surprise and my name. I ran all the way upstairs, ignoring everything in my line of sight. I figured that instead of wasting my energy running, only to be caught so quickly, I would just come to them and ignore them for the rest of my mortal life (or until I forgave them, whichever came first).

When I finally made it to the wing of the house the guest rooms were in (I was pretty sure my room was occupied with cops and I didn't need to see any of them anytime soon), I locked myself in the closest one, flopped on the bed, and, since my body had been pretty sleep deprived for the past three days, immediately passed out.

* * *

It's been a week since I have been back and the only communication I had was with my maids, and even that was limited. They laid down food in front of my door, knocked to tell me the flavor of the week, and left. Well, that's usually how it happened. Every once in a while Conchshell would deliver my food and say something about how selfish I was being that really tore at my heart, but I ignored it. I was angry, frustrated, and so extremely alone.

My parents hadn't come to see me, or if they did they didn't knock. During the week I holed myself up, I had a lot of time to just think. Missing the sound of voices, I basically talked to myself. Well, whispered. I didn't want anyone to hear me.

"I'm not being selfish," I whispered to myself. "I have a right to be pissed and ignore my parents. They were the ones who ignored me for most of my life. I'm getting even. I mean…I deserve it. Especially after being forced on dates with a stupid knuckle-head who had less brains than a plant. But this whole rebellion thing I'm doing just doesn't seem satisfying enough. I mean, what am I really accomplishing? I don't see anything changing around here from my silent treatment? What to do? What to do?"

Well, I thought, I should do what I do best: fight.

I'd been going about this all wrong. When I was in tournaments, I never backed down from a fight. In fact, I welcomed it. However, when it came to my parents I broke the fifth rule of kung fu: I hesitated (well okay I don't know if it's the fifth rule but it's definitely in the top ten). I didn't know why I hesitated…but that wasn't what was important. What was important is trying to overcome it. That's what hung gar was to me, a way to overcome my weaknesses and the stereotypes that I'd been subjected to for far too long. And while I couldn't fight straight up with my parents (I mean, come on, I'd totally break them), I would have to try another approach, one that didn't involve fists.

I jumped out of the bed and stormed around the mansion, trying to round up my parentals. I held my head high, my chest out, and I bared my resolve. The whole rounding up would have probably gone better had the hallways and stairs not been hazy, as if encased in a light fog, but I was on a mission dammit and nothing was going to stop me.

Well, almost nothing. I searched throughout the whole mansion and I couldn't find them. I looked in the library, the basement, the garage, dad's office, mom's office, their room, and even the pantry. All that was in the pantry was a half eaten bag of dove chocolates but other than that there was no sign of human life in my house. At least until Conchshell spoke up behind me.

"They are not here Miss Independent."

I ignored her slight insult. "Where are they?" I demanded to know.

"I couldn't tell you," she said very blasé.

"Why not?" I hissed to hide my embarrassment at getting so riled up for nothing.

"Because I don't know. Duh."

I rolled my eyes, trying to keep a blush from heating my cheeks.

"Do you know when they'll be back?" I gritted through my teeth.

"In two or three hours."

I nodded. "Have them meet me in the basement where I have my sandbag."

I started walking past her, but I wasn't fast enough. I heard her grumble, rather loudly, "Well at least someone's getting off their ass to fix this mess."

I turned around. "And _why_ haven't we fired you yet?" I asked with a hint of jest to my tone.

She laughed.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Okay, so first of all sorry that it took me so long to update. For those who thought I was finished with the fic after Aang's part you were wrong. I'm only done when I click a button that officially says a story has been completed and that's still not gonna be for a little while. **

**After much tossing and turning ideas for this chapter, this is what my fingers threw up on the keyboard. The next few chapters are going to cover Toph and what resulted of Kyle and Chinese man. **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	33. Dear Buddha I Want a Puppy and a Pony

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Avatar but I use the characters for my own entertainment. O_0**

**Read on...**

* * *

**Toph's pov**

In the basement, I had always kept a spare set of gym clothes and casual clothes, just in case, hidden behind a panel in the wall. I had taken out my gym shorts and baggy T and, instead of waiting for my parents passively, I decided to take out some of my resolve on my sandbag. Needless to say I was probably going to need a new one after I finished telling them everything they needed to hear.

I felt them coming before I heard the squeak of the stairs, announcing their actual arrival. My resolve wavered and I grew nervous…so I punched the sandbag harder. For a long while I punched and kicked my sandbag while they silently watched. _Gah! You can freaking cut the tension with a knife and eat it for breakfast_.

I heard my father clear his throat and I decided then was a good time to take a break. I whirled around. My hair whipped me in the face from the force of my turn but I could barely feel the sting.

"Do you have _any idea_ how _angry_ I am at you guys?" I yelled. "I tried to tell you how I felt before but you completely disregarded my feelings and instead did was _you_ thought was best for me without even _consulting me._ Jory! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? You know I never liked him and all of a sudden you send me off to be engaged with him? THAT FREAKING SUCKS! I've been a prisoner of this jail ever since I grew old enough to for coherent thoughts and I'm so sick and tired of it. A home shouldn't be a penitentiary and my room shouldn't be a jail cell." My lungs were starting to constrict from loss of air so I took a deep breath and continued with my rant, "I'm not proud I ran away. Well, I kinda am because I totally outsmarted your security pigs and how is that not an ego boost? But I did what I thought I had to, what you guys and your lame decisions led me to do. Go ahead and ground me again. I just want you to know that grounding me isn't going to solve," I gestured between me and my parents with renewed energy, "our problems. All I wanted was for you guys to LISTEN. Yes, I will admit that I'm equivocal and not the most touchy-feely person in the world, but I am YOUR DAUGHTER. There are some things that I _don't have_ to say and when I do, I expect you to listen. I don't want you to hear what I'm saying. I want you to listen."

Silence filled the room and was only disturbed by the sounds of my pants. I was shaking from the rapid release of emotions but I held myself high. If they couldn't understand my subtle hints and gestures then I'd simply have to spell it out for them.

The first to say something was my mother, and even then she whispered, as if any louder and it would ignite the atmosphere into a hostile fire, engulfing all of us.

"I know," she said. I tensed, about to tell her that no, she really didn't know, but she looked like she had more to say so I gave her the benefit of the doubt. "I know that what we have done in the past, while I still believe that we were thinking of you when we chose some of our decisions, it…we should have gotten your approval first. We should have listened to you. I guess I knew how you felt about some issues but I just…I ignored it. And for that I'm so sorry. I can't tell you why I did but it wasn't right. I'm…really glad that you're safe…and back to punching the life out of the sandbag so quickly. I don't promise any miracles. But I promise to try and listen to you more." Tears fell down her face. She stepped forward and it was only then that I realized she had something in her hands.

"Is that Badger-mole?"

She nodded and handed it to me. The thing was so tattered and discolored but it brought back a lot of good memories. I took her peace offering. Her hands gently enveloped me and then turned into a bone crushing hug. I wondered briefly if she had been sneaking into the basement and using my weights because I was starting to get light headed. Sensing my dilemma, she loosened her hold but didn't stop kissing my hair and my forehead.

"I love you," she sobbed.

I really hated being around emotional people, but it was even worse when I knew them. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry but my mom was making it really hard with her soft sobs amplified by my ears. Tears rimmed my eyes but they didn't fall. I hugged her back, cherishing the feeling of being in her arms. I felt protected by a warmth that I felt down to my soul. I'd never hugged my mom like this and I wasn't sure if I could handle it if it was going to become a regular occurrence.

When my mom calmed down to form coherent sentences she whispered in my ear, "Be patient with your father."

Louder, she addressed him. "Lao…do you have something to say to your daughter?"

My dad gulped and wrung his hands nervously together. I prayed that he would be all mushy and understanding like my mom. But my dad had never been one for mushy feelings and I, if nothing at all, hoped that he wouldn't completely shoot down everything I had just said and would maintain an open mind.

I had no idea how my mother had come to terms with what I wanted, but she had. I couldn't expect my dad to do the same. So when he spoke my throat seemed to clench and I held my breath.

"I…Toph I love you and I'm glad that you weren't hurt."

Awkward silence set in as both my mom and I waited for him to say something more. He didn't.

* * *

"Lao we talked about this."

My dad shot her a frustrated look. "Then you tell her."

She shot him a glare. "No. She has to hear it from you."

My dad sighed and turned to look at me. His soft eyes were back.

"Toph…I won't excuse myself for engaging you with Jory. I actually did not know that you despised him and I believed that I was doing what was best for you. I convinced myself that you would thank me in the future when you had a nice house and were in a financially stable situation. Your running away proved me wrong." He took a breath and looked unsure of how to continue.

It was strange to see my father at a loss for words. I'd seen many a business deal be signed in his office and even when they ran into a problem with the contract my father would solve it quickly with his smooth talking.

"And…" my mother prodded.

"And I suppose you cannot force a horse to drink water. Or a mule to walk–"

"Lao!" my mom said fiercely, forcing my dad to stop procrastinating and get to the point.

It was also strange to see my mom so strong. Honestly, this whole family has flip-flopped in and out of character ever since I ran away. Hopefully I wouldn't start crying or calling my parents 'mommy' and 'daddy,' that would just be wrong.

"Heightening my security detail seems to have failed so we will be going back to our old detail. I…will remove the guards from your room. I will also release into your custody the car and all of your electronics. But this does not mean that you may go as you please. You have to inform us of where you are going and how long you intend to be there." Just when he started getting strict, he stopped himself, took a deep breath, and tried again, "You may also continue with your…job if that is what you wish. And…don't think that I have forgiven you for all the trouble you have cost me and your mother–"

"Lao!"

I put my hand on my mother's shoulder. "No, mom, he's right." Although I knew I was causing my parents much grief and ache, I had decided to ignore it. I had ignored it because the only solution, running away, was about resolving the principle of the matter. My parents refused to listen to me for 16 years. I felt it was high time I hurt them as much as they hurt me. But fact was that I did hurt them, and hearing my dad tell me that he hadn't forgiven me yet…hurt more than their 16 years of disregard. "I did cause you guys a lot of trouble."

Yes, it hurt to admit it, but I wasn't apologizing for it. I did what I thought was right and no one should be sorry for that.

"You didn't let me finish," my dad said. He straightened up and looked me right in the eye. "Though you did cause us much trouble…that does not mean I love you any less. I will never forgive myself for even thinking about raising my hand at you–and I hope that you forgive me for that."

I smiled and waved his thought away. "Dude that's like old news. Who even remembers that anymore? Not I."

He looked confused for a second but then I remembered that my dad wasn't one for casual speech. But I think he got the idea.

My mom started clapping, alarming both my dad and me. "Yay!" she squealed. "Let's take this new family thing one step at a time, what do you say? Because I think that we are all really overwhelmed right now and then we'll all…BURST! Haha! Yeah…" she looked at me and offered, "I'm really glad to have you back," as an explanation for her random behavior. I rolled my eyes. There was my crazy mother again.

We looked at my father. There was a softness in his eyes that seemed to be reserved just for my mother and made me feel like I was intruding on a private moment. He nodded. And my mother's smile seemed to reach her ears.

Now that this whole family-acceptance-happy atmosphere was established, I believed now to be a good time as any to start implementing provisions to secure my independent future and get back to the good old times when any butt-kicking I did was going to be legal.

"Can I start competing in tournaments again?"

My mom looked worried. "Um…weren't you banned, sweetheart?"

I nodded. "From that particular tournament, yes. However, there are more out there that I can enter. That is if you'll let me. I want you guys to be okay and accept that I love fighting. I love the training and improving my skills. So if I could get your approval…it'd mean a lot."

"Of course…while I don't like seeing my baby girl fight... Well, I think you're old enough to understand what you are doing and the cost of such a decision. I don't promise to love it…but I accept it is a part of you that no one can change. I support you."

"…If that is what you wish," my father said, though I could see some of the same reluctance in his eyes that appeared when I first decided to join in the competitions. But now I knew that instead of believing me to be a fragile girl among ferocious competitors, he was only concerned should I get hurt (not likely) or hurt others and possibly get kicked out again for being too good.

"Can I get a new sandbag?" I asked, looking at the tattered remains of my old one.

"That seems reasonable," my dad said, looking at the demolished sandbag with an expression full of pity.

"Can I get a helicopter?"

"…"

"I'm just kidding Dad."


	34. The Idiots' Plea Bargain

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Avatar but I use the characters for my own entertainment. O_0**

* * *

**Toph's pov**

Everything with my family seemed to be on the rocks. There were times when neither or us knew how to begin a conversation. There were times when we'd be completely at odds about something and we'd fight.

But we were trying.

However, later that week when I had finished meeting with a tutor to try and get me caught up from the school I missed something happened that strained our already delicate string of fate.

I sat in the theatre room, watching an old Jackie Chan movie where the lips didn't match up with the words and the sound effects were of a strange variety when my dad entered. He sat beside me very formally and during a bit of a monologue in the film he made small talk.

"How was your tutoring session?"

"Eh." I popped some buttered popcorn in my mouth and offered the bucket to my dad.

He wasn't one for fats so he had to politely decline. I shrugged. _More for me!_

"Toph, is there something the matter?"

His sudden question caught me off guard and all I could do was just look at him. Well, sort of look at him. The fog was getting in my way again. I put in some eye drops after the session but they were not doing me much good.

"Matter with what?" I approached the subject with caution so that way I could direct the conversation the opposite way if I didn't like what this was about.

"Your teacher is very concerned about you."

"She's known me for five hours!"

He sighed.

"Right, sorry. You know what I meant." The sounds of punches and blocks reverberated around us as we stayed in a suspended silence. "Okay, I give. Why is she so concerned?"

He stood up and motioned for me to follow, or at least I think he did.

"But dad Jackie Chan's about to kill a traitorous monk! It's one of the best scenes!"

He continued walking out of the theatre and I groaned, resolutely setting out to follow him. As soon as we were out in the brightly lit hallway I squinted my eyes, trying to get rid of glare.

"Toph, look at me."

"I'd really rather look at Jackie Chan killing a traitorous monk."

I paused for laughter but this was the wrong crowd. I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the bright light. My dad grabbed my chin and pulled me forward.

"If I have something on my face just inform me and I'll remove it myself," I mumbled as his fingers pushed my cheeks together.

He hissed as if he saw something bad. "This is worse than I thought."

Feeling like a comedian today, I replied, "I knew you were all for cleanliness but popcorn butter comes off you know."

"Toph, we need to get you to a hospital."

Those words set me on edge and killed my comedy. "Why?" I asked slowly, fearing that he'd tell me I'd have to get my arm amputated or something. Unfortunately it was much worse.

* * *

Patient rooms were seriously not my cup of tea. Everything was just so big but cramped into a small space. For some reason I thought they had to hook every patient up to and IV but I was in the optometrist wing of this particular hospital that my parents sponsored. In this section there was nothing but small, padded chairs. I was placed into one of the better rooms but why I was here was still a mystery to me.

My dad didn't want to tell me just in case his suspicions were wrong. It's not like I deserved to know what was wrong with me anyways, right? I really needed to stop being so sarcastic.

For the past hour and thirty minutes I'd been subjected to a series of tests involving a light shined in my eyes causing severe pain. I'd developed a bit of a headache not long after. The part behind my eyes and the sides of my head were in severe pain. An assistant of the doctor went to get me some pain relievers not too long ago but I really wanted something right now. Morphine would be nice, maybe some anesthesia, heck I'd settle for antihistamines if it would get rid of the pain. I leaned back in the only lay-z boy in the room, which happened to be behind the doctors desk but he wasn't using it.

I had almost fallen asleep when I heard many footsteps coming towards me. Obviously, when the doctor opened the door he had expected to be sitting in the comfortable chair but I was not moving. _Serves him right for causing me this splitting headache_. Behind the doc and my parentals was his assistant. They took a seat on the padded chairs.

"Here you go," the assistant said. I handed him back the cup and waited for someone to speak.

"So uh, what's up doc?"

Honestly, I was giving away comedic gold yet no one laughed. What kind of doctor doesn't at least give a chuckle to a Bugs Bunny impersonation?

"What is wrong with our daughter Doctor?" my father asked.

The air was somber around them and while I all but stuck my ear out for my diagnosis, I acted coolly by putting my arms behind my head and staring at the ceiling as if I didn't care.

"Has there been a history of cataracts in your family Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong?"

"Cataracts?" my mother repeated. "No, no one in my family. Lao?"

"I do not believe so."

The doctor sighed. "Your daughter has developed a rather advanced case of cataracts in both eyes. Her vision is blurry, at times she sees a fog, her night vision is just short of nonexistent and where you and I can see peripherally she cannot. Toph has mentioned that from the time she was 12 or so she has had a slight problem with her vision, namely blurriness, but she did not believe it was enough to cause alarm. However, that was when she first should have been brought in." _Way to sell me out buddy. I can see whose side you're on_, I thought bitterly as my parents sent me a disappointed look for not telling them. I gave them a "would you have listened to me look," that shut them up. "Since neither of your family members shows a history of cataracts then the only logical explanation is that she acquired it by some sort of trauma."

I played back all my past tournaments–the only logical pace where I could have possibly received some sort of trauma–rapidly in my mind. Then it hit me.

There was this real bitch I was competing against when I was 10. It was supposed to be a landslide victory; one more point and I'd win the tournament. While I wasn't cocky, I was definitely not expecting her to shove her thumbs in my eyes, followed by a roundhouse kick to my head. She was disqualified and I was rushed to the hospital as my victory party. The doctors told me that there had been some damage to my eyes and that I had a concussion but that no serious problems should develop.

Guess who was wrong.

I nodded at my current doctors' hypothesis about the trauma.

"Okay, so what are you going to do about it?" I asked, completely calm with my diagnosis.

The doctor turned to me. "There is the option of having surgery done. I won't bore you with the details but what we would basically do is remove your lens and replace it with an artificial one called an intraocular lens. What that is is a clear plastic lens that requires no care at all on your part; it eventually becomes part of your eye. You won't even be able to feel it."

"And if I just leave the cataract in my eye?"

"Well, I don't believe it would cause any harm to you but the longer it is left the harder it is to remove it. The surgery for most people who have it removed after the cataract had had time to mature–so to speak–still has a very high success rate but it is easier to remove it while we can."

"What happens after the surgery?"

"Your cataract has developed in both eyes. We will first have to remove the cataract from one eye before we remove the cataract from the other, leaving time for you to heal in between surgeries so that you will be able to perform your daily activities. Do you still compete in tournaments?"

"I will."

"Unfortunately, after the surgery I must urge you to refrain from any heavy lifting and to limit the amount of exercise you get a day so as not to strain your eye."

I sighed. Of course something like this would happen to me.

"After the surgery," my father piped in, "will her eyesight become normal again?"

"She will have to wear contact lenses or glasses because she might still have some of the blurriness should everything end well. Sometimes there are patients who show no sign of improvement after the removal of their cataract. Of course, you don't have to decide about the surgery today. If you like you can come back tomorrow or call to tell me your decision. For now, I recommend wearing dark sunglasses while outside to relieve your eyes from further strain."

We left the office in silence, each of us in our own thoughts. My father would definitely be opposed to surgery. His mother had to have surgery done but she died because of a careless mistake. The lawsuit wasn't pretty. My mother would probably want to remove the cataract so that I wouldn't have to suffer unnecessarily. But this wasn't their decision to make.

I weighed the pros and cons of the situation. If I opted out of the surgery then the worst that could happen is that I would need a chauffer to drive me wherever I needed to go. So much for being an independent woman. So the other, more favorable, option was surgery. Should everything go right all I need is to buy contact lenses. Should things go wrong and my eyesight doesn't improve…well at least I would have tried.

I opted for the surgery and was scheduled to appear in two days. After the surgery, which my father was very unhappy about but at the same time was glad that nothing happened to me, I had been given a pretty sweet eye patch. The rest of the month of my recovery I spent with my tutor who orally read me the material and the tests. I was doing fairly well all in all. Then _it_ happened.

My parents informed me that the police, going off what little statement I gave them, actually found the guys responsible.

By now the cloudy mist had covered most of my vision from my right eye, the only eye I could "see" out of, but I could tell that my parents were happy.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked neutrally.

"Yes, they have them both in custody. They confessed to–"

"They did what?" I screeched. Oh, how stupid could they be! Deny, deny, deny was _the_ code for all troublemakers.

"Toph?" my mother asked, worried about my reaction.

"Take me to see them."

"What?" both my parents exclaimed at the same time.

"Seriously, work on the listening skills. I said take me to them."

"Why?" my mother whined.

"After what they did with you?" my father angrily asked.

"I'm not repeating myself. I have a right to go see them. Please take me to them."

* * *

At the police station I was sat across from them, both my parents present with an aura of death around them.

"What's with the patch Black Beard?" Kyle asked.

"You didn't hear? Pirates are making a comeback."

Both of them chuckled but a more serious air quickly replaced the awkward atmosphere.

"Why did you come see us Toph?" Kyle wearily asked.

I heard a loud slam on the table followed by my dad's furious tone, "Do not speak that casually to my daughter you scum."

"Yes sir," Kyle said quickly.

I sighed and put my hands in my face.

"Dad, mom, stop exuding an aura of darkness please," I groaned, exasperated. "Kyle, Chinese man, how in the hell did you get caught?" I asked earnestly.

"Someone," Kyle said sarcastically, "left a print on the cop car."

"Hey," Chinese man defended, "at least this someone didn't get caught on a video camera outside of McDonalds."

"Idiots," I muttered. "So what's going to happen to you guys now?"

"Toph? Why are you speaking so casually to them?" my dad asked, completely dumbfounded as to how I could speak like this to the men who kidnapped me.

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish gasping for air for a while before finally just saying, "It's complicated."

"Well we are probably going to hang out in prison for a few years…oh happy days," Kyle said.

I put my head in my hands again. This wasn't fair. Yeah, they were a couple of idiots with a stupid plan executed poorly. But the thought of Chinese man's wife and kid being left behind, his reputation killed and Kyle's debt problems which would definitely end up down the tube since he wouldn't be working just agitated me. I needed to do something for them after they released me. But there was one thing that I had to make sure of.

"Did you guys release me for money?"

At the same time they said, "No."

I nodded. "Okay then." I stood up and walked out of the room. I asked someone outside if they could get the head guy in charge in here.

"Toph?" My mother asked. "What are you doing?"

"Hopefully making a difference."

* * *

"That is absolutely the most ridiculous, ludicrous, most idiotic plea I have ever heard! You do realize that these men committed kidnapping? That's a felony!" the chief of police, who had been the woman I almost dropkicked a long time ago, said fiercely. Her voice did not get louder, but darker. It was kind of scary but at the same time it gave me an odd sense of respect for her.

My voice stayed calm. "I don't doubt it. I know what they did was a felony, but while you may have mounds of paperwork on the guys, you don't know who they are. My gut says that they are not bad guys. They're just stupid."

I heard Kyle whisper, "Shouldn't we be insulted?"

Chinese man shushed him.

"Why would you ever think anybody who has worked in the law would ever agree to this?"

"Because while right now I'm a little vision impaired, I can hear the chaos and groans of the federal employees about the mounds of paperwork and cases they have to solve. What I'm suggesting would take them off your hands and more time to capture and try killers and the like. Besides, whether or not you agree to it I'm still not pressing charges. So you have to let them go."

"They kidnapped you."

I groaned. "Really? I didn't know. It's not like I was there or anything." I sighed, "Look, my old Hung Gar teacher passed and I need someone to train me. In exchange for this great service–trust me it's a great service–we pay him a gradual salary that would help him out to pay for hospital bills and on and so forth until the bills are paid or until I stop needing a teacher. My dad is starting on some construction in Shangri-La–"

"Indonesia," my father interrupted.

"– and he needs some people willing to fly over there to oversee or help out, that's where this idiot comes in. Kyle might be an idiot but he's been around construction long enough to know the ins and outs. Again, he gets paid a salary according to his job description until all his debts are paid and so on until construction is done. To satisfy all parties involved, how about they see a probation officer once a week. My dad has lots of contacts in Strilakos and can easily arrange for Kyle to meet with one over there."

"There's no such thing as Strilakos," my dad muttered under his breath.

"I hate to admit it," the chief said resolutely, "but it's actually a really good plan–had they not committed a felony!"

I grit my teeth to keep my anger in check. "But I'm not pressing charges so they still get off Scott clean, at least my way they're paying back for–what do you call them–emotional damages and all the trouble they caused, while straightening out their lives."

"You may not want to press charges but your parents might."

I inhaled sharply. She was right. Damn.

"Well if they do they can count my testimony out and your case would die."

Just when the chief was about to slash through me with her deadly words, my mom spoke up.

"Excuse me, but while I am very uncomfortable about letting one of Toph's kidnappers be her teacher…I believe that Toph knows what she is talking about when she says they are good men. I don't know if I believe myself, but if Toph does it is good enough for me."

"Lao?" the chief asked. "Is this okay with you?"

My dad was silent, which was not a new thing with him, but this silence was icy, as if he wasn't even here at the moment.

"Lao," my mother said. "We promised to listen. Stop hearing and start listening."

I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath until my dad said, "Cover her ears Poppy."

"Cover my what?" I asked. My mother's hands pressed themselves tightly against my ears and I yelped in surprise. "Geez woman, where did this death grip come from?" Then her hands were gone and all I heard was the slamming of the door as my father's blurry figure walked out. "Wait, what happened? Did he say it was okay? Mom?"

I shook my hands in front of her face.

As if in a dream she whispered, "I think I've fallen in love again."

I gagged. "Oh God that's so wrong on so many levels." I covered my ears again.

* * *

**A/N: **

**More of a filler, I'll be getting to Aang and Toph's meeting in the next chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	35. Isn't That Our Governor?

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Avatar but I use the characters for my own entertainment. O_0**

* * *

**Toph's pov**

It has been about nine–something years since that whole incident with the running away and kidnapping and aftermath had taken place. I still had yet to call or even look at Aang. I kept telling myself that I would call him after training, after my surgery, after my check up, while I babysat Chinese man's kid, after my pie. I kept putting it off until the years passed me. Time had already begun to mean nothing to me since I could no longer see night and day and relied simply on the feeling of my body to tell me when it was time to rise or sleep.

I decided to be home schooled. At least that way I could take a nap between studies if I was straining my eyes too much. Plus, the added bonus was being out of the media headlights. Whenever I went out though I was always in teen magazines that were amazed that an heir to such a large empire would wear blue shoes, yellow pants and an oversized dark brown shirt that did not "flatter" my figure at all. Like I cared about flattering my figure. Half the time I couldn't even see it.

The cataract surgery was unsuccessful in the long run. My eyesight didn't improve and seemed to get worse as the years passed. I decided after a point that contact lenses would be senseless if they didn't clear up the blurry patches so I stopped my prescription and decided to just live with the blurriness. I did actually have a chauffer once my eyesight was bordering precariously close to blindness. That meant that I couldn't go back to work for Marty.

I visited them occasionally and they called me when they were stumped on how to fix a certain engine. They were devastated to hear that I was going blind mostly because I was the best in the business and they missed having me around but they supported me. It also seemed like Marty forgave my dad for his underhanded tactics (I learned later that my dad wrote him a formal letter of apology).

After I had recovered from my cataract surgery, Chinese man had no idea how to teach someone who couldn't see. Eventually we came up with a pretty damn good solution. Since I was going to be blind later in life he thought I should get used to locating objects without the use of my eyes.

Chinese man gave me a clicker. It was originally used to train his dog but he figured I needed it more than him. The comparison was not one I was fond of but I eventually forgave him. Although I was a pretty quick learner, the whole concept of the clicker took me months to accomplish and two years to perfect. When I clicked it, I could just feel the vibrations coming off of certain objects. In order to acclimate my senses to a dark environment, he instructed me to walk around with a blindfold on and use the clicker in my daily activities. Yeah, I have a couple of scars from an altercation with a glass table but the end result was amazing.

After a year with the clicker, when I had finally grown comfortable with it, we moved on to learning how to fight just sensing the killing intent of an opponent. It took me three years to stop using the clicker while fighting. There were a lot of bruises as I tried to learn, but this was what I wanted. I was not a quitter.

Chinese man all but begged me to give up on competitions. I understood why he wanted me to quit. I mean, who has ever heard of fighting blind? Plus, being blind left me little offensive openings but it practically guaranteed my chances of getting beat to a pulp. How was I supposed to attack an opponent I could not even see?

However, I refused to give up. No one was going to start treating me as if I was disabled. At least not if I had any say about it.

My parents were absolutely against me continuing to fight when they learned my eyesight was not improving. But this was what I wanted to do. I wasn't going to be held back from my goals because of a little miscalculation in the grand scheme of things. They were very nervous but when they attended a session they saw that Chinese man was not pushing me into anything drastically and were put at ease for a bit. He took things slow and repeated a single lesson day after day in order to engrain the movements in muscles.

He really was a good teacher, thought I honestly had trouble understanding him at times. Killing two birds with one stone, I also suggested that he teach his son and wife if he wanted to. The training space in our outdoor gym was enough for fifty people. Plus, while I was all for his son learning to defend himself, why not his wife? His wife and son could only stay for a few hours because she had a job. I stayed with Chinese man until midnight sometimes.

Then, after five years of training, I entered my first tournament in a long time. I didn't win, but I sure as hell didn't lose. I made it all the way to the finals but I still wasn't good enough. So I trained some more. My second tournament also resulted in a failure. Of course, third was definitely the charm. I was up against the guy I had competed against in my first tournament and I–to put it nicely – beat the living snot out of him. He didn't take it easy on me because I was a girl and blind. He treated me as he would any other competitor. After I won he came up and congratulated me on beating him despite his coach's shouts of anger.

We met up after that at other tournaments and became really good friends. He met a nice girl and last I heard from him they were still together.

When I heard about him getting together with a girl, it made me think about Aang and how girly he had always acted. I missed him. I…missed him a lot. I knew for a fact that he had no idea about the kidnapping, no one did. My dad made sure to suppress any knowledge of its existence in order to keep away the piranha frenzy from our house and out of my life. I was eternally grateful for that.

But how does one go about telling a past friend who one might have been interested in romantically, that one is now blind?

I didn't want to make a fool of myself by bumping into every flipping object in my way. I decided that I first had to establish myself before finding him. I could have called, but that felt a bit flaky. If I called him without the confidence I felt now I would hang up on the first ring.

But even after five years, I still had not put myself where I wanted to be.

It took me the regular allotted four years to finish college, though I started pretty late. Auditory college was just not my cup of tea. I attended a regular college, listened intently recorded the lessons, and was allowed to stay after class to take my tests in silence. I got pretty good with the keyboard on computers and was able to type down my responses for the short answer or essay portion of the test and was still able to finish before time was called. Of course they weren't the best answers and grammatical errors were plenty but at least that way I could feel almost back to normal.

During college I decided to start a martial arts studio. Along with Chinese man, we had our business up and running in less than a year. Apparently my celebrity status in the field of tournaments and everyday life played a big part in it but I was not complaining.

Teaching and training kept me pretty busy, as did the various parties I was asked–not expected–to attend with my parents. On top of all that I had to constantly make sure that Chinese man (whose name I later learned was Gang but I liked Chinese man better and he didn't mind) and Kyle were keeping straight.

While I hadn't called, saw, or talked to Aang because of all the craziness that had surrounded my life after I ran away I still kept up with him. He was now the governor of our state! How crazy was that? He was really doing well and I was so glad. I learned all of this from Melody of course.

She went on to become an FBI officer. At least there she could meddle in people's lives for profit. On the side she sponsored charity concerts with her dancing for whatever flavor charity she decided on helping that week. She also made sure that her school for underprivileged kids interested in dance and music would have the best teachers she could track down in the nations.

But knowing that he was settled into his career made me question whether or not I should just knock on his door and say hello. I mean, I hadn't spoken to him in over a decade so how weird would that be, just popping up on his front porch asking back in. After about a week of thinking like this I realized I must be sounding like an insecure little brat–if I actually talked about this to anyone–and I decided to take a risk. That was what life was all about though right?

While I could no longer see, that didn't mean that I was an amateur with technology. I memorized my phone, especially the keyboard. Though I really only used it for calls. Melody had tracked down Aang's number a long time ago. She had relayed it to me and from that moment it has been engraved in my brain. I had no idea how to talk to him without falling over myself so I walked around my house trying to find Conchshell. She was really the only one of the servants I could trust wholeheartedly with this.

"Toph? What are you doing up? It is ten o'clock at night child."

"Well I heard that there's a new game out that's rated five stars and extremely difficult to get…"

"What do you need?" she said, her English slightly improved with intrigue from my offer. Good old Conchshell.

"Help me send a text message."

* * *

My leg was moving up and down repeatedly without my command; it was really starting to get on my nerves. I gripped it and held it down, only to have the other leg do the same thing.

"Miss?" my chauffer, Gottfried, a nice guy who thankfully minded his own business, asked.

"I'm fine. Has anyone pulled up yet?"

"No but I see headlights."

Something cold took a vice grip on my throat. My hands were so sweaty I almost dropped my clicker (although it was attached to a bracelet around my wrist so I wouldn't have even lost it).

"Miss are you–"

"They pulled up right?" I asked.

He yawned. "Yes. Now a man about your age is getting out and looking a bit frantic, slightly sweaty, and probably wondering whether or not to approach our car…isn't that our governor?" he asked stupidly.

That sounded like Twinkle Toes. "Do not tell my parents that you drove me here. Just tell them I decided to spend the night with Melody."

"Yes."

I got out of car and shut the door. "Twinkle Toes?" I called out.

"Toph?"

Oh crap it was him.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Okay, end of Toph's pov, now we move onto Aang! I hope you guys are enjoying the holidays! I'll try to get the next chapter in a bit. Sorry this one was short. The next one will definitely be longer. **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	36. You Haven't Noticed the Pie!

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Avatar but I use the characters for my own entertainment. O_0**

* * *

**Aang's pov**

Oh man, I felt like a creeper. I mean, who shows up in front of a closed mechanic's shop in the dark of night wearing a suit and tie? Me, apparently. I looked around real fast to see if I could spot someone who looked like an older version of the younger Toph I used to know but all I saw was a dark car under a streetlight.

_Forget creeper, I feel like a drug dealer. _

It was a pretty warm night which only added heat to my already overheated body. While I contemplated going towards the dark car, the door on the passenger side opened.

"Twinkle Toes?" a slightly deeper version of an old friend's voice rang out.

"Toph?" I squeaked.

Oh crap it was her.

Before I could even begin hitting my forehead for sounding so stupid a loud, deep click sounded in the dark. I quickly ducked and covered but when it wasn't followed by similar sounds I stood back up and hoped Toph didn't see that in the dark.

As she walked over I couldn't help my eyes from following her every movement intensely. I had no idea why she called but the fact that I hadn't seen her for almost a decade had me on edge. What if she decided to just disappear again?

I stopped that line of thought. I could not think that right now. She wanted to meet me. She wanted to see me again after all these years. For a brief moment I felt slightly humiliated. I mean, for nine years I had overturned every stone searching for her only to have her find me so easily. Then, as she got closer, I remember how lucky I must have been to finally meet her again after all these years.

Underneath the happiness I could feel something hot flowing along like lava from deep within my belly. I disregarded it when she stopped a little too close to me.

"Um…hey, Twinkle Toes. How's…life been?" she asked nervously.

Her voice stunned me for a second. Everything about it just…made me half mad with happiness and whatever feeling that lava that was starting to bubble was.

"It's–" I coughed and cleared my throat to try and get a sound that wasn't so embarrassing out. "It's been good. Busy. You know, trying to keep the state affairs…in order…and stuff."

"Yeah, I heard you were governor. I didn't vote for you," she informed me, "If it makes you feel better I didn't vote for the other guy either. Congratulations, I guess, sorry it's a bit late."

I shook my head. "Better late than never…" I trailed off. "So are you still working at Marty's?"

She shook her head. "Not since…not anymore. I consult sometimes but they don't really need me. I actually started up my own martial arts studio."

"Oh, that's cool. You're probably a really good teacher."

"I run it with my partner, Chinese man. He's Chinese."

"Really? I would have never guessed."

Knock knock.  
Who's there?  
Awkward.  
Awkward who?  
Awkward moment reporting for duty.

I scrambled my brain to search for a different subject.

"Do you remember Iroh, our history teacher?"

She smiled. "Dude, who can forget him?"

"Well he opened up his own tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon."

She smiled fondly and even in the dark I could tell it was a breathtaking look.

"We should go visit him sometime. I can't wait to…hear him again."

I nodded. A silence followed where neither of us knew what to say. I brought my sleeves up to wipe my forehead.

"It's kind of hot out here," I commented casually. I immediately wanted to hit myself. The weather? I was talking about the weather? Talk about geeky.

"Yep," she clipped.

The sound of gravel sounded from behind her. Her car was leaving…without her.

"Um, Toph?"

"What?"

"Are you being haunted?"

She said slowly, as if entertaining me, "Not that I know of."

"Did you invent a robot that could drive?"

"It's on my to-do list."

"You do know your car is leaving without you…right?"

She laughed and punched me in the rib. "That's my driver, Gottfried. I told him to just leave to go back to sleep because I sort of woke him up."

"Oh. Okay," I said distractedly.

She punched me…and I liked it. Well, it wasn't so much that I was a masochist and liked the pain but more like I missed the way we used to be. I knew she punched and hit to show affection–well either that or she liked being sadist which, while a plausible theory, I knew wasn't true.

Everything she was feeling I felt in that punch. It came fast which meant she wasn't really thinking when she raised her fist, it was a reflex to my words. When she made contact with my skin the force was immediately pulled back and she lingered just a moment longer than necessary which, I hoped, meant that she missed "us" too. When she withdrew she seemed reluctant.

Without thinking I offered to take her back to my place. When she didn't say anything I realized what that must have sounded like and I immediately backtracked.

"NO! No, I mean, sorry I didn't mean to yell. What I meant was that it's kind of hot and since your driver drove off, because that's what he does–drive. His job description is in his title. Um, that w-we could go to m-my-my apartment and keep–keep talking. If that's okay with you, of course." This time I really did slap my forehead. So hard in fact I fell back a bit.

After a moment of silence she laughed that smooth cackley laugh that, for some illogical reason, I liked and punched me again, swift and hard on my chest.

"You–you," she struggled to say as she laughed, "are still a–a dork!" she kept laughing and I could not help but to laugh with her. I wasn't really offended because I knew I was but I hoped she wouldn't say it. Of course, Toph does not know the meaning of mercy.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I am."

She wiped some tears from her eyes. "But that's okay," she said. "I had my doubts about you becoming cooler after college."

"I'll have you know that I constantly get fan mail sent in from our state as well as others telling me how cool I am."

"Then they don't know you that well, huh?"

"Guess not."

She took a deep, shuddering breath to help her stop laughing. "So you wanna peel out of here Romeo?"

I turned around and helped her to the passenger seat of my car as any Romeo would do.

"After you Juliet."

She laughed. "You realize we both die in the end?"

"Don't ruin the story for me!"

She held her hands up in surrender. "There's always a sequel to look forward to."

"Unless you want to ruin that too," I fake grumbled.

The tense, awkward silence had dissipated so rapidly that it made me question if we ever really were separated. One look at her reminded me that we were, but I couldn't seem to care at the moment.

* * *

"What made you realize you wanted to be governor?" she asked. We were in the elevator leading up to my apartment on the fourth floor.

The landlord who ran the place seemed to be leaving and he gave me a curious look as I escorted Toph towards the elevators. I greeted him just as I would any other day but this time instead of a reply I got a look. I didn't bother asking Toph for a translation because her head was turned and she didn't see it. It bothered me. He looked surprised, amused, and envious all at the same time. For some reason it made me feel like I was doing something bad and maybe in his eyes I was.

I hoped he didn't think I'd be a problem. Toph was only coming over for one night and I had a pullout couch as well as a bed so we wouldn't be–

I cut off that train of thought quickly and answered her question.

"Well there wasn't a grand revelation or anything. I just thought that I'd be of more use to the world if I was allowed to make good decisions and enforce them."

"Well that's not exciting. I was expecting some pizzazz Twinkles," she joked.

I bumped my hip against hers. "Sorry. I tried really hard to book the choir of angels singing hallelujah but you have to book them in advance. The next opening is in 15 years."

She lightly crossed her arms and hit my hips harder with hers. "That sucks," she commented as we left the elevator. I heard that deep click sound again and I looked around but I couldn't see anything that would cause it so I just shrugged.

I rubbed the side of my hip and my rib. "That's life."

My apartment was a short walk from the elevator and I paid a pretty good price for that privilege. I usually woke up earlier than I had to when I left for the office but sometimes I would oversleep and having that convenience was worth the price.

I opened my apartment up and told Toph to wait a second in the doorway. I walked three doors over and pounded on the door.

"Mr. Rubisco! Time for work!" I pounded a couple more times until I heard a grumble and an "okay!" coming from inside.

I walked briskly back to Toph and led her inside.

"My neighbor. He always complained about not being able to wake up in time for his third job so I started pounding on his door to help him out."

She smirked. "And you said violence never solved anything."

"It's not like I'm hitting the guy. It's a door."

"So where's the grub?" she asked.

I ruffled her head which was almost up to my chin. I had almost forgotten that she ate like every hour of the day.

"Hey," she said sharply as she grabbed my wrist from her head and twisted it behind my back and pushed me up against the door I had just closed. "Do you realize how long it took me to stop people from ruffling my hair? All of college. It started becoming a pledge thing for freshman to ruffle my hair and be able to escape with their lives."

"Oh but it's just 'cause you are so short and cute," I mocked. She pulled my arm closer to my head.

"And you're tall and annoying."

She let me go and I head the click sound again. She walked towards the couch and sat down. I went into the kitchen and got a soda from my counter and some left over pie that Mr. Rubisco's wife made me, grabbed two forks and sat down next to her.

"It's not so bad being short," I said as I offered her some pie. She didn't seem to pay it any attention.

"How would you know? You're flipping seven feet tall!"

"5'10." I put the pie closer to see if she'd react but she didn't.

"Close enough."

"It is not! I don't see how those two measurements are close at all."

"Oh shut up.

"You brought it up!"

"And I'm bringing it down. See how that happens?"

"You've gotten crazier with age."

"And you've gotten taller."

"You do realize that was a compliment right?"

We both laughed, our hearts lightening up with our little spat.

"Toph?"

"Yes ginormous?" she smiled.

"You do realize I've been holding a pie in your face for five minutes."

Her eyes widened in surprise, her smile faltered, and then her dark hair flowed over her face, shielding her.

Before I could ask her what was wrong she spoke gently, almost as if she was afraid of something.

"Why did you agree to meet me?"

I put everything in my hands on the coffee table and turned to look at her.

"I wanted to. I have missed you so much and when I realized it was you I just…. Didn't you want to meet me?"

She still had not shown her face. "Yeah…and no."

I felt my heart crush a little.

"I wanted to so badly but I was kind of…" she trailed off.

Toph had never been one to express her feelings verbally, so when she rested her head against my arm I just sort of…got it. There's no mistaking that it would have been nice to hear her say the words but then I wouldn't really think they were coming from her.

We stayed like that for almost an hour. The tick-tock of the clock and the air conditioning lightly blowing were the only sounds other than our breathing and my rapid heartbeat (though only I could hear that one…hopefully) around us. It was nice feeling her head on my arm. I wished I had worn short sleeves so I could feel her silky hair but this was still nice. The serenity of the moment tugged at my eyelids and I could feel the stress that I'd felt since early morning sort of break away from me and leading me deeper and deeper into sleep.

Suddenly she pulled away and turned to look at me.

"I'm blind."

Her sudden words jolted me awake. "What?" I asked to make sure I heard her right.

"Well," she elaborated a bit clumsily, "I can still sort of see but it's like…. Have you ever squinted at the traffic lights?"

"I used to. Now that I drive I try to be more careful."

"Well that's how I see things. Streaky. But it's like…dull. There are no bright colors." She held up her hand in front of her face and pointed with her other one to a point just under the nail of her middle finger. "I should be able to see my whole hand but that's about all I can see."

I felt so shocked I just had no idea what to say except, "How?"

"Cataracts."

She probably didn't want to explain any further and I wasn't going to press it. I'd just research it later.

"When?"

"For a while. But it didn't really become a problem until I was about sixteen, after the whole ransom deal. A little bit before that actually."

"Ransom?" I asked.

She opened her mouth to explain but then locked her teeth together and sighed. "Um…Melody told me that she told you I ran away."

"Yes. We went looking for you but when we arrived at this one place underneath a huge boulder you just…you weren't there. I went to your house to help your parents look for you but my face met the gravel and the police there told me I couldn't help. Since then I've been searching for you."

She swallowed hard. "Um…well, there's a reason you couldn't help. See I was underneath the boulder but after Melody left I was kidnapped. They released–"

I immediately swallowed her up into a hug. Oh gosh, all this time I thought she just didn't want to see me and it turns out she was kidnapped!

"Did they hurt you?" I pushed her away so she could answer but I never let go her arms.

"More like I hurt them. Could you not–" I pulled her back into my arms.

"Did they catch them?" I pushed her away from my chest again. Her hair looked a little messier the second time.

"After a while but–" I pulled her back in but quickly released her after she pinched me twice in the gut with the force of seventy bodybuilders.

"OW! What was that for?"

She tied back her hair into a bun and glared at me. "You were killing me; I thought it was only fair. Now would you let me explain?"

I nodded but then I remembered that she probably could not see that so I said, "Yes."

"Sheesh," she grumbled before starting in. "Let me summarize. I was kidnapped. I kicked kidnappers butt but they managed to subdue me. They released me after three days for no money. They were found about a week or so later. One is currently in Thailand working for my dad. The other is my partner for the martial arts studio. They weren't bad guys they were desperate. As you can probably guess we are all on okay terms right now. I'm Chinese man's kids' godmother."

My mouth fell open. My mind went blank. For three minutes I could not even think.

"Only you," I finally managed to say.

"That's what I've been saying," she laughed. Her hand inched along the space between us before it found a space just above my knee. "But I'm seriously okay so you don't have to freak out any more."

I nodded but a strange thought came up to my mind. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She shrugged and crossed her arms. "I didn't know how to explain it and then after that I discovered the cataracts and I've spent the past years learning how to live and fight with it and then there was college…worst four years of my life. It was a hectic decade."

I nodded again. Another strange thought came to me. I looked at her left hand.

"And Jory?"

* * *

**A/N: **

**So here it is...well part of it. **

**I'm getting a little tired being that it is 1:42 in the morning so I'm going to go to sleep and finish the rest tomorrow. Happy Kwanzaa! **

**Hope you guys liked it. **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	37. 3D Exploration

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Avatar but I use the characters for my own entertainment. O_0**

* * *

**Aang's pov**

She closed her eyes softly and tilted her head to the ceiling with a sigh. I waited until she was ready to speak despite how anxious I was feeling. No, anxiousness wasn't the only feeling broiling in my body. My heart felt like it was drowning in a pool of uncertainty with a chain of thick lead keeping it from reaching the top. I wanted nothing more than to force her to tell me so that I could stop shaking from her silence. Another part of me held me back. Because I was uncertain, I was on the fence about knowing and just staying ignorant.

However, I had asked the question so I had to deal with the consequences. I looked down at my hands and I noticed that they were shaking like little Chihuahuas.

"Hand me the pie," she said at last.

I gaped at her, hoping that that wasn't the extent of her answer to my question. Then I shook my head and put the pie plate in her waiting hands.

"Fork is sticking out of the pie," I informed her.

She nodded and raised her legs up on the couch to sit crisscross-applesauce. Her hand hovered over the pie in search for the fork. When she bumped the side of her hand against it she picked it up and began dipping it in and out of the lemon meringue pie methodically.

She sighed, "Gosh…I haven't thought about him for a while."

A shard of hope cut through part of the lead chain drowning my heart and breathing became a little easier.

"Well…what specifically do you want to know?"

That question caught me off guard. "Um…. How about what happened between…between you two after the party."

She pursed her lips as if tasting something sour. "My parents forced me to go on dates with the guy. He tried to put the moves on me more than once but threatening his life proved to be an effective way of killing whatever mood he thought he had created." She laughed lightly and decided to try the pie. Toph of course had no use of manners when it involved just us so she continued talking as she chewed. "After that night he tried to present me with a ring. I told him he could hold on to it because I wouldn't marry him even if pigs could willingly grow wings and fly. I mean, anyone can glue wings on a pig and catapult it, you know."

I smiled. "I try to actually be nice to animals. I mean, if I did start chucking animals in the air I think my popularity in the polls would go down significantly."

"Oh, right. Gosh, I just can't get used to the idea of you being the Governor."

"To tell you the truth–me neither."

"The other guy must have really sucked for you to get elected."

I slapped her shoulder. "Thanks for the vote of confidence after all these years."

She punched me back harder than my light slap. "Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

"Ow…." I rubbed my sore forearm. I could not believe she was blind for a second when she still managed to hit me square in the arm. "Go on."

"Well, after a while I just got fed up with it. My parents weren't listening to me when I told them I really hated going to the dates so I finally told them what I thought of them. They were self-centered, egotistical ignorant people who obviously didn't care about me. After that I ran away. And then I got kidnapped. Well, when the whole ordeal was over my parents actually came around and while we are not buddy-buddy, we listen to each other more."

I scratched my eyebrow. "Okay, but that still does not tell me where Jory comes in the picture."

"I'm getting to that," she snapped as she ate some more pie in silence. "Well…do you see a ring?" she held up her left hand and no, I did not see a ring on her hand, but that didn't mean that they still weren't engaged or something.

"Are you two…do you still keep in touch?"

She snorted. "Hell no." she stabbed the pie with a little more force than necessary. "Or rather, I try to stay out of his way. Jory came to visit me one day after my tutor had gone home and told me all this crap about how he was still in love with me even though I was wearing an eye patch and possibly going blind. He told me of this grandiose vision of him taking care of me in my time of need till death do us part. I told him not to give me any ideas because I sure wasn't opposed to the idea of killing him. He told me that he'd visit me everyday to regale me with flowers and chocolates.

"That day I went over to his house to visit his father–without Jory's knowledge of course. I informed the guy very eloquently that I did not wish to marry his son because I was not in love with him and I would not be able to perform my marital duties to the guy. I told him that while I would not marry his son, I hoped that this would not mean a rift would come between his company and my dad's. Of course, we were pretty evenly matched but my dad's companies were more…diversified and could hit him from every angle possible until he was left with nothing but a husk of what he once was. I made damn sure to remind him of that.

"He was kind of angry and told me that I had to tell Jory myself if I did not wish to marry him in order for his dad to be okay with it. Well…that wasn't a pretty talk." She inhaled a couple more bites of the pie and said conversationally, "Good pie."

"Mrs. Rubisco made it."

Toph pumped her fist in the air. "Props to her."

"I'll tell her."

Half the pie was already gone and I had almost forgotten just how much this little woman could eat.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hands. "I didn't bother beating around the bush. When Jory came over the next day with flowers and chocolates I flatly turned them down. 'I'm not in love with you and I never will be so stop this delusional fantasy you've created in your mind because I will not come around to the idea of you and me,' are exactly the words I told him. I remember because I was rather pleased with myself that I could sum up my feelings in slightly sophisticated words without cussing. He got angry because he said I'd never given him a chance. Well…that was probably true but you can't learn to love with the same depth and emotion I could probably feel had this arrangement not been forced.

"While I'd always thought Jory as dumber than a plant, he actually managed to act mature about the whole thing. I mean after the crying and begging me to reconsider. When he'd calmed down enough…I swear his voice was so strange that day." She sat in silence, thinking back. "It was just so…dejected after my refusal. When he'd calmed down, he asked me about you."

She fell silent and I worried. Did he tell her about…?

"What about me?" I asked carefully, quietly.

"He asked me if I was in love with you. He asked me if you were the reason I would not accept him," she said easily.

My throat grew dry and I opened the can of soda and took a swig. It offered momentary relief but as soon as it went away the thirst came back. Toph held out her hand.

"Hand it over," she ordered lightly. I held onto it until I was sure she had a good grip on it. When she was done I put it back on the table.

She continued eating for about ten minutes while I waited with an anxious heart as to what her answer was.

"And?" I asked, prompting her to give me an answer before I went mad.

"And what?" she asked as if she didn't know, only appearing to be slightly defensive.

"Well," I stumbled to say as a heavy blush no doubt appeared on my face. I began to work my tie back off and opened my shirt up a bit to relieve the constricted feeling crawling all over my skin. "What did you tell him?"

She smirked and I swear my heart exploded. I had no idea how much I had missed that smirk followed by that mischievous glint in her eyes that no doubt would end up in some sort of trouble.

"I told him he was a frickin' lunatic and to get the hell out of my house."

And all the little pieces left behind after my heart exploded were suddenly burned into smoldering ash.

"Oh," I said. I didn't mean to sound so dejected but I couldn't help the way I felt.

I had no idea what I had wanted her to say. Maybe I had wanted her to say that yes, she did feel that way about me and it was because of me that she so adamantly refused to marry Jory. I would have definitely been agreeable to that. If she had said that no, it wasn't because of me because I was just friend would have probably not been my favorite response but I would not ask for more. To know that she didn't even answer it…what did it mean?

She paused midway the fork from her mouth and turned to look in my general direction.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

I didn't answer her. Instead I shrugged off my coat and put my hands on my bald head. The lava in my stomach flowed steadily upwards, rising towards my heart and heating the pool of confusion to scalding temperatures. My heart burned and ached. Breathing was becoming harder and harder to do.

"Twinkle Toes?" she asked, putting the pie plate in her lap. "Did you want me to tell him that I was head over heels for you?"

I sighed, willing the lava to quell. Unfortunately it had other ideas. Suddenly, the lava burned my throat and heated my words so as they left my mouth they left a burning taste.

"What am I to you Toph? All this time you have been the only thing on my mind that's driven me to the very near point of obsession. I've missed you so much that when all contact between us was severed a piece of my heart was too. I mean, even back then I had no idea if I loved you or not but I sure as hell cared about you."

She blinked at me for several seconds. "I think…that's the first time I've ever heard you cuss."

I groaned. "You make me crazy Toph," I finished lamely but truthfully.

When I looked at her she was smiling truthfully. "And I think I liked it," she said.

Suddenly, as quickly as the lava rose it dissipated. Toph was probably the only person alive that could make me feel like a burning volcano one second and calm as the seas the next.

I couldn't help but laugh at her response.

"No seriously, it sounded sexy," she continued. "If any of your fans heard you cuss with so much passion I think I might actually become jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yep," she said, popping the 'p.'

"What are we Toph?" I asked.

She picked the pie back up and ate a big bite before answering. "Well, to me…you are more than a friend. What are _we_? I don't know, but do we have to figure that out today?"

I looked gently at her. It was true. We didn't have to find out what we would become today.

"So…do you want to start over?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No way. If we're going to start something we ought to take both the good and bad and just plain stupid. Let's just…take it from here. I mean, we don't have to date or anything. Why don't we just go out and have a good time…when our careers aren't interfering of course."

"That sounds good. Sorry for going crazy on you earlier."

She shrugged. Of course, barely anything bothered Toph, especially when it came to emotions. I hoped one day she'd tell me the long version of her tumultuous teenage years after we had gone our separate ways. I hoped one day she wouldn't get bored listening to mine. No, she wouldn't get bored. She'd listen.

We sat in silence and I couldn't help but look at her. I wanted to drink in everything of this moment from her green pants to her "I'm with stupid" t-shirt whose arrow was ironically pointing to me, all the way to the way she handled the pie like someone was about to take it any second so she had to shove it down her throat rather than savor it.

"Stop looking at me," she said, turning to glare at me.

"How can you even tell–you're blind!"

"I can feel it, idiot. You got the hairs on my neck standing up."

I laughed sheepishly. Then, as I snuck another glance at her, a strange idea popped into my head so fast that I had no time to think about what I was saying.

"Hey."

"What?"

"I can see you but you can't see me."

"That's how this whole blind thing works Captain Obvious."

"Well, do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Want to see me." I tugged the pie gently out of her hands only to have her grip the pan tighter. "There's no more pie," I lied.

"Lier." She pulled harder.

"How can you tell?" I pulled harder but I didn't seem to be making this game of tug-of-war any harder. She seemed completely calm as she kept a death grip on the pan.

"Sixth sense Twinkle Toes."

"Come on," I whined. "Just try this for me, please? Just give me the pie and you can have it back after you see me."

She looked calculating and eventually let it go. I set it down on the coffee table far away from us for safety reasons.

"Okay, no offense but what kind of twisted logic is going through your mind right now? Do I even want to know?"

"Here," I grabbed her wrists.

"What the heck are you doing?"

I put her hands on my cheeks and closed my eyes. "I'm letting you see me."

She roamed her hands over my face. Though Toph was a Bei Fong, she was no push over. Her callused fingers ran gently down my jawbone and back up around my head as if getting a feel for a 3D sculpture. She pulled her hands back for a second.

"You're bald."

I laughed, "Yep."

"You're bald," she said again, as if making sure she was right.

I opened my eyes. "It happened during senior year of high school. A couple of kids were throwing spit balls but one guy had a brilliant idea of chucking some gum the size of Haiti towards this group of girls. Unfortunately, I was caught in the crossfire. If I had just gotten it clipped it would have looked weird so I just decided to shave it off. Turned out to be very convenient."

Her eyebrows furrowed for a few seconds then she shrugged and put her hands tenderly back on my face as I closed my eyes again.

"This works out perfectly," I said. "I'm bald, you're blind: no hair, no sight."

She pinched my cheek as she smiled and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Her palms brushed over my bald head.

"I think I may be strangely addicted to your bald head," she informed me.

"As long as you try to restrain yourself in public."

She smirked and her voice grew low, "I make no promises."

I gulped. Surely she hadn't meant to make her voice that…enticing. If she had then I was going to be in big trouble.

I put all that out of mind when her callused fingertips traced my eyebrows, the lids of my eyes down my narrow nose and across my cheekbones. I held my breath when she brushed over my lips. This might have sounded weird to say but every single spot that she touched seemed to be tingling. I had no idea that my skin could feel so…alive!

When she was done she concluded, "You look weird."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hope you guys enjoy these two chapters in one night. **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	38. Good Night's Sleep

**Disclaimer:**

** I don't own Avatar but I use the characters for my own entertainment. O_0**

* * *

**Aang's pov**

I opened my eyes and caught a glimpse of a white and blue bracelet on her wrists that for all the excitement I felt at having thought of letting her "see" me, I had not noticed before.

"I prefer to think of myself as devilishly handsome with devastatingly good looks. I have been said to be dripping with good looks."

"Seriously?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm not kidding," I told her truthfully. "I was a party for politics and this senator's wife told me that I was dripping with good looks. I tried to avoid her the rest of the night because she looked like she was about to eat me." I shivered.

That was one of my least pleasant nights out. My secretary couldn't stop laughing when I told my tale and gave her deepest sympathies for me, though I felt like she was only doing that out of politeness.

"Then," I continued, "After a speech I gave to this small county, a group of women were talking about me and I overheard them call me devilishly handsome and blessed with devastatingly good looks and lovely assets, whatever that means."

For some reason, Toph began laughing hysterically. She fell back on the couch and gripped her sides as she laughed. I didn't get what was so funny but I laughed at just how silly a grown woman like her could look like.

When she regained control of herself she looked at me with tears of laughter in her eyes. "Well, I don't know about those lovely assets but from what I could tell, which wasn't much, you didn't look half bad."

My smile grew from ear to ear. "Thanks!" Then I remembered a little secret I had.

"Toph?" I asked nervously.

"What?" she asked, still smiling.

I gulped. "I have something to tell you but when I do please don't kill me. It was so long ago and I have really learned my lesson. I beg your forgiveness above anything else."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you have to say?" she asked, sounding so neutral.

I sighed and as quickly as I could I said, "It was a long time ago but Jory asked me to spy on you because I was really good with computers and he wanted to humiliate you in some way for rejecting him for the millionth time."

"How exactly did you spy on me?" she asked, her voice again so neutral it killed me.

"I had on a camera and a voice recorder. But when I left in the rain you told me to come back to the porch so I did and the wiring short circuited when I leaned in to hear you above the rain." I held up my hands in surrender but she couldn't see it. "After that I deleted everything and told Jory that the rain screwed up the wiring, which technically wasn't a lie. He didn't get a single video or audio recording but I felt really bad about it. I was going to tell you sooner but…I thought you might hate me so I didn't."

So fast that I didn't see it, she delivered two quick, hard, jabs to my shoulder…in the same spot. Well, it's not like I didn't deserve it but man did it hurt!

She leaned back, crossed both her arms and legs and put on a thoughtful expression. I feared that more than physical retribution.

Cold fear gripped my neck as sweat began forming at my brow and heat pooled into my cheeks. What if she was reconsidering…us-whatever we were? I opened my mouth to tell her that I was sorry from the bottom of my heart, which had been pulled up for air when she agreed to begin again and then plummeted to the bottom of the pool when I began speaking, when she interrupted me.

"Okay, I'm over it." She raised her arms over her head and let out a loud yawn. I snuck a glance at the clock and it was 1:23 am.

"What do you mean you're over it? Aren't you going to hit me some more?" I bared my arm. "Seriously, you can if you want."

She shook her head. "No. Like I said: I'm over it. See, you confessed to me even though you probably knew I was going to want to kick your ass but you sucked it up and told me anyways because it was the right thing to do. So, two punches for getting an audio and video recording in the first place and I think we're even. Just swear that you won't do something like that ever again." She gave me a death glare and it seemed to penetrate me more knowing that she was blind that it would if she could see.

"I promise – oh snap!" I jumped off the couch and headed down a corridor that led to my room. I quickly unlocked the door and was greeted with 131 pounds of muscle, fat, and white fur.

Appa knocked me down in the hallway and I heard Toph ask, "Twinkle Toes? Are you okay?"

As soon as Appa heard another voice he ran to the couch. "Watch out Toph!" I yelled. It didn't help. Appa was on her faster than when I announced for dinner.

"What the hell!" she yelled. As I got up I felt something tugging on my shirt as it climbed up. It was Momo, my ferret. He always liked climbing up on me.

I ran towards Toph and tried to tug Appa's neck to pry him off of Toph who now seemed to be laughing.

"Toph," I said over the commotion, "this is Appa, he's my dog in case the tongue licking you to death hadn't alerted you. On my shoulders is my ferret, Momo. Appa!" I said a bit harshly. "Please get down!"

After a few more licks he satisfied himself with occupying my side of the couch. Momo jumped to the arm of the couch and attentively sniffed her hands, hair, and clothes. He then curled up around her shoulders. She laughed when he tickled her neck with his whiskers.

"Sorry about that," I said as I sat on the arm of the couch. "He's usually really lazy but I think he's kind of mad at me. I forgot to let him out."

Toph was still laughing and wiped bits of drool from her face. "He probably crapped all over your bed as revenge."

I laughed, believing it silly. Then I remembered that Appa could hold a nasty grudge and would definitely make sure that you paid for it later. Once I had forgotten to change his water and when I returned from my office during lunch break I found my bathroom flooded. He was a smart, conniving dog but he was also loyal.

I excused myself and quickly ran to my bed. Everything was safe…well at the very least I didn't find anything so I returned back to sit on the arm of the couch.

"What kind is he?"

"He's a Mountain Caucasian Shepard Dog. All you really need to know is that he's big and getting bigger, he's only eight years old."

"Isn't that half of a hundred in dog years?"

"Shh! He doesn't like being reminded of that." Appa looked up and seemed to glare at me. Then he returned to sleeping. "He's young at heart," I added for his benefit. He didn't look up at me.

"And…Momo?"

"My pretty little ferret. They are both white with brown and black patches. I got them my senior year. Appa I found at an animal shelter that I still volunteer for at times. Momo I found abandoned in a cardboard box."

"Well," Toph said as she scratched Momo under the chin. It was his favorite place to be scratched and his purrs seemed to rumble off the walls, "I like them. Although, I would so not mind a warning next time."

I nodded and began feeling a little tired myself. "Where do you want to sleep? The couch pulls out."

"Well, I think Appa's currently occupying the couch."

"He can move." As if he understood me, which he no doubt did, Appa turned around in a circle and splayed himself over most of the couch. No offense to him but he was not the lightest weight in the weight room. He was the heaviest and I had no intention of moving him. "Never mind."

"I'll just sleep in your room. Come on, we're both adults. If it makes you feel better I promise to keep my hands to myself," she held out her hand as if we were sealing a business deal.

I shook her hand, feeling my fate take a sharp curve towards a sleepless night.

I went to my room to make sure nothing was on the floor that she could trip over when I heard that deep click again.

"What is that?" I called out to Toph who seemed to be walking effortlessly down the hallway. "Am I going mad? Please tell me I'm not the only one hearing that?"

"Hearing what–this?" she raised her hand and in it was a small white device. She pressed the only button on it and there was that sound! I wasn't going crazy!

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's a clicker. I can feel vibrations bouncing off of objects and I use that to not kill myself trying to walk into a strange room I can't see."

My eyebrows shot up. "That sounds cool!"

She shrugged. "I'm one of the only few people in the world who can do it so yeah," she agreed with a big smirk, "I guess I am pretty cool."

I walked over to take her hand and lead her to her side of the bed. "I said the process was cool, not you."

"The process would be pointless without me so therefore, I am cool."

I rolled my eyes and asked her if she wanted some pajamas.

"No thanks, I outgrew footsies a long time ago."

"I meant like a shirt of mine shorty."

She moved to punch me but I dodged. "You're going to have to get in the bed sooner or later," she warned me.

Again her voice took on that deep tone that stirred my insides.

"Are you okay with sleeping in jeans?" I asked.

She patted her thighs. "These jeans are pretty comfortable. Besides," she smirked, "I wouldn't want to tempt you."

I looked away from her as she took off her jacket and got in the bed. _Too late_, I thought.

I turned off the lights and got into bed on the opposite side. Soon, the toils, surprises, and emotions I'd felt throughout the day drooped my eyelids and I fell asleep into the first peaceful dreams I have had in over 9 years.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	39. Domestic Abuse?

**Disclaimer:**

** I don't own Avatar but I use the characters for my own entertainment. O_0**

* * *

**Aang's pov**

I was in a state between sleeping and being awake when I noticed that there was a weight on my collar bone and across my shin. I felt like it was a pretty odd angle for Appa to be in. Maybe Momo was also sleeping on me. It wouldn't be the first time. But when I tried to move I heard a groan. And not an Appa groan. It was more sleepy, human, feminine.

I opened my eyes and then quickly closed them. I was a morning person, sure, but bright light shining in my face at six o'clock would have disturbed anyone. As I woke up a little more I remembered that I had all my work down in my car. I sighed. Having an apartment was great for a while, but I really had to start looking into getting a house. A house was more private and I wouldn't have to worry so much about leaving important documents in my car. Now that I thought about it, leaving my papers in my car was pretty reckless of me.

However since I had just reunited with the girl who had invaded my dreams for almost a decade…I figured it was a mistake anyone would have made.

I stayed in bed for a moment, savoring the silky feel of her wrists and her jeanclad leg thrown carelessly across mine. Toph had a dominating personality so it didn't really strike me as odd that she'd try to take over my bed and leave me only a small strip. I was actually surprised that she had left me any room at all.

I stood up. Trying to forget the soft weight on my body, I put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt. I rubbed my eyes from the grit and made my way hurriedly downstairs to pick up the box from my backseat. The chilly morning air sobered me up from sleep instantaneously. Mr. Rubisco was just coming in from his third job and since today was a Saturday he wasn't working his first one until later.

He stopped with me to chat.

"Hello Mr. Governor, up early huh?" he said in a tired tone. The bags of his eyes were dark and his eyelids were drooping but he smiled nonetheless.

I had told him time and time again that he should just call me Aang but the man refused. I didn't necessarily mind it though; he called almost everyone by their job title.

I tried to stifle my yawn as I cradled the box between my hip and my hands. Here was a man who worked three jobs and never once yawned. At least not in front of me.

"Yeah, well, someone has to check through the budget you know? Unfortunately I'm the sap that got picked for the job," I joked. He knew I really loved my job. And I knew that he loved working, despite how tired it made him sometime.

He nodded. He had only a slight interest in politics. When we first got to know each other he told me straight out that he didn't vote for anyone because he wasn't sure what our platform was. Of course I filled the man out and even ended up revealing a few of my fears to him. He was a pretty great guy all in all. If I did move out to buy a house I would probably get lonely.

"Has the plant sorted out that waste problem?" I asked, a bit of my business tone seeping into my voice. The plant that Mr. Rubisco worked nights at had a leakage problem that I made sure to address that night after we talked about it. _No sense in living on this earth if it was going to be overrun by mutant creatures, _the sci-fi nerd in me thought.

"They are working on it but it's not like its simple spilled milk. Since you gave them a scolding they have been making the leak their top priority."

I smiled. Good.

"Mr. Landlord, you know how much of a gossip he tends to be, told me a little funny story about you."

The box I was carrying slipped from my grip and I scrambled to catch it before the papers could spill and scatter.

"Oh, what did he say now?" I groaned. My landlord, for all the gossip he spout, didn't dare spout any about me to anyone other than those he could count on not revealing a thing. It wasn't like he was maliciously spreading gossip; it was just his way I supposed. I didn't like it but I had never really given him any sort of material so it didn't matter much to me.

"He told me that you escorted a little birdie up to your room at midnight with the name Bei Fong," he said casually but with look on his face that seemed to want to know more.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I did." No sense in lying to the guy. "She's an old friend from my childhood."

His eyes seemed to bug out of his head. "You know the Bei Fong's personally?"

I shrugged. "Just Toph. Her parents never really liked me."

"How?"

"We went to school together."

"You went to private school or she went to public school?"

"She went to public school. If you knew her you'd know that private school just wouldn't be her thing."

His mouth dropped open. I inwardly frowned. For my campaign I appealed to everyone as one of the people, which I was. I was never rich or had the best schooling available to me. I made do with what I had and found ways to expand my knowledge. Not that I would ever regret meeting Toph, but when Mr. Rubisco was looking at me like that I couldn't help but feel like I had lied. I knew I hadn't but it still didn't make me feel any better.

"You're going out with a Bei Fong?" he asked slowly, trying to understand the situation.

I frowned and shook my head. "No. We stayed up a while talking, you know, catching up. We were really good friends but life took us on different roads. We're just friends," I added again to make sure he got the message. There was no romantic tryst going on between me and Toph…not yet anyways.

I couldn't deny the feelings that I got around her. My legs felt shaky whenever she flashed me a killer smile. My heart clenched when she was near me. I was both fearful and excited when she smirked at me. Our conversations were just so easy and open that it felt like we had almost never been separated to begin with. I might tell her how I feel one day, but until that day I'll just be happy that she doesn't up and leave me for another ten years.

"Why don't you get going Mr. Rubisco," I said softly. I wasn't mad at the guy but rather concerned for his health. "You look tired and you have another job to go to remember?"

Finally getting rid of that look of awe from his face he nodded and gave me a familiar smile.

"By the way, Toph really liked your wife's pie. Would you mind giving her the message?"

Mr. Rubisco smiled even brighter then. "Are you sure you want me to tell her? She'll brag about it for days."

I nodded and waved goodbye as he entered the building.

After I double checked to make sure I had grabbed all the documents, I made my way upstairs to my apartment. I wanted to get an early start on the budget crisis so I told Appa to go back to sleep. I'd walk him later. He and Momo followed me and jumped up on my bed, curling beside Toph after giving her another quick sniff. I set my stuff down on my desk and looked down at them. The covers were in disarray around Toph as her body completely dominated the bed, leaving little room for Appa. He made due next to her leg. Momo curled up on her flat stomach. The sight was…cute. I'd never pictured Toph as an animal girl but my animals apparently loved this girl.

Before I forced myself to do any work, I looked at her face. She was sleeping so peacefully, her light snoring put aside, that it was a striking contrast with her usual smirking demeanor. I made sure to engrave every detail from her slightly parted full lips, to her button nose, to her rather long eyelashes in my mind.

Then my phone vibrated. I picked it up from my desk and glanced at the number. My secretary.

"Yes Kira?"

"Hey," she yelled loudly as the voices of her sister's kids screamed in the background. They were up pretty early, I mused. "I just wanted to remind you that you have a one o'clock lunch with the school board of the state to talk about well, whatever the hell you told me when I wasn't listening."

I laughed a little but caught myself, not wanting to wake Toph. Kira had a photographic memory so she knew exactly what I said and when I said it and how I said it. She must have been feeling a little scatterbrained because of the kids however.

"Thanks for the reminder. By the way, what's wrong?" I asked. She usually called me three hours before an appointment to make sure I didn't forget but six was just way too early for her to call, much less even be awake.

"I have a bit of a problem. My car won't start, my husband's at work, the kids have some events they have to go to…"

"What time do you need me to be there?"

"Like…now? I swear they're jumping off the walls and I haven't even given them any sugar! Please get them out of my hair. I can pick them up later this afternoon after I get my car fixed but I need someone to drive them. And besides I left something in your apartment last time I was there."

"Is it black leather with a picture of a sword in the middle and a bloody white rose in the left hand corner," I said as I looked at the small yet thick black book sitting on my dresser.

"Oh thank goodness you found my day planner. You mind bringing it? I've been lost without it."

"Yeah sure, give me a minute to go get dressed."

"Thanks. I'll treat you to breakfast if you want."

"No thanks, I've got some business to attend to at home."

"Ooh, what business?" she asked, noting my reluctance. Whenever she asked me to lunch I always agreed but first I had to sort out Toph's plans for the day.

"I'll tell you about it later."

She hung up as she always did when the conversation neared its end. She said it was just weird saying goodbye. I rummaged around my room for brown trousers and a casual, yet still presentable shirt. When I was out in the public I took care of my appearance. I had to.

I looked over at Toph who still hadn't moved. Blind or not I wasn't going to get dressed in front of her. It would be too embarrassing if she woke up and asked what I was doing.

As I pulled on the trousers in my bathroom, I laughed sarcastically to myself. It was a pain not being able to wear jeans when I was out in public. Now I knew a bit of the frustration Toph faced whenever she went out.

When I stepped out I was faced with a tired Toph.

"Where are you going?"

"When'd you wake up?"

"I'm blind not deaf."

"My secretary's car broke down and she needs some help getting the kids to their clubs or something."

She nodded. A loud yawn overtook her and as she raised one up to stretch, the other scratched her belly. Toph: the picture of finesse.

"That's lady-like," I snorted as I grabbed some socks and sat on the bed to put them on.

She shrugged and flashed me a heart clenching smile. "I do what I can. What time will you be back?"

"Well I probably need to drive the kids to their stuff and then I have a lunch date with members of the state school board that I have to come back and get ready for. I'll be back by four…probably. Sometimes the lunches run all the way into dinner and guess who gets the tab."

She pressed the button on her clicker and then moved to sit beside me. I didn't know if she meant to sit so close to me but I wasn't complaining. Her arm, which had been hanging off the side of the bed before, was cold so I grabbed her hand and ran my overly hot hands over her arm. She stiffened.

"What are you doing?"

"You're cold."

"Whatever happened to just throwing a jacket on a girl?"

"That sounds a little aggressive don't you think? I prefer the softer way. Plus you've always told me that I'm a touchy-feely kind of guy."

She nudged me with her elbow, actually managing not to cause me any pain.

"Whatever," she said with a sniff, but there was a slight blush on her cheeks that I'm sure was nothing compared to mine.

I had no idea what I was doing! My body just sort of went ahead without my approval. Then my mouth started saying things I didn't tell it to say. I groaned inwardly. This woman was going to drive me insane.

She pulled away and I reluctantly let her go. Turning a bit on the bed she faced my chest.

"You mind taking me with you?" she asked.

I grinned. "Sure. I can't wait for you to meet Kira, both of you guys probably have a lot in common."

They were both outspoken and they both had the same interest in martial arts. Kira's obsession with martial arts was more on a historical level rather than Toph's active enrollment in the sport but that didn't mean the two of them couldn't talk about it.

"Who is Kira?"

"My secretary. The gothic one I told you about."

"Is that it?"

"Um…what else could she be?"

Toph shrugged. "A girlfriend."

I let a moment of silence fill the air as I thought of how my life would be like with Kira as my girlfriend. Then I let out a roar of laughter. Appa opened up one eye but after deciding that I was insane, he went back to sleep. Momo jumped up and scurried over to Toph and perched himself on her shoulder, causing her to jump a bit. Toph scowled.

"What are you laughing at?" she hissed. She tried to send a punch my way but I caught it. However in my fit of laughter I didn't notice her other hand until it hit my chin. Then I stopped laughing.

"Ow Toph! I wasn't laughing at you." I touched my chin, feeling it hot. When I got up to look in the mirror it was red. "Great, now I'm going to have a bruise on my chin. How do I explain that to the school board of the state?" I asked rhetorically.

She answered anyways. "Domestic abuse," she said lightly but I could tell she was still a bit angry.

I couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle and roll my eyes. I'd tell them I fell down. Yeah, that would work.

"You didn't answer my question," she said fiercely with her arms crossed. For some reason, having Momo on her shoulders made her appear scarier.

"I was laughing at the thought of me and Kira together. She's my friend and employee. Besides, I don't think her husband would like the idea of us getting married."

With a suspicious tone she asked, "You didn't father any of her kids did you?"

I swallowed wrong and started to cough violently. "No!" I exclaimed hoarsely before another series of burning coughs burned through my throat. "What's with all–" more coughing, "–all the questions?"

She sighed but kept her arms crossed, as if trying to protect herself. "I'm just filling in the blanks. I've got a decade worth of blanks to fill in about you."

I cleared my throat and ignored the need to run and get a glass of water. I reached for her hand and lifted her up to her feet. Again, my body seemed to react on its own and hugged her.

"Toph, when I was in college I dated this one girl for three hours. During those three hours I said seven words to her, and then she got up near the end of dinner, called me a monosyllable jerk and took a cab home. There's literally been no one I had the slightest bit of interest in. I only went out with her because she asked me to." I sighed and watched some small hairs at the top of her head sway back and forth from the breeze.

My chest muffled her words but I still heard them. "You are a jerk," she said without any fire.

I laughed. "I'm not the one hitting people!"

"I hit because I care," she said, her mood lightening considerably.

"My bruises and I feel the need to disagree." I ruffled the top of her head and then quickly made it towards my door, away from her. "Shorty."

When I heard the deep click of her clicker I ran away knowing that if I looked back now I would probably be dead.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hey guys, hope you all had a wonderful New Year's! If you didn't then I hope my update cheers you up. **

**This will probably be my last update for a while since school is starting tomorrow and I have a ton of studying to do for midterms that we couldn't take before the holiday due to snow days. **

**If you guys have any ideas on what you'd like to see in these last few chapters before I end the story I'd love to hear them. **

**I mostly wrote this chapter just to show the morning after. Because they're Toph and Aang there wasn't any awkwardness. They just always struck me as that laid-back couple. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I can't believe this is the 39****th**** chapter! What a crazy world. **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	40. I Can't Just Take A Vacation Can I?

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Avatar but I use the characters for my own entertainment. O_0**

* * *

**Toph's pov**

For about three months Aang and I had been visiting each other. Well, I was the only one visiting him seeing as how I was still living at home with my parents. And I didn't want to explain to my parents why a guy from my past was visiting me three nights a week. I had a feeling it wouldn't go over well with my parents and their propriety rules.

I could have moved out but even if I did I would have had to have a butler or a maid to attend to me–the whole blind thing and all.

My parents, although smartly not pushing the subject directly, had been dropping hints that I should probably start looking for a boyfriend. Or at least, boyfriend was what I was interpreting their meanings to be, though I knew they wanted me to find someone eligible to _marry_, not date. If my mother had anything to say about it, I would never have leave of the house. My father was the one really pushing for someone to carry the burden of a blind wife.

Okay, burden was a bit of a harsh word. I was perfectly comfortable being blind most of the times. Age does tend to make people complacent about many things and I was no exception to that. My other senses heightened to replace the one I lost so I was really gaining something rather than losing. However it didn't feel that way all the time.

When I was sixteen I used to go to the grocery store all the time and buy the junk food my parents forbade in their house. Now, I still craved junk food but I would either have to have someone buy it or have someone with me to go buy it. Frustration was what I felt. I used to be able to go to the arcade and kick butt on all the games. I was the high scorer for six months until some nerd came along. All I could do in an arcade now was listen to the pings and zaps and groans of defeat (which admittedly were my favorite noises). I couldn't participate anymore.

There were a lot of things I was exempt from and I've been trying to learn to deal with it but I'll be the first to admit that it's harder than it sounds.

I tried not to think too much about it. However, Mr. I-can-sense-a-problem-from-a-mile-away saw right through me when I went to visit him on a chilly October night. He had been describing some houses to me that were prospects for him in the future. I listened as best I could while eating some Oreos on his bed but after a while I seemed to have zoned out.

I zoned back in when I felt his breath, minty because he went to brush his teeth after we had had some delivery pizza, fan my face. When he spoke I realized that he was a lot closer than normal and I fought back the need to put some space between us.

"What?" I asked, a bit forcefully.

"You've seemed sort of troubled for a while. What's up?"

He asked the question so casually that I decided to take him up on his offer. Besides Twinkle Toes always listened to what I had to say. He might not always have the solution but just the fact that he was listening was enough for me.

"I'm just so tired of having to be babied. I wish they made a world for blind people. I miss being able to go in a store, round up all the junk food I could and pay for it with my own hands. Now I have to have Gottfried do my bidding and I know he's probably annoyed at having to drive me everywhere but what the hell else can I do? Sometimes I feel helpless…" I felt like I was about to cry and that shocked me. I thought my frustration was a once in a while thing but I must have been harboring these feelings for a while for me to feel this emotional.

Twinkle Toes was silent for a while. I nibbled on an Oreo, trying to focus on the taste rather than the silence.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly. "I've only just gotten used to you being blind and I guess I never thought about how hard it must be for you to have to adopt a completely different lifestyle than the one you knew."

I put the Oreo in my lap and bit my lip. "It's not like you made me blind. I told you it was a bitch from one of my old tournaments that's to blame. Well, it was kind of my fault too for not seeing that she was one of those who'd do anything to win. My point is that you have nothing to be sorry about."

"I know…but I just don't like seeing you sad. It makes me sad."

I tried my best to give him one of my trademark smirks but it felt heavy. "You sound like such a girl sometimes," I teased, trying to make him feel better.

Just because I was feeling like a pile of cow dung didn't mean I had to drag him into the mud with me.

"We can't all be as manly as you Toph. Besides, I like to call it being sensitive, not girly."

"A rose called any other name would still smell sweet," I quoted with my own brand of Shakespearean tone. "Or something like that."

Being the geek he was, he corrected me, "That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet."

"See, only a girl would know Shakespeare as well as you do."

Well, being brought up by a pretty prestigious family sort of required me to know stuff from the Romantic period, not by my own choice. Many of the pompous people I had met over the years seemed to have a fantastical view of the Romantic period and knew their Shakespeare and artistic works by heart. I had been the unfortunate victim of many a man and women who took the term monologue a bit too literal. So I was pretty affluent in the stuff, I just never bothered to quote it word for word for fear that I'd be recognized as _that one girl_ who everyone seemed to avoid at parties so as not to become a prisoner and be subjected to sonnets and ballads recited until their ears bled.

Alright, that was exaggerated but it could happen.

"Then what does that make you?" he wondered.

This time when I smirked I actually meant it. "It means, silly woman, that I am more than a woman and yet not a man. Another word would be hardcore but I will leave it up to you to decide which to think of me as."

"So you're kind of like an 'it,' right?" he asked in a tone so naïve that I knew he was clearly teasing me.

From the depression of the bed I managed to get a general feel of which way his body was facing. His legs were probably hung over the side of his bed but he was facing me. Instead of punching him I decided for a general swat near where I believed his arm to be. When I heard his cry of pain I grinned. Target acquired.

"Do you really just hate my left arm? I swear I'm going to have permanent bruises on this arm because of you. I'm running out of stories to tell Kira whenever I wear short sleeves."

I shrugged. "Stop wearing short sleeves smarty."

I knew that if people found out that I was the one bruising the poor guy on a daily basis there'd probably be some questions raised in the society we live in. Plus, there weren't that many people who understood a love tap when they saw the aftermath of it. Only Twinkle Toes knew that when I hit him I was never really angry with him. It was just the way I was.

Sad that other people couldn't see that though.

I could feel something coming towards my knee and when his fist lightly hit it I relaxed. At times I wondered how I could feel movement as miniscule as that but because I was one of the only ones who could I just chalked it up to me being my regular hardcore self.

"What?"

His sudden voice was high, as if he just had an idea and could barely restrain himself from telling me. "You want to move in with me?"

Being blind meant that I could hide my emotions slightly better than anyone else. However, the downside was that I could never use it in a poker game.

My mind blanked for at least a minute. Then I absorbed what it was that he said. Then I blanked again.

Unnerved by my silence he began explaining himself.

"I mean after I settle on a house of course. It'd just work. I mean, I go to the office an hour before you go to your studio, but that's just my preference. I could drop you off at your studio and make my way towards my job. And you said that sometimes you give your driver time off and your partner drives you home, well if there's a day when I'm swamped he could just drive you but on any other day I'd drive you back home. Plus, I wouldn't get annoyed buying you junk food or whatever else you needed. I kind of like shopping." At that I raised an eyebrow but otherwise kept a neutral expression. "We'd be like…roommates," he said a bit reluctant with the use of the word. Then he seemed to shake it off and continued rambling, "I mean I was just…the idea just came to me and I didn't really think it out before I told you but…what do you think?" he asked earnestly.

"I'm thirsty, go get me a soda."

I could just feel his depression at my lack of emotion but he got off the bed to get me my soda. When his footsteps sounded far enough away I began breathing again. Momo came and sat on my lap (his plan of course being to steal away the forgotten Oreo–he succeeded) and I pet him methodically as I thought Aang's proposal through.

Well, there'd be no problem with us living together. I felt comfortable being around him and he made some pretty mean fruit pies so my customary dessert was covered. But I feared that if I did live with him I'd have to start putting a name to the feeling I got when I was around him.

My blindness made my sense of touch more sensitive than the average person so whenever his hand brushed mine or he touched my arm or my leg when I laid down on his bed I'd get a jolt of something that raced through my veins at lightening speed and pumped more blood into my heart, getting it going. Heck, whenever I thought of the damn guy my heart bum-bumped an extra beat. I wanted to feel more of that but how in the world could I get him to touch me or hold my hand without sounding like a love-sick girl–which I was not!

Somebody should shoot me if I ever started acting like a school-girl with a crush. I really liked Twinkle Toes…more so than a friend. When we first met, in almost no time at all, he had become my confidant, someone I could trust. My mind drifted back to the past. Having been deprived of my vision for almost a decade made my past memories fuzzy, since I had begun relying on my senses rather than a picture to guide me.

But I could remember clearly the feeling when I had given him a kiss in my car. Yeah, it wasn't a passionate kiss but it had felt really nice. I wondered what it would feel like to kiss him again. Living together would probably be a good way to find out but then what would that make us?

When I first reunited with Aang he asked me what we were. I knew what I wanted to be now but I was actually afraid of telling him. I mean, how many more punches do I have to give the guy for him to get the damn message?

His footsteps came back and I held my hand out for a soda. When I couldn't feel cold aluminum I glared at nothing.

"Where the hell's the soda Twinkle Toes?"

He sighed in what seemed like relief as he sat down and handed me my soda.

"Finally a reaction out of you," he said. "Look it was a stupid idea, I'm sorry I ever brought it up. I just thought that you looked so frustrated before…I don't know," he groaned. I heard his body hit the mattress.

I took a sip. "I think it's actually a pretty good idea…except for a couple of things." I paused for him to interject but he seemed to want me to go on so I did. "First, I dislike suburbs. Second, there's got to be space for me to practice kicking ass. Thirdly, you do realized you'd be cooking forever?" he chuckled lightly at that and I heaved a silent sigh of relief. The offer shocked me but I wasn't angry or irritated at him for suggesting it. I was slightly offended that I hadn't thought of it first.

"And then," I groaned as I said it, "we have the fourth and final problem. Me and my parental units…we're doing well. But I know that they really want me to get married. Moving in with you, in their minds, would be like I went a'whoring and a'drinking on national TV. I kind of want–but don't need, there's a difference–their approval before I accept your offer."

His voice was tone was tight with disbelief as his mind came up with the strangest solution ever–though it had my heart clench in what I feared was anticipation.

"You mean you want me to propose to you?" he stressed the word 'propose.'

Instead of hitting him I hit my forehead instead. He was such an idiot sometimes.

"No monkey-man. I mean that they'd probably approve of you anyways because they know that you're a good guy–they did a background check. But you'd have to–"

"They did a _what_?"

I shrugged, not really seeing the problem. Everyone I knew conducted background checks before hiring a new maid or butler or because someone was encroaching in on their business ventures. My world was strange one for sure.

"A background check. You know, they check your past, your parents past, and pick out specific factual information that pertains to the reason for the background check in the first place. My parents did one on you just to see who their daughter was hanging out with. They didn't tell me but I'm not an idiot."

Aang stayed silent.

"Guy, it's a pretty routine thing for my parents. You aren't offended are you?"

I personally was not a fan of these background checks but I'd learn to just ignore my parents eccentricities and judge someone on my own, without the aid of a report.

"It's not so much offense as it is the feeling that I no longer have any privacy," he explained clearly. He seemed to be trying to wrap his mind around this concept but he was the Governor now, he should have already known about this.

"You have privacy. Once investigators figure you out past fifth grade they'll probably get bored with you and move on to more interesting subjects like mob bosses."

His hand pushed my shoulder and his fingers lingered for a second longer than necessary–or at least I thought they did.

"Whatever," he said.

I smiled, happy that he wasn't feeling like a test subject anymore.

"Back to what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." He threw one of my Oreos at my chest which probably landed on Momo who seemed to mutter noises of irritation. "You'd have to meet them…again. This time as Governor–not some geeky boy hung up on a rich girl."

He muttered a 'shut up' before quieting.

"They don't have any other surprises for me do they?" he asked. I prided myself on my exceptional hearing but when he asked me that with a veiled hurt in his voice I wished for a second I had gone deaf instead.

He was referring to the surprise my parents had dropped on both of us that decisive day

of impending doom and depression: otherwise known to me as D-day. That was the day that my parents had announced my (I couldn't help a shudder go through me as I thought of that word associated with that person) engagement to Jory. That was the day that really tipped the tables for me and Aang until we were both hanging on by the skin of our nails for nine plus-years.

I couldn't blame him for sounding hurt. That day and the subsequent months that followed had scarred me deep. I could only imagine it was the same–or probably worse for him.

"No," I assured him. "They learned their lesson the first time."

"So I gotta meet them for them to approve of me?"

I nodded. "Hey, think of it this way: they never disapproved you–" _to your face_, I thought but didn't feel the need to add, "–in the first place so you still have a fifty percent chance for approval."

"Or disapproval," he miserably pointed out.

"Well now you're looking at the glass half-empty and that's just pathetic."

He yawned so loud that I even heard his jaw crack.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Nine," he said as he yawned again.

I raised an eyebrow, "You have the sleep cycle of a toddler."

I heard him get up and from the crinkling sound of a wrapper he was probably putting away my Oreos.

When he came back I said, "Come and see me fight."

"Um, what?"

All my feelings from before were replaced by excitement for this tournament. It was basically a free for all. Any tactic, besides anything that would be considered not honorable–like poking someone in the eyes–could be used. It was the kind of tournament where only the best of the best, unhindered by strict point rules and regulations, could give it their all. So far there had been no casualties, but there were those that were weak that received injuries far beyond what one would expect of a normal tournament. Of course, I wasn't going to tell Twinkle Toes that. Ignorance is bliss, or so I've heard.

"I have a tournament next week. Saturday. Starts at twelve ends at ten. Come watch me."

I heard him rummaging through his drawers and when he appeared from his bathroom–he still wasn't comfortable changing in front of me, not that I cared because I couldn't even see anything–he pulled open the squeaky drawer of his desk that annoyed the crap out of me.

"Kira…What am I doing on the seventeenth?...You scheduled it for then?...I know I told you to but…Can you?...I'm going to be attending one of Toph's tournaments…Um, you'll have to ask her yourself…" I interrupted then.

"Yes she and her husband can come," I told him as I leaned back on a sleeping Appa.

"She said you and your husband can come…Seriously? That sucks…We'll pick you up for it, after all I'm your boss so you don't really have to ask for my approval anymore…You are the best. Besides, what does he care? He'll be happy not to see me for a while longer….Okay, thanks. I'll have some devil cupcakes delivered to your door tomorrow morning."

As we walked back to the bed I could hear only a slight pat of his feet touching the ground. He really did have Twinkle Toes. He pushed my hip, telling me to make some room for him on the bed. I reached out my hands and when I felt the pillows that marked the front of the bed, I nudged Appa off and went under the covers–not bothering to really change (I rarely did anymore).

There was just something so annoying about having to change for bed. I took off my shirt and stuff but I always had a tank top underneath. And I kept my pants on because who cared if they got wrinkled? Though I had to wonder how high Twinkle Toes would jump if I got into bed in a tank top and my boy shorts. He'd probably be the first to touch the moon because of a girl.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell him where it was held.

"Hey, you might want to call back your secretary. You'll be busy on Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and possibly Monday," I informed him.

I heard him cough. "W-what do you mean I'll be busy for almost a whole week?" he asked nervously. "I'm kind of like the Governor…I can't just take a week off," he whined.

"Kind of like?" I muttered under my breath as he too got under the covers. I had always thought that political officials were entitled to at least a month of vacationing. Guess Twinkles never got the memo.

I smirked. "Didn't I tell you? The tournament's in China. We got to add another day because your soft mind will definitely need nappy-time on account of the jet lag."

I wished I could see his face right about now. But I'll settle for the stunned silence.

* * *

**A/N:**

**There's a part two to this story that I'll be updating tomorrow, hopefully.**

**I'm having trouble at figuring out how to end this story. I mean, I had an idea before but since the snow days and my worries at not having enough time to actually finish up my AP classes before the tests in May…well it kind of stepped out.**

**But while that idea is on an extended-break-until-further-notice, I'll be updating some stuff like this.**

**I finally had time to work on this story after days of my family pestering me to go outside and make a snowman with a sombrero (which turned out pretty well) and getting stuck with making food for breakfast, lunch and dinner on top of having to do my homework (which I finished just a couple of hours ago). So I've had a pretty busy week and I'm glad to finally get back to writing.**

**Anyways, those of you who have snow days, be both thankful and frustrated because of the fun snow and the horrible roads.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed because tomorrow Toph and Aang will be having a little fun in China!**

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	41. Flight Attendants Can't Take a Joke

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Avatar but I use the characters for my own entertainment. O_0**

* * *

**Toph's pov**

Chinese man and his wife had scheduled our flight to leave on Thursday morning (freaking four o'clock in the morning!) in order for us to arrive (after a 14 hour flight) in China just before sunset. When we finally landed I almost kissed the ground–then I remembered that this was an airport and promptly asked to be taken to the bathroom.

After finding our hotel, Chinese man and his wife were to be in one room, everyone else in separate rooms. Twinkle Toes and Kira went into their respective rooms to sleep but I was feeling so restless. Hours on a flight and no physical activity afterwards just didn't sit well with my body. Even on the plane I was fidgeting and moving around so much one of the stewardess asked me to please keep it down. I had almost gotten us kicked off the plane in mid-air for verbally assaulting the woman. Honestly, was there no one in this world who could take a joke every now and then?

Luckily for the stewardess Twinkle Toes was there to calm me down.

I was told that my room contained a pretty roomy balcony–I could obviously afford it. But even out in the chilly Beijing air I was pretty warm.

Aang had held my hand firmly, the only communication between the two of us which clearly relayed his message to settle down. I settled down with a cool "whatever." Then he kept holding my hand. I heard him ask Kira to borrow _that_ and all of a sudden screamo was sounding in my ears from the headphones he had settled on my head.

It was an obvious attempt to keep me busy so I didn't castrate the next flight attendant who happened to rub me the wrong way, but I didn't mind. The gesture itself was enough to calm me down. Plus, I had to admit that Kira had some pretty cool taste in music. I was listening to screamo for a good three hours but then it got into some techno songs in languages I could only guess was Swedish. Another distraction was the fact that Aang hadn't let my hand go, though he did loosen his grip. I never held his hand back.

But I didn't push him away either. I let my hand rest in his mostly out of curiosity from the strange vibrations I could feel. There was this certain point on his hand that my fingertip touched and from that point I could feel his pulse–practically hear it. When he spoke I felt just the tiniest vibration. I couldn't make out what he was saying but when he spoke I tried to focus on that vibration, trying to attune my senses to it.

I had no sense of time during the flight so I had no idea when it was that Aang fell asleep but I could feel his pulse slowing. I felt strangely powerful at that moment. I mean, who else in the known world could touch someone and feel their pulse as strongly as I did–and with screamo music pounding in their ears?

I took off my slip-ons and put a toe on the ground. Airplane vibrations felt a bit like an engine and M&M's in a blender. The engine was of course the plane itself. The M&M's where the slight vibrations I felt from other people in front of me and behind me moving around. It was a cacophony of sound with a distorted rhythm.

Basically, it was just noise. But it was the way the noises interacted with each other that gave my mind a fuzzy picture about my surroundings. I always fought without shoes on, but this was a different experience.

I spent the rest of the flight trying to organize the fuzzy picture and the moving people into place. Something like that would have normally bored me but there was just something about not seeing the people and still being able to gain a picture from them that enthralled me.

After the flight was over then I realized that I hadn't moved much and was itching to move again.

So, with the sounds of night crowds and souped up cars I began my basic exercises. Slowly I breathed in and out, trying to relax my body. Then I squatted, my legs equal distance apart forming a horsestance. Then I punched the button on my clicker. Judging from the distance between me and the railing I needed to take a step back if I wanted to perform a kick without dislodging the railing and hitting unwitting citizens below.

So I took a step back and practiced kicking out and quickly transitioning into my other stances. I could feel the strength in my arms, the firmness of my legs as they held me in my stances and the working muscles of my back. I could feel every muscle in my body working together alongside my bones and it felt good. I had no idea how much time had passed but when the restlessness of my body was a thing of the past I went back to breathing deeply and then went into my room to catch up on some much needed sleep.

The only problem was that I couldn't sleep. Restlessness wasn't my problem this time. It was the feeling that I was missing something. The bed was cold but I knew that if I waited under the covers for a while I would find it warm. So I waited…it was warm but the temperature didn't seem to be my problem. The room was so quiet…the only sounds reaching my ears were the ones coming from my open balcony.

I never had a real problem sleeping alone. Even after the months I'd spent in Aang's bed. I would go home like it was any other day and sleep soundly in my own bed. But in both those instances I was familiar with my surroundings.

I'd been to China a few times in my life but never on my own. And I could see back then. Now…I guess I just longed for the familiar. So, knowing that I was going to have to get up early tomorrow to get in some morning training before the big competition, I walked out of my room, intent on locating Aang.

Then I remembered that I had no idea where he was. I mean, I had barely been paying attention to Chinese man when he told us where our rooms were because I was just itching to get out of the airport that reminded me of packed sardines left on the kitchen table in the middle of the driest summer in recorded history.

I was tempted to go downstairs and ask but I didn't know Mandarin well enough to hold a decent conversation with the receptionist (English was not her strong suit). Plus, even in China I was a pretty big deal (well, my family, anyhow) and I didn't need piranhas to get a hold of the information that I was trying to find the room of a human of the opposite gender. It would have led to too much drama that I wasn't bent on dealing in a foreign country.

Instead, I decided that slumping against my door in the hallway was just as good.

The cold tile germinated goose bumps on my legs and I ran my hands rapidly up and down my skin to heat it up. While it may have been a bit warm in my room, it was nothing compared to the air-conditioned hallway. My clicker thumped loudly on the tile floor when my hands reached my ankles and I stopped trying to use friction to heat up my skin. I wondered if I used my clicker if I would be able to see through walls.

Then I rejected the idea. There was a limit to the awesomeness I was allowed to exude in a lifetime of mortality. But it didn't mean I couldn't try. I shut my eyelids, trying to focus on nothing but my steady breath and the hum of the air conditioner sounding throughout the ceiling. I planted one hand on the ground while the other pressed the button that emitted a loud, deep click that had once freaked out Twinkle Toes.

Just barely was I able to make out the sound waves hitting a large piece of wooden furniture in front of me (a dresser perhaps?), but everything else became fuzzy. I was set to try again when the soft click of a door sounded in front of me.

"Can't sleep?" the voice of the one I had tried to locate on my own asked softly.

I stood up and shrugged. "What made that obvious? The fact that I was awake?"

He softly laughed and I could just hear how exhausted he was from his voice.

"Toph…do you want to sleep in my room?" he asked. "I kind of…I mean I'd like it if you would."

My eyes widened reflexively in surprise. However I simply shrugged and stepped forward, letting him close the door behind. I used my clicker again. This time there were no walls to interfere so I was able to locate the bed pretty easily. I quickly jumped in and snuggled into the spot Twinkle Toes had vacated not long before, it was still warm.

He shuffled into the other side and when he spoke I realized that he was closer than he normally would have been. In his apartment, I practically reigned over the bed. I didn't mean to but it was just one of those things that I couldn't help – like being blind.

"Was I overstepping a line?" he asked cautiously.

I raised an eyebrow. "Even if you did I wouldn't have seen it."

He exhaled and minty freshness fanned my face, tearing up my eyes. "I mean an unspoken one. You know…by asking you to sleep in my bed."

I reached out in his general direction and punched him. "I know what you meant."

For a few seconds there was nothing but silence as I contemplated what I was about to do. Then I decided to just screw my hesitant thoughts and scooted closer to Twinkle Toes, tucking my head under his chin (though I hit my forehead there first). I felt his body jerk in surprise before he began to relax.

"Stop thinking so much," I lightly scolded him. My eyelids drooped and I had no idea how heavy they were until just now.

I never realized how warm he was but I was glad for it. I shoved my freezing feet against his shins and felt him jerk and hiss.

"Gah! Did you dip your feet in ice water before I let you in?" he complained but didn't move away.

One of my hands was nestled against my chest and the other I draped over his body leisurely.

"Just for you," I smiled.

"Aww, I feel so special," he mocked.

We settled down into comfortable silence for a few more minutes before he spoke again.

"About tomorrow…"

I shook my head. "If you're going to say something about how worried you're gonna be, I don't need to hear it," I said briskly.

During the car ride towards the hotel he had tried to ask Chinese man some questions about the rate of fatalities or injuries that happened in these competitions. Someone (note the slight anger) with a certain knowledge and fascination over Chinese Martial Arts had let it drop that this competition was considered the most dangerous and respected contests in the world. After that I could feel worry, only slightly masked by fatigue, roll off of Twinkle Toes in waves.

His heavy arm rested just under my ribcage and his fingers splayed themselves on my back in a surprisingly intimate position. _Who knew Twinkle Toes had it in him?_

"I know you don't want to hear it but I can't help it. What'll I do if something happens to you?" he asked, something akin to pain lined his voice.

I frowned. "After all the shizz I've been through in my life do you seriously consider me weak? Have I not proven myself capable of defending myself? Do you seriously believe that I cannot hold my own against these wimps?"

His voice grew deep with emotion. "That's not what I meant. I don't think you're weak–far from it–you're the strongest person I know, both physically and mentally. But there is always the chance that something can go wrong and if that happens I just don't know what I'll do." His hand that was on my back pressed me closer to him.

I pushed on his chest. "If something goes wrong then you'd better be the first person I hear when I have an IV stuck in my veins. Chocolates would be a nice present too."

"Toph," he sighed, exasperated with my lack of true emotional response to his worries.

I glared at nothing in particular.

"I'm serious. What makes you think you will have to do anything? Look, I am not in the mood to shoulder your worries okay. I didn't ask you to come for that. I asked you because…I just really wanted you to be there when I show the world that blind people aren't weak. Just because I can't see doesn't mean that I should be treated so differently. I mean, save for someone reciting the menu at a restaurant or having someone drive me because I'd be a menace on the road.

"When I decided to continue with my training even though I was blind, I knew the risks. But I overcame that. I'm here to show the world that there are ways to keep doing what you love even if you've become impaired." I took a deep breath from my rather passionate speech before I continued. "Yes, I will admit that there's the possibility that something will go wrong. But you do realize that the odds of something happening to me would be only a fraction less if I were able to see. There are always risks involved when competing. I know that. So don't talk to me like I don't."

I moved away from him roughly, but I stayed in the bed. I was angry at him yeah, but I was going to wait to see what his answer would be before I kicked him in the family jewels and stomped back to my room if he answered incorrectly.

I just hoped that he'd be able to see just how much this meant to me. I knew the risks but, come one, what was life without taking risks? Boring.

From early childhood, I knew I was meant to do something besides twiddle my fingers beside my father as I acted as a subservient daughter. Life was nothing without a little blood and guts as sacrifice and I was more than ready to give this competition my all. But…now that I knew how much he worried I was sad to admit that I had lost a bit of my confidence. I wanted him to support me. His support meant more to me now than my parents'.

For the life of me, I couldn't figure out when he'd become such an important staple in my life. It shocked me to the core when I realized how much I'd been counting on his support. I wasn't entirely dependent on him–I don't think I'd ever truly be–but what he felt and said did matter to me.

Vaguely, I wondered just what the hell we were. After sleeping in each other's beds I seriously doubted that we could still be called "just friends." No, we were something more. However, calling him my boyfriend sounded so…temporary. But calling him my husband was too…well I did not think that I was ready for that yet. So what were we? Friends with benefits? Well, no because we hadn't done anything besides being there for each other.

I sighed heavily. There probably wasn't a name for what we were and I wasn't one to be concerned with labels. For now we'd just be. I liked that idea. However, I couldn't help but to think that I was being a bit selfish.

When we'd reunited he'd even asked me what we were. I shrugged because I didn't want to say anything just in case we ended up completely misunderstanding each other again. Obviously, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I wondered if he was still waiting for an answer–an answer I couldn't clarify.

So wrapped up in my own thoughts, I didn't notice that he'd moved until his long fingers traveled down my arm, leaving behind hot tingles. He grabbed my hand and gently kissed my callused knuckles. I held my breath.

"Kick ass Toph," he said before he let my hand go and moved away from me.

After playing his words over and over again in my mind I couldn't help the goofy smile that lifted my lips. The fact that he cussed (though he tried to say it softly) really touched me and I knew that I had his full support.

I'd worry about answering him another day. After all, he was always going to be by my side and likewise for me. I drifted to sleep not too long after, wanting to get the maximum sleep before I followed his advice.

* * *

**A/N: So this China thing is on a train to an unknown destination. But isn't the journey more important than the desination? Well, that's what I think. **

**So, I hope you guys are ready for butt whooping in the next chapter. This one was kind of...slow to me and I'm sorry about that but I just really wanted to put in some of Toph's thoughts on their relationship. **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	42. You Win

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Avatar but I use the characters for my own entertainment. O_0**

* * *

**Toph's pov**

"Let's begin with the breathing exercises," Chinese man said. The floor was alive with people moving around and warming up before the real fights began. I'd been told that they always held this kind of tournament outside, something about nature being at the soul of the warrior.

It was exciting to me that it was outside because there would be less of a chance for echoes to occur. Sure, in a gym I could probably pinpoint the direction of a voice but it was difficult when the echoes resonated from every direction. Outside, the audience was restless to see the upcoming fights but as soon as they officially announced the first match I knew they would all be stone cold silent. However, I learned that when my name was called to compete against a guy the audience would begin whispering. Being too focused on my upcoming fight I would not be able to make out any of the words but the meaning of their unintelligible mumblings couldn't be clearer.

I knew that most women didn't enter into these kinds of dangerous competitions. But I wasn't most women. Well, woman now I guess. I wasn't like most women, and their whispers of superiority and ignorance only served to fuel my blood.

"Hey," Chinese man said after a while of our silence. I bent down to touch my toes and held the position for ten seconds. "Don't worry about what they're saying."

Being the Chinese man that he was, he understood Mandarin. He once told me that he'd lived in Hong Kong for a good part of his life before his parents emigrated to America.

He wouldn't tell me what my other male opponents were saying, but by his rough tone when he referred to them, well, I could tell whatever they said made him angry.

When I released my toes I gave him a punch in the arm. "Whatever they're saying about me…I'll make them eat their words." I gave him a determined grin, showing that like hell I was going to succumb to the derogatory words that followed me in every tournament I competed in. I was here to fight, nothing more nothing less.

Sensing my new resolve Chinese man put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face him.

"Toph, don't overdo it," he said again. He said the same thing when we had all left the hotel this morning. "You know this isn't like other tournaments. There's an enormous amount of pressure on everyone to win and because there are less rules here concerning martial arts, you'll be more vulnerable to attacks." _That you can't see_, I added for him.

He had the best intentions at heart for me, but I was ready to do this. I had fervently weighed the consequences of fighting in this tournament in my head. Worst case scenario would be that I might end up with a broken bone or two. I was confident in my ability to fight and hold my own. That was why my failure rate was pretty low in my mind.

Chinese man knew that I could easily get into the semi-finals–he was just worried that if I did get hurt my parents and his wife would have his head on a platter faster than he could say "I'm sorry."

I punched him again and gave him a grin. I could just feel him calm down…at least until my name was called.

My first opponent was a man that seemed to be pretty well known around the community. Kira had actually ranked all the competitors from their past winnings, and I earned a new respect for her. She was obviously immensely interested in martial arts and I wondered whatever prompted her to begin a career behind a desk.

I caught his name and I loosely held it in my mind. If he put up a good fight I'd be sure to remember him.

We gave the customary bow and I shifted my legs almost a foot apart with my arms bent in front of me, my hands palm up. The stadium seemed to almost hold their breath as they waited anxiously for the referee to yell "begin."

I'd pushed my excitement down for the better part of the morning but it was threatening to break from its cage. Suddenly, I heard the yell for us to begin and I stopped thinking, I just felt.

I waited for him to come to me. There was a light pressure on my left side, near my elbow. My left arm came up to block and I used that point of contact to feel exactly where his body. When I had pinpointed the direction of his abdomen I kicked him hard and sent him flying a few feet back.

"Out!" Chinese man yelled out with glee. I smirked and promptly crossed this man's name off of my mental list.

The goal of this game was to knock the opponent by whatever means necessary – except dishonorable ones – out of the "stage," which in this case was a large circle.

I heard an amplified speech in Mandarin shouting towards the crowds and immediately my ears were assaulted with cries of elation (at least in my opinion).

Once more I bowed to my opponent, though I did not even know which direction he was currently in, so I could walk towards my coach and partner to await my next match.

"Yeah Toph!" I heard from the roaring crowd. I just barely managed to maintain control of my blush before I was in front of my partner. Somehow, despite the roaring, I could easily pick out Twinkle Toes's voice. Heck, I bet I could have picked it out among the clatter of a train colliding with another resulting in a groaning pile of metal.

My heart beat fast, though I had exerted very little energy. The prospect of my next fight served as a shot of adrenaline to my body. I used my clicker to check out the next fight. Adequate.

My leg began twitching; anticipating the time my name would be called.

It seemed like almost no time at all when I was one of the four left to compete. My heart was pounding, my face flush and my emotions high. However, I kept my face cool. After all, I was a cool person.

We had a short break, to give the contestants time to heal up the bruises before they competed against each other. I'd had only one bruise, and that was because a sneaky son of a gun had backhanded my eye in a vain attempt to knock me off my feet. I dealt with him in a satisfactory way a mere half second later.

Aang and Kira immediately came to find me.

"I think I am in love with you!" Kira shouted as she hugged me. Now I hadn't pegged her as a touchy-feeling person, but her love of martial arts apparently overrode any antisocial feelings. "That had to be the sparkling top note of my life! You are beyond incredible! Do you mind if I study you?"

I frowned in confusion.

"She doesn't mean like she's going to take you into a lab and dissect your body and try to clone you," Aang explained. "Words don't come out of her mouth right when she's excited."

Kira touched my sweaty forearm. "Yes, what I meant was that I want to study your movements. I want to study your technique."

I shrugged. "It's all the same to me."

A strange sound came out her throat and I raised an eyebrow but decided against saying – the bell was rung to alert all the competitors that we needed to find ourselves back out on the sidelines. I waved goodbye and received "good luck's" from both of them as Chinese man escorted me back.

"Toph–"

"Be careful, breathe, don't kill anyone, I know."

He pushed my back into the ring upon hearing my name called against someone named Lee. I'd heard that name a lot of times and I turned back to Chinese man to give him a conspiratorial wink. He'd commented on the vast competitors named Lee as well. It was apparently a really popular name.

I waited for Lee to come to me. He feigned going for my feet (and he got pretty close, too) but turned around to deliver a kick to my abdomen. I caught his leg, surprising him. Quickly, I pushed against his leg until his heel met his lower back. I pushed him to where I believed the sideline to be located and he hopped in order to keep from falling on his face. Part of me believed that this was too easy, and that part was right.

He fell to the ground, his strong hands catching his fall. He was going to push against my hold but before he could do that I let him to and twirled to the side since I knew I was unable to sidestep just as quickly.

"Two feet," Chinese man warned. I was two feet from the sidelines.

I had no time to nod as Lee lunged at me from the side in a series of side kicks and punches. I stepped forward a few feet until I felt like I was safely in the circle. Then I dodged his close attacks and had to block a few with my body. We were a flurry of limbs and I seemed to have my sight set on slow motion. I felt every movement before it seemed to happen. However, I seemed to be blind (no pun intended) to his malice.

He was throwing a punch to my face, which I promptly blocked with my forearm. Then, his tapered fingers gripped my wrist and he forced my arm to lower in front of me. His sharp elbows then proceeded to plant blow after blow on my forearm. I gritted my teeth as I felt my tendons and ligaments shifting from the force of his blows.

To my luck, the preoccupation that was needed to specialize in one single attack left him open for a good punch to his stupid face. I punched him with so much force I astonished myself.

It was then that the crowd erupted into a frenzy of angry shouts.

"Toph!" Chinese man screamed as he thundered towards us, hell-bent on killing Lee. Some guys stopped him and their buddies separated a furious Lee from me. Actually, they probably just saved his life because I was just getting ready to deliver a gut busting kick.

Chinese man scrambled to me as I grimaced in pain, gingerly holding my forearm. Many people were touching me and I shied away from them, for fear that they'd hurt my arm even more. When I smelled Chinese man's cologne, I pushed my way through the bodies until he became a bodyguard and helped me find my way to the side lines.

"What happens to the match?" I asked.

He groaned. "I don't give a flip about the match right now Toph. Are you okay?"

I don't know where he took me but it was a ways away from the loud noises behind us. He pushed me back until my calves hit a cot where I promptly sat down. He gently touched my fingers and I flinched.

"Can you give me an assessment?"

"Jerk bruised my tissues, there's not much assessment beyond that."

"He didn't break your arm?"

I scoffed. "I'm made of tougher stuff than that." I seethed with thoughts of murder.

I was so beyond angry that I was past contemplating murder – I was planning a slow and painful death for Lee and all the other Lees that got in my way. First, I'd return the favor he inflicted upon my arm. Next, I'd return the favor upon every inch of his body. Then, well, I'd get a little more creative. Maybe, I'd quarter him, tie his limbs up to the back of four horses set to run in four different directions until he begged for mercy – or until his limbs were detached, either one. Or, maybe I'd cut into his skin and then drown him in a bath of lemons! That one I could probably extend for months.

Plan in place, I allowed my thoughts to drift to the tournament.

I gripped his chin with my free hand and forced him to look into my face, though I didn't know if I was looking at his.

"What happens with the tournament?"

I felt him grimace and hold out an answer for a long time. "What he did was dishonorable, so he's technically disqualified."

"And…"

"And nothing," he said with decision. I immediately understood that he was keeping something from me.

"Hey! What happens afterwards?"

"Nothing."

"If he's disqualified then that means that I get to go on to the next round and face whoever wins the fight that's happening now."

"No!"

"What the hell do you mean no? What is there to say no to?" I demanded.

If he wasn't going to let me fight because of my injury, I'd add him on my list to kill along with stupid Lee.

"You are injured! Do you not understand that?"

My anger exploded. My skin was white-hot and ants traveled through my fingertips. In a voice too calm for the eruption I was feeling, I said, "Yes. I understand. However, you do not make the decisions here. You were once my coach. Now you are my partner. I take your considerations very seriously, but I do not have to answer to you."

"Toph, reconsider!" he pleaded, knowing that I had already made up my mind.

I flexed my fingers and flinched. For two minutes I practiced flexing my hand at different speeds and tensions. When I felt that I was able to handle the strength that tore through my body when I shifted into a different stance, I stood up.

Now I was at a disadvantage. I'd have to protect my arm from getting hit, which also mean I could no longer throw a punch with it. The impact and speed at which I conducted most of my attacks was of a greater magnitude than I could handle at the moment. However, the disadvantage was of little importance in my mind.

At the forefront of my mind was the thought of just getting up from the ground and fighting. I was going to fight no matter what, and I was going to fight well. There was more at stake here than the championship, which I didn't really care about anyways. My pride as a fighter was on the line and I'd do anything to defend it.

I walked away from him, only to be trapped for two seconds in a cloth – or maybe it was a curtain – that I shoved roughly away, wincing and holding back a gasp when the movement strained my arm. Defiantly, I marched back to my spot. Chinese man followed behind me, obviously not enjoying my decision, but he had to be there to watch or he wouldn't forgive himself if he was again too late to interfere.

"Toph!" I heard from my left, so close that I jumped. "You are not thinking about going on with this are you?" Aang asked in confusion.

I didn't answer, thinking it obvious what I was about to do. It was kind of annoying me the way he could easily sneak up on me when I was distracted with my own dilemmas, but I had one focus at the moment.

"Toph," he whined with a distress I'd never heard in his voice. "Please stop. I can't stand to see you hurt."

"Funny," I said in that too calm of a voice, "I seem to manage just fine."

He was silent and when I heard my name called, I walked up into the ring, my position adjusted by a referee, and got into my stance to fight.

They just didn't understand. Fighting wasn't all about being the best – although I'd be lying if it wasn't a perk. For me, it was the only way I could feel like I belonged. All my life, I'd been put into a mold that was too tight for me. I was always expected to be the perfect daughter, the perfect woman and the perfect…object. Well, that wasn't me, so I broke out of the mold, intent on making a name for myself by myself.

I did that by studying martial arts. Never had I used martial arts against someone just because I felt the need to lord over them. I studied the art to better myself and to get myself to a place I wanted to be. The tournaments just made me stronger. Learning to fight with my body against another human being was harder than fighting with words. It took skill, discipline, and patience.

As I took a fighting stance against my new opponent (who was thankfully not named Lee) my anger was flowing like lava through my veins. I was immensely calm, but too tense. I forced myself to calm down a moment too late as the referee called out that it was time to fight.

No one could understand how hard I'd tried to keep my blindness in the background. I wanted people to see a warrior before disabled.

My opponent must have known about my injury for that was where he directed his attacks to knock me off balance. I dodged him, waiting for the right opening.

I thought I'd done a pretty good job at that too. Many respected me, not just because of my family name (though in a few cases I'm sure that helped), but because the reputation I had painstakingly built. But I wasn't doing this for them, which is probably why they didn't understand it. The simple answer to why I could not step back and forfeit the fight: I started this, so I had to finish it.

Large and swift fingers attacked me at certain points of my body, no doubt aiming for a vital spot. When he struck rapidly at a place near the crook of my good arm, I felt an alien tingling sensation that sent alarms resonating loudly through my head to get away.

I produced a strong sound from my throat which allowed me an easier view of his stance. It was a blurry picture, seeing as how my sound lacked the decibel my clicker functioned at, but I was able to pinpoint a certain unprotected spot that might be difficult to hit, but it'd pay off when I did.

He moved again. He managed to strike a feather blow to my hurt arm before I maneuvered it out of his way. I gritted my teeth and went on the offensive.

The injury did impede my speed, but only slightly. My power was in my breath. Most people who fought forgot to breathe and that is where the difference lied between the student and the master. By exhaling at the same moment I stuck a blow, I was more powerful than the crushing jaws of a twenty foot croc.

Breathing reduced the tension in the body and let go of the limitations our bodies put upon themselves. By reducing that tension, the kick or punch was allowed to follow through instead of stopping as soon as contact was made. When I felt an opening, I took a deep breath and quickly exhaled it as my knee made contact with his hip bone. I followed through the attack in slow motion, practically feeling the way his bone pushed back into his body with unnatural force.

However, after that I still didn't stop. I followed that kick with a gut busting punch to his stomach, trying to force him closer and closer to the edge of the circle. I turned my back to be parallel to him and struck him with my elbow. Then I stepped on his foot before he regained his senses to restrain me, and elbowed him again. By stepping on his foot I was ruining his chances of regaining his balance. His height, I hoped, would ultimately land him outside of the circle, which it did.

After he fell I heard from the sidelines a monotone, "Out," from Chinese man.

I forced myself to get off of his foot to help him back up as a sign of good faith. I thought for a moment he wouldn't accept my hand, but he did. As soon as our hands clasped together the crowd roared even louder than usual, making me cringe from the sheer intensity of it.

"Ni yang la," my opponent, Chéng-gong, said.

I scrunched my face in sweaty confusion and he put both hands gently on my shoulders. I felt him bow so after he lifted his head I bowed too, thanking him for the fight. Behind me came Chinese man, again acting like my bodyguard. He struck up a not so gentle sounding conversation with my previous opponent that soon turned jovial. Obviously Chéng-gong was a good man otherwise Chinese man would be on him like a rabid dog.

"Let's go," he said coldly to me.

I wanted to make a comment, but found it best if I just kept my mouth shut for the moment.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Whoa, okay, it's been so long since I've updated for this story, and the reason for that is that I didn't want to leave you guys hanging if I cut this chapter earlier in the beginning. So I waited until I had enough time to finish this chapter before posting. **

**I want to just say something. I got a review that was (and I'm paraphrasing when I say this) commenting on how I put down all other cultures but Toph's and I just want to say that I certainly did not intend to do that. **

**Let's be honest, we all stereotype in our minds even if we don't say anything (in this society it's almost impossible not to at least subconsciously do so). So when Toph is "putting down" other cultures, it's not that she doesn't respect them, it's just that she usually does so when she's grumpy or agitated (at least in my mind). Obviously, no one would be able to tell, or would care, if Toph was being "kidnapped" by an Asian. I added that line in, not to put down Asian cultures, but because Toph was not in the best of moods and was mentally drawing out her own drama scene to cope with the situation. **

**I put in all the other cultures because I wanted to make Toph seem like a more worldly person by accepting some friends, while trying to keep others away. I recognize that I may be doing a horrible job showing that, but that was my intention. I'll try to do better or not at all. **

**I apologize if I did offend anyone, because I did not mean to do so on purpose. **

**Sorry to go off on a monologue but I felt like that needed to be addressed. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you don't hate me too much by injuring Toph to such an extent. It happens. **

**Meanings:**

**Nǐ yíng le – "you win."**

**Chéng-gong – "succeed, success." **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	43. Extra Day

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Avatar but I use the characters for my own entertainment. O_0**

* * *

**Toph's pov**

"You know," I told Kira as we sat on top of the Great Wall on a break, "when you fight, you barely take notice of your injuries, but the aftermath–" I sucked in a quick breath "–It's not pretty."

We had decided to stay back a day in order to allow me some time to heal before we got on a plane for another fourteen hours. Though I was technically supposed to be on bed rest (through the insistence of Chinese man), Kira and Twinkle Toes had subtlety expressed a desire to sightsee. They tried to keep it on the down low, but I had a spidey-sense for these kinds of things. So despite my sore bones I prompted everyone out of our hotel rooms.

I had to take a couple of breaks every thirty minutes or so in order to limit any activity that could strain my overly exerted muscles – Kira was just keeping me company while the guys did this weird thing where they looked down the wall and tried to spot "ant people".

Though I hated how weak I seemed (at least in my mind), I was relieved at the breaks. My arm wasn't put in wrappings so that the skin could breathe and heal or whatever, but I wished they were so that I wouldn't get the urge to scratch an extremely itchy patch of skin. I couldn't even put a slight pressure on it for the pain was too much to bear.

Kira laughed, unknowing of my torment. "I can only imagine, and even then I don't want to."

I took a deep breath of the strange tasting air at such a high elevation. It was a strange mix of fresh mountain air, trees, ancient earth and something completely alien, yet warm and comforting. It was official: China was my new favorite place.

"China is beautiful," Kira said, agreeing with my thoughts, then she immediately switched her train of thought. "So when are you and Aang going to tie the knot?"

I raised my eyebrows. "I don't recall any mention of knot tying happening around here. I'm not even wearing shoes," I replied coolly, holding up my boots that I had discarded as soon as I had gotten out of the rental car and wiggling my relieved toes.

My feet were way too restricted in shoes so when we got to the wall, which I knew was all stone, I figured that it couldn't hurt not to have shoes on.

"You know what I mean. You guys have been dating for a while now and it's amazing how much happier he is when he's around you."

I turned my head slightly away from her. "We aren't dating," I stated.

She snorted in blatant disbelief and I shrugged.

"Really, we aren't." We just hung out a lot together. Slept in the same bed. Ate breakfast together. That wasn't dating, it was just…us. Yeah, I was having a hard time convincing myself too.

"Okay, let's say I believe you, just to shake things up. Are you telling me that you haven't considered having a future with him?"

I shrugged again. From a distance I heard, "Come on you guys! There's a whole fifteen more miles to the halfway point!" Aang shouted above the small tourist crowd.

"So are you really not considering it?" she asked again with a sly tone.

"What's it to you?" I wondered.

"He's my boss. When he's in a bad mood guess who has to cheer him up? I'm stuck between the kids and my depressing husband already, I don't need another sad man; they cost too much with all the ice cream and sappy comedies I gotta buy them."

I smirked at her joke.

"Seriously though," she said with a laugh. "He's my friend and it's obvious to everyone but him that he loves you."

My heart caught in my throat and butterflies erupted in my stomach. But I forced them down. The altitude must be having some weird effect on my body. Somebody should report that to whatever committee drew up the Great Wall flyers.

"If that's how he really feels then that's fine with me," I finally said, unsure of how else to answer her.

Kira was silent and I felt a pricking on my neck that told me she was looking intently at me. Instead of humoring her I walked towards Chinese man and Twinkle Toes, intent on "viewing" every part of this Great Wall.

I felt Twinkle Toes bound towards me. _He loves you_. The butterflies that I had suppressed overtook my stomach to the point where I thought I was going to be sick. That one line from Kira spun around my mind as Aang draped his long arms around my shoulders. I heard his lungs inflate with air and become compressed as he released it.

And the freak-with-the-powers-to-view-you-from-the-inside-out award goes to…Toph Bei Fong!

The little game show went on in my head as we walked/skipped to the halfway point and I had a moment of clarity where I thought, I really shouldn't have taken five pain pills this morning.

I mean, I'd been doped up on medication before – during my childhood I had acquired an interesting anthology of broken bones – but apparently this stuff had some delayed reaction time and I was feeling the onslaught of all five pills at the same time. What an interesting day this should turn out to be.

* * *

What a horrible day this turned out to be. It had been good up to the halfway point with Twinkle Toes near me and cracking up whenever we stepped on a crack – yeah we're idiots together – but after that point the day was shot to hell when some freak on a bicycle zoomed past us, taking my shoes with him. I didn't think that bicycles were allowed on the Great Wall but some fool apparently decided that the rules of LIFE didn't apply to him.

And what kind of person decides to steal shoes? I couldn't feel him all that great – him being on a bicycle going 50 mph and all – but I know he did not fit into a size five and a half in women's.

The only good thing about that was that Kira used to be in track and was running that sucker down like a madwoman. Too bad she hadn't done track for years and was getting tired after the first fifteen minutes. She came back complaining about her aching thighs and feet, empty-handed. Chinese man was going to call the police but I was on a pill induced high and I told him to stop being a silly winkle pixie stick troll and just keep going.

I even climbed on the edge of the wall and shouted to the world – or whatever was in front of me – that Melon Lord had no use for mortal shoes. Needless to say I scared the bejeebuzz out of everyone and they watched me from then on like paid bodyguards.

When we got off the wall, Twinkle Toes had to carry me everywhere until they bought me new sandals. By the way, there was a reason I didn't wear sandals. Traction was horrible and the actual _flip flop_ sound of my feet pissed me off like there was no tomorrow. The only good thing about today was that I got to eat spicy noodles at no expense. Kidding! I paid for the meal in excess so the waitress had a very generous tip to take home that night.

One of the only good things about today was that I could roam my hands over Twinkle Toe's shoulders and back and blame it on my loopyness. He felt really nice and muscley…I wondered how long he could carry me if we were in a triatholon going for gold against a pack of wild cheetahs (I was really doped up).

We got back to the hotel lobby and I immediately kicked off the sandals, not caring where they landed as long as they weren't next to me. Turns out I narrowly missed whopping a few people coming down the elevator. Twinkle Toes, being the nice guy he was, apologized and escorted me up to my room.

I had a hard time taking a shower, partly because I didn't want to get rid of the dirt from the Great Wall, and mostly because of the bruises. I'd calmed down considerably – the medicine wearing off soon after I got some food in my stomach. But I was getting riled again from the darn slippery soap.

After the soap debacle I just decided to put it down on the little shelf where I had gotten it from and decided instead to use my shampoo. Unfortunately, I – for a reason I can't remember – decided to open my eyes, inviting the onslaught of passion peach to burn my eyeballs.

Just because I couldn't see out of my eyes, didn't mean I couldn't feel them. Some otherworldly creature ought to fix that, I thought bitterly as I sprayed water onto my face. I finished rinsing and halfheartedly dried myself. In the process of putting on a bra part of the skin on my finger got caught so I decided to screw it seeing as how I was not in the mood to wrestle with my underwear. Instead I felt around my suitcase for the tank that had one already sewn in and over that I tugged on a large shirt. I thought about just going commando, but it'd feel too weird.

After I was dressed my annoyance bubbled to the surface. I fell down on my bed, wincing when my head connected to my plastic water bottle I had apparently left out that morning. Oh life was just having fun wasn't it?

I decided to override my annoyance with a visit to Twinkle Toes. I was pretty sure that it was around bedtime for Chinese man and Kira so I didn't even bother to mask my steps or the hard knock on his door.

"Hey To – what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

I narrowed my eyes. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

I walked in and he closed the door gently. _He loves you_. Damn it! Why do my thoughts have to choose the weirdest times to make me self-conscious about every inch of Twinkle Toes?

I could hear his steady breath.

Saw the way he distributed his weight evenly through his feet.

Sense his gaze on my back as I walked to the bed and felt my way around it before laying down, desperately trying not to have another water bottle hit my head.

Felt his weight shift as he joined me on the bed, above the covers.

I could feel the warmth radiating from his body and seeping into the sheets, warming me up as well.

Maybe I was thinking about this too hard. I mean, we'd only just reunited…months ago? A year? Time had little meaning to me other than serving to make me get up. But it wasn't that long ago. Yet it felt like a lifetime. It was like when reminiscing with friends and remembering a time when you did something crazy or outlandish and the embarrassment or pride from that past still flared up in your chest. It was hard to explain but that was how I felt.

And I mean, Kira had been the one to tell me how he felt. No offense to her, but she wasn't a mindreader. I think deep down (underneath layers and layers of gothic thoughts and martial arts research) she was a hopeless romantic. Aang and I were friends. That was a fact that no one could dispute. Did I want our friendship to turn into something more…undecided. I didn't really want to get married or have 2.3 kids and a white picket fence with a two-story house. That wasn't my life. I traveled. I competed. I won. I got hurt. I am the most insensitive person anyone could ever hope to never meet. I mean, I guess I was pretty awesome but definitely not your regular mom type. Besides, how would I know how to take care of kids much less how to keep a husband?

We got along fine but that was without any…romantic notions involved. Okay, I'd be lying if I said I never entertained the thought of Twinkle Toes giving me a scorching kiss. And I had very vaguely imagined him holding my hand (it was one time!). But the thought of him actually loving me…well it entailed that he wanted more out of our platonic relationship right?

Yeah, I needed to not think…at all. Life worked better that way for me. When I thought too much I missed the obvious movements like Aang's slender fingers reaching out for my wrist. Was he running a damn fever or was I the one that was too hot? The room felt stifled with my thoughts as they overlapped each other in the air, encroaching on my chest and pressing down.

"Toph, you have a frown on your face."

I couldn't even retort a simple - _Thanks for telling me since I obviously have no conscience over my facial features. Really, thanks_ – for I was too wrapped up in trying a new approach to this idea of moving away from Platonic Realm where I had happily resided before. My new approach: feel nothing. That way I could restore my thoughts and think about this in a not so frenzied way.

"Okay," he said as he shifted into a sitting position. Most of his weight was supported by his left hand, too close to my shoulder for my comfort.

Wait…since when was this uncomfortable? It wasn't. Shouldn't be. I almost sighed. I was overreacting.

"Now I know something's wrong."

I sat up too, mindful of my bruised arm.

"You asked me before…what are we?" I started out, not wanting to beat around the bush (that was pointless and wasted too much energy that I was incapable of producing at the moment). I noticed that he stiffened, probably not expecting a deep, personal question and more expecting me to start bitching about my arm. "Well, frankly…what do you think we are?"

He was silent for a few moments, the first of which he seemed to choke on his own saliva before he righted himself. I was kind of relieved to find out that I was able to startle him with my question. It would have sucked if he had been nonchalant about it for reasons I failed to grasp.

"Where's this coming from all of a sudden?"

"Answer my question," I replied coolly.

He choked on his words. "I…I'm not…sure we…well…I don't know either."

I blew my bangs out my face, his stuttering, defeated voice really didn't suit the bubbly, vivacious Twinkle Toes I knew. We stayed in this uncomfortable silence for a while, my thoughts bombarding me from every direction as I tried not to be too disappointed with his verbatim answer. I was about to announce that we just go to sleep and forget I ever brought it up when he said:

"I don't know what we are, but I know what I want us to be."

* * *

**A/N: **

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much as I should. I've had AP exams to study extensively for and an unending surplus of makeup work from teachers that don't understand that when only three people are left in your class because the rest of them are out doing exams they shouldn't go on with new material. **

**But enough of that. I'm thinking of finally coming to the end of this story (not that this is the last chapter, mind you) but it's looking like it needs a conclusion soon-ish. Of course I'll do my best to upload my other stories but I can pretty much guarantee that I won't be updating until Monday or maybe Tuesday on my other stories. **

**Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are waiting for the next one anxiously. **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


	44. Shocking Discoveries

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Avatar but I use the characters for my own entertainment. O_0**

* * *

**Aang's pov**

My breath hitched in my throat. I could not believe I had just said that. Just what was I setting myself up for? I mean, I believed it with all my heart and soul what I wanted Toph and I to be but I'd never thought of actually saying it (out loud anyways). I thought that if I told her she might not want me the way I wanted her.

Toph was as independent as a bird and would hate to believe that she was being tied down. Just look at the situation with her parents. She was my best friend but I wanted to hold her in the way a best friend could not be allowed to. I wanted to run my fingers through her hair and smell her. Yes, I realized that I sounded like such a creeper but I had an insatiable drive to just smell her without any painful repercussions (physically or otherwise). I caught a whiff of her when I carried her around on my back, and it was intoxicating.

Don't even get me started on the feel of her hands roaming over my arms and neck. I could just barely contain the shivers those tantalizing actions created upon my skin. For the longest time I hoped that no one could see the goose bumps erupting over my body, making my skin tighter which somehow managed to emphasis her strong, callused fingers ghosting over my skin. A huge part of me wished that she hadn't been doped up and had run her fingers over my skin because she wanted to, but I knew it was too much to hope for.

But maybe…just maybe…if I actually told her what I'd been feeling – what had been festering in my soul for a long time – that she'd reciprocate and we could maybe start an actual relationship. It had been getting progressively harder having her in the same bed as me. Being Toph, she'd start dominating my side of the bed and push me into the far edges but then she'd snuggle up to me for a brief moment, letting me feel the silkiness of her hair and the softness of her skin before she decided to go re-conquer her side.

So I took a gamble.

I turned towards her, giving her my full undivided attention and took her hand to place it over my heart. Toph had always said that she was a human lie detector, so I wanted to make sure that there was no doubt in her mind that I was serious. I don't think I would have been able to function if she treated my feelings as a joke.

"Toph…I know I-I'm in love with you. I think I have been for a very long time and I just…don't think that I asked you to move in with me as soon as I got a house because I had ulterior motives. I love you for who you are and what you do and everything that you stand for. I wanted you to move in with me because I just couldn't stand the way you would come and go from my apartment. I was afraid that you would walk out of my life and I could not handle that again." I let out a huge gust of air from my bright red cheeks. I wasn't embarrassed, but baring feelings out on the chopping block tended to make a person feel a bit lightheaded.

"I want you in my life forever and, I mean, who else is going to hit me first thing in the morning just because? I just…well…do you want to be with me?" I asked, barely able to mask the insatiable hope in my voice.

Toph's face betrayed nothing.

I feared that she might laugh or punch me for being so open with her but she was still as a rock. For a long moment–or moments–I waited painfully for her to burst out laughing or for her to tease me but nothing happened. The only reaction out of Toph was a slight stiffness in her fingers over my chest. I had a feeling that if I let go of her hands they'd rebound back to her like an elastic band. Right now my throat was so tight that if I could form any words they would come out as mumbles or something else equally embarrassing.

At last Toph took a deep breath and I held mine waiting for her to say and do something besides stare at my soul with her piercing, milky green eyes.

"Sure," she said succinctly, though the fierce blush that suddenly flooded her face betrayed any semblance of nonchalance. She cleared her throat roughly before waving her hand, "I mean…I guess I've always kinda loved you and it'd be pretty boring without you around." She cleared her throat again and retreated her fingers in an uncharacteristic act of self-consciousness. My skin felt cold where her fingers had once been but I tried not to let it bother me so much. "I've never been in love so I don't know if I'm _supposed_ to feel a lead weight in my stomach or if my heart is supposed to do this little weird flutter thing – could be a heart murmur…umm, I'm pretty sure that's a serious condition – but I digress."

I was numb as she gave me her signature smirk. For a long time I was just dumbfounded.

"Umm…I don't know how these confessions go, but shouldn't you say something?"

I let out a shaky laugh and glomped her. All my muscles felt tight and my chest cavity felt light as air even with the weight the rush of excitement and hope her words gave me. I couldn't believe she actually felt the same for me! It was all so surreal that if this was a dream I hoped I'd never wake up from it.

"Easy there lover boy," she laughed as she tried to push me off her. "Wouldn't suffocating me defeat the purpose of wanting to live with me? I mean, you aren't one of those freaky guys who stuff their wives right?"

Even though I knew she couldn't see me, I couldn't help the goofy grin on my face at her mention of the word "wife".

"Of course not. At the very least I would mummify you."

She mockingly glared at me and flipped us over. I couldn't think of a sight more beautiful than her long hair framing her smirking face as the weight of her hand pressed gently into my chest.

"Before we seal the deal on any moving in together or girlfriend and boyfriend stuff, I think I ought to evaluate just what I'm getting into."

Now I was starting to come down from my high and into confusion. "Um, what do you mean?" I asked stupidly.

Before I could even think she leaned down and pressed her lips to mine. If my eyes weren't fastened to my head they'd be near the ceiling right now like those old time cartoons. I responded a second late and all too soon she pulled away with a grin.

"You have chapped lips."

Even though I was panting for air I managed to quip, "You're no silky feeling either."

She hit my chest with her good arm and before she could do any other harm to my body I licked my lips and pressed them against hers. My fingers with a mind all their own sought refuge in her hair and pulled her closer to me. My other arm went around her small waist. The feel of her heat, her everything, overwhelmed me. Never had I wished for the ability to live without the aid of oxygen at that moment.

Kissing her left me breathless and my whole body was tingling. When I had to pull away she pushed forward and my heart soared. Just like me, she didn't want this to end.

"Better?" I asked, my lips barely brushing hers.

She smirked, "Just shut up and kiss me."

How could I refuse?

* * *

We were both sprawled on the new couch of our new house enjoying the feel of each other's body against the other. And sure, every once in a while she or I would lean up to kiss each other but hey, I wasn't really keeping track of anything at the moment. All my paperwork that I had to finish looking at was left abandoned on the coffee table as she pulled me in for a heated kiss.

But before our lips could touch the doorbell rang. I heard Appa come running down the stairs and bark twice to alert us before running off probably to go eat. A few seconds later I heard Momo follow close behind him. I groaned into the crook of Toph's soft neck.

"Were you expecting anyone?" I asked.

"No. You?"

God no! I had called in sick to just spend the day with Toph. Since making the call I felt horrible for lying but then Toph kissed me and I promptly forgot all about feeling bad.

"Make them go away," she ordered as she pulled me in for a chaste kiss before kicking me off the couch.

Though she couldn't see it I bowed down elegantly to her. "Your wish, my command."

"Damn straight," she stated in a not so regal tone.

I laughed as I made my way to the door.

"Coming," I yelled out as I shrugged on a shirt and smoothed down my hair. Even with the cool AC I had installed it was still too hot to walk around with a shirt on. "How can I–" my mind went blank as I saw my dad flanked by Toph's parents who were flanked by Toph's old stylists who were flanked by their assistants standing on our porch.

My first thought was rather coarse and bore no repeating.

"W-what are you all doing here?"

My dad laughed. Both the Bei Fong's looked uncomfortable in their impeccable clothing while Daniella and Evian looked a little too eager for my tastes.

"Well don't you look unhappy to see us. I know I taught you better manners than that," he joked.

I straightened up, suddenly aware that I was in the presence of Toph's parents.

"Right, umm…give me a brief moment will you?" I asked hastily before closing the door gently.

I ran towards Toph in the living room. With her super hearing she must have known who was at the door.

"What's your dad doing here?" she asked as she ran her fingers through her hair to smooth it out.

I chuckled uneasily. "My dad isn't alone. Your parents are here."

At the mention of her parents she shot up and started straightening out her tank top and shorts.

"What the hell are they doing here?" she hissed at me more out of surprise than anger.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't invite them." I said as I started straightening up my paperwork and putting pillows back on their respective couches.

"Me either," she hissed as she tugged her shirt back on that she had discarded in the heat.

"Okay," I said with one last frantic look around, "everything looks good, you look hot, I think everything's in order."

She started laughing but grabbed onto my arm to direct me towards the door anyways. When all the preliminary greetings were done we were all sitting on the couches, enjoying the lemonade I had brought out. I wondered if Toph's parents could taste store bought brands.

"So what are you guys all doing here?" Toph bluntly asked. "I didn't tell you the name of the street or city."

Evian gaily waved away her comment. "Honey, we just wanted to see where you've been living for the past couple of months. And may I say, _brava_!" His assistants nodded emphatically.

"The house is so modernly fabulous," Daniella agreed. "Tell me where you got the designer, I must accost him to redo Evian's room." She whispered to us, "It's absolutely dreadful!"

Evian pulled out a hairbrush from somewhere and never before had I been so afraid of a styling object. I was glad I wasn't the target.

"Excuse me, who was the one who wanted Jungle Chic Parí? If I could throw up every time I looked at your room I'd have lost seventy pounds by now, and made it look better."

"Excuse me…" Daniella pulled out a barrette but before I could stop them from destroying each other with their stylist equipment I was pulled into another conversation.

"This is quite the home you have Aang," Toph's mother commented. "It's a very large space."

I nodded. "Well we needed a big place for the karate studio," I said in all honesty.

"What are you doing here?" Toph asked again.

Her father answered, "We wanted to see where you were living. Now that we have we feel it's a good environment."

"Very good neighborhood," her mother said.

Toph chuckled. "There are no neighbors."

"Yes, the privacy in youth is important isn't it," her father said stiffly, looking pointedly at me.

Toph's slender fingers stiffened on my arm in response. Whoa, I just missed something.

Before I could backtrack Toph continued leading the conversation.

"Yes, and among celebrities as you well know," she countered.

He nodded and crossed his fingers in front of his face. All small talk around me was put into the back of my mind as I watched Toph and her father have an intense conversation with such conversational tones.

"It's a good household," he said.

Toph nodded. "Yes. Always."

"You're not too busy."

"Well I do have my business, father. Aang has duties he has to attend to but we make due."

"I trust every part of you is doing well."

"Of course. Suggesting otherwise is a tad offensive."

"My apologies. And this arrangement seems to be working accordingly."

"There's been no new plans as of yet. We're still pretty young."

"True and the currency–"

"Copious for the current situation."

He nodded pensively. This time he looked at me. "And you both are in agreement with each other," he stated while at the same time underlying it with a question mark.

Toph nudged me a bit to answer when I hesitated.

"Yes," I answered with my hand over hers. "Always have been." I sneaked a glance at her passive face and saw it soften just the smallest bit.

"Plans." He was back to talking to Toph.

"Only with your agreement."

When he stood up everyone else did so as well. Sort of late, I hastily stood up only to be met with his strong hand. I reached out to shake it firmly and he left without another word. Toph's mother came up from behind and engulfed me in a hug. Bewildered, but not wanting to be rude, I hesitantly hugged her back.

"Be good to her," she warned.

I nodded. "Anything less would be sin."

When she smiled I felt like I might have said something right but this entire conversation went straight over my head. The visit didn't even last an hour. My dad laughed as he came up and hugged Toph, then me.

"Congratulations, son," he whispered. For what? I wanted to ask but he too was heading out the door with a final wink at me.

Evian and Daniella came up and looked me straight in the eyes. "Just remember," Evian said, "diplomatic immunity." He switched so quickly to a smile I thought that the menacing Evian must have been a mirage. "Be safe kids!" he yelled out as he sashayed to the front door.

"Toph, I expect a call to be made to me as soon as possible," Daniella intoned with a wag of her manicured finger.

Toph scoffed. "In your dreams. I'd rather go to Sears."

Daniella sucked in a harsh gasp and her assistants looked horrified.

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed. For a moment I thought she was about to reach for her barrette so I put myself in between the two.

"_I'll_ call you."

Daniella regarded me carefully before pinching my cheek. "Good boy," she said before she parted with a sashay and a wave.

When the door was closed for the final time I just stared at it. Seriously…what had just happened? How did I miss this entire conversation? And why was Daniella expecting a call to be made or it'd be death for us all?

Toph hugged me from behind and pressed her face into my back.

"Damn that was nerve racking."

I threw my hands up. "What was? What just happened? Did I miss something?"

She pulled away and I turned to face her as she tangled her fingers in my hair again. "You seriously don't know why they were here?"

I started getting annoyed. "Yes, I don't know. What did I miss?"

She started cackling. She was laughing so hard she had to fall on the couch for support while I just stood with my hands on my hips waiting for her to answer me.

"Oh my gosh, you have to be the biggest dunderhead in all of history," she roared as she was overcome by more laughter.

"Toph! Seriously tell me what I missed!"

She held her hand up for me to give her a moment while she calmed down.

"You just asked my Dad for approval to marry me," she said in between laughs.

I paled. "W-when-when did I sa-say that?"

"When he asked if we were in agreement with each other. What did you think he meant?"

I scratched the back of my head nervously. "I thought he meant if we ever got into any fights or something. We always compromise so I just thought we were always in agreement…Oh God." I put my face into my hands. Suddenly, my cheeks were flooded with heat. How had I missed that?

I heard her shift on the couch. "Is it that bad?" she asked with a trace of caution in her voice.

Well, I figured, now that the ice was broken I might as well. I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I felt around under the kitchen sink and found what I was looking for.

"Toph," I said seriously before I knelt before her. My heart was pounding so hard it sounded like one of Toph's heavy metal drum solos. I took her hand.

"Whoa did you just run a marathon without me knowing about it?" she joked. I was glad she kept talking because words were getting difficult to form in my thick throat. "Look, this was all just my Dad wanting to be a father to me. It doesn't mean anything."

She was about to pull her hand away but I didn't let her.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while," I told her as I fingered the velvet coating of the small box that was about to shape my whole future for the better. I put it in her hands for her to feel. "Toph Bei Fong will you do me the privilege to be your husband?"

She gulped. "You know I don't expect you to propose marriage even after what my dad just–"

"Do you honestly think I would have put a ring in your hand if I hadn't already been thinking about it? About us? I want to marry you Toph. I want to be with you for the rest of my life because I know that there's no life for me without you," I poured my heart out to her, hoping she wouldn't think this was a joke.

It had taken a lot for me to admit that I loved her. It took even more not to act on my desires when she was around. I always wanted to hold her in my arms not to make her feel protected, but because doing so made me feel safer. The way she let me hold her hand in public or sneak kisses on elevators just gave me all the more reason to love her.

When we were alone she would always say things I would have once thought impossible to hear from her mouth. The fact that she trusted me with her secrets and the way I knew I could trust her with mine made it clear that she was the one for me. I just hoped she felt the same way about me.

She let out a shaky breath and I held mine for her answer.

"I don't even know why you asked. You know the answer was going to be yes."

I teared up. I couldn't help it. No one person could possibly deserve to be this happy. With all my feelings I kissed her and she wasted no time in responding.

"Till death do us part?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Melon Lord never dies, Twinkle Toes."

I laughed. "Then till immortality gets boring?"

She smirked. "Why of course!"

We both smiled like we were high on drugs. Long ago, I'd shockingly made a friend, a girlfriend, now a fiancée and soon a wife. Thank God for shocking discoveries.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow I'm finally finished with one of my stories and it only took 44 chapters. Anywho, a deep thank you to all those who have read and supported this story. Now I have time to get to my other ones so yay for that.**

**I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter (no matter how late it was in arriving). **

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


End file.
